Living in the shadows
by Charlotte-1208
Summary: Edward fue acusado de abuso por Jessica, su arrogante secretaria.Cuando logra su ansiada libertad Tanya, su esposa, se niega a recibirlo.Y le hace imposible acercarse a su hijo.Entre toda su oscuridad, alguien busca la verdad, la fiscal Swan. COMPLETO
1. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo uno:_**

Todo era oscuridad. Sentía algo húmedo y duro bajo mi espalda. Todo olía de forma extraña, a pasto y lluvia. Podía sentir miles de gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi rostro, sobre mi pecho y mis piernas. La ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo mientras me empapaba. Escuchaba el ruido de los animales a mi alrededor, sigilosas pisadas, hojas cayendo y cantos de pájaros al compás de la lluvia. La melodía del viento entre las hojas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no había mucha luz. Entre las nubes, atenuada podía ver la luna. Parecía empañada. Me refregé los ojos mojados y volví la vista a mi alrededor.

Estaba en un pequeño claro, un pequeño espacio donde los árboles no habían llegado a conquistar. A su alrededor, el bosque.

Me incorporé lentamente del suelo y me percaté de que no tenía idea de donde estaba. No sabía por qué esta allí ni como había llegado. Entre en pánico, llovía y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Empezé a tiritar de frío.

Corrí. Salí del claro a toda velocidad. Ya no podía escuchar nada salvo un molesto pitido en mi cabeza. Lo que me recordaba algo, algo que no venía a mi mente. Tenía la extraña sensación de que debía correr, alejarme de allí. En el claro, en el bosque había algún peligro.

Me detuve para recuperar el aliento. A mi alrededor, de la tierra surgieron barras de metal. Nacían lentamente del suelo. Cuando los ví por primera vez creí que eran árboles, creciendo rápidamente. La velocidad con que salían del barro fue aumentando. Cuando las barras llegaron hasta la altura de mi mano, una luz muy fuerte surgió de la nada. Me encandilé.

Cuando logré acostumbrarme a la luz cegadora, las barras habían alcanzado los dos metros. Eran de hierro sólido. Me rodeaban formando un pequeño cuadrado. El espacio entre ellas era tan reducido que me era imposible escapar.

La luz desapareció, el bosque desapareció, la lluvia, todo. Menos los malditos barrotes. Ahora lo comprendía, eran los barrotes de mi propia celda.

La oscuridad me rodeaba mientras abría mis ojos. Frente a mi había unos finos caños negros que sostenían un colchón que se movía lentamente.

-Cierra el pico, ricachón.. hay gente que quiere dormir – escuché de arriba. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada y mi corazón acelerado.

Era tan solo un sueño. Pero tambien era parte de mi realidad.

Me levanté de la cama y camine hasta el final del cuarto. Me recosté sobre los barrotes. Estaba dentro de una pequeña celda de la estación de policía de Forks.

Por una terrible mentira.

Me di vuelta y de espaldas, me dejé caer. Sentado en el frío y oscuro piso, la realidad era más fácil de observar. Junto a la pared derecha, mi "compañero" dormía roncando fuertemente. Al frente, una pequeña ventana con barrotes donde se colaba la primera luz del día. Las paredes grises parecían acercarse cada minuto que pasaba.

Comenzaba a amanecer, cerré los ojos con fuerza seguro que ya no iba a dormirme.

Se escuchaban pisadas, pude distinguir dos muy diferentes. Una acompasada, lenta y pesada. Y otra más apresurada pero igual de pesada. Esas pisadas me hicieron volver en el tiempo, dos noche atrás. Pocas horas antes de entrar a la comisaría.

Pero esa noche, las pisadas no eran suaves ni pesadas. Eran muy distintas. Agudas y fuertes, de tacones de mujer. Pum, pum, pum.. Por todas partes. Vestidos largos de colores brillantes.

Tomé la mano de mi esposa y caminé entre la gente hasta la mesa de mi jefe.

Era un lugar magnifico, con techos altos y abovedados. Miles de pinturas en las paredes, la iluminación cálida y una gran araña con cárieles de cristal en el medio de la sala.

Aun sentía la suave mano de mi esposa entre mis dedos cuando logré liberarme del tumulto. Me acerqué con paso decidido hasta la mesa principal.

-Señor, ¿Me llamaba?

-Si, claro.. Edward, quería conocer a tu bella esposa.

-Oh, ella es Tayna señor Sheferson.

Peter, mi jefe, se levantó de su silla ayudado por su bastón de madera oscura. Era un hombre con sus años, entre su pelo blanco escondía miles de conocimientos. Era un hombre leal, valiente y honrado. Era todo lo que quería ser de mayor. Lo admiraba.

-Oh, querida.. Edward habla tanto de ti y oh.. la vejez no me ayuda nada con los nombres.. ¿Su hijo, cual era su nombre Edward?

-Andrew, señor, Andrew..

-Oh, si claro.. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme? ¿Cómo esta él? – dijo mirando a mi esposa

-Oh, muy bien, en casa de mi madre – respondió algo tímida.

-Genial, genial. Edward ¿Puedes dejar un segundo a Tayna con mi esposa y hablamos un segundo?

-Si, claro. Tayna ella es Carmen, la esposa del señor Sheferson.

-Oh, querida, un gusto. – Carmen era un una mujer hermosa aunque tenía la misma edad de su marido. Sus facciones suaves, su mirada cálida y su pequeño cuerpo reflejaban un interior sumamente amable.

Dejé a mi esposa junto a ella y caminé con Peter hasta el balcón del gran salón.

-Edward..

-Si, señor Shaferson

-Oh, por favor, llámame Peter..

-Claro, señor

-Edward.. sabes que yo no tengo hijos.. ni familia alguna – clavó su mirada azulada en la mía – solo somos Carmen y yo.

-Sabe cuanto lo siento

-Pero no es de lo que quiero hablar, Edward. Quiero dejarte a ti mi empresa. Se que tu podrás manejarla mejor que nadie.

Me quedé pasmado, completamente helado. Sabía que Peter era una gran persona y confiaba en mi. Pero nunca pensé en ser tan importante para él.

-No.. no , señor. No puedo aceptarlo

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Estás rechazando mi oferta?

-¡NO! Solo que..

-¿Qué, Edward? No tengo a nadie a quien darle mis cosas, salvo a ti. Sabes que confió en ti. Aunque no seamos familia, te siento como parte de ella. Como parte de la familia que nunca tuve.

-Señor, yo.. yo no sé que decir..

-Creo que gracias estaría bien

-Oh, Dios, muchísimas gracias Peter.. – me extendió sus brazos y me abrazó. Yo seguía sin poder creerlo. Deseaba que Peter no muriera nunca, pero sabía que era algo imposible. Y en ese momento, iba a ser el dueño de la compañía de seguros más grande del mundo. Traté de no pensar en ello.

El vals comenzó a sonar desde la habitación contigua.

-Creo que deríamos ir, Edward.

-Si, claro, claro.

Volvimos al salón y tomé la mano de mi esposa. Bailamos el suave vals mientras le contaba mis noticias. Se alegró mucho con todo lo que le dije. No entendía mi adoración con Peter pero lo intentaba.

El señor Sheferson significaba muchas cosas para mí. Era un hombre respetado en el mundo. Exitoso. Feliz a su manera. Había logrado todo lo que deseaba, menos una cosa. Sus propios hijos.

La noche terminó demasiado pronto entre presentaciones y conversaciones. Tayna se había ido hacia dos horas y yo todavía arreglaba asuntos con Peter y mi secretaria, Jessica.

Jessica.

Era una mujer inteligente, rara y provocativa. Era una persona que convenía tener de amigo y no de enemigo. Hija de un poderoso juez de la nación, siempre conseguía todo lo que deseaba.

Pero había cosas que nunca había logrado tener, mi atención.

-Edward, creo que es todo por hoy, a descansar.. Nos vemos el lunes

-Claro, Peter. Buenas noches.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si, Jessica? –No recordaba haberle dicho que me llamara por mi nombre.

-¿Podrías llevarme hasta mi casa? Es tarde

- Si, claro – no me gustaba para nada la idea pero ante todo era un caballero, gracias a mi madre.

Salimos del lujoso edificio y caminamos hasta el aparcamiento. Sus tacones resonaban a cada paso que daba. Todo estaba en silencio, el último auto que quedaba era mi Volvo plateado.

Cuando llegamos hasta el auto, sus pasos se detuvieron. Me giré para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-Edward – conocía ese tono. Suave, intentando sonar provocativo.

-Si ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – di un paso hacia ella y ella dio dos hacia mi.

-Me duele

-¿Qué?

-Me duele la cintura, aquí. – Tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su cadera. Comenzaba incomodarme. Miré alrededor, no había nadie para sacarme de este apuro.

-No siento nada – saqué mi mano de su cadera y en un segundo estaba pegada a mi cuerpo, besándome desesperadamente.

La empujé suavemente y me alejé de ella.

-No, Jessica, no

-Edward.. por favor sé cuanto te gusto, ya deja de mentir

-¿Qué? No, esta confundida. ¡Tengo esposa y un hijo esperándome en casa! Tengo todo lo que quiero.

-Ey, Edward.. ya no tienes que disimular

-Basta. Señorita Stanley suba al auto así la puedo alcanzar hasta su casa.

-Si, como gustes.

Me subí al Volvo cargado de furia. ¿Era tonta o se hacía? Yo amaba a mi esposa. Jessica solo era una compañera de trabajo. Totalmente insoportable.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y en medio segundo estaba frente a su casa.

-Chau, Jessica

Se acercó a mi. _Oh, no otra vez_

-Adiós

Se acercó más. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para alejarla, pero mal interpretó mi contacto y se acercó aún más con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Creo que es mejor que entre a su casa

-No lo creo

-Jessica, por favor

-Vamos, Edward.. acéptalo.

-Jessica usted es una mujer muy linda pero no me gusta, para nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas rechazando? – no sabía como contestar esa pregunta, no quería echar más leña al fuego. Pero sí, la estaba rechazando. Completamente. Puso cara de sorpresa, como si le hubiera dicho que el limón era naranja o el cielo marrón.

-Me las vas a pagar, Cullen – Su voz era feroz y no se parecía en nada al dulce cantito de hacia segundos – No te va a ser tan fácil deshacerte de mi – Se acercó nuevamente clavando sus ojos azules sobre los míos. La expresión de su cara delataba la furia que guardaba. Puso su mano sobre el parabrisas, tiró de su cabello y dejó caer varios al suelo del coche.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Parecía loca, desenfrenada. Cuando clavó nuevamente sus ojos sobre los mios, estos estaba fuera de órbita. Abiertos y desencajados.

-Te amo, Edward... pero esta me la vas a pagar – se acercó y clavó sus uñas en mi mejilla. Sentí varios puntazos en mi rostro.

-Jessica, bájate ahora mismo de mi auto

-Chau, Eddie.

Abrió la puerta y salió del auto. No me quedé a ver si entraba a la casa, me miré en el espejo retrovisor. Tres largas y finas rayas rojas decoradas de miles de puntos rojos recorrían la parte derecha de mi cara. Ardían.

Apreté el acelerador y salí de ahí.

Los barrotes se me marcaban en la espalda, ya estaban calientes de todo el tiempo que había pasado allí. Recorrí con los dedos las tres líneas que recorrían mi mejilla. Esa había sido la prueba más importante para encerrarme ahí dentro.

Pero no tenían nada, pero sabía que lo inventarían. El juez más importante del país tendría algún truco bajo la manga para dejarme ahí por mucho tiempo.

Estaba allí por una estúpida e ilógica mentira. Mi secretaria me había acusado de abuso sexual. Y por esa mentira y su famoso padre, ahora estaba tras las rejas.

Pero no había duda alguna, era inocente.

_**Hola! Y aquí el ganador de la encuesta. Los resultados para aquellos que votaron: 12 para esta historia, 7 para A Message y 0 para la secuela (jeje). Gracias a todos los que votaron**_

_**Bueno, espero no haberlos defraudado. Nuevamente tengo que agradecer enormemente a Renesme256.. siempre, siempre. Mi madrina de todas mis historias (va dos jejej). **_

_**Espero que les guste y ya subí el epilogo de Wake up heart.. para todos los que les interese este es el link (sin los espacios): www . fanfiction . net / s / 4781802 / 1 / Wake _ up _ heart **_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman un ratito y leen esta locura.. :D Espero sus comentarios (valen los tomates) **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**ACLARACIÓN: LA LETRA CURSIVA SON RECUERDOS **_

_**Capítulo dos: **_

Los pasos se volvieron más fuertes. Avanzaban por el estrecho pasillo hasta detenerse frente a mi celda. Los más lentos y pesados eran los de un pequeño policía rechoncho comprimido dentro de su uniforme azul oscuro. Su insignia dorada brillaba en su pecho. Un manojo de llaves tintineaba en su cinturón, junto a su arma.

Los más rápidos pertenecían a un hombre alto y rubio que impaciente, movía repetidamente un pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Una largo sobretodo oscuro dejaba ver debajo un costoso traje azul. Su corbata verde inglés bamboleándose cada vez que movía su pie izquierdo. Sus zapatos caros amortiguaban el ruido con el piso. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y después de tantos días, sentía algo de paz.

-Jasper

-Edward, amigo.. no te preocupes..ya nos vamos

-¿Cómo? – no iba a creerlo, no iba ilusionarme. Si lograba creerle no iba a poder soportar dos segundos más en la comisaría.

-No tienen nada, Edward.. solo un par de pelos y un rasguño. No pueden detenerte.

-¿Ya no soy culpable?

-Nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Gracias, Jasper

-¿Soy tu abogado o no? Es mi trabajo – dijo, sonriéndome.

El policía rechoncho abrió la puerta de barrotes acompañado por un crujido agudo y larguísimo.

Otro sonido, otro recuerdo. El chirrido agudo se transformó en el grito de mi esposa...

_Luego de la extenuante noche, me movía entre las sábanas esperando que la alarma empezara a sonar de un momento a otro. Pero entre el mar blanco que era la cama recordé que era domingo y tenía todo el día para descansar, para recuperarme de la fiesta del día anterior._

_Cerré con más fuerza los ojos, esperando volver a sumirme en un profundo sueño. Me acomodé de costado y tanteé la cama en busca de Tanya._

_Pero no la encontré. Abrí los ojos. No estaba en la cama. Me senté en la cama lentamente. Y evalué las posibilidades, con Andrew no podía estar por que se había quedado a dormir en lo de Sophie, mi suegra. Me levanté pesadamente de la cama y caminé hasta el baño. Pero tampoco estaba allí._

_Era extraño, todavía era muy temprano y Tanya había llegado casi tan tarde como yo._

_Desde la calle se encachaban sirenas y frenadas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allá fuera? Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tanya estaba en la entrada. Estaba recargada sobre la puerta de madera, manteniéndola abierta. Un hombre alto, con una prominente barriga y largo bigote hablaba rápidamente con ella. Este iba vestido de uniforme. Su insignia brillaba bajo el sol. Era policía. Y no era el único. Varios hombres uniformados estaban a su espalda._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa oficial?_

_-¿Usted es el señor Cullen?_

_-Si, claro ¿Qué desea?_

_Entró a la habitación antes de que pudiera decir nada y me tomó de las muñecas. Con un movimiento rápido las colocó en mi espalda y sentí como las unía con unas fuertes esposas plateadas._

_-Queda arrestado por abuso sexual_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! – Miré a mi esposa que tenía la mirada desencajada y se agarraba la cabeza. Yo me quedé helado. Debía ser un error, tenía que ser un error._

_-Le recomiendo que se busque un abogado, Cullen._

_-Pero.. pero.. ¿Quién me acusa? – caminé hasta la puerta y tuve un pequeño momento de claridad._

_Jessica._

_-La señorita Stanley – dijo una voz desde mi espalda, ronca._

_-¿Qué hace con él? EDWARD.. – Tanya corrió hasta mi lugar interponiéndose entre mi cuerpo y la salida. Pude ver en sus ojos el miedo - ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?_

_-Nada, nada – Su expresión cambió. El miedo se evaporó. En su lugar, rabia, desconfianza. Lo pude ver todo. No confiaba en mi. Realmente creía que había estado con Jessica._

_-Señora, muévase. Debo llevarme a su esposo_

_Tanya se dejó caer en el piso. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. El policía me hizo rodearla y salimos a la calle. Podía escuchar sus sollozos entre mi nombre._

_-¡EDWARD! ¡Edward!_

_Los gritos de Tanya fueron apagándose lentamente, mientras el auto de policía se alejaba._

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Jasper me hizo regresar a la realidad. Desde que había entrado a esa maldita celda la evadía aunque no podía evitar ver la imagen de mi hijo. Una y otra vez. Lo único que deseaba era estar con él.

-Si, si.. claro

El policía regordete dio un paso al costado y me dejó salir. Caminamos por el estrecho pasillo que desembocaba en una sala principal muy iluminada. Podía ver la puerta de entrada desde donde estaba. Quería correr hasta ella y salir de ese maldito lugar cuanto antes. Pero el policía tenía otros planes. Nos guió hasta su pequeña oficina.

El aire de la habitación olía a cigarrillo mezclado con algo dulzón que me quemaba la nariz. Miles de posters de autos colgaban de las paredes. Un pequeño escritorio cargado de papeles donde descansaba una destartalada computadora. Dos sillas.

Jasper caminó hasta el escritorio junto al policía. Yo me quedé junto a la entrada, recostado sobre la pared. Mientras que hablaban me apretaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza. El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando.

Los minutos pasaban impresionantemente lentos. Intentaba concentrarme en lo que Jasper y el policía hablaban pero me era imposible. Mi cabeza no estaba en esa pequeña oficina, estaba en otra mucho más lejos de allí. El cuarto de mi hijo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Quién estaría con él?.

Me tranquilicé repitiendo una y otra vez en mi cabeza que su madre lo estaría cuidando. Que Andrew estaba bien. Que lo vería en pocos minutos.

Jasper se levantó de la silla y me llamó. Me dio una lapicera y señaló un papel lleno de letras. No estaba para leer nada. Lo miré y él asistió.

Firmé a toda velocidad. El pitido de mi cabeza se hacia cada minuto más fuerte.

-Listo.. muy bien, oficial. Mi cliente y yo nos retiramos

-Adiós, señor Hale.

Jasper me condujo hasta la puerta y en cuanto la vi apuré el paso. Todavía no podía creerlo. Apuré más el paso por las dudas de que el policía se arrepintiera. Casi corría hasta la salida.

-Edward! Tranquilo.. ya esta. Más despacio por favor

-Si, si..

Pero recién aminoré el paso cuando salí fuera del edificio. Cuando sentí el viento y la lluvia incesante de Forks cayendo sobre mi cara.

-Jasper

-Si..

-¿Sabes algo de Andrew? ¿De Tanya? No me ha llamado ni vino en ningún momento.

-No, estuve ocupado.. ese juez no fue lo más fácil de convencer...

-Gracias, Jasper.. gracias.. – me abrazó.

Caminamos hasta el auto, ambos con un paso cansado, lento. Lo único que deseaba era abrazar a mi hijo y dormir toda la eternidad. Jasper condujo hasta mi casa y me dejó en la puerta.

La casa surgía imponente entre el bosque de Forks. Sus paredes color crema y el amplio ventanal mirando hacia el jardín. Por donde se podía ver, desde la calle, la escalera con su baranda de hierro. Con el mismo diseño de las rejas que rodeaban la casa. Crucé la vereda y abrí la puerta principal.

La casa estaba sumida en un silencio absoluto. Un silencio que inquietaba. Caminé por el hall de entrada. Mis pasos resonaban en el piso de madera.

-¿Tanya? ¿Andrew?

Silencio.

Lentamente, comencé a subir la escalera. Los escalones crujían a mi paso, eran el único sonido de la casa. Y al llegar al segundo piso, el silencio volvió a ser total.

A la salida de la escalera, siempre había estado colgado el cuadro favorito de mi mujer. Un cuadro que no estaba, en su lugar solo podía verse la pintura más oscura. Un celeste apagado. Pero no me daré cuenta aún de su falta.

Era un colorido Alfred Sisley, donde el cielo era celeste y podía verse una hermosa casa color crema idéntica a la que ella misma había diseñado. Esa casa por la que ahora caminaba. Esa casa que yo mismo le había regalado para nuestro casamiento.

Camine por el pasillo y abrí la primer puerta de la derecha, el cuarto de Andrew. Me quedé helado. No sentía las piernas. El cuarto estaba vacío. Completamente vacío. No había cama. Ni un juguete. Me quedé en la entrada, pasmado mientras el tiempo corría. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, parado como una estatua. Esperando cerrar los ojos y que todo volviera aparecer.

Tal vez fueron horas, minutos.. no lo sé.

No entendía nada. Sentí las piernas y corrí hasta el armario. Lo abrí de par en par. Tampoco había nada allí.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Era, tal vez, una broma pesada? ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo? ¿Dónde estaba mi esposa?

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta mi propio cuarto reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades. Mi cabeza vagó desde un secuestro hasta un robo. Analizaba la posibilidad de la mafia rusa mientras mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho. ¿Qué iba a ser? No quería pensar en ello. Me repetía mentalmente que todo estaba bien.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y la vista no fue tan desoladora. Solo quedaba la cama y el par de mesas de luz. Abrí el armario, mi ropa... y un gran espacio vacío. Me senté sobre la cama.

Bajé las escaleras nuevamente. Cuando llegué al pie de la escalera, mis piernas me fallaban, mi respiración era agitada y el zumbido en mi cabeza no me permitía escuchar nada.

Caminé hasta la cocina, todos los armarios estaban vacíos. La mesa del comedor ya no existía. Ni la gran biblioteca. Solo una pequeña que recordaba haber tenido en mi casa de soltero.

Eso no encajaba. Estaba seguro que ese mueble estaba en el sótano hacia años. Todos los muebles que faltaban eran los que Tanya había elegido.

Su mirada hacia dos días, esa mañana que me arrestaron. Ella creía que era culpable. Ella se había ido. Se había ido con mi hijo.

Me maldije a mi mismo por pensar de esa manera. Era imposible que mi propia esposa no me creyera. Ella me amaba, confiaba en mi. Caminé lentamente hasta el teléfono.

-¿Alice? – la voz aguda de mi hermana sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Edward! ¿Cómo estas? Maldita perra de Jessica.. Te juro que si la veo en la calle le arranco esas extensiones baratas que tiene.. la arrastro por el piso.. maldita..

-Alice..

-Si, si.. lo siento.. – estaba perdiendo la poca calma que había logrado. No la había perdido completamente. ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo?

-ALICE ¿DÓNDE ESTA TANYA? ¿DÓNDE ESTA ANDREW?

-¿Qué? Yo qué se.. supongo que en tu casa

-Estoy en mi CASA ALICE... oh POR DIOS ALICE, MI CASA ESTÁ VACÍA. FALTAN LOS MUEBLES, LA COMIDA, MI HIJO.. ALICE.. ANDREW, NO SE DÓNDE ESTA

-Tranquilo, voy para allá

Cortó el teléfono y me quedé allí esperando. Volví a marcar. Llamé al celular de mi esposa, una y otra vez. Nadie atendió. Entonces, decidí llamar a lo de mi suegra mientras que escuchaba a Alice entrar por la puerta principal.

-¿Sophie?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Edward.. ¿Dónde esta Andrew? ¿Dónde esta su HIJA? – Respiré hondo mientras me agarraba el puente de la nariz. Alice caminaba hacia mí. Estaba nerviosa, su mirada estaba cargada de sorpresa.

-Tranquilo, Cullen

¿Cullen? ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba de esa forma?

-¿Sophie? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Dónde están?

-Mi hija y mi nieto decidieron irse de su casa. Tanya ya no confía en usted.

-¿QUÉ?

No podía creerlo.

En dos días mi vida se había destruido. Había perdido mi familia lo único que me importaba. Mi hijo, lo que más amaba. Mi esposa. Mi vida.

Y todavía quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir.

Ya no escuchaba nada. Alice me sacó el teléfono de las manos. Y comenzó a hablar ella. No entendía nada. Todo me daba vueltas. El zumbido en mis oídos parecía que había partido mi cabeza en dos mitades. Quise gritar pero no pude. Una oscuridad profunda y terrible como la de la pesadilla de esa mañana me consumió. El mundo entero se calló sobre mí.

_**Hola!!  
**_

_**Bueno, el segundo cap..espero que les haya gustado, sino recibo quejas.. jaja.. no en serio..  
**_

_**Bueno, con respecto a Jessica.. si la odiamos todos.. o todas.. y a Tayna ya van a ver.. muajaja.. no quiero adelantar nada.. por que ademas no lo tengo escrito aun, tengo un par de ideas nada más.**_

_**Con respecto a Bella.. van a tener que esperar al capítulo cuatro. Lo sientooo! **_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos :D a todas las que dejaron su review!!:**_

_**Arixa**_

_**PAULETTA**_

_**Christti**_

_**lucero08**_

_**ammyriddle**_

_**darthmocy**_

_**bekyabc2**_

_**Nocturnal Depression**_

_**Rosa Cullen**_

_**-Stheph-Midnight**_

_**Bitemeedwardyeah.. o actual super loca que se transformó en Bitemejacob**_

_**y la madrina de la historia.. Renesmee256 :D  
**_

_**Y muchísimas gracias a todos los favoritos y alertas!!.. Por último agradesco a todos los que dejaron su review en Wake up heart ya que al ser el ultimo cap no puedo agradecer :'(. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**_

_**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo la semana próxima..**_

_**Suerte**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo tres**_

Desperté varias horas después en una pequeña habitación desconocida. Todo era demasiado blanco para ser mi cuarto, demasiado iluminado para ser mi casa y el colchón demasiado duro para ser el mío. Pocos rayos de luz entraban por la ventana y se fundían entre los blancos que emitía un tubo de luz, que zumbeaba constantemente.

Me di vuelta en la cama y por un momento, tan solo un segundo, creí que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Y nuevamente no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Aunque no era difícil deducirlo, simplemente estaba en una habitación del hospital de Forks. Podía escuchar de fondo teléfonos y pasos por todos lados.

Alice, mi hermana, descansaba en una de las incómodas sillas enfrente de mi cama. Su cabeza se caía por momentos hacia delante hasta que la apoyó hacia un costado. Su pelo oscuro seguía perfectamente peinado, su piel se veía aún más pálida junto a las paredes blancas y unas ojeras violetas rodeando sus ojos brillaban a la intensa luz.

Sentí cada músculo de mi cuerpo ardiendo, mis párpados pesados. Y lo que aún no llegaba a entender, un profundo vacío en mi pecho.

No había sido otra pesadilla. Me revolví en la pequeña cama que crujió al compás. Alice se removió en su asiento y lentamente, abrió los ojos.

-Hola Alice – mi voz sonaba extraña, gastada, sin vida. Tuve la sensación de que no era mía, de que otra persona hablaba desde lejos.

-Edward! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cansado?

-mmm.. ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, tu presión estaba por las nubes cuando llegamos al hospital. Te dejaron en observación por la noche.

-¿Andrew?

-No se nada de él, intenté hablar con Sophie y con Tanya pero las dos se niegan a contestar mis llamadas. Jazz viene para acá... vamos a resolver esto por las buenas o por las malas..

-Mmm.. – ya no escuchaba lo que mi hermana decía. Hablaba demasiado rápido y mi cerebro las entendía en cámara lenta. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguirle el ritmo a la loca de mi Alice. Mis párpados se caían y me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años. Dejé de resistirme a ese estupor que me rodeaba, caí dormido sobre la incómoda almohada.

Nuevamente, miles de pesadillas nutrieron mis "dulces sueños". Puede ver la cara de Tanya entre muchas otras. Solo esa destacaba entre las otras, con su piel blanca como las paredes de la habitación y ojos escarlatas resplandeciendo entre la oscuridad de mis sueños.

Aún no entendía por que había huido. Por que me alejaba de nuestro hijo. Los amaba a ambos y nunca habría pasado por mi mente que esto sucedía. Que ni siquiera la mujer con quien había elegido pasar el resto de mis días confiara en mi. Y me alejara de lo más importante que tenía en mi vida.

¿Tanya no confiaba en mi? ¿Realmente creía que Jessica decía la verdad? ¿Creía que la había engañado?. Y peor, ¿Creía que era un criminal? ¿Un animal? No podía creerlo. Solo pensarlo hacia que el agujero en mi pecho se agrandara. Debía haber un error. Otro error más.

Soñé con esa mañana terrible, cuando el policía alto y con bigote ajustaba las esposas a mis muñecas. No podía mover los dedos con facilidad, y al cabo de un rato me cortaba la circulación.

_El patrullero aminoró y paró frente al edificio. Me condujeron dentro del departamento de policía. Un par de firmas después intentaba llamar al celular de Jasper. Pero nadie contestaba, tampoco el de mi hermana. Finalmente desistí. No creía lo que me pasaba, parecía como si lo viera desde afuera. Como si estuviera leyendo un libro donde el personaje principal relataba lo que le sucedía. O estuviera viendo una película desde el otro lado de la pantalla._

_El policía regordete, me tomó nuevamente del brazo y me guió hasta la pequeña celda al final del edificio. Con un rápido movimiento, abrió y cerró las puertas de barrotes oscuros, dejándome dentro de la habitación._

_Estaba desierta. Cuando los pasos del policía se alejaron, también el pasillo lo estuvo. Podía escuchar el ruido de los teléfonos sonando, pasos yendo y viniendo por todos lados, a lo lejos._

_Me apoyé contra la pared gris y cerré los ojos. No podía dormirme, pero tampoco podía quedarme despierto. Solamente me sumí en una tiniebla espesa y pegajosa, que me impedía pensar. Justo lo que necesitaba._

_Lo que parecieron horas después el policía regordete volvió por el pasillo acompañado por mi abogado y mi amigo, Jasper. No reunimos en una pequeña sala oscura, como la de las películas. La puerta oscura, el vidrio negro y las paredes, nuevamente, grises, monótonas. Dos sillas y una pequeña mesa. Todo me parecía tan ridículo, era tratado como un jefe de la mafia o algo parecido. Como si fuera a confesar un asesinato o un robo millonario. Sentado en la fría silla, hablando con Jasper, recodé por que estaba allí. Me puse en el lugar del otro, del que en realidad creía que era culpable. Y tomé conciencia de que hubiera pedido que a ese criminal lo trataran aún peor, lo que me sucedía a mi no era nada comparado con lo que quería que le sucediera a un verdadero culpable. _

_Culpable, hay esta la esencia de la cuestión._

_Yo no era culpable. Nunca le había tocado un pelo a Jessica. Nunca me había cercado ella. Era completamente al revés. Y ahora yo "disfrutaba" (notarse el sarcasmo de la frase) de los caprichos de una secretaria consentida._

_Por un momento, solo por un momento, recodé entre todo lo que tenía en mi mente, mi trabajo, el señor Sheferson. ¿Qué pensaría él de mi? ¿Creería que era culpable?_

_Se me retorcieron el estómago cuando Jasper salió de la habitación. Me había prometido que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sacarme de allí. Que estaba moviendo cielo y tierra. No dijo nada del poderoso juez Stanley. Ni siquiera lo nombró y yo tampoco tuve la intención de sacar el tema a colación. Me había asegurado que no tenían nada: "solo un rasguño y un par de pelos en tu auto... no es nada, he tenido peores casos Edward. Tranquilo"._

_Cuando le pregunté por mi hijo y por mi mujer, me digo que no sabía nada de ellos pero que no me preocupara. Que seguramente Tanya venía a visitarme en algún momento. Que Alice y Esme, mi madre, se ocuparían de Andrew. Me repetía una y otra vez que no tenía que preocuparme por nada. Y cada vez que lo decía simplemente no podía evitar sumar más preocupación a la que ya tenía._

_Confiaba en mi amigo, estaba seguro de que había salido de cosas peores. Había escuchado miles de casos que había ganado, pero este era distinto. Este era aterrador, simplemente, por que yo era el acusado. Jasper era seguramente el mejor abogado de Forks pero ¿Cómo iba a competir con el padre de Jessica?. Borré esa pregunta de mi mente mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta de metal._

_Un policía que no había visto hasta ahora entró a la sala y creí que volvería a ponerme las malditas esposas para llevarme hasta la celda. Pero no. Entró en la habitación y se recostó contra la pared. En las sombras. La poca luz que había venía de un pequeño farol que colgaba sobre el centro de la mesa, el resto estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Pasaron los minutos y comencé a aburrirme. No quería, bajo ningún aspecto pensar. Deseaba mantenerme en esa niebla pegajosa que habitaba en mi cerebro. Decidí contar los ladrillos de la pared de enfrente, donde estaba la puerta. Prefería contar que caer en la realidad._

_Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés.. La puerta se abrió. Por ella entro una mujer. Vestida con una elegante pollera y una camisa haciendo juego. Llevaba un maletín negro en su mano derecha. Se acercó a la mesa y pude verle la cara._

_Sus facciones eran simples, dulces. Su piel pálida brillaba a la luz. Parecía muy joven, nunca me hubiera imaginado a una chica de la edad que aparentaba vestida de esa forma. Su mirada chocolate se clavó en la mía pero yo la desvié al ver, con tan solo un segundo, el desprecio en su mirada._

_No sabía quién era, ella tampoco debía conocerme. Pero igualmente me consideraba culpable. Sin siquiera haberle dicho una palabra, solo con una mirada, podía ver que realmente creía que yo había abusado de esa mujer._

_Me tendió la mano, y la tomé._

_-Soy la fiscal Swan.._

_-Edward Cullen._

_¿Qué importaba como se llamaba? Ya no la escuchaba, no me importaba. Me parecieron horas el tiempo que estuvo hablando. Solo escuché su segunda oración del día._

_-Estoy aquí para hablar con usted del caso.._

_Y ya me había perdido, solo seguía el movimiento de sus labios con mi mirada. Parecían suaves, descarté ese pensamiento. Volví a alejar todos los pensamientos de mi mente, la niebla ahora cubría todos los espacios de mi cerebro. Salí de mi ensoñación cuando sus tacos comenzaron a resonar camino a la puerta._

_-Adiós, Cullen.._

_Me concentré nuevamente en los ladrillos. Se me caían los párpados. Había dormido escasas cuatro horas la noche anterior._

_Sus pasos se escuchaban alejándose..._

Abrí los ojos. Volvía a estar en la habitación del hospital. La voz de un hombre resonaba junto con la de mi hermana. Hablaban rápido, solo pequeños retazos de la conversación llegaban a mis oídos. Pero no me preocupé por ello. Me refregué los ojos y enfoqué la mirada en un hombre de bata blanca y pelo rubio que entraba a la habitación junto con mi hermana.

-Hola, señor Cullen.. soy el Doctor James Matew.

-Hola – mi voz sonaba áspera, tenía la garganta tan seca que dolía.

-Bueno, ayer tuvo una descompensación por que le subió muchísimo la presión. Su hermana me comentó algo.. – Fulminé a Alice con la mirada – creo que ya puede irse a casa. Pero por favor evite disgustos y trate de mantenerse calmado. La próxima vez podría tener un infarto. Y eso si sería grave.

¿Evitar los disgustos? Ja, que ironía. Mi mujer estaba desparecida junto con mi único hijo.

El hueco en mi pecho se agrandó, una grieta de lado a lado surgió de la nada. Ardía en los bordes. Tanya no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Un pitido extraño, de fondo, comenzó a acelerase. Cada vez sonaba con mayor frecuencia. Entendí que era de mi corazón cuando Alice me preguntó que era lo que me estaba pasando. Cerré los ojos y intenté olvidarme de todo. El pitido disminuyó tan solo un poco la frecuencia.

-Tengo entendido que Carlisle, digo, el Doctor Cullen es su padre. Me podré en contacto con él.

-No hace falta, todo esta perfectamente bien – No había vuelto a hablar con Esme desde esa tarde pero sabía que estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por mi. No hacía falta que se enterara de esto también. Mientras pensaba en mi madre, perdí el hilo de la conversación.

Por suerte, aún llevaba mi ropa. Me levante lentamente, dispuesto a salir de esa habitación inmediatamente. Alice me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, el doctor ya se había ido.

-Edward, ya sé que no es el mejor momento. Pero intenté hablar con Tanya.. me enteré que pidió el divorcio..

-¿QUÉ?

Caminamos hasta mi Volvo. Podía ver en su cara que eso no era todo. Y no hacía falta que me lo dijera. Lo sabía. Tanya haría lo imposible por separarme también de mi hijo. Y seguramente, ya lo estaba haciendo.

_**Hola!! perdón por el retraso... esta semana fue de locos y ayer tuve un cumple así que volví tardisimooo.. intenté pasarlo cuando volví pero no pude .. **_

_**Y es un poquito más corto.. pero aparece Bella.. y no se desepcionen esto es recién el principio y recuerden que la fiscal Swan va a ser "enemiga" de Edward. EL PRÓXIMO CAP ES RELATADO POR BELLA..ya están avisadas..**_

_**Y ahora los agradecimientosssss: :D:D:D:D:D**_

_**lucero08: el próximo cap es relatado por Bella! espero que te guste. gracias por tu review!**_

_**darthmocy: concuerdo con tu idea.. pero todavía no esta decidido si Tanya esta enamorada o no... no esta escrito aun, ni yo se todavía lo que se viene! Gracias por tu review!!!!**_

_**MissCullen9: Gracias! Jessica ¬¬ y Tayna ¬¬**_

_**Christti: Muchisimas gracias! y Andrew por ahora no aparece..**_

_**CasullClare: Me pone contentisima que te guste mi historia! ajaja.. Todos juntos por una Jessica pelada! Gracias por tu review!  
**_

_**Dasmy: Si, si.. y tengo planeados varios juegos sucios más :D jajaja.. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Nocturnal Depression: Gracias por tu review y repito se tanto como ustedes jaja.. por que aún no tengo armada la historia completa.. tengo ideas pero todavía pueden cambiar. Me encanta escribir asi.. armando sobre la marcha.. mientras escribo descubro como sigue, sino me aburro! Otra vez, muchas gracias por seguir la historia..**_

_**Rosa Cullen: muerte a Jessica! y para Tanya ya veremos.. Gracias por tu review y espero poder pasar por tu historia prontoo!**_

_**Bitemeedwardyeah/ bitemejacob / loquita por avatar / sammy / lo que sea: jajaja.. todavia sigo meditando tu parentesco con la historia.. te dejo la intriga! jajajajaja.. saludos**_

_**Y Renesmee256.. wiii.. jajaja.. gracias por tu review.. y a dormir señorita!**_

_**También, muchisimas gracias a todas/os.. los que me agregan a favoritos o alertas :D no puedo creerlo cada vez que abro el mail, me pone muy contenta! **_

_**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo!!! y espero que les haya gustado el cap.. besos y saludos**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_

Abrí la puerta de entrada. La cerré. Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada. Caminé hasta el interruptor y prendí la luz. Podía escuchar unas pisadas silenciosas desde la cocina. Jano, mi perro, apareció desde la puerta dispuesto a colgarse de mi ropa.

-Shh.. shh.. Jano..

Lo alejé de mi ropa y acaricié su suave pelaje blanco con manchas negras. Se sentó a mi lado, moviendo su cola hacia un lado y el otro.

Me mire en el pequeño espejo. Tenía grandes y violetas ojeras alrededor de mis ojos chocolates. Mi pelo, despeinado, caía rebelde sobre mis hombros. Me sentía terriblemente cansada. Habían sido varios días de locos.

Me saqué los altos zapatos de tacón y arrastré los pies hasta la cocina. Le puse algo de comida al perro y seguí hasta mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta de mi armario, dejé los zapatos dentro. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

De niña soñaba con ser fotógrafa. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que esa mujer vestida con su formal pollera marrón y camisa blanca que me devolvía la mirada fuera yo misma.

Abogada, ahora fiscal. Después de todo había llegado lejos. Bastante lejos. Cerré los ojos y recordé la noche que en que le dije a Charlie, mi padre, que quería estudiar fotografía luego del instituto.

Podía recordar cada una de sus facciones deformándose con disgusto. Cenábamos, mi madre, mi padre y yo. En la pequeña mesa del comedor. Su sonrisa casual, desapareció. Clavó su mirada en la mía y solo dijo una palabra. Un simple no. Eterno. Que derrumbó toda la vida que había soñado tener. Viajar por el mundo. Capturar imágenes de todo lo que viera.

Pero esa noche, aún faltaba un año para preocuparse por ello. Así que lo dejó pasar.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y saqué del primer cajón un gran álbum de fotos, con mi nombre impreso en dorado. Isabella Swan. La cubierta morada relucía.

Las primeras fotos eran del casamiento de mis padres.

Charle, alto y delgado rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Renée, mi madre. Se podía ver su vientre abultado, ya estaba embarazada. Habían sido novios desde el instituto. Tuvieron un noviazgo fugaz y mi padre le propuso matrimonio en cuanto ahorró lo suficiente para comenzar una vida juntos. Todo iba tan bien.

Nací y crecí en Forks, donde ahora vivía. Un pequeño pueblo del Estado de Washington. Donde el sol es tabú y las nubes son cosas de todos los días.

Seguí pasando las páginas hasta que las fotos cambiaron. Mi madre desapareció de ellas. Había muerto cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar. No quería recordar esa tarde, pero lo hice. Íbamos juntas en el auto, camina al supermercado. Cantando viejas canciones que pasaban por su estación de radio favorita. Ya sabía la letra de todas.

Cantábamos a todo pulmón el estribillo. Comenzaba a atardecer, pero solo lo sabíamos por el reloj ya que el cielo de Forks estaba densamente nublado. Llovía hacia horas.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y miré a mi madre. Detrás de ella, a nuestra izquierda, surgieron unos grandes y redondos faroles. Que se acercaban. Y no se detenían.

Una lágrima salió de mis ojos inevitablemente.

Desperté varias horas después. Mi padre descansaba sobre una de las sillas, consumido por el dolor. Ya no hablaba, no comía, no trabajaba. Se dejó morir.

Se enfermó a los pocos meses. Era un zombi yendo y viniendo por la casa que mi madre había decorado. Había insistido en mudarnos, pero él se negaba. Por momentos, podía escucharlo. Creía hablar con mi madre.

Yo misma estaba perdiendo la razón. Me sentía tan sola. Y más lo estuve cuando mi padre murió. Lo vi en sus ojos, el último momento de lucidez, el último suspiro de vida.

"Abogada, Bella, eso podría ser" dijo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?..

Llegué a las fotos de mi graduación, todos sonreían. Yo sonreía. Aún creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Creía que me gustaba lo que había estudiado. Que después de todo mi padre no había elegido mal.

Yo era la equivocada.

Cerré el álbum de un sopetón y lo lancé contra la pared contraria.

Al segundo me levanté y lo volví a abrir por donde lo había dejado. Revisé la foto: una mujer bajita, rechoncha y de pelo rojizo de la cual no recordaba el nombre; Ángela, mi amiga desde el instituto y que tenía tan olvidada; un hombre de cabello cobrizo y nariz torcida, cuyo nombre era Mike; y por último, un hombre alto y rubio. Sus ojos celestes no se distinguían en la foto, pero los recordaba perfectamente. Azules, profundos.

Sabía algo de él. Era abogado defensor. Y lo había encontrado ese mismo día en la Estación de Policía de Forks. No tenía idea que aún estaba en este pequeño pueblo. Su nombre, era Jasper Hale.

_Caminaba por el pequeño pasillo de la estación de Policía de Forks. Detestaba este lugar. Era oscuro y con un tinte dramático. Sus paredes grises me daban claustrofobia y la falta de ventanas lo acentuaban. _

_Detestaba venir a este lugar, pero con mi trabajo era algo constante. Amaba la naturaleza, no los lugares cerrado y enfermizos._

_Al final del pasillo la puerta de metal me esperaba junto a un oficial de policía. El hombre caminó los pasos que no separaban._

_-Hola, usted debe ser la fiscal._

_-Si, soy yo.. Isabella Swan_

_-Mucho gusto, aquí tiene el informe. Siéntase bienvenida, Swan._

_-Gracias._

_Me recargué contra la pared mientras el hombre se alejaba volviendo la mirada hacia mi cada tanto. Cuando finalmente se fue, abrí la carpeta._

_En la primer hoja decía que el hombre que me esperaba dentro estaba acusado de abuso sexual. Típico. El hombre rico que le gusta sus secretaria. Cerré la carpeta antes de leer más. Estaba segura de que era culpable. _

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una habitación casi a oscuras. Podía ver la silueta del hombre del otro lado de la mesa de metal. Sus brazos estaban doblados sobre la mesa y sobre ellos recargaba su cabeza. Solo podía ver su cabello cobrizo._

_-Hola, señor.. Cullen. Soy la fiscal Swan.._

_Se levantó lentamente. Entre las sombras pude ver su mirada afligida, sus ojeras violetas. La palidez de su rostro. _

_Intenté tan solo no pensar, pero era inevitable. Cuando entré en la sala creía que era culpable pero cuando sus ojos esmeradas se clavaron en los míos algo cambió. No supe que. Tan sólo había algo que me repetía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo algo mal._

_Pero lo callé. Hablé por lo que me parecieron horas. El hombre que tenía enfrente no parecía percatarse de mi presencia. Su vista estaba clavada en la pared. Solo me presenté y le expliqué que me encargaría de todo con su abogado.. Me preguntaba quien sería, el expediente no figuraba._

_Me levanté de mi lugar, pero el señor Cullen seguía sin levantar la vista. Antes de salir por la puerta de metal me despedí de él y su mirada, nuevamente, se clavó en la mía. Y definitivamente algo había cambiado._

_Caminé por el estrecho pasillo. Mi respiración esta increíblemente agitada. Estaba mareada. Lo confundí con claustrofobia, simplemente no quería darme cuanta. _

_Llegué hasta el final del pasillo dispuesta a sentarme en la recepción. Para variar, no me percaté del escalón que separaba el piso del pasillo con el de la entrada y me tropecé. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero nunca llegó. Choqué contra algo definitivamente más blando que el suelo. Con un suave perfume de hombre. Ese algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me rodeó la cintura y me incorporó lentamente. Me encontré con sus profundos ojos celestes._

_-Jasper_

_-¿Bella?_

_-Si, creo que sí.. ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo.._

_-Bien, algo ocupado.._

_-Claro, yo también.._

_No sabía que decir. _

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir.. tengo que ver a un amigo_

_-Claro, claro.._

_-Chau, Bella_

_-Chau, Jasper.._

_Antes de que girara sobre sus talones me sumergí nuevamente en sus ojos azules... siempre me habían dado tanta paz. Habíamos sido muy amigos durante la facultad y luego, yo había desaparecido para ir a trabajar a New York. _

_Allí tuve la oportunidad de aprender todo lo que sabía junto con el Juez Stanley. Era mi mayor referencia, lo único que había evitado que dejara la carrera que había elegido mi padre. Y ahora volvía para hacerme cargo de la fiscalía de Forks, el pequeño pueblo de Washington que me había visto nacer. Nunca hubiera vuelto a no ser por el Juez Stanley. Él me había aconsejado y aquí tenía muchas más oportunidades. _

_Observé a Jasper alejarse por el pasillo. A la mitad se dio vuelta y me volvió a mirar._

_-Bella ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar a casa mañana por la noche? Mi novia Alice estaría muy contenta de conocerte._

_Novia. Esa palabra me retorcigó las entrañas. Tendría que haber dicho que no. Debería. Pero no, era demasiado masoquista para no ir. Quería conocerla después de todo. Era una extraña atracción, un estúpido deseo. Y si, después de todo Jasper no era nada mío. _

_-Si, claro que voy._

_-Perfecto..._

_**Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado la fiscal swan! (recibo quejas) y la verdad se muy muy pero muy poco de este tema.. espero que me alcance.. igualmente estoy averiguando un par de cosillas y no duden en corregirme si me mando alguna.. jajaja**_

_**¿Están muy cortos los capítulos?? Prefieren capítulos más largos? Avisen por fa!!! **_

_**Bueno, ahora lo mejor de lo mejor agradecimientos como siempreee :D**_

_**Darthmocy: No creo que Bella pueda ser tan dura. Pero nunca se sabe... espero no haberte defraudado con mi fiscal. No me sale una Bella mala... Jaja.. Gracias por tu review!**_

_**Dasmy: Uy.. este cap tiene pocas noticias de Edward, va nada. Pero tenemos información nueva de Bella. Y vamos a ver como el hombre de ojos esmeraldas sale de esta. Muchisimas gracias!!!**_

_**Cammiie Cullen: Tayna ¬¬ jaja.. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!**_

_**MissCullen9: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo relatado por Bella! El próximo también sera igual y el sexto también, o eso creo.. ya veremos. Muchas gracias!!!!**_

_**christti: Más de Bella.. va, algo de Bella. Espero que te haya gustado! Nos leemos el siguiente cap :D gracias!!**_

_**CasullClare: Y si, Edward sigue con mala suerte. Pero tenemos algo más sobre Bella. Espero que te haya gustado.. gracias por tus comentarios!**_

_**Nocturnal Depression: Gracias por tu review!. Y ya vamos a ver que hace Bella.**_

_**Rosa Cullen: no creo que Bella sea muy mala como enemiga.. jajaja.. Saludos y muchas gracias**_

_**lucero08: que ideas!! jeje.. me gustan. La verdad es que no sé, pero Jessica tiene un padre que se las trae! jaja.. Muchas gracias por tus reviewss!!!**_

_**ammyriddle: todos contra Jessica ¬¬ !!! jajaj.. espero que te haya gustado el cap! muchas gracias!!**_

_**Bitemeedwardyeah, que aunque todavía no haya leído el cap anterior ¬¬ lo que esta mal (ya te voy a agarrar a vos) es "cavala" nombrarla (espero que leas esto!!!) Nos vemos el lunes.. :P loquita por avatar.**_

_**Y (redoblante de tambores) Renesmee256!! vida nocturna forever! y las pruebas hay que mantenerlas alejadas de los pensamientos.. pruebas, pruebas.. (voz fantasmal ) NOOOO ¬¬ .. Espero que podamos arreglar algooo.. Nos estamos viendo y si, muerte a Tayna ¬¬**_

_**Gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos :D me encanta abrir el mail y encontrarlos!! Muchisimas gracias **_

_**Y nos estamos leyendo pronto (o eso espero).. **_

_**Saludos, besos y mucha, mucha suerte..**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	5. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo cinco:**_

Cuando salí esa tarde de la comisaría, por primera vez en muchos años me negué a trabajar. Dejé a un lado la carpeta y salí a correr.

Caminé a un lado de la carretera, disfrutando de la llovizna suave sobre mi rostro. Comencé a volver cuando el sol se estaba poniendo.

Llegué a mi departamento muerta de cansancio. Me metí en la ducha. Sentía arder cada uno de mis músculos. Me encantaba correr, me alejaba del mundo. Sentir la sensación del viento sobre mi piel era gratificante. Me hacia sentir viva.

Cerré la llave del agua y salí fuera de la ducha. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, el espejo estaba empañado. Me acerqué a él y recordé la tonta costumbre que tenía de chica. Puse mi dedo sobre la superficie y escribí mi nombre en él. Un deseo en él. Ser feliz. No lo era.

Me puse mi pijama, que consistía en una remera vieja y descolorida y un pantalón de chándal con un par de agujeros. Me recosté y Jano apareció entre la oscuridad. Puso sus patas delanteras sobre la cama y empezó a lamerme la cara.

-Puaj... Jano ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Movía la cola a un lado y al otro. Recordé que no le había dado de comer al pobre perro. Sin ganas de nada me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la cocina. Le dejé algo de comida y volví a mi cuarto. Pero antes de que llegara a acostarme me percaté de que el perro tenía que salir para "completar su digestión". Así que caminé hasta la puerta arrastrando mis pies y tomé la correa.

En chancletas salí a la calle. Jano movía su cola hacia todos lados. Me estaba congelando. Finalmente, el "hermoso perrito" se dignó a terminar con su baño y subimos. Le saqué la correa y la tiré en el piso. Caminé hasta la cama y cerré la puerta, nadie iba a molestarme.

El celular sonaba desde el otro lado de la habitación y no pensaba levantarme.

-¿Quién mierda llama a estas horas?

Me tapé la cabeza con la sábana y puse sobre mi rostro la almohada. Pero el celular seguía sonando. Me di vuelta en la cama y mire el reloj. 12.00 pm.

-¿Qué? – salté de la cama y corrí hasta el teléfono. Hacia años que no dormía hasta esas horas. Menos mal que era sábado.

-Hola – mi voz sonaba pastosa, agitada, inentendible..

-Hola ¿Isabella?

-Si ¿Quién es? – conocía esa voz pero no podía decir quien era su dueño. Mi cerebro se había quedado entre las almohadas.

-Soy el Juez Stanley

-Oh, señor.. disculpe, disculpe.. yo

-No hay problema, Bella... dime ¿Cómo estas pasando en Washington?

-Bien, señor, muy bien.. – mentí

-Claro, tengo que hablarte de un asunto muy delicado. – se aclaró la garganta – pero sería mejor que nos veamos.. estoy en Washington. Me gustaría que nos reunamos hoy para hablar de algunas cosas

-Si, no hay ningún problema señor – y para mis adentros no dejaba de decirme "_Que no sea a las siete, que no sea las siete, por favor quiero ir a lo de Jasper"_

-¿Te parece a las cinco en el café del centro?

-Si, no hay problema.. hay estaré

-Ah.. y trae tus expedientes..

_-¿Eh? Para que quiere mis expedientes –_ pensé para mis adentros - ¿Hay algún problema con algo?

-Ya veremos Bella.. ya veremos – eso sonaba raro – Chau, Isabella

-Adiós, señor Stanley

Corté el teléfono. El café del centro quedaba a una hora de Forks y por lo tanto, llegaría tarde a lo de Jasper. Así que tome nuevamente el teléfono para avisarle.

-Hola ¿Hablo con lo de Jasper Hale?

-Sí, sí.. soy Alice – del otro lado del teléfono resonaba una voz aguda y muy dulce de envidiable soprano.

-Soy Bella Swan

-Oh, claro! Bella! Jasper no esta en casa

_-¿No está en casa? ¿Vivian juntos? ¿Cuántas cosas me había perdido de Jasper?_

_Somos como extraños... – _pensé – oh, solo llamaba para avisar que...

-¿Puedes venir, no? Por favor, no digas que no... ya he preparado la cena!

-No, digo, sí.. digo, voy a llegar un rato más tarde.. tengo una reunión de trabajo..

-Oh, no te preocupes, llegaras junto con Edward

-¿Con quién?

-Nada, nada... otro que siempre llega tarde...

-Esta bien, eh.,. tengo que cortar..

-Si, si ¡Nos vemos!

-Chau

-Chaoo

Me cambié el pijama y bajé junto a Jano. Caminamos por las húmedas calles de Forks. Cuando llegué al centro vi gran cantidad de gente que iba y venía llevando grandes bolsas de compras. Recordé que me faltaban un par de cosas para preparar algo para llevar a lo de Jasper. No sabía que hacer aún pero no podía entrar a ningún negocio con el perro. Así que camine hasta casa, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Antes de irme de vuelta, le puse algo de agua al perro, tomé algo de plata y salí del departamento.

Camino a casa decidí hacer una tarda de manzanas, recordaba muy bien cuanto le gustaba a Jasper. Tenía que comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltaban.

Tomé un par de cosas de las estanterías del supermercado, pagué la cuenta y salí del edificio. Cuando faltaban pocas cuadras empezó a llover. Y para honrar mi sentido del equilibrio, me patiné en una vereda. Cerré los ojos y caí sobre el canto del escalón que marcaba el cambio de casa.

Auch.

Las bolsas cayeron al piso y las manzanas salieron disparadas para todos lados. La lluvia y los huevos rotos hacían que la harina se me pagara a la ropa. Un hombre se paró delante de mí y me tendió la mano. Me ayudó a pararme.

Levanté la mirada, no esperaba lo que vi.

-Gracias – mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas en cuanto su mirada se clavó en la mía. Lo conocía, lo sabía. Pero ¿De donde? Mi cerebro era un auténtico colador. Sus ojos verdes, su mentón pronunciado, su palidez.. su voz aterciopelada.

-De nada... ¿Creo que vas a tener que darte un baño? – dijo dudoso

-Claro, claro.. maldición.

Me agache para levantar las cosas y él se agachó a mi lado. Me ayudó a levantar lo poco que quedaba sano del piso.

-Gracias.. eh... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Edward.. - Ese nombre me perseguía a todos lados.

-Bella – ahora si que sabía de donde lo conocía. Y no me agradó cuando sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los míos. Comencé a hiperventilar otra vez.

-Me tengo que ir.. gracias otra vez

-Chau..

Él también sabia quien era. ¿Es que este pueblo era tan pequeño?

Caminé a paso rápido hasta casa y Jano se encargó de lamerme la cara y limpiarme a su manera mi cara llena de harina. Me di un buen baño y caminé hasta la cocina para inventar algo con lo que había quedado de la caída y lo que tenía en casa. Varios minutos después, una tarde de manzanas (con lo que había podido recuperar de las manzanas golpeadas) se cocía en horno.

Mientras cerraba la puerta del horno y me erguía sentí un puntazo en la espalda. Auch. Un gran moretón, consecuencia de la caída de la mañana. Caminé con cuidado hasta la heladera y saqué varios hielos.

Miré el reloj. 3.45. En quince minutos tenía que estar lista para poder llegar al café del centro. Era una hora de viaje, con mucha suerte. Me cambié a toda velocidad. Mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento, sentí un aroma a canela y manzanas delicioso..

-La tarta! – corrí hasta la cocina y por suerte, la recaté antes de que se quemara. La cambié a una fuente mejor y la llevé conmigo hasta el auto. La puse en el asiento del acompañante para no tener que pasarla a buscar camino a los de Jasper.

Pisé el acelerador. Una hora más tarde, el tráfico era increíble y estaba llegando tarde. El señor Stanley detestaba la impuntualidad y yo ya estaba llegando varios minutos tarde. Solo rezaba por que él también estuviera atascado en este estúpido embotellamiento.

Di varias vueltas hasta que encontré un lugar para estaciona, cerré el auto a toda velocidad y corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis peligrosos tacos hasta el café. Busqué con la mirada al señor Stanley. Por suerte aún no había llegado. Me sostuve en la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Cuando estaba más controlado, entre con paso firme al edificio.

-Hola, señorita ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? – la mirada del mozo pasaba de mi boca hasta mi pecho.

-Hola, quería una mesa.. mm para dos

-Sí, claro

Puso su mano en mi espalda y también de lo desagradable que era. Me guió hasta una mesa pequeña. Me senté ansiosa de alejarme de él.

-Mi nombre es Taylor y voy a servirle esta tarde.. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Nada, por ahora.. muchas gracias.

-Solo llaméeme cuando necesite algo..

-Adiós

Puaj.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre de traje. Alto, de tez clara aunque tenia un broceado muy marcado. Su pelo escaso y blanco estaba perfectamente peinado. A pesar de su edad, nadie podía decir que no era buen mozo.

-Hola, Isabella

-Hola, señor Stanley.. ¿Cómo esta?

-Oh, no muy bien, no muy bien, mi Isabella.

_-¿MI Isabella? Wo.. ¿Qué es eso? _– algo iba raro - ¿Qué es lo que le sucede, señor?

Me ignoró olímpicamente

-¿Trajiste tus casos?

-Sí, claro.. aquí están.

Hojeó el primero y lo colocó aun lado. Luego el segundo. Se detuvo en la primer hoja.

-Quiero que encierres a este tipo – dijo con su vozarrón. Tiró con fuerza la carpeta sobre la mesa y señaló la foto de un hombre con ojos verdes.

-De por vida...

Sus ojos me perseguían a donde iba..

_**Primero que nada... una aclaracion: las letras en cursiva (o como quieran decirle jaja) son pensamientos.. listo, aclarado por las dudas..**_

_**ahora si, HOLA!! como han estado!!?? yo atestada de trabajo horrible :( .. pero ya es sábado y aqui esta el capitulo.. hice todo lo posible por subirlo y por hacerlo algo más largo.. espero que les guste!!! **_

_**Y los agradecimientos, lo mejor de lo mejor :D**_

_**darthmocy: gracias por el consejo y obvio por el review! creo que me he metido en un tema complicado jajaja..**_

_**christti: aqui aparece un poquitito Alice.. el proximo cap va a haber algo más.. saludos y muchisimas graciass.. :D**_

_**CasullClare: si algo de razón tienes.. y creo que va a seaún peor.. el proximo cap! el proximo cap! jaja.. saludos y gracias :)!**_

_**Nocturnal Depression: si es raro.. pero Bella no esta enamorada de Jasper, nunca lo estuvo.. e suna amistad rara.. esas que te pones celoso aunque no sea tu novio.. por que queres a la otra persona demasiado. Aunque Bella no lo vea hace mucho tiempo, son cosas que no se olvidan. Y a mi me pasa muy seguido, me encariño demasido con las personas, con mis amigos.. espero que hayas entendido el tipo de cariño que le tiene Bella.. sino no dudes en preguntar y vuelvo a explicarte jajaj.. son cosas locas mias. Gracias por tu review!!!!**_

_**MissCullen9: pronto vamos a tener una Bella mucho más divertida.. explico: bella no es feliz con la vida que lleva por eso es asi de seria.. pero va a haber alguen (¿quien sera no? jaja) que cambie eso.. GRACIAS !**_

_**CammiieCullen: escucho tus pedidos!!! jaja pronto, tranquila jajaa.. espero que te haya gustado el cap.. gracias por tu review!**_

_**PAULETTA: muchisimas gracias! espero que nos sigamos leyendo! **_

_**Carmenlr: un poquitito mas largo! jaja.. saludos y gracias!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: gracias y si, el Edward del que habla alice te suena?? jaja.. saludos!!**_

_**ammyriddle: creo que una sola mirada puede hacer que odies o ames a alguien.. espero que te haya gustado el cap!! saludos y gracias :D!**_

_**beatifly92: jajaja.. me encantó tu review! saludos y gracias gracias gracias**_

_**lucero08: si, duro con Jessica y con Tayna mucho mas.. tengo varios planes para ellas jajaja.. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Bitemeedwardyeah: loquita.. tiempo contado? sono a que estas amenazada. Se nota que Tayna no me cae bien? jaja creo que si.. saluditos y gracias**_

_**Renesmee256: madrinaaaa jajja.. uy.. desconectar el cerebro? ya me olvide que era eso.. jajaja.. saludoss!! y gracias muchisimas gracias :D**_

_**Y muchisimas gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos :DD:D:D:D:D: muchisimas gracias!**_

_**nos estamos leyendo, mucha suerte**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Capítulo seis:**_

-Bella, quiero que encierres a este tipo – clavó su mirada en la mía.

-Haré todo lo que pueda por hacer justicia

-No me importa la justicia, Bella, a mí me interesa que lo encierres

-¿Qué? ¿Q... ue? ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién es la víctima? – me dijo como si tuviera dos años. No había tocado un papel del caso, en realidad, no había pasado más allá de la pequeña foto que estaba en la esquina. Tomé la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesa. La abrí y leí la primera página.

-Su hija.

-Si, mi hija – me repitió clavando sus ojos azules en los míos nuevamente. Me sentí extraña. Lo supe de inmediato. Ese hombre no era culpable, Edward Cullen no era culpable. Lo sabía, como la primera vez que lo había visto pero ahora estaba completamente segura. Pero no podía creer que el señor Stanley me pidiera que dejara de lado la justicia. No, él, no.

-¿Es culpable?

-No lo sé.. ni me importa y a ti tampoco te tiene que importar. ¿Esta bien, Isabella? Solo quiero que lo encierres. – Levantó una ceja y pude "deleitarme" con su tan conocido vozarrón intimidante – tómalo como un favor.

-Pero... pero.. yo no puedo.. si si –no lograba hilar una sola frase, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? – yo no puedo encerrarlo si no es culpable

-Claro que sí. Claro que puedes, que podemos. – dijo aclarando su última palabra.

Me quedé muda. No podía creer que el señor Stanley dijera eso. Él era mi única razón para no dejar esta maldita vocación. Hizo que creyera en la justicia, en que lo que había estudiado valía la pena. Y ahora, en tan solo segundos, todo lo que creía conocer de él se había esfumado.

-No es culpable

No dijo nada, giró la cabeza y levantó su mano para llamar al mozo. Taylor se adelantó, aceptó la orden y se fue. Seguía pasmada.

Había conocido a Jessica, la hija del hombre que estaba enfrente de mí, hacia un par de años. En una visita a Los Ángeles, sabía que vivía en Forks. Que trabajaba como secretaria en una gran empresa de seguros. Todo encajaba..

_Estaba en mi oficina cuando escuché unos gritos agudos que venían del otro lado de la pared. Normalmente, no era chismosa ero esto era algo fuera de lo común. Nadie se atrevía a gritarle al señor Stanley, era un hombre con autoridad. Y, claro, mejor no meterse con un juez. _

_Me acerqué a la pared y pude escuchar claramente lo que decían._

_-No me entiendes, papá! Quiero entrar a esa empresa como sea – gritaba una mujer. Su voz era feroz, aguda.. me rompía los tímpanos y eso que nos separaba una pared._

_-Jessica, no puedo hacer nada_

_-¡Si que puedes! ¡QUIERO ESE PUESTO!_

_-¿Por qué tanto interés en él? Tienes dinero, ropa.. todo lo que quieres. ¿Para qué trabajar?_

_-¡Sabes muy bien para que lo quiero!_

_-Ya sé, pero estamos bien así, los dos. Nunca te faltó nada.. por favor – nunca en mi corta vida y en los varios años que trabajaba con él había escuchado salir esas palabras de su boca._

_-No te creo nada, hazme entrar! Ahora!_

_-A mi no me vienes con amenazas_

_-Claro que si, me haces entrar!_

_-Esta bien, Jessica._

_Escuché unos tacos caminar por el pasillo y desvanecerse. No era la primera vez que la veía y realmente me había parecido una niña caprichosa y por lo que sabía tenía más de veinticinco. Ya no era una niña._

El señor Stanley esperaba impaciente su café. Movía su pierna bajo la mesa.

-¿Y Bella que táctica piensas usar?

-¿Qué? Eh.. no lo sé

-Vamos, Bellita

_-Puaj.. esto sé esta yendo de mambo_ _¿Desde cuando usa diminutivos para llamarme? Me perdí un capítulo.. no varias temporadas mejor dicho _– abrí la carpeta – yo.. tenemos un rasguño, los pelos.. no es mucho. Eh? ¿El análisis médico?

-Si no hay que preocuparse por eso.. yo tengo todo listo.

Levantó el maletín que descansaba sobre el suelo, y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y sacó un par de papales. Me los pasó.

Era un informe detallado, con rasguños y golpes. Todo con lujo de detalles. En las uñas había información genética. El texto aclaraba con grandes letras: "el perpetrador fue cuidadoso". Era todo mentira, y con esto tampoco podía comprobar que realmente la había violado. Un buen abogado sabría como usarlo. Confiaba que Cullen se consiguiera uno muy bueno.

Me hirvió la sangre. Me paré y la silla hizo un ruido brusco. Dejé caer el informe sobre la mesa.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No puedo, no voy a hacerlo.

-Bella, sabes que te quiero muchísimo. Siéntate por favor. Y que gracias **a mí** estas aquí. Me debes muchas cosas, Bella. Lo sabes. Entonces, no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero.

Temblé. Me estaba amenazando. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Tenía otra opción? Ahora podía decir que conocía a este hombre. Que había conocido su verdadera cara. Y lo veía capaz de todo. Temblé mientras me sentaba. Iba intentarlo.. no podía arriesgarme. Solo, lo intentaría. REZÉ POR QUE EL ABOGADO DEL Cullen Sea bueno, nuevamente. Iba intentar darle la menor cantidad de años posible, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvarnos a ambos.

Odiaba haber ido a Forks. Me repetía una y otra vez como se me había ocurrido aceptar el trabajo, si estaba perfectamente bien en Los Ángeles.

Levantó nuevamente la mano y llamó al mozo. Mientras que Stanley se quejaba, Taylor volvió a fijarse en mi. Pidió el café nuevamente y el mozo se fue por fin.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Seguía petrificada por lo que me había dicho. Me preguntaba qué era lo que le había hecho Edward a Jessica, ¿Sabía en lo que se mentía cuando la contrato?. Seguro que ni se lo imaginaba.

Me quedé allí, petrificada intentando encontrar un por qué. Y como siempre mi "falta de tacto" tenía que salir a la luz.

-¿Por qué? – dije con voz débil. Los ojos de mi interlocutor se clavaron, nuevamente, en los míos, amenazantes.

-¿Qué, Isabella? – sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Solo que prefería evitarme. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Nada, nada – dije con voz aún más débil.

-Tengo que irme, ¿Pagas por mí, sí? – se levantó antes de que pueda contestarle y salió a la calle.

-Encima que me viene con amenazas me hace pagar algo que ni siquiera comió- Taylor se acercó a la mesa y dibujó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Puaj. Puso el café en mi lugar. Me enviaba estúpidas miradas cada segundo.

-Sabes, mejor llévatelo. No me apetece.. eh.. ¿Cuánto es?

Su estúpida sonrisita desapareció y me juré a mi misma no volver a ese café por el resto de mi vida.

-Eh.. No se puede ir tan rápido.. yo yo

-¿Cuánto es?

Cuando logró pronunciar, le di el dinero y salí del café. Caminé por la cuidad. Los autos iban y venían por todos lados. Las frenadas, las bocinas de fondo, la gente hablando... todo formaba parte del ruido de la ciudad. Yo seguía perdida entre mis pensamientos en el medio de la plaza. En un húmedo banco, mojándome la ropa y el pelo con la pequeña lloviznita que caía. Pensaba en el hombre que había considerado lo mejor que había conocido. Definitivamente las apariencias engañan... la gente miente.

Mi decepción era absoluta. Ahora no entendía nada. Y no tenía ni idea que hacer. ¿Iba a culparlo a Cullen cuando sabía que era inocente? O ¿Iba a atacar a los Stanley que si eran culpables pero tenían todo para salir limpios?

Solo pensaba buscar la verdad. Pero aún temía al señor Stanley. Sabía acerca de todos sus contactos, de toda la gente poderosa que conocía. Y muchos tenían una pinta.. de mafiosos. No me inspiraban mucha confianza. No me gustaba nada la idea de estar amenazada por alguien que sí puede lastimarte. Yo que lo consideraba como un segundo padre. Alguien en quien confiar, siempre manteniéndose como un jefe obvio. No quería pensar más en ello, tenía otras cosas que hacer por ahora.

Caminé de vuelta hasta mi auto. Ya eran más de las siete y Jasper me esperaba. Abrí la puerta y me metí dentro, empezaba a tiritar del frío. El motor rugió enojado y prendí la calefacción para secarme en la hora de viaje que tenía hasta Forks.

Después de una larga hora de manejo, estacioné frente una casa hermosa que concordaba en la dirección que tenía anotada en un pequeño papel de mi cartera. Mi pelo ya estaba completamente seco. Tomé la torta y bajé del auto. Caminé por el camino de piedras. Era una casa pequeña pero increíble, color terracota con un gran ventanal en el frente. Y un pequeño pero hermoso jardín delantero cubierto de flores de invierno. Toqué el timbre.

Un hombre de ojos claros me abrió.

-Bella!

-Hola, Jasper – nos abrazamos y caminamos dentro de la casa.

-Ella es Alice – vi un borrón y luego estaba mi lado, abrazándome. Tenía un perfume exótico, era algo dulce y floral.

-Hola Bella! – sus cabellos oscuros prolijamente acomodados se meneaban de un lado al otro. Primero pensé que estaba algo loca, luego de que se me pasara la sorpresa. Pero cambió radicalmente luego de conocerla tan solo un poquito, estaba loca de remate. Era una enana adorable, y ahora entendía por que Jasper estaba con ella. La forma en que se miraban hacia que me sintiera tan sola..

-Bella ¡No tendrías que haber traído nada!

-Sh, Alice que es todo para mí

-Jaja.. que bueno que te siga gustando!

-Claro, detesto su deliciosa tarta de manzanas señorita Swan – dijo mientras se relamía teatralmente, todos largamos varías carcajadas.

Nos entramos en una lujosa mesa de madera oscura.

-¿Deberíamos empezar o esperamos a tu amigo? – dijo Alice, mirando a su novio.

-Empecemos, sabes que siempre llega tarde.. mejor así no tendré que compartir mi tarta.

-Jaja.. ¿A quién esperan?

-Un amigo de Jasper.. Edward

¿Edward? ¿Había dicho Edward? Moví la cabeza hacia los costados, sacándome la idea de la cabeza. Realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando iba a llevarme el tenedor a la boca con un delicioso pollo asado... sonó el timbre. Jasper se levantó a atender la puerta.

-¿Y Bella? ¿Tienes novio?

-No

-¿Cómo que no? Ya vamos a buscarte alguno.. ¿Cómo te gustan?

-_¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? _– pensé mientras que me ponía salvajemente colorada y formaba una cortina de pelo para ocultar mi cara "en llamas". Escuché pasos y risas provenientes de la entrada. Me levanté de la silla, aún oculta por mi pelo.

-Hola...

-Ey, Eddie.. ella es Bella.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me llamaras así, enana? Hola, Bella.. soy Edward.. no Eddie..

Levanté la mirada. Y nuevamente, ante mí esos ojos verdes.

-¿Edward Cullen?

-Sí, claro

-¿Se conocen? – intervino Jasper al ver mi cara totalmente sonrojada y la de él de completo desconcierto.

-Si, la conozco – su voz era ahora apagada, áspera y mucho más intensa – es la fiscal Swan, se encarga del juicio contra.. tu sabes

-¿Bella? ¿Eres fiscal?

Asentí.

-Oh, estamos en problemas.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Alice

-Bella acusa a Edward, yo lo defiendo mi amor... – contestó Jasper.

Oh, si estábamos en problemas.

_**Hola!!! ¿Como estan? ¿Les gusto el cap? Espero que si :D**_

_**Y todos odiamos a el juez.. sisi.. tanto como a la hija.. esto de amenazarla a Bella. ¿Que hará ella? ¿Que creen? Ni yo lo sé jajaja... Tengo que pensar lo que pasa despues.. ¿Que van a hacer ahora que saben todo el lio que se les viene? ¿Cenaran juntos? MMMM.. jajaja**_

_**Bueno, ahoraaa.. (cancion de presentacion) los agradecimientos!!! wiii 62 reviews!!!! genial :D**_

_**Christti: uy.. esta complicado el tema.. jajaja.. Saludos y muchas gracias!**_

_**MissCullen9: jajaja y ahora? Jasper relamiendose jajaja ¿A quien no le gusta la tarta de manzana? A mi me encantaaa mmmmmmm, gracias!!!  
**_

_**Itati: jjaja.. claro que si.. Muchisimas gracias**_

_**darthmocy: Y Tayna sigue tragada por la tierra... y mejor dejarla ahi.. falta para que reaparesca, Bella no la conoce.. todavia. La odio demasiado, mejor mantenerla lejos jajaja.. mil gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Vampire Princess: Uy.. Andrew todavia no se cuando aparece, perdon!! jajaj.. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Nocturnal Depression: genial que lo hayas entendido.. a mi me pasa tantas veces! jajaj.. Y si, aqui tienes (uy que raro escribir en neutro jajaj ) un poquito mas para odiar a Stanley..Gracias!!!**_

_**CasullClare: Si, realmente es un mafioso.. ¿y como reaccionará Bella? :P no lo sé jajaja.. Saludos y muchas gracias**_

_**beatifly92: claro, es super odioso.. Gracias!!!**_

_**ammyriddle: Es un dilema no? Igual todos confiamos en que Bella "tome el camino correcto" uy.. sono raro jajaja.. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**lucero08: jajaja... ahora creo que te va a caer peor... Mucho peor.. GRACIAS!**_

_**Carmenlr: claro que no, va eso esperamos.. Y gracias a ti/ vos (depende de que país seas jajaja) **_

_**Rosa Cullen: la verdad, la verdad.. no entendí tu pregunta.. antes de que lo arresten pasa todo lo de la fiesta y que Jessica "planta la evidencia en el auto de Edward" y esta super de mas decir que él no la violó (por las dudas).. y Stanley tiene sus razones jajaj (pero no puedo decirlos aún).. espero haberte contestado.. sino no dudes en volver a preguntar! GRACIAS**_

_**Bitemeedwardyeah: auch! ahora me vas a tener que hacer un tesito .. puaj mas asqueroso.. jajaja.. (odio el te ¬¬) jaja. gracias aunque auch.. nos vemos mañana loquitaaaa**_

_**Renesmee256: miles de perdones!! se nota que estoy en cualquier lado menos en la tierra!!!! jajaja.. perdon, ya habías firmado! estoy loca.. definitivamente.. HASTA HABLAMOS DE TU COMENTARIO EN EL COLE jajajaja.. voy a tener que ir a que me revisen la cabeza jajajaja.. SALUDOS Y MUCHSIMAS GRACIAS MADRINAAAAA :P**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas :D y claro, los que pasan por mi profile y mi otra historia :P **_

_**Saludos y muchisimas gracias..**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, y perdon por el retraso (ayer tuve un dia de locos)... **_

_**Charlotte-1208**__**  
**_


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Capítulo siete:**_

-Bella acusa a Edward, yo lo defiendo, mi amor... – contestó Jasper.

Oh, si estábamos en problemas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Sinceramente, no tenía idea. Pero sabía cual era la solución más sencilla, simplemente huí.

-Jasper.. yo me tengo que ir

-No, Bella

-Yo me voy Jasper, deja que la fiscal se quede

-No yo me voy – caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. – Espero que te guste la tarta, nos vemos...

Caminé fuera de la casa. Jasper me acompañó al jardín.

-Yo.. hay, Bella.. lo siento, yo.. no tenemos por que tocar el tema. Él es mi mejor amigo y tu también lo eres. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-¿lo sabías?

-Lo suponía

-No puedo creerlo

-Vamos Bella, ni que fuera tan grabe

-¡Viste como me trató! Y es razonable. Soy la persona que lo puede encerrar de por vida!

-Lo sé, Bella

-Tienes que estar en mi contra.. ¡No ser mi amigo!

-Eso se supone.. pero todo está al revés y no pienso cambiarlo... no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Si podemos. Me voy Jasper.. que termines bien la noche

-Chau..

Caminé hasta mi auto. Abrí la puerta y lo encendí. Ahora Edward había ocupado mi lugar frente a Jasper y estaban teniendo una especie de conversación algo violenta. Antes de pisar el acelerador, escuché su voz grave y profunda, gritar a lo lejos.

-¿Así que ahora congenias con el enemigo?

Odiaba esta situación. Odiaba a ese hombre. Me había puesto contra mi amigo, el único que me quedaba. Por él, ahora mi carrera corría peligro. Mi conciencia corría peligro.

Llegué a mi casa y no me importó la hora que era, tan solo me cambié de ropa y tomé la correa del perro. Dos minutos más tarde, Jano y yo corríamos por el húmedo bosque de Forks. Lo único que deseaba era alejarme de todo... de todos.

Cuando sentía que mis piernas ardían del cansancio caminé hasta un pequeño claro. Un pequeño lugar donde, un árbol caído, había dejado espacio para ver el cielo. Me senté sobre el pasto mojado. Jano se recostó a mi lado. Bostezó, sus ojos oscuros lentamente fueron cerrándose.

Miré el cielo. Las nubes avanzaban minuto a minuto. Cubriéndolo todo. Sólo quedaba una estrella, brillando a lo lejos. Pero segundos después, una nube oscura la tapó y terminó de esconder el cielo.

Ya no tenía nada que ver. Era el momento de decidir qué hacer.

No pensaba perder, nuevamente, a mi amigo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, por mi culpa y no volvería a permitirlo. Necesitaba alguien a mi lado. Necesitaba desesperadamente alejar la soledad que me rodeaba día a día. Me di cuenta de ello en ese momento. De lo sola que me sentía.

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de mis ojos. Habían pasado tantos años en los que no había llorado, en los que evitaba pensar, recordar. Y simplemente, esa noche lo hice. Lloré por todo lo que perdí, por todo lo que podía perder.

Me sentía terriblemente sola.

Gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer. Jano a mi lado se levantó y comenzó a lloriquear por que no quería mojarse.

Me levanté.

Ya tenía una solución. Esa misma mañana visitaría al juez y renunciaría a la causa. Le diría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de salir de este problema. No me importaba si perdía mi trabajo. Aunque sabía que no era lo único que iba a perder.

Parada bajo la lluvia, descubrí que lo único que quería hacer esa salir de ese pueblo. Empezar de nuevo. Lejos. Trabajaría de lo que fuere. Haría artesanías. Pero entonces recordé el pequeño aparato que descansaba en el último cajón de mi mesa de noche. Sacaría fotos. Tenía algo de ahorros así que, ¿Qué mas importaba?.

Estaba sola después de todo.

Recordé ese día que terminé la Universidad, parecía mil años atrás. Jasper prometiéndome que nunca nos separaríamos. Que seguiríamos siendo amigos siempre. Pero habían pasado muchos años. Estaba segura que no era lo mismo.

Estaba sola, sola, sola. Terriblemente sola.

Viviría la vida que realmente quería.

Caminé lentamente hasta casa. Cuando llegamos, estábamos completamente empapados y cansados. Habíamos hecho varios kilómetros más que siempre. Mientras me bañaba la lluvia seguía sonando contra el techo. Los árboles moviéndose por el viento.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Daba vueltas interminables en la cama. Discutiendo internamente mis posibilidades. Una pequeña voz grabe me gritaba que estaba loca, que iba a perder todo lo que tenía. Otra aguda, que me recordaba a la loca de Alice, me gritaba a todo pulmón que hiciera aquello que quería.

Finalmente me dormí. Recuerdo perfectamente con qué soñé. Con quien soñé. Una locura. Un paseo en barco. Donde yo no era fiscal. Donde él no era el acusado. Donde todo empezaba de cero.

_Estaba en un barco, gigante y luminoso. Caminé hasta la barandilla. Desfundé la cámara y la enfoqué en el Sol cayendo. Perecía a punto de hundirse en el mar. _

_Apreté miles de veces el pequeño botón plateado. Una y otra vez. Sin detenerme a mirar los resultados. Simplemente apretaba una y otra vez. No pensaba perderme un segundo del atardecer. Yo me perdí entre las imágenes. _

_-Hola – su voz aterciopelada me hizo volver a la realidad. No quité los ojos de la cámara. No quería verlo. Tenía una imagen en mi mente, no hacía falta verlo con mis propios ojos. Sabía quien era, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto nunca. _

_Sus ojos verdes, su cara angulosa, su piel blanca como la nieve._

_-Hola, Edward- mi voz sonaba extraña. Nunca la reconocería como mía. Era demasiado dulce y aguda. _

_Lentamente, bajé a cámara pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados. Lo sentí a mi lado, cada vez más cerca.. me rodeó por la cintura y me giró lentamente. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Sentí su aliento frío sobre mi cara. Un extraño cosquilleo en mis labios. Incluso pude distinguir su perfume. Y finalmente, nuestros labios se encontraron. Dulces, apasionados, traicioneros. Deseé que nunca terminara, jamás..._

Desperté repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Qué locuras estaba soñando ahora?. Definitivamente, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

Tenía ganas de huir en ese instante. De salir corriendo en ese momento. Cada segundo odiaba más haber viajado a Forks.

El sol subía lentamente entre las nubes. Caminé hasta la ventana y la abrí. Era invierno, la nieve cubría todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Un aire helado recorrió mi cuerpo. Me concentré en el amanecer. La majestuosidad del sol en su momento más vulnerable. Más voluble.

Cerré la ventana en cuanto mis dientes empezaron a castañar. Caminé hasta la cocina. Mientras me preparaba un café bien cargado, levanté la vista. Aún podía ver la Luna, lentamente desapareciendo ante el brillo del Sol.

Parecía, en comparación con el dios del día, mucho más indefensa. Solitaria. Incapaz de decidir su destino con el Sol marcando su aparición y su desvanecimiento en el cielo.

Paradójicamente me recordaba a mi misma. Nunca había decido sobre mi vida. Siempre había un sol que guiaba mi caminar. Mi padre, el señor Stanley o simplemente mi propia carrera.

Estaba decidía a que todo eso iba a cambiar. Tomé el café de un sorbo y me metí en el baño. Me estaba volviendo adicta a él, me relajaba. El agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo hacia que todo pareciera más lejano.

Cinco minutos después estaba preparada para irme. Le di algo de comida a Jano y salí del apartamento. El juez llegaba a las nueve a su despacho y eran recién las siete pero era mejor llegar con tiempo. Y de esa forma decidir que iba a decirle.

Me senté en una de las incomodas sillas del pasillo. No había nadie cerca. Todo estaba desierto. Era una mañana tranquila. O tan solo lo parecía por que aún era muy temprano. Saqué un cuaderno de mi maletín y una lapicera, y garabateé pensando una buena excusa para el juez.

Nueve menos diez, el juez Mallard pasó caminando frente a mi. Abrió la puerta de su oficina y desapareció tras ella.

Una joven rubia y alta se sentaba tras el escritorio de recepción. Sus ojos oscuros miraban mi ropa. Sentí su mirada fulminante cada paso que daba.

-Hola, soy la fiscal Swan.

-Buenos días

-¿Quería hablar con el juez un par de minutos?

-Sí, claro.. ¿Sobre qué?

Su tono altanero y suficiente me produjo nauseas.

-Quiero renunciar al caso Cullen

-Esta bien.. espere allí – digo señalando las sillas.

-_Sí, claro.. como si no lo hubiera estado haciendo_

Volví a mi silla y me concentré en el pequeño reloj de pared que estaba frente a mí. Las agujas se movían condenadamente lentas.

-En diez minutos puede pasar.. – la rubia dijo desde su escritorio

-Gracias..

Volví a concentrarme en el reloj. Sentí como la silla a mi lado se hundía. Iba llegando gente al baile.

-Hola, Isabella – salté en mi lugar, un respigo escapó de mis labios. Mi corazón se aceleró. Conocía esa voz, demasiado para mi gusto.

-Hola, señor Stanley

-¿así que piensas renunciar?

-Si, no voy a cometer un delito

-¿Delito? Yo no te pedí eso

-Oh, si claro que lo hizo

-Isabella, sabes que si no eras tú será otra persona. – clavó sus ojos azules en los míos, totalmente amenazantes. Su mirada me recordaba a un león en plena caza. – sabes que no te conviene. Eres inteligente.

Una lamparita se prendió de la nada en mi cabeza. Era verdad, era mejor que yo lo hiciera. Que yo me ocupara de culpar a Cullen, yo llevaría adelante este caso. A mi manera.

-Esta bien, yo lo haré

-Eso es genial, Bella.. ahora vamos, vamos – me levanté de la silla mientras un perfecto plan se formaba en mi mente. Caminamos por el pasillo. Su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Como evitando que corriera hasta el juez si cambiaba de opinión en cualquier momento.

-¿Tomamos un café?

-No, gracias.. tengo que trabajar

-Claro, claro – me guiñó el ojo y salió del edificio.

En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente comencé a correr. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y apreté el acelerador.

Aparqué varios minutos más tarde frente a una hermosa casa color terracota. Varias luces estaba prendidas dentro. Tomé mi maletín y corrí por el pequeño camino de piedras. Mis tacos altos resonaban contra el piso. En el último paso casi pierdo el equilibrio y tuve que amarrarme de la pared. Nunca iba a lograr controlarlo, por más que practicara toda la vida. Era algo que venía con mis genes.

Toqué el timbre y pocos segundos después un par de ojos azules me inspeccionaban sorprendidos.

_**Hola! hice lo imposible (en la Argentina son las 4 de la mañana mas o menos) pero subí el cap!! asi q espero muchos reviews!!! jajaja..**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap y como va llendo la historia.. creo, creo, creo.. lamentablemente no quedan muchos caps.. va estamos mas o menos por la mitad. No creo que la historia supere los 12 capitulos. Pero todavia queda!! jajaja..**_

_**Ahora, ahora.. agradecimientos XD muchisimas pero muchismas gracias a:**_

_**Dasmy: muchisimas gracias! y me encanta que te paresca interesante :)**_

_**beautifly92: tanquila... jaja.. yo tambien tengo un odio terrible. GRACIAS!**_

_**Cammiie Cullen: graicas por lo de malvada XD jajaja y tambien por tu review!!**_

_** MissCullen9: uy! no, no cenaron juntos. Saludos y muchas gracias**_

_**darthmocy: si, Stanley es un mafioso.. miralo, se entera de todo en un minuto! maldito jajaj.. Saludos y gracias gracias gracias**_

_**christti: claro, que no.. pero ya va acambiar eso.. seguro. Gracias!**_

_**Nocturnal Depression: jajaj.. si Staley es una verdadera porqueria.. pero Bella tuvo una idea! jajaja.. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Carmelr: claro! es tan raro para mi escribir o hablar en tu o como sea! jajaja.. Y si, Edward va a ser algo hostil. Gracias!**_

_**ammyriddle: tan lindo como Edward! y no, no podrá encerrarlo.. GRACIAS!**_

_**Vampiere Pricess: uy.. todavia queda bastante de Stanley. jaja. Saludos y mucha suerteee!**_

_**-Steph-Midnight-: no, no.. entre Jasper y Bella no pasa nada.. aqui va una especie de explicacion que publique hace unos dias : "**__** Bella no esta enamorada de Jasper, nunca lo estuvo.. e suna amistad rara.. esas que te pones celoso aunque no sea tu novio.. por que queres a la otra persona demasiado. Aunque Bella no lo vea hace mucho tiempo, son cosas que no se olvidan. Y a mi me pasa muy seguido, me encariño demasido con las personas, con mis amigos.. espero que hayas entendido el tipo de cariño que le tiene Bella.. sino no dudes en preguntar y vuelvo a explicarte jajaj.. son cosas locas mias." Gracias por tu review!!!!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: claro que Edward es inocente! y tengo que pedirte mil perdones (A VOS Y A TODAS LAS AUTORAS DE FICS QUE HE LEIDO) por no poder pasar por tu fic! Miles! estoy super recontra ocupada. Espero poder este finde encontrar algo de tiempito por ahí ¿Alguien me dona un par de minutillos? jajaja.. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**foo foo papallion o como sea: ¿Que es esto? Oh, dios estoy empezando a preocuparme.. mas de lo normal jajajajaja.. VES ME DEBES ESTE REVIEW Y EL DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. son mios y los quiero!!!! jajajajajaaja.. saludos y nos estamos viendo olvidadisa**_

_**Renesmee256: bueno, le damos un respiro a la madrina.. Nos vemos :D saluditos**_

_**Y muchisimas gracias a todos!**_

_**Ahora, les propongo que si ustedes me dejan lindos y variados reviews.. voy a intentar contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza subir otro cap pronto. NO PROMETO NADA... voy a hacer todo lo que pueda.. **_

_**Gracias a todos de nuevo, saludos y suerte**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	8. Nota de Charlotte1208

Hola,

Primero que nada, hay que aclarar que yo no soy Charlotte-1208. Mi nombre es Foo foo papachon y soy su amiga (creo que estoy en sus favoritos :P). Me pidió que suba esta nota para avisar que hace largo rato que no tiene Internet y que no puede subir el capitulo 8. Sepan que ella lo siente mucho y que espera que no dejen de seguir su historia. Por favor sepan esperar.

PD: No, no puedo dar ningun tipo de adelanto :D

Los saluda, Foo foo papachon (la curiosidad va a poder con ustedes y van a tener que entrar a mi perfil, muajajaja…)


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**Capítulo ocho:**_

-¿Bella?

-Jasper, necesitamos hablar – tenía una extraña sonrisa en mi rostro y seguramente lo estaba asustando. Tenía la cara ligeramente pálida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estas asustando

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-Claro, claro.. pasa

Mis tacos negros resonaron el piso claro.

-¿Alice?

-No esta..

-Oh, que lastima. Me cayó realmente bien. La comida estaba exquisita.

-Bella, deja ya de mentir, ni siquiera la robaste. Vamos, Isabella me esta matando la intriga.

No le respondí y caminé hasta la hermosa mesa del comedor. Puse mi maletín negro sobre esta y lo abrí. Saqué todos los papeles que tría en él y los dejé sobre la mesa.

-Tómalos, todos los que quieras.

-¿Qué?

Tomé la primera carpeta y se la lacé. La atrapó mientras volaba y la abrió.

-Bella, ¿Esto es sobre el caso de Edward? ¿Por qué me lo das? No entiendo nada! Me estas volviendo loco!

-Voy a ayudarte, en realidad voy a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué? – clavó sus ojos claros en los míos. Podía ver en su rostro el desconcierto. Sus cejas elevadas, sus ojos abiertos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio.

Escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse, realmente deseaba que fuera Alice.

-Escucha esto Jasper. Sé que Edward Cullen es inocente. Lo sé y no voy a permitir que lo encierren. Es por mí, no sólo por él.

-Pero, Bella.. Vas a perder tu puesto.. No puedes

-Claro que puedo

-Vas a renunciar al caso – no fue una pregunta, lo daba por sentado. Y estaba muy equivocado.

- No

-No entiendo nada, Bella

-Voy a seguir siendo la fiscal del caso pero estaré de tu lado. Haré que lo declaren inocente.

-Bella, perderás tu trabajo

-Lo sé

-No puede hacerlo – estaba a punto de contestarle que sí, pensando cuán terco era mi amigo pero no era la voz de Jasper. Esta era mucho más grave y aterciopelada. Era su voz. Me sonrojé al recordad mi sueño, tan inentendible para mí.

-Se supone que debería apoyarme. Haré que todo esto termine – Realmente no entendía a este hombre. ¿Quería que lo encerraran? Me hizo dudar por un segundo que me estaba equivocando, que realmente era culpable.

-No dejaré que pierdas tu trabajo

-No me importa perderlo, y tampoco es de tu incumbencia

Se acercó a mí. Nos separaban dos pasos. Y yo di uno hacia a él.

-Dime por qué

-Sé que eres inocente. No cargaré con eso en mi conciencia

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Pude ver sus ojeras marcadas, violetas bajo sus hermosos ojos.

-Tan solo lo sé

-No te dejé hacerlo

-¿Tu y cuantos más? – me reí. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Estaba arriesgando a todo por él y él lo estaba desaprovechando. Colocó dos dedos a los lados del puente de su nariz.

Caminé hasta la mesa, de vuelta. Y los invité a sentarse, aunque no era mi casa. Jasper lo hizo y Edward tan solo se quedo parado, apoyado contra la pared.

-El juez Stanley

-¿Stanley?

-Sí, Stanley. Es el padre de Jessica, y también digamos que era una especie de padrino de mi carrera.

-¿Qué?

-Jasper. ¿Piensas dejarme hablar?

-Sí, sí

-Bueno, este.. Yo trabajaba con él hace pocos meses. Pero me consiguió este puesto aquí y no pude negarme a ocupar la fiscalía de Forks. Como saben me llegó tu caso – levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos y me arrepentí de ello al instante. Cerré los ojos y respiré. – Comencé a trabajar en él pero al día siguiente Stanley me llamó y me pidió que nos encontráramos...

Miré a mi amigo, su cara era de total desconcierto. Parecía como si le estuviera contando un cuento de extraterrestres. Y Edward, su expresión me dejaba ver que no confiaba en mi ni un solo segundo. No estaba creyendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Igualmente continué.

-Me pidió que te encerrara. Que no importara como pero que lo hiciera. De por vida. – Levanté la mirada, pero la suya se encontraba clavada en el piso.

Jasper parecía haber recuperado el habla..

-¿El juez Stanley? Dios, mío.. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Estamos perdidos.. Esto no va a ser nada fácil

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué paso luego?

-Le pregunté si era culpable y él simplemente dijo que no le importaba y tampoco debía a mí. Y me dio estos papeles. Creo que ha sobornado a medio hospital para lograr esto. No va a ser fácil. Definitivamente. Solo recemos que no haya sobornado al Juez.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – La cara de Jasper se volvía cada segundo más pálida mientras pasaba las hojas del informe.

-Que no lo haría

-¿Y que haces aquí? – preguntó con su voz sombría. ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que soportarlo? Cada cosa que decía me hacía aborrecerlo.

-No importa.. solo tuve una idea

-¿Te amenazó? – su voz sonaba.. feroz. Completamente cargada de furia. Me desconcertó. Cada vez entendía menos a este hombre. ¿Había perdido la cabeza?

-Ee.. no.

-Mentira, si lo hizo.. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no sabes mentir?

-Si, lo he escuchado..

-Vamos a tener que trabajar en ello – dijo Jasper. Ya estaba de mi lado. Lo sabía. Su cara aún estaba pálida pero confiaba en sí mismo y en mí. Solo tenía que convencer a Edward, quien debía haber sido el primero en estar de acuerdo. Pero no. Nada de eso.

-Perderás tu trabajo – su voz cambió. Era más suave. Estaba a punto de convencerlo. Solo una movida más.

-No me importa, Cullen

-¿Segura?

-Si – para mi misma me recodé cuanto odiaba mi profesión. Estaba decidida a terminar con ella de una manera que valiera la pena.

-¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar

-No te preocupes por eso. Es mi problema

-¿Edward por que no vas a casa y nosotros nos encargamos de todo esto?

* * *

Caminé por el largo pasillo abarrotado de gente. Cada paso que daba simulaba ser seguro. Pero, en verdad, me sentía tremendamente frágil. Y aunque estaba rodeada de personas, me sentía sola. Solo escuchaba el sonido de mis zapatos resonando contra el piso, mi respiración agitada, mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho a toda velocidad.

Mi papel era crucial. Debía concentrarme, era necesario que lograra engañar a toda esa gente que me esperaba en la siguiente sala. Debía mentir. Frente a todos. Jasper, pocos días atrás me había dicho que debía aprender a mentir hasta con mi nombre.

Y realmente, no confiaba en mis dotes de mentirosa nunca había sido muy buena en ello. Definitivamente era pésima mintiendo.

Cada vez que ocultaba la verdad mis mejillas ardían, mi corazón se aceleraba. Todo a aquel que me conociera tan solo un poco podía ver la verdad en mis ojos.

Pero debía confiar en lo que había estado practicando. Pero no lo hacía. Mis rodillas temblaban cuando entré a la sala.

El público observaba atento mi caminar hasta la parte delantera de la sala. Miré el estrado, ahora vacío. Coloqué mi maletín sobre la mesa y saqué varias carpetas. Lo bajé y lo acomodé en el piso. Me senté y comencé a hojear las carpetas.

Pero no quería pensar en nada de lo que tendría que hacer en pocos minutos. Repetir en mi mente lo que pensaba hacer me ponía aún más nerviosa. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo que iba a hacer en cuanto esa pesadilla terminara.

Me encontré trazando más meticulosos de mis futuros viajes. Deseaba ir a Londres, esa ciudad que atraía toda mi atención. Desconocía el por qué. Era mi Paris, la primera de mi lista.

Por la misma puerta que yo había entrado minutos antes, lo hizo Jasper preocupando no mirarme.

Mi papel comenzaba.

Edward entró a la sala tras su abogado. Su mirada se mantuvo al frente. Me sentía extraña, aislada. Sabía que era estúpido, realmente no lo estaba. Estas dos semanas había tenido más compañía que la que había tenido en muchos años.

Cuidando mis espaldas, por si a Stanley se le ocurría seguirme, nos encontrábamos todas las noches en lo de Jasper. No me dejaban llevar mi auto, nunca iba directo a su casa y siempre alguien me pasaba a buscar. Procurando estar atento de que nadie nos seguía, ¡Como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para notarlo!. Todas estas medidas me parecían inútiles e innecesarias, pero Jasper y Edward habían insistido tanto que no había tenido otra que ceder.

Volví al presente cuando el juez dio comienzo al juicio preliminar. Una mujer cambió hasta el estado leyendo de una carpeta amarilla.

-El pueblo de la cuidad de Forks contra Edward Anthony Cullen por el cargo de abuso sexual

La mujer se acercó al juez y le entregó los papeles. Este dirigió su mirada a Edward.

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

-Inocente – contestó con voz firme

Era mi turno.

-La fiscalía solicita cincuenta mil dólares de fianza. El acusado vive en el mismo pueblo que la señorita Stanley.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Jasper también comenzaba su juego.

-Mi cliente no tiene antecedente alguno y tampoco tiene deseos de abandonar el país ya que esta llevando un divorcio contra la señora Weber y desea recuperar la tenencia de su hijo. Y le aseguro, que no tiene intenciones de aproximarse a la señorita Stanley.

_- Su hijo _– la voz de Jasper resonaba en mi mente.. Y pude ver ante mis ojos un niño de ojos esmeraldas y pelo cobrizo jugando en el suelo.. Sonreí. Recordé cuando me había enterado de su existencia. Pero del otro lado de la habitación Jasper clavó su mirada en la mía, con un tremendo odio, que conocía como actuado y tuve que dejar atrás mis pensamientos..

-¿Señorita Swan?

-Oh, sí claro..La fiscalía reduce la fianza a diez mil dólares.

-Estoy de acuerdo, el acusado debe pagar la fianza por diez mil dólares. Doy por terminado el juicio preliminar.

El juez se levantó y salió da sala. Me quedé estática en mi lugar. Perfecto, todo había salido como habíamos planeado. La primera parte estaba lista. Ahora se avecinaba lo más complicado, el juicio en unos pocos días.

Había logrado actuar realmente bien. Me sentía más confiada. De todas formas estaba considerando la opción de que todos estaban ciegos por no haber visto mis mejillas sonrojándose. Pero era mejor no pensar en ello.

Pensaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad que me daba haber pasado esta primera parte sin ningún traspié.

Junté mis carpetas y salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Debía ponerme a trabajar lo antes posible.

Desgraciadamente, Jasper y yo habíamos acordado no volver a encontrarnos mientras durara el juicio. Solo hablaríamos por celular, ninguno de los dos creía que Stanley llegaría tan lejos. Era una medida que nuevamente me parecía inútil pero... nuevamente me no había tenido otra que aceptar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sentí como alguien me tomaba por el brazo y de forma suave me giraba. Me tensé al encontrarme con sus ojos azules.

-Mi Isabella.. has hecho un trabajo impecable

-Ga.. Gracias señor Stanley – interiormente tenía unos deseos enormes de escupirle en su perfecto rostro de hombre de negocios y arruinarle su hermoso traje de varios cientos de dólares. Pero recordé mi papel. No debía arruinarlo todo en unos segundos. Me concentré en una arruga que surcaba sus ojos para evitar su mirada intimidadora.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? El otro día no me gustó nada que me evitaras..

-Lo siento, señor Stanley.. Tengo que ir a mi oficina ya que no estuve asistiendo en los últimos días. Seguramente, cuando tenga menos trabajo pendiente podremos reunirnos.

-Esta bien, Bella.. Pero necesito que recuerdes la petición que te hice hace unas semanas.. – me dijo con su voz ronca.

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo..

-Nos estamos viendo, Isabella.. Cuídate.. – me temblaron las piernas ante su última palabra. Sabía perfectamente que no eran sus deseos. Era una amenaza con todas las letras.

-Sí, usted también. Adiós...

_**Hola!!! ¿Como estan? PERDON PERDON PERDON POR EL RETRASO.. MALDITO INTERNET. Hace una semana exacta se cortó y hasta hoy nada de nada! GRACIAS A SAMMY POR SUBIR LA NOTA :p  
**_

_**¿Les gustó el cap? Espero que si! **__**Lentamente va tomando forma la cosa.. tengo tantas ideas y tampoco tiempo para escribirlas! :'( ... jajja**_

_**Bueno, muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!! waw.. 89!! NO PUEDO CREERLO wiiiiii :D jajaja.. espero que para el proximo cap llegemos a los 100! SI.. POR FI POR FI POR FI.. SI? jajajaja.. sus reviews me alegran el día. **_

_**Y por supuesto los agradecimientos a todos los que se tomaron tiempo en dejar su comentario el cap anterior!:**_

_**Emilia Cullen: ey! con retraso pero aca esta! gracias por tu review!  
**_

_**lucero08: todavia falta bastante! no te preocupes. Con respeco a la secuela, no creo que la esciba, tengo muchas ideas para otros fics! pero siempre cabe la posibilidad.. no lo sé .. jajaja.. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**-Steph-Midnight-: el cap que viene esta la explicacion por la que Edward trata así a nuestra fiscal!.. ya vamos a ver. Gracias por tu comentario!!!**_

_**christti: solucionado! Jasper ahora tiene ayuda! y que buena! jajaja.. Saludos y muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Vampire Princess: uy, todavia no.. la verdad que Andrew no va a aparecer mucho, lo siento.. pero con tu pedido voy a intentar que aparesca en algun cap.. el que viene Edward lo nombra pero el personaje en si no se cuando aparecerá. Lo siento! Voy a hacer todo lo posible por incluirlo pero ya tengo la idea mas o menos armada y todavia no. Igualmente, espero que nos sigamos leyendo pronto! Muchas gracias por tu review!**_

_**darthmocy: jaja, creo que nadie. Pero que se le va a hacer, ella no quiere soñar con Edward pero su inconciente la traciona.. que raro! Gracias, gracias, gracias :D**_

_**Nocturnal Depression: espero que tu suposicion sea correcta! jajaja.. no había muchas opciones!.. Gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: uy.. me costó trabajo tu nombre jajajjaa.. Muchisimas gracias por tu review y por sumarte! Y tambien espero que nos veamos pronto!**_

_**beutifly92: Correcto! jajaja.. Saludos y como siempre, muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: Bella quería renunciar pero no pudo! por que Stanley vino a presionarla, va a amenzarla! para que continue con el juicio. Y ella, claro, tuvo un plan B. Miles de gracias!**_

_**carmenlr: ¿Que idea la de Bella, eh? Muchas opciones no quedaban.. jaja. Saludos y muchas gracias!**_

_**Miss Cullen9: La verdad yo siempre estoy con Edward.. Edward hasta la muerte jajajjaa.. miles de gracias!**_

_**CasullClare: la verdad que sí, esperemos que todo salga bien. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Foo foo papachon: :P GRACIAS! por la nota.. aunq seguramente esto no lo leas por q yano lees mi historia :'( .. igual Gracias! nos estamos viendo.. mucha suerte loquita por avatar :p  
**_

_**y Renesmee256: jajja.. no dudes en pedir ayuda.. siempre estoy para lo que necesites! y si, esta medio loca pero asi tmb es mas facil reunirse.. me acuerdo cuando lo haciamos de miles y nunca encontrabamos un horario comodo para todos!.. Suerte con el tp!.. Y muchisimas gracias por seguir siempre ahi**_

_**Y bueno, me queda agradecer a todos las alertas y favoritos. Y nos vemos la semana q viene con un nuevo cap!**_

_**Muchisima suerte,**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	10. Capítulo IX

_**Capítulo nueve:**_

Mire el reloj mientras abrí la puerta de mi oficina. Ayer, esa misma hora, un Volvo plateado me esperaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa... no podía dejar de repetir en mi mente lo que había pasado esa mañana.

_A las diez el celular sonó en mi mano. Hacía varios minutos que esperaba el mensaje parada en la puerta de mi departamento. No me hacía falta leerlo pero mientras bajaba las escaleras con gano lo hice. _

"_Te espero, Edward"_

_Todavía no había formado una opinión clara sobre él. Por momentos, era tan irritante y odioso, me había medido en todo esto por él y en vez de agradecerme, me menospreciaba todo el tiempo. Pero otras veces, era tan amable y sus ojos esmeraldas me decían miles de cosas. Me hipnotizaban día a día._

_Caminé ansiosa por la vereda, quería verlo. Quería decidir algo sobre él, odiaba no poder emitir un juicio definitivo sobre una persona. _

_Caminé un par de cuadras y pude ver el brillante Volvo en la siguiente esquina. Su propietario, del que cualquier dios heleno se sentiría celoso, descansaba apoyado sobre el auto, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, una campera negra y debajo podía ver e cuello de una remera azul. Igualmente, estaba convencida de que vistiese como vistiese sería un héroe griego personificado. _

_Me acerqué lentamente hasta el auto. Sin sacar los ojos de él. Hasta que Jano comenzó a ladrarle y me delató. Cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos me sonrojé violentamente. Jano seguía ladrándole._

_-Hola, Isabella – mi nombre en sus labios no parecía tan malo.. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?_

_-Hola, Edward – señalé el perro – Jano, lo siento pero ya se me acabaron las excusas. ¿No te molesta no? Puedo ir caminando.._

_Miró su brillante auto y después al perro. Y de nuevo al auto y luego, al perro. Que por cierto, le seguía ladrando ruidosamente._

_-Basta, Jano.. No te preocupes, caminamos hace tiempo que no salimos_

_-No, no Bella.. Por favor._

_Ahora sí que mis mejillas estaban furiosamente coloradas. ¿Es que iba a ser siempre así?._

_Se acercó a mí y Jano cambió su ladrido por un gruñido grave y amenazante. Tiré de la correa y me arrodillé a su lado._

_-Jano, basta... Edward no te hará daño_

_-¿Qué piensas? ¿Contestará? – dijo con un tono de burla. Mi corazón se aceleró, ahora estaba furiosa. Y decidí hacer como que no había escuchado, como si el no existiese. Ja ja que ironía, como si pudiera. Me paré y comencé a caminar directo a casa. Si él no quería mi ayuda que se busque a otra. Ahora si tenía una opinión sobre su persona y no era precisamente buena... _

_Lo escuché detrás de mí._

_-Isabella, yo.. Lo siento, por favor, perdóname – tomó mi brazo y su contacto frío me hizo tiritar. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Extraño.. Inquietante.._

_Al ver mi reacción soltó mi brazo y caminó hasta ponerse delante de mí. _

_-Lo siento.. Ya ¿Paremos de comportarnos como niños de ocho años? Vamos, por favor -_

_Pasó caminando a mi lado y lo seguí, después de todo no pensaba abandonar todo. Igualmente me repetía una y otra vez que era una estúpida. Abrió la puerta trasera de su flamante Volvo y miró con cara de horror mientras Jano subía educadamente. _

_-¿Segura que no va a romper nada?_

_-Segurísima, solo quedarán un par de pelos blancos.. Pero yo pago la limpieza luego. _

_-No, no.. Esta bien.. Ya te debo varias._

_-Si, claro que si – dije entre un suspiro. Esto me estaba costando bastante caro y no era precisamente en el sentido literal. Me abrió la puerta del acompañante. La cerró y caminó alrededor del auto. A los pocos segundos, estaba a mi lado. Mientras conducía miraba el camino y echaba miradas curiosas hacia el asiento trasero. Jano dormía tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente._

_-Tranquilo, no hará nada, está acostumbrado..._

_-Ok, ok – sus ojeras estaban más marcadas.. Y se veía aún más pálido de lo normal._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Si – su voz volvió a ser grave, cortante._

_-Mmm, no lo creo_

_-No es de tu incumbencia_

_Esa fue la última gota que derramó el vaso._

_-Para aquí, por favor_

_-¿Qué? Si aún no llegamos_

_-Para.. me bajo aquí_

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

_-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?_

_-Claro que sí._

_-Es obvio. Me tienes harta! ¡Te ríes de mí! ¡Me tratas mal! Cuando yo estoy arriesgando mi trabajo por ti. No sé que estoy haciendo aquí._

_-Vete entonces!_

_-Déjame salir, abre la puerta._

_Nuevamente tomó mi brazo y esa extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo._

_-Yo, lo siento Isabella.. es que estoy nervioso.. mi vida es un desastre. Te agradezco enormemente lo que haces por mí, lo siento.. – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y.. simplemente no pude resistirme._

_-Esta bien.. pero me contestas una vez más de esa manera y te juro que me encargo de encerrarte.. _

_-Eres incapaz de hacer algo así. _

_-Lo sé!_

_Se alejó de mí y se recostó sobre el volante. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comenzó a hablar..._

_-Estaba en una gran fiesta de trabajo, había recibido hacia tan solo minutos una gran noticia.. la mejor de todas. Y aunque no tenía muchas ganas, la verdad, acepté la petición de Jessica... de alcanzarla a su casa, claro – su voz se volvió más grave al pronunciar aquel nombre – Antes de subiera mi auto, sin que yo lo quisiera se me acercó y me besó. La alejé. Le dije que no correspondía a sus sentimientos – levantó la mirada y la clavó en la mía. Era su propia declaración, ahora no me hacía falta leerla de un par de papeles. Pero sabía perfectamente que esta historia no tenía un final feliz... y por un momento deseé no escucharla. Pero lo hice.. su voz era tan.. _

_Parecía mi turno de hablar y no sabía que decir así que,..._

_-¿Por qué? .. – Uy ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – dijo, entiendo que la señorita Stanley es muy "bonita" y bueno, ¿Cómo se dice? Estaba regalada en bandeja de oro – Oh Dios mío! ¿Desde cuándo hablaba así?_

_Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la mía._

_-Estoy casado, Isabella... Tengo un hijo.._

_-Oh... – fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Mientras trataba de digerir la noticia. Estaba casado... ¿Y un hijo? ¿Por qué era la última en enterarme de todo? Sentí algo que no pude definir, una opresión en el pecho... _

_-Oh, me gustaría conocerlos.. cuando termine todo esto_

_-No lo sé, Bella... si fuera por mí. –su voz sé hacia más suave minuto a minuto. Se recostó nuevamente sobre el volante.. Perdí la vista de sus hermosos ojos. _

_-Ojalá yo pudiera verlos.._

_Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Y como no tenía idea de que contestar me mantuve callada. Afuera comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas de agua resonaban al caer contra el techo del auto. _

_-Tanya cree que soy culpable y... se han ido. En realidad, ella se lo ha llevado. Lo extraño tanto, Isabella- su voz se escuchaba carente de vida, entrecortada... Otra vez no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. _

_En un impulso por reconfortarlo tomé su mano entre la mía y la sostuve. Sentí miles de descargas..._

_-Lo siento.. – me sentía culpable_

_-Tu no tienes la culpa – nuestras miradas se encontraron y volví a perderme en sus ojos, que ahora lucían cristalinos. Y me di cuenta que en realidad deseaba perderme en ellos.. Por siempre. Oh, no..._

_Estábamos tan cerca, nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cuando cerré los ojos pude sentir su aliento dulce y mentolado. Una extraño cosquilleo en mis labios. Su perfume me rodeaba. Deseaba besarlo, besarlo como en mi sueño.._

_De fondo podía escuchar la lluvia cayendo, los árboles moviéndose, el viento... Y una bocina molesta que no hizo recordar que aún estábamos detenidos en medio de la carretera. _

_Se alejó de mí y encendió el auto. Yo estaba totalmente colorada, mis manos estaban sudorosas y mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. _

_-¿Vamos?_

_-Si, claro... – dije en un susurro. Oh, no.. Conocía demasiado bien esta sensación. Y no la deseaba, para nada. La había evitado tanto tiempo y ahora me había encontrado con la guardia baja. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Sentada allí en su auto, avanzando contra el viento y la lluvia, lo supe._

_Estaba enamorada.... perdidamente enamorada._

_**Hola! perdón por el retraso pero ayer no funcionaba el document manager.. :(**_

_**Les gusto? Este fue un poquito cortoo.. UY.. al fin se da cuenta no? todos esos sueños son por algo jiji... a ver que pasa ahora que lo sabe  
**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos.. SUPERAMOS LOS 100! :D que bien!**_

_**chistti: claro!.. espero que te haya gustado este cap! Besos tmb y muchas gracias!**_

_**Vamipire Princess: uy cuando es tu cumple???? Espero poder cumplir.. jaja.,.. creo que faltan algunos cap para que aparesca andrew.. hoy me voy a dedicar a decidir como sigue esta historia, prometo pensar en andrew! jajaj.. Saludos y muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: no queres ser abogada? Uy.. espero que puedas hacer lo que te gusta. Y no dudes en decirme si me mando alguna locura! jajaja.. la verdad es q se poco y nada de derecho.. estoy en ciencias naturales por ahora :D.. saludos y mucha suerte!**_

_**CasullClare: Gracias! y si esta cabezota actua por cuenta propia jeje.. Besos**_

_**Emilia Cullen: espero que este cap tmb te guste! nos estamos leyendo, Gracias y mucha suerte!**_

_**Noturnal Depression: Otro! espero que te guste :D Saludos y muchisimas gracias!**_

_**darthmocy: bueno, aca hay algo de "interaccion" entre Edward y Bella.. al fin se da cuenta! Muchas gracias!**_

_**PAULETTA: hola de nuevo! soy yo la que tengo q agracer!! miles de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi locurita jajajaja.. Saludos y suerte!"**_

_**carmenlr: por ahora Bella parece la mas valiente no?.. yo la verdad, no se que haría en esa situación.. mmmm.. Nunca se sabe. Gracias por tu comentario!!! :D**_

_**ammyriddle: Tanya! waw que ideas! me gusta jajaja.. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!**_

_**beautifly92: no para nada, NO soy abogada.. jajaja.. recien soy estudiante de la secundaria (va del polimodal, si sos argentina vas a entender de lo que hablo.. la locura esa de elegir que modalidad) y justamente, estoy en la modalidad de cs. naturales.. asi que muy poco derecho. Y la verdad que, no pienso seguir nada parecido a la abogacia. Todo lo que aparesca aca salio de mis pobres investigaciones en internet! una pagina del estado de california me ayudo bastante. Asi que si encontras algo q no exista o que este mal no dudes en decirmelo, no soy para nada una experta en esto.. jaja todo lo contrario. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**lucero08: jajaa.. me encanto lo del "camino del bien" jajaja... y si, vamos a ver como miente Bella.. todavia falta bastante. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: Maldito stanley jajja.. y como siempre miles de gracias!**_

_**MERIBA: hola! gracias por sumarte! todos contra los stanleys jjajaa.. suerte!**_

_**María Swan de Cullen: jajaja.. solucionado! muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Y Renesmee256 y Bitemeedwardyeah (aunque no se llame mas asi)... gracias aunque ya no entendren.. siempre estan y eso es lo mejor! :D  
**_

_**Bueno, y eso fue todo.. fiuuu que lista.. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! A LOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS QUE ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS O ALERTAS Y A LOS QUE SIMPLEMENTE SE TOMAN TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA!!! ES GENIAL.. MILES DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS! :D **_

_**Nos estamos leyendoooo, muchisima suerte, miles de gracias (otra vez) y miles de besos,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	11. Capítulo X

**_NOTA: Cuando diga "aqui comienza la cancion" les recomiendo poner "i will remember you" the sarah mclachlan. Nos leemos abajo!_**

_**Capítulo diez:**_

Veinticuatro horas después, me encontré descansando con los brazos sobre mi lujoso escritorio de la oficina y mi cabeza entre ellos. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Era algo que odiaba. A esa hora de la tarde, pasado el almuerzo me sentía tan cansada, aún más que en la noche. Y si llegaba a dormirme me levantaba de un humor de perros, algo que era bueno saber.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Molesto. Tomé el auricular y sin levantar mi cabeza del escritorio presioné el botón de conferencias.

-Hola... – mi voz daba asco.

-Hola, ¿Señorita Swan? El señor Hale, quiere hablar con usted sobre un caso. ¿Quiere atenderlo?

-Sí, claro.. – Mientras escuchaba como mi secretaria, Clare, acomodaba algunos papeles, probé nuevamente mi voz y me acomodé en el asiento.

-Hola, Bella..

-¿Jasper? No era que las llamadas estaban prohibidas?

-Este, no... no importa. Escúchame, tengo una duda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La prueba número 4...

Cuando empezó a hablar del caso nuevamente no pude evitar volver a pensar en él. Y en la extraña sensación que experimentaba en mi estomago cada vez que lo recordaba.

_-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Está casado_

-¿Bella?

-Eh.. Sí.. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro..

-Entonces nos vemos mañana..

-Claro

-Chau...

La mañana siguiente, a primera hora, comenzaba el vendito juicio... después de noches en vela, todo iba a terminar. Lo único que quería era dejar todo de lado y poder dedicarme a la fotografía, de una vez por todas.

Decidí que no era un buen día para trabajar y aprovechando que todo estaba listo para el día siguiente, le avisé a mi secretaria y me fui a casa.

Me acosté. Soñé con un largo y bastante ancho pasillo. Ni oscuro ni iluminado. Y por ese mismo pasillo caminaba horas más tarde. Era el pasillo de los tribunales, con toda esa gente yendo y viniendo. Por momentos deseaba poder dejar mi cuerpo tan solo segundos y entrar en los de esa gente. Saber qué vivieron, cuáles eran sus problemas en ese momento, por qué hacían lo que hacían.

Pero no, no podía. Debía enfrentarlo que me tocaba ahora, en mi cuerpo.

Entré a la sala y caminé hasta el frente. Todo volvía a repetirse...

* * *

-El jurado dará su veredicto mañana a primera hora, doy por terminada la sección.

El juez salió de la sala, después de una atenuante jornada. Después de tres duros días de juicio. Ya estaba todo decidido. Y estaba segura de que Edward creía declarado inocente. Mañana sería libre.

Antes de que pudiera tomar todos mis papeles, mi teléfono empezó a sonar desde el fondo de mi cartera. Cuando finalmente pude rescatarlo de toda la porquería que había en ella, atendía y del otro lado de la línea contestó Clare.

-¿Señorita Swan?

-Sí, Clare.. ¿Qué pasa?

-Llamó el señor Lemacks, dice que quiere verla. Y el señor... mmm.. Halton. Que mando una carta a documento a no sé dónde y que no le han respondido, que lo llamé. La verdad es que no le entiendo nada cuando habla..

-Uff.. Anótalo todo para mañana.. _Con suerte no estoy acá.. _

-Esta bien

-Hasta mañana

-Chau

Si todo salía bien no tendría que ver a ningún Lemarcks, ningún Halton, ningún Cullen... con algo de suerte.

Corté el teléfono y recogí los papeles. Debían ser más de las once por que ya no quedaba nadie en la sala, ni en el pasillo. Todo estaba desierto.

Salí por la entrada principal antes de que el conserje la cerrara. Y comencé a bajar las altas escalinatas del edificio cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por el brazo. Y no me hizo falta girarme para saber quien era, esas descargas recorriendo mi cuerpo solo podía producirlas una persona.

-Isabella..

Me di vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos esmeraldas. Error. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis mejillas se pusieron violentamente coloradas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cenarías conmigo?

-¿Qué? – _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_.

-¿Si cenarías conmigo?

-Eh..

-Vamos, Isabella... tengo que empezar a disminuir la lista de favores que te debo...

-Pero, el juicio no terminó.. todavía

-Ya esta todo decidido, nada va a cambiar. Vamos..

Antes de que pudiera negarme.. o aceptar, quien sabe.. terminó de bajar las escaleras y me llamó desde la vereda nuevamente. Miré a mí alrededor y efectivamente, todo parecía desierto... así que bajé las escaleras y me uní a él.

Caminamos dos cuadras por la oscura ciudad, hasta un elegante restaurante. Recorría la zona a diario y nunca lo había visto. El local estaba en una esquina, sus paredes verde ingles y beige le daban un toque distinguido. Parecía bastante caro, y lo confirmé cuando leí la carta.

-No puedo dejar que pagues esto.. ¡Es una locura!

-Claro que lo voy a pagar... ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-No lo sé, los precios me asustan..

-Vamos, Isabella..

-¿Te molestaría llamarme Bella?

-Claro que no...

-No hace falta tanta formalidad.. tampoco..

-Ok. ¿Mejor?

-Seguro..

-¿Y? ¿Te decidiste?

-No.

-Perfecto.. mozo..

Un hombre alto y moreno se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué van a ordenar el señor y la señora?

-Seño.. _rita.._ – antes de que pudiera corregirlo, Edward habló sobre mi voz. Ordenó algo que no entendí el nombre, menos mal.. no quería enterarme de cuanto le iba a costar esta salida. Detestaba que la gente gastara dinero en mi..

El mozo se fue y no tenía ni idea de que hablar..

-No conozco nada sobre ti.. – dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa - ¿Tienes familia?

-No

-¿Nada? – preguntó sorprendido

-Nada.. ni hermanos, ni padres, ni abuelos.. ni novio. Y por lo tanto, no tengo hijos. – dije sonriendo ante su cara.

-Oh, lo siento.. no debí haber preguntado.

-No, no importa.. mis padres murieron. Primero mi madre, en un accidente. Y bueno, luego mi padre.. de tristeza – No sabía como, pero era la primera vez que hablaba esto con otra persona que no fuera Ángela.. – _Ángela, tengo que llamarla.._ – pero era terriblemente fácil hablar con él. Sentía, más allá de las estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago, que le importaba lo que estaba diciendo..

-Y soy hija única.. así que.. ¿Y tu?

-Bueno, tengo una hermana.. Alice, la conoces.. Y bueno, mis padres. Esme y Carlisle.

-Ah... no sabía que Alice era tu hermana..

-Sí, bueno.. ella es todo un personaje.

-Hace días que no la veo.. no veo la hora de que todo esto termine

-Ja, te aseguro que yo también.

-Seguro.

-Bella... ¿Pensaste que vas a hacer si Stanley... ya sabes... mueve sus "contactos"? – dijo dibujando dos pares de comillas en el aire.

-Sí.. fotografía.

-Ah.. interesante

-Seguro.. ¿Y vos? ¿Qué haces?

-Hacia.. – su voz se volvió áspera... profunda. – Trabajaba en una empresa de seguros, hasta que sucedió todo esto..

-Oh, lo siento..

Después de que llegaran nuestros platos, un hombre alto y rubio se acercó a nuestra mesa. Su mirada celeste se clavó en la mía en cuanto lo vi entrar en el restaurante.

-Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo

Edward, que estaba de espalda al hombre y no lo había visto llegar, escuchó su voz y su expresión cambio. Me pareció que no le caía muy bien.

Igualmente se dio vuelta y lo encaró.

-Hola, James. Bien todo bien... ¿Y tu?

-Bien, ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto.. – dije. El hombre tomó mi mano y la besó. _Uff.._

-Bella.. creo que le queda perfecto..

-Eh.. gracias.

-¿Qué se te ofrecía James? – dijo Edward ¿Molesto? Del otro lado de la mesa.

-Nada, solo quería invitar a esta hermosa dama a bailar conmigo..

No tenía idea de que había pista de baile en el restaurante.. empezaba a disminuir mi agrado por él.

-Yo no.. _bailo.. _– Otra vez, Edward sobre mi voz.

-Era justamente lo que le estaba pidiendo antes de que llegaras... y casualmente ella accedió.. así que es mi turno, James.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.. y gritando en mi interior, un furioso 'YO NO BAILO'. Tomó mi mano y me levanté de la silla. Mientras caminábamos hasta la zona de baile le susurré disimuladamente, para que James, que estaba detrás nuestro, no oyera..

-Yo no bailo.. no sé bailar.

-Importa quien te lleva..

-No.. por favor, Edward.. por favor – lo mire con cara de suplica. Pero no sirvió. Puso una de mis manos en su hombro y me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Estábamos muy cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume. La música comenzó. Era lenta y muy suave ... **_(AQUÍ COMIENZA LA CANCIÓN)._**

Comenzó a guiarme lento por la pista. Nos movíamos al compás de la música. Me acerqué a aún más a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración, el rápido latido de su corazón. Todo de él me hipnotizaba. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Solo éramos, él y yo, bailando en el espacio.. y deseaba que nunca se detuviera.

Pero lo hizo, demasiado pronto.

-Bella, creo que es hora de irnos – dijo a mi oído, en un susurro que me hizo estremecer. Me separé lentamente de él, alargando el momento de despedirme de él.

-Claro..

Caminamos hasta nuestra mesa y pagó. Una vez fuera del local comencé a buscar mi celular en mi atestada cartera.. Revolví todo, pero no lo encontré.

-Este.. ¿Edward me prestarías tu teléfono?

-Sí, claro.. ¿Para?

-Voy a llamar un taxi, es que no encuentro el mío

-No.. yo te llevo

-No, no.. Ya es suficiente con la cena.

-Claro que no, vamos..

No me había dado el celular y me convencí que no tenía otra opción. Caminamos por la vereda, solo unos metros. Allí estaba su reluciente Volvo plateado. Condujo hasta mi casa..

-Nunca llegué hasta el frente de tu casa.. ¿Cuál de todos los edificios es?

-El tercero, el de ladrillos..

-Ah..

Paró frente al edificio y lo miró.

-¿Cuál de todos los pisos es?

-El octavo... ¿Quieres subir?

-No creo que sea buena idea..

-Claro.. nos vemos mañana

Me acerqué a él. Peligrosamente cerca. Y lo besé en la mejilla. Sentí mis mejillas volverse coloradas y mi corazón acelerarse. Cuando baje del auto estaba convencida de que se había dado cuenta. De todo.. ¿Es que nunca iba a aprender a mentir?

* * *

_**Hola! Que les pareció? mmm.. a mi no me convenció del todo.. pero estuve enferma toda la semana y esto fue lo mejor que pude .. perdón! la próxima prometo algo mejor! ... Igualmente, subo el cap a las 4.30!!! de la mañana en argentina ajajjaa.. menos mal que me gusta quedarme hasta tarde!.. ya me voy a dormir antes de hacerlo sobre el teclado! jajaja.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**Ahoraa... cha cha chan.. los agradecimientos! 117 comentarios :D:D:D:D:D**_

_**ammyriddle: ajajja.. espero que te guste este!.. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Maria swan de cullen: Pero Tanya se lo pierde.. que se joda por dejarlo jajajaja.. Saludos y muchisimas gracias**_

_**CasullClare: Y Tanya no se merece nada.. jajaja.. Gracias!!!**_

_**darthmocy: jajaj.. vos te consideras una? Yo si.. jajajaja. Muchas gracias y mucha suerte!**_

_**christti: Andrew, jajaja... (es el hijo de Edward) Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: claro! apoyo la mocion! jajaja.. lastima que no soy jueza jajaja.. GRACIAS!**_

_**beautifly92: No, no.. no me salté ningun cap. No te preocupes. En el cap anterior, al principio, Bella entra a la oficina y dice que recuerda que había pasado a esa misma hora el dia anterior.. y hay va todo lo de Edward y el casi beso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por seguir leyendo, obvio!**_

_**lucero08: jaja no lo ejecutes!! mejor me lo quedo yo! jaja. Noticias de Stanley el cap que viene, seguro!. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: oh.. igualmente todavia estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. Dicen que para decir que un libro no te gusta hay que leer las primeras 25 páginas (o eso dice mi abuelo)... no sé.. supongo que servirá para esto. Te deseo muchisima suerte con tu carrera! Y muchas gracias!**_

_**peritha12: Gracias!!**_

_**SwettyCullen: Andrew! jajaja.. y todavia no regresa.. falta. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Vampire Princess: mmm.. no puedo contestar ninguna! no, una si.. La verdad que Renesmee nunca me cayó muy bien... asi que no se si la voy a incluir. La verdad ni idea, estamos en la misma. Con respecto a las otras dos, ya vamos a ver.. Y prometo que para esa fecha Andrew aparece! Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**SolCullen: Gracias por tu comentario..**_

_**Y también muchisimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a mi o a la historia a alertas y a favoritos.. Y también muchisimas muchisimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia!! :D :D **_

_**Recuerden que sus comentarios me alegran el día (invitación poco disimulada para que apreten el botoncito verde de más abajo jajaja). Nuevamente, muchas gracias. **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	12. Capítulo XI

_**Capítulo once:**_

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y escuché el teléfono sonar sin cesar del otro lado de la casa, en la cocina. Cerré la puerta, me saqué los malditos tacos altos y caminé hasta el teléfono.

Tenía la esperanza de que en mi camino hasta él dejara de sonar. Llevaba los ojos cerrados, no quería perder la imagen que estaba viendo. La sensación en mis labios de su piel, la extraña corriente eléctrica que me recorría el cuerpo. Edward.

Me sentía tonta, infantil pero a la vez sólo con imaginar que estaría a su lado en pocas horas me reconfortaba.

Finalmente, llegué hasta el teléfono y éste, a mi pesar, seguía sonando.. ¿Quién llamaba a estas horas?

-¿Hola?

-Bella?

-¿Quién habla?

-Ángela.. – su voz sonaba extraña..

-¿Ángela? ¿Cómo estas?

-Oh, bella... lo siento.. Lamento llamarte a estar horas ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-No, no.. Acabo de llegar.. ¿Qué pasa Ang? ¿Estas bien? – se la escuchaba nerviosa, al borde de las lágrimas..

-Es que.. en.. ia.. ina..

-No puedo entenderte.. Tranquila, Ang..

-Bella! El idiota de Mike

-¿Qué paso con Mike? – Él había estudiado junto con nosotras abogacía y desde el primer año de la carrera, él y Ángela eran novios.

-Oh, dios.. me dejo tirada en algún lugar! Me dejó sola en la calle. – dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? – Conocía a Mike hacia años, creía que era una persona amable y tranquila. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-Me dejó, Bella.. ME DEJÓ POR ESA PERRA DE _TANYA_!

-Tranquila, Ang.. tranquila.. Ahora lo más importante es saber donde estas..

-No tengo la menor idea..

-Espérame dos segundos.. voy a buscar el celular para llamar un taxi para buscarte..

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y corrí hasta la entrada, donde había dejado mi cartera. La di vuelta en el piso y busqué entre todas las cosas. Estaba muy nerviosa, mi amiga estaba sola en la oscuridad en no sé dónde. Empecé a imaginarme cosas horribles.

-_Tranquila, Bella.. tranquila Bella. MALDITO CELULAR_

Al fin lo encontré y empecé a apretar los botones.

-Hola, quería pedir un auto.. por favor, es una emergencia.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Bella? – Un segundo. Esa voz la conocía. Sonaba adormilada pero la conocía.

-¿Edward? Oh, lo siento.. lo siento..

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Nada, no importa.. nos vemos mañana

-No, no.. Bella.. ¿Te paso algo?

Ya me temblaban las piernas. No coordinaba lo que hacia. Como pude me agarré de la mesita de la entrada y me paré. Corrí hasta la cocina.

-Mi amiga.. el idiota del novio la dejó tirada en algún lugar de Forks.. tengo que cortar.. tengo que llamar un auto..

-No.. nada de eso.. No voy a dejar que ningún taxista depravado te lleve a ningún lado

-¿Qué?

-Estoy yendo para allá.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Tarde

-No, no.. vuelve a la cama..

-Ya salgo para allá – y cortó la comunicación.

_-Oh, Dios _– Que vergüenza! Ahora lo había incomodado con mis problemas. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en una mujer tan complicada como yo?

Ángela.

Tomé el teléfono.. rezando por que estuviera bien.

-Ang?

-Bella? Oh, dios.. pensé que se había cortado.

-No, no.. en unos minutos viene a buscarme alguien.. vamos a intentar ubicarnos donde estas.

-No conozco nada..

-Veamos, ¿Se alejaron mucho de Forks?

-No, creo que aun estoy en Forks.

-¿Hay algún negocio cerca?

-mm.. estoy en la carretera. Creo que hay una gasolinera a pocos metros.

-¿Hay algún cartel?

-No..

-¿Kilómetro?

-No lo sé..

-¿Ves alguna luz?

-Sí

-Ve hacia allí..

-Voy a matarlo.. en cuanto lo vea.. lo voy a matar. – maldijo todo el camino.. y yo no sabía que decirle. Quería matarlo tanto como ella.

-Estoy en la gasolinera Bella..

-Genial..

-¿De que empresa? ¿Hay alguien?

-Sí, una chica...

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi mano derecha. "_Cullen"_

-Me vinieron a buscar.. en unos minutos te llamo de mi celular.. no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

Antes de cortar pude escucharla sollozar otra vez.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y cuando abrí la puerta del edificio pude ver el Volvo plateado. Mis piernas temblaban incontroladamente. Temía que le pasara algo a Ángela. Me imaginaba un pervertido llevándosela en su auto. Un grupo de hombres...

_Tranquila, tranquila.._

Edward esperaba apoyado contra el auto. Con una cara difícil de descifrar. Dormido y preocupado.

-Edward.. oh, perdón. Muchas gracias.. – corrí hasta él y lo abracé. Ahora si que temblaba. Pero no de miedo por mi amiga. Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas en cuanto me rodeó con sus brazos.

-No es nada, Bella..

Me alejé de él y lo miré. Error. Sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Gracias

-De nada... ¿Vamos?

-Claro

Me abrió la puerta del acompañante y la cerró en cuanto entré al auto. Tomé mi celular de nuevo y marqué el número de Ángela.

-Ang?

-Bella.. – había vuelto a llorar.

-Seguís en la gasolinera?

-Sí, sí.. ya sé donde es..

-Genial

-Que tome la carretera para el lado de Port Ángeles. En el kilómetro 84 hay una pequeña gasolinera amarilla y blanca.

-Perfecto, quédate en línea mientras le explico. – Alejé el teléfono – Edward?

-¿Para donde?

-Dice que tomes la carretera... –

Varios minutos después el Volvo plateado cruzaba la carretera hasta una pequeña gasolinera.

-Gracias, Edward..

-De nada.. tengo demasiados favores que devolverte..

Bajé del auto y corrí hasta mi amiga. Que estaba sentada en un escalón mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la carretera.

-Ang!

-Bella.. – Me miró. Lucía destrozada. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su expresión era de pura tristeza. En cuanto llegué a su lado la abrace.

-Estúpido Mike... – comenzó a llorar.

-Vamos, Ang.. ya vamos a solucionar todo.. vamos a casa.

-Lo odio..

Rodeé sus hombros con un brazo y caminamos hasta el auto. Subí con Ángela detrás.

-¿Te molesta que vaya atrás con Ang?

-No claro que no.. ¿Dónde las llevo? –

Eran las dos de la mañana de un jueves y seguía siendo todo un caballero. Recordé la vergüenza. Y mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas, otra vez.

-A mi casa..

-No, Bella. No te preocupes, yo puedo ir a casa.. ya hiciste demasiado por mi

-Nada de eso, Ang. Vamos a casa... hoy te quedarás conmigo.

-Pero..

-Pero nada.

Subimos al Volvo y Edward condujo hasta mi casa. Toda la cuidad estaba sumida en el silencio. El Volvo plateado que cruzaba la ciudad también lo estaba. Salvo por un par de sollozos de mi amiga.

Pocos minutos después, Edward estacionó frente a mi departamento. Ángela dormía apoyada en mi hombro. Y yo, yo también.

-Bella..

-Mmm..

-Bella? – sentí su cálido aliento en mi oreja, haciéndome cosquillas. Sonreí

-¿Si?

-Llegamos.. arriba.

-Mmm..

-Bella..

Abrí los ojos y otra vez me encontré con los suyos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rapidísimo por nuestra cercanía...

-¿Bella?

-Oh, lo siento..

Salí del auto.. Ángela seguía dormida

-¿La despierto?

-No, yo me encargo, gracias..

-¿Ang?

No respondía

-Ang?

Seguía sin responder. Puse mi mano bajo su nariz para comprobar si respiraba. Claro que lo hacia.

-Creo que tu amiga tiene un sueño pesado..

-Creo que si..

-¿Qué te parece si la cargo hasta tu departamento?

-No hace falta.. en serio

-Hace frío, son las dos de la mañana y no es muy seguro a estas horas. Vamos, yo la subo.

Abrió la otra puerta y la tomó en brazos como si mi amiga fuera una pluma.

Sentí celos. Yo quería estar en su lugar. Celos tontos..

Abrí la puerta principal y entramos al edificio. Tomamos el ascensor en el silencio de la noche. Edward parecía no inmutarse ante el peso de mi amiga. Al contrario, seguía luciendo con un dios griego.

-Hablas cuando duermes

Solo esa frase alcanzó para que mis mejillas explotaran de color.

_-NO! NO! NO!_

-Oh, dios.. ¿Qué dije?

-Nada..

-No te creo.. vamos ¿Qué dije? Puedes tomártelo como un favor devuelto más

-Creo que tus mejillas se ven adorables con ese color.

-Ya, dime por favor

-Me llamaste.

-_Mierda _– Irradiaba calor por mis mejillas. Giré la cara y me encontré con el espejo del ascensor. Mala idea –_Mierda_

-No fue tan malo..

-¿Cuántas veces?

-¿Cuántas veces que?

-Te llame

-Suficientes

-¿Eso es mucho o poco?

-No las conté.. pero fueron varias..

-Mierda – esta vez no lo pensé

-Jaja.. no fue tan grave. También sueño contigo. – Dijo clavando su mirada en la mía. Deje de respirar. El ascensor paró en el octavo piso.

-Bella.. Creo que llegamos.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado en mi pecho, dispuesto a salir disparado de mi cuerpo. Caminamos por el pasillo. El único ruido del edificio eran nuestros pasos resonando contra el piso de cerámico. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento. No estaba muy ordenado. Las cosas de mi cartera seguían en el piso, desparramadas por toda la entrada.

-Oh, cuidado.. no vayas a caerte.

-Esta bien. Es toda una carrera de obstáculos.

-Jaja.. lo siento.. Pasa.. este. Por aquí.

Cruzamos el salón y caminamos hasta mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta rezando por que no hubiera nada comprometedor tirado.

Fiu.. no lo había.

-Déjala aquí.. perfecto.

Le saqué los zapatos, abrí la cama y la tapé hasta la nariz. Edward observaba en el marco de la puerta. Caminé hasta él.

-Gracias.

-De nada..

-¿Cuántos favores faltan en la lista?

-Miles..

-Uf..

-Yo debería estar agradeciéndote.

-Todavía no..

-Aunque me declaren culpable tengo que agradecerse. – su mirada se oscureció.

-No lo harán. No lo eres.

-Gracias. Creo que tengo que irme.

-Si claro.

Caminamos hasta la entrada. Y para honrar mi sentido del equilibrio, tropecé con algo de mi cartera. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero nunca llegó. En su lugar sentí su perfume.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi dios heleno. De tan cerca podía ver su piel pálida, cada detalle de sus ojos..

-Gracias..

Estábamos peligrosamente cerca. Sus brazos rodeándome la cintura. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho. Mis piernas temblaban, por suerte aún me sostenía por que sino estaba segura que hubiera caído al piso.

-Bella..

* * *

_**Hola! Como están? Les gusto el cap? Espero que si. Una pequeña aclaración: el sábado pasado me olvide de avisarles que, en el cap anterior, cuando decia "Aqui comienza la cancion" les recomendaba poner "i will remember you de sarah **_**_mclachlan.. ya esta puesto pero para aquellas que lo leyeron antes les recomiendo que la bajen.. es muy linda :D_**

**_Ah.. y no me equivoque ahi donde dice Tanya.. cuidado!  
_**

**_Ahora, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.. waw.. 132 reviews! genial, genial, genial:_**

**_PAULETTA: No! Gracias a vos por leer mi locura! jajaja.. Y por suerte ya estoy mejor, gracias!_**

**_tityscaya: Gracias! genial que te haya gustado y de verdad espero que puedas volver a pasar! Nos seguimos leyendo. Muchas gracias!_**

**_pequelita: Si, claro.. pienso continuarla y quedan mas o menos diez capítulos o un poquito menos. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!!!_**

**_Vampire Princess: jajaj.. espero que no te hayas vuelto loca! uy, andrew. Te juro que no me olvido, ya va a aparecer. Lo prometo.. pronto, pronto! GRACIAS!_**

**_beautifly: Jjaja.. Gracias! _**

**_darthmocy: genial! Muchas gracias!_**

**_ammyriddle: Gracias! Y espero que si_**

**_Fran Ktrin Black: Claro, odio los libros que me decepcionan en la ultima pagina. Y las películas peor, una espera un final genial y no.. a mi me paso con eclipse. La verdad es que no estaba muy informada y pense que ahi terminaba la novela (osea que no iba salir amanecer) y me decepciono muchísimo el final. Y por eso mismo entre a esta pag! por que buscaba un mejor final. Asi que cada historia que no me gusto como termino me imagino un nuevo final. :D. Nos estamos leyendo. Muchisimas gracias y mucha suerte_**

**_lucero08: uy, que ideas! ajjaa.. esperemos que no. Pero nunca se sabe. Muchas, muchas gracias!_**

**_Maria Swan de Cullen: claro! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!_**

**_CasullClare: todavía no, el próximo capaz que aparece.. Por ahora nada de Stanley y toda esa "porqueria". Espero que te haya gustado! Mucha suerte y muchas gracias!_**

**_christti: una preguntilla, que es mola? jajaj.. por que no tengo ni idea! Muchismas gracias por leer mi hist y por dejar tu review!_**

**_peritha12: no! ella cree que se dio cuenta de lo que siente por el, por eso se pregunta si nunca va a poder mentir. Muchas gracias!_**

**_RosaCullen: estamos en camino.. Y por suerte, ya estoy mejor. Muchas gracias!!!!_**

**_Solcullen: Gracias!_**

**_Perdon si me olvido de alguien.. Y muchisimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, a alertas o leen mi historia. Miles de millones de gracias. _**

**_Nos estamos leyendo.. mucha suerte,_**

**_Charlotte-1208  
_**


	13. Capítulo XII

_**Capítulo doce:**_

Se acercó lentamente. Condenadamente lento. Cerré mis ojos. Sentía el mismo extraño cosquilleo en mis labios. Su aliento sobre mi piel. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo besara.

Y condenadamente lento, lo hizo. Nuestros labios se encontraron, finalmente. Era mucho mejor que en mi sueño. No había comparación. Sus labios fríos sobre los míos. Podía sentir mi corazón bombeando sangre a cada una de mis venas. Era imposible de describir con palabras.

Me acercó más a él. Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos.

Escuché un ruido del otro lado de la sala y una puerta abriéndose. Nos separamos.

-Uy, lo siento.. – Dijo Ángela y cerró la puerta

-An..

-Bella.. – Se separó más de mí. Y me dolió. Me dolió darme cuenta de que él estaba casado, de que seguramente yo no era nadie para él.

-Lo siento – dije con el último suspiro.

-No, yo lo siento. Eh, creo que debo irme. Es tarde. Nos vemos mañana. – su tono de voz volvía a ser aquel que había tenido cuando recién nos conocíamos. Cuando aún era la fiscal Swan que deseaba encerrarlo. Frío, triste, distante.

-Sí, mañana.. gracias

-Adiós

Salió de mi departamento. Y yo me quedé allí parada. No sé por cuanto tiempo. Sola. En el medio de la sala. Sintiendo mi corazón romperse en pequeños pedacitos. El mejor momento de mi vida, junto con uno que se merecía estar entre los peores.

¿Qué iba a ver en mi? Si seguramente tenía una bella esposa que recuperar. Una esposa a la que realmente amaba. Una familia.

Miré la puerta por la que había salido. Mis piernas no respondían hasta que escuché un par de patitas viniendo de la cocina. Y sentí como algo calientito saltaba sobre mí. Me asusté y grité, si que grité.

-JANO! Oh, Dios mío.. perro me vas a matar de un infarto

-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo? – Ángela abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, con cara de asustada y un par de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Me saqué los zapatos mientras le contestaba que todo estaba bien, que solo había sido el perro.

-Áng., ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas hablar?

-No lo sé.. Sí.. No..

-¿Me esperas cinco minutos que saco al perro y hablamos?

-Sí, claro

A las cuatro y media de la mañana bajé las escaleras y saqué al perro hasta el parque del edificio. Seguramente, mañana Marcus, el encargado del edificio, vendría a reprocharme pero era demasiado tarde para sacarlo a la calle o levantar todo. Otro día.

Caminé de vuelta hasta mi departamento, puse algo de comida para Jano y caminé hasta mi cuarto. Ángela no estaba allí.

-¿Ang?

-En el baño

-Ok

Aproveché para ponerme el piyama y armarme una cama improvisada en el sofá del comedor.

-Bells, yo dormiré en el sofá. Tu ve a la cama.

-No, tú eres la invitada. Ven. Vamos a hablar

Se sentó conmigo en el sofá y en menos de diez minutos me contó la odisea que había pasado esa noche. Lloró, lloré con ella y nos quedamos dormidas ambas en el pequeño sillón.

A las ocho de la mañana, tan solo tres horas después, el reloj alarma comenzó a sonar desde mi cuarto. Manoteé hacia los costados pero en vez de encontrar mi reloj, tiré la lámpara del comedor haciendo que miles de vidrios saltaran hacia todos lados. Me levanté rápidamente por el susto y me di cuenta de que, efectivamente, no estaba en mi cuarto.

Ángela seguía dormida en una posición extraña y yo seguramente también había dormido en alguna posición extravagante, me dolía hasta el dedo del pie. Caminé hasta la cocina y puse agua para prepararme un café bien cargado. Me sentía terriblemente cansada. Tomé la escoba y levanté los vidrios del comedor. Ángela continuaba dormida. Así que después de mi café, tomé un baño.

Sentí todos los músculos agarrotados aflojarse tan solo un poco con el agua caliente. Y sin poder evitarlo, volví a pensar en él. En nuestro beso. Y tampoco puede evitar que una lágrima escapara de mis ojos. Sentí un vació en mi pecho, un gran hueco vacío.

Era la primera vez que lo sentía. Siempre había creído que no necesitaba enamorarme, no necesitaba alguien más. Pero ahora, me daba cuenta de que si necesitaba a alguien. Lo necesitaba a él.

Salí de la duche, me cambié y me senté sobre la mesada. Y lloré. Sola, sentada sobre la fría mesada hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del otro lado del baño.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas llorando?

-No pasa nada.. – dije.. Pero mi voz tomada me delató.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh.. s..i

Me limpié la cara lo más que pude. Pero pude ver mi reflejo antes de que Ángela entrara y no sabia que no convencería a nadie.

-Bella.. ¿Qué pasa? Ya sé.. Es por el hombre de ayer. Lo sé. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada.. yo.. yo.. Ang – Me abrazó y le recordé que debería ser yo la que tendría que consolarla.

-Podemos consolarnos mutuamente.. – me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Él esta casado

-Oh

-Y tiene un hijo

-Oh..

-Y yo soy la fiscal que trabaja en su contra

-Oh.. – pude ver crecer la sorpresa en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes como platos y su boca ligeramente abierta. – Explícate, ya..

Como no hacíamos hace años, le conté todo. Cuanto deseaba dejar de trabajar como abogada, lo que había sucedido con Stanley, mis miedos, mi soledad, Edward.

-Entonces no es tan grave.. Dices que esa mujer lo abandonó en el peor momento y encima se llevó a su hijo. Y que además se están divorciando.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-No lo dije.. no lo sé.. Espera.. Algo Denali

-Uh.. no me suena. Debe ser una zorra, como esa Stanley

Y no pude evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hizo. Ángela siempre tenía ese poder de convertir todo lo malo en algo mucho mejor.

-Si, no parece tan malo

-Claro que no!. Además, mírate Bella.. eres hermosa.. ¿Qué hombre no se fijaría en ti?

-Creo que debes ir al oculista

-Todavía no los cambio.. y veo perfectamente bien – dijo señalando sus anteojos.

-Muy graciosa.. no eres muy objetiva

-Y tu no te ves como realmente eres

-Ja

-Bueno, basta.. ahora es tu turno.

-¿De veras quieres volver a lo mismo?

-Claro

-No pienso llorar ni una vez más por él. Desperdicié cinco años de mi vida en ese estúpido y no pienso desperdiciar un minuto más en él. Tengo una idea.. ¿Por qué no salimos esta noche?

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? No dormí ni dos horas! Y odio bailar

-Vamos, Bella.. Entonces, mañana

-Oh, no..

-Todavía tengo un día para convencerte

-Eres igual que Alice

-¿Qué quien?

-Nadie

-Sí, sí.. dijiste Alice. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? ¿Tu celular?

-Sí, claro ¿Para?

-Necesito levantar los mensajes de mi casa

Caminamos hasta la entrada, donde estaba mi cartera, aún desparramada por el piso. Me agaché y le entregué el bendito celular. Mientras apretaba varios botones, le pregunté por que no usaba el de línea.

-Oh, no se me ocurrió – Eso me sonó a una mentira vil.

-Hola?.. Si, soy una amiga de Bella. Mi nombre es Ángela

Espero. Ey, eso no se necesita para pedir los mensajes.

-¿Ángela? A QUIEN LLAMASTE?

-Sh.. Bella. Cállate que no puedo escuchar lo que dice Alice

-¿Alice? ¿ALICE?

-Dice que te calles, Bella.. Sí.. Claro. ¿Qué te parece el sábado a las ocho?

-¿ANGELA QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-Nada – dijo con su cara de perrito muerto. Oh, no. OH, NO. Me di por rendida. Esas dos juntas (y eso que aún no se conocían) eran tal para cual. Complotadas para hacerme hacer todas esas cosas que odiaba. Salir, maquillarme y BAILAR.

Cuando cortó me abalance contra ella.

-TE VOY A MATAR.. AAAAA.. – Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, sabía hacia años que su punto débil era su cuello. Y ella sabia perfectamente el mío, que yo misma había olvidado. Reímos hasta caer rendidas sobre el piso.

-Estamos locas.. eh?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tortura prepararon para mí, ustedes dos.. malvadas?

-Saldremos el sábado.. y no fue hoy solo por que dormimos poco..

-¿Eso incluye ropa y maquillaje?

-OBVIO

-oh, dios.. cuanto las odio – reí – Voy a llegar tarde. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve

-¿QUÉ?

-Escucha.. llamaron de la oficina de no sé que juez, mientras que te bañabas. Que tuvo un accidente y el veredicto se dará el lunes.

-¿Lunes?

-Sí, lunes

-Mierda

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.. solo que mi libertad vuelve a postergarse. Igualmente, me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa estoy en la oficina.

-Yo voy para casa.

-Ok. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro

-¿Le das comida a Jano? ¿Y lo sacas un segundo?

-Seguro

-Gracias. Me voy que estoy llegando tarde.. Nos vemos.. cuídate

-Igual

Bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad, aunque mis piernas pedían a gritos que me sentara. Subí al auto y luego de veinte extenuantes minutos de trafico pesado llegué a mi oficina.

-Señorita Swan

-Hola, Clare. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. Bien

Otro típico día de oficina, solo que esta vez no pude evitarlo y me quedé dormida sobre mi escritorio de madera oscura. Me despertó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Pase – dije mientras me refregaba los ojos. Aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y solo quedaba media hora para irme a casa.

-BELLA!

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces acá?

-Uy.. que humorcito amiga.

-Perdón.. no dormí mucho

-Si, Ang me lo dijo

-¿Ang?

-Sí, claro.. ahora ella también es mi amiga

-¿Pero si no se conocen?

-Si, claro que la conozco. Hable con ella por la mañana.. y creo que te escuché de fondo ¿O fue mi imaginación?

-Muy graciosa – dije con sarcasmo – Ustedes dos quieren matarme

-Vamos, Bells. Ang me contó que andan mal de amores.

-¿Qué Ángela, que?

-Ups

-La voy a matar

-Vamos, no me dijo nada..

-No te creo.

Su mirada me decía que lo sabia todo. QUE VERGÜENZA. Instantáneamente me puse colorada como un tomate.

-No me dijo quien era.. pero lo sé perfectamente. Por mi cuenta, Bella. Sos tan obvia!!!

-Enana endemoniada

-Jaja.. tienes que conocer a Emmett

-¿Quién es Emmett?

-Mi hermano.. el otro. Ya me había dicho así.. sabes?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente

-¿Sabes algo de Edward?

Bajé la mirada. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Y recordé el hueco en mi pecho.

-No

-Umm, ¿Bella?

-Sí

-Sube la mirada

-¿Qué pasa?

-Edward

_-No, no.._

Inevitable. Colorada, hueco, tristeza

-Lo sabia!

-Alice!

-Vamos, Bella.. no vayas a negarlo. ¡Te gusta!

-¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCA?

-Te gusta. Te gusta. Te gusta – Cantaba, saltando por toda mi oficina. Parecía una niña pequeña, descubriendo el primer amor de su amiga del jardín de infantes.

-Alice.. cállate. Y cálmate.

-Bien. Pero vas a reconocerlo

-No, me gusta – nunca iba poder mentir. Jamás. No estaba en mis venas

-No te creo. Lo veo en tus ojos, Bells. No sabes mentir!

-Basta, Alice – me di por vencida. Nunca iba a derrotar a ese duende endemoniado

-JAJA. Lo sabia. Lo sabia

-Basta, Alice. No estoy de humor

-Vamos, Bella. Yo sé que también le gustas

-No inventes

-Lo conozco.. desde que nací!

-Esta casado

-Ja, con esa perra de Tanya

-¿Así se llama?

-Sí, Tanya Denali alias perra oxigenada

-Waw, no te cae bien

-Para nada. Siempre supe que le haría la vida imposible a mi hermano y a mi Andrew

-¿Andrew?

-Mi sobrino. El hijo de Edward

-Ah – no pude evitar ver ante mis ojos un pequeño de piel pálida y ojos verdes jugando en mi oficina. – Me encantaría conocerlo

-Claro que sí.. Es tan bueno. Es un calco del padre. Por suerte. Menos mal que no sacó nada de su asquerosa madre.

-Uy, tranquila Alice

-Yo, claro soy la tía, así que no soy muy objetiva. Pero creo que es el niño más inteligente y lindo del mundo.

-¿Y Jasper?

-No es un niño, no entra en esa categoría.

-Claro – reí.

-Tienes que conocerlo

-Me encantaría

-En cuanto Edward consiga que vuelva con él lo conocerás. Lo prometo

-¿Hay alguna noticia del divorcio?

-No. Pero el domingo Andrew vendrá a casa.

-Oh, eso le hará bien.. a. – me miró. Estaba esperando que lo dijera para que nuevamente me pusiera colorada y le diera la razón, otra vez

-Dilo

-Edward

-Es inevitable. Te gusta

-Basta Alice. Pensé que habíamos pasado esa etapa

-Claro, claro. Solo dime que si y te ayudaré

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, soy la hermana!. Quien mejor que yo para darte consejos. Soy la reina de la moda.

-Uf. Que vanidosa

-Ja Ja. Además, te prefiero a ti que esa zorra de Tanya.

-_Tanya._ Ese nombre me sonaba de algún otro lugar, junto con la palabra zorra.

-Me tengo que ir.. en dos horas te paso a buscar para elegir la ropa para mañana

-¿Qué?

-De compras.

-No, definitivamente no.

-Claro que sí.

-Salgo en media hora

-Ok. Entonces estaré en media hora

Y así lo hizo. Cuando salí de mi oficina esperaba que por algún milagro no llegara y me salvara. Pero no, ningún poder divino intervino. Y tuve que aguantarlo. Después de haber dormido tres horas y haber trabajado todo el día, la acompañe a Alice a recorrer todo el centro comercial.

-Esta me las vas a pagar, Alice

-Vamos, Bella.. me agradecerás cuando Edward se tire a tus pies.

-Loca

-Seguro.

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado!!! AL FIN BESOO  
**_

_**¿Como están? Yo de vacaciones adelantadas! por la gripe A suspendieron las clases y alargaron las vacaciones! Así que todo un mes para estar en casa. Igualmente, estoy sana.. super sana y (para aquellos que no viven en la Argentina) no es como andan diciendo en la tele que nos estamos muriendo todos.. jajaa.. no conozco a nadie que se haya enfermado. De todas formas, en casa.. y bastante aburrida. Asi que supongo que voy a subir caps mas seguidos.. siempre y cuando ustedes apreten ese botoncito verde y muy lindo de hay abajo (carita de cachorro mojado (A).. por fa.. jaja**_

_**Bueno, ahora los agradecimientos!!! :D 146! GENIAL**_

_**solcullen: gracias!!!**_

_**Vampire Princess: jaja.. yo tmb lo amo.. que suerte que sigas cuerda. Y como prometí una descripción de Andrew y prometo que para el 16 voy a hacer todo lo posible por que apareca!. Gracias por pasar por mi otra historia y muchisimas gracias por leer esta :D**_

_**Rosa Cullen: Tayna Denali alias zorra oxigenada.. jaja. Amo a Alice. Saludos y muchas gracias!!**_

_**christti: jaja. Gracias por la aclaración y muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**beatifly92: perdón! me equivoque al escribirlo Tayna=Tanya. Perdón, siempre me equivoco con ese nombre, nunca voy a aprender a escribirlo bien. Muchas gracias!**_

_**ammyriddle: beso! beso! y si, tus predicciones eran verdad. Pobre Ang. **_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: si, terrible, no me gustó para nada el epilogo o el "19 años dsp". Te entiendo perfectamente. Espero que te este yendo bien. Muchas gracias! Besos**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: jaja.. en el proximo cap se aclara todo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!**_

_**darthmocy: claro quien no? Si, siguen casados, están en tramite de divorcio. Y aún no sabemos como le irá a Edward hasta el próximo cap. Gracias!!!!**_

_**bibi!!!!: Hola! muchas gracias por sumarte. Y bueno, ahora Bella tiene la oportunidad de estar en los brazos de Edward.. y si, la envidio tmb. jajaja. Nuevamente, gracias!**_

_**CasullClare: Genial la banda sonora! jajajaja.. Concuerdo totalmente con lo de ingrata.. a veces la gente no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ya veremos que pasa con Tanya. Y el cap que viene se acalara lo de los cuernos. pero yo creo que esta claro.. va.. todos sabemos que clase de persona es la zorra oxigenada ajaja.. Saludos y muchisimas gracias**_

_**camile cullen: espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias**_

_**pequelita: beso! y si, Tanya esta loca pobre.. como dije antes, la gente no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Muchas gracias y mucha suerte**_

_**swettyCullen: Solo faltó Jessica tonta! jajaja.. gracias por tu comentario!!!!**_

_**Waw.. y tambien gracias a todas las personas maravillosas (eso es soborno? jajaja) que leen esta historia y todos los que me agregan a favoritos. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS, espero poder subir caps más seguido ahora que estoy de vacas y estoy totalmente aburrida. Ya estoy trabajando en algo nuevo.. en poco tiempo posiblemente arme una encuesta para que decidan que les gustaría que suba. Pero todavía no.. tiempo tiempo. Jaja.. **_

_**Todavía faltan varios caps de este fic. no se asusten! **_

_**Miles de gracias y de suerte.. nos estamos leyendo**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	14. Capítulo XIII

_**Capítulo trece:**_

-Alice, ¿Tengo que ponerme esto?

-Sí, Bella

-Pero.. Pero..

-Adentro – dijo arrastrándome hasta el baño. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta fuerza?

Odiaba cada vez que Alice me usaba de modelo Barbie. Y lo peor era que se estaba volviendo costumbre. La conocía hacia un poco más de dos meses y ya no recordaba cuantas veces había tenido que acompañarla a comprar (_malditas compras_) y menos cuantas se había metido en mi ropero jurándome que la cuando saliéramos iba a elegirme la ropa. Y no solo eso, el maquillaje y el peinado incluido.

Me puse los sencillos pantalones de jeans, que gracias a Dios había conseguido convencer a mi amiga de que no fueran muy ajustados. Unas sandalias, hermosas lejos de mí. ¡Era un peligro con los pies en la tierra, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a caminar sobre esos tacos?!

-¡Estos tacos! Mala idea.

-¿Estas cuestionando mis ideas, Isabella? – preguntó el demonio en miniatura que me esperaba del otro lado de la puerta del baño de mi apartamento. Intentando sonar ofendida.

Y por último, una remera ajustada y terriblemente roja.

-Alice! Ni loca me pongo esto.

-A ver.. Sal de ahí de una vez para que puede verte, Bella. – Ang ahora. ¿Por qué se complotaban para hacerme sufrir? ¿Qué les había hecho?

Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, por más que me viera al espejo miles de veces nada cambiaría. Abrí la puerta del baño y, con los ojos aun cerrados, esperé las criticas.

-Te queda hermoso, Bella. No molestes, sí? Ahora es mi turno

-Pero..

-Sabes que lo vas a llevar igual – dijo Alice con esa vocecita de soprano, entrando a mi cuarto para terminar de arreglarse – Ven Bella.. voy a pintarte

-Noo

Salió de mi habitación y con una fuerza, que es imposible creer que salió de ella, me llevó hasta mi cuarto. A pesar de las quejas y para variar, Alice me pintó y me peinó. Y también, me obligó a verme en el espejo de mi ropero. Abrí un ojo a la vez. Oh, ¿Realmente, debajo de toda esa ropa y ese maquillaje estaba Bella? Parecía otra.. Mucho más acorde con mi nombre.

-No lo sé, Alice.. ¿No es demasiado llamativo? Esta remera es...

-hermosa – contestó del otro lado de la puerta Ángela.

-Demasiado roja

-Combinará a la perfección cuando te avergüences. ,

-NOO – recordé por que nunca me vestía de rojo. – VOY A PARECER UN TOMATE, ALICE!

Se escucharon risitas por todo el apartamento.

-No voy a ponerme esto

Se escuchó una bocina desde lejos.

-Tarde. Ya no hay tiempo para cambiarte, vinieron a buscarnos.

-¿Jasper?

-No, Edward

-¿Quién?

-Tranquila, Bella. Vamos, Ang! Mi hermano ya llegó

Desde el otro lado de la casa se escuchó un "voy"

-Pero.. ¿Por qué Edward – inevitable el sonrojo – y no Jasper? Jasper es tu novio

-Edward es mi hermano. Y se ofreció solito

-No te creo

-Como quieras – dijo con cara desafiante

-Alice – dije con tonito acusador. Sabía que había sido ella. ¿Quién más? Estaba empecinada, desde el día anterior, en hacer que su hermano me mirara. Loca.

A medida que bajaba los escalones hacia la planta baja, amarrándome fuerte de la baranda y con mucho miedo a resbalarme por esos terribles tacos, el miedo y la vergüenza habían en aumento. Cada vez que ponía un pie sobre un escalón recordaba sus labios sobre los míos e instantáneamente me ponía colorada. El siguiente escalón recordaba como se había ido, dejándome sola en mi apartamento. El continuo recordaba su voz. Y nuevamente todo volvía a comenzar. Beso, despedida, voz.

Mi pecho latía fuerte. ¿Qué iba a decirle después de lo que había pasado la otra noche? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado o encararlo?

-_No pasó nada, no pasó nada. COBARDE_

Bajé el último escalón convencida de que era una cobarde pero que lo ignoraría.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? Estas pálida. ¿Te sentís bien?

Estuve a punto de decir que me sentía mal, si podíamos cambiar la salida para otro día. Pero no pude, mas que nada en el mundo deseaba verlo y eso era más poderoso que mi vergüenza.

-Hola, Bella

-Hola, Edward. -dije bajando la mirada, no iba a mirarlo, no iba a sonrojarme

-¿Por qué Ángela y yo vamos a tras y Bella va contigo adelante Eddie? Y por las dudas, no más.. ¿No cierto que Bella esta hermosa?? - sugirió Alice, mientras yo me prometía a mi misma que iba a matarla en cuanto pudiera.

-Como quieran, Alice ¿Antas veces hace falta que te repita que no me digas Eddie?- agradecí a todos los dioses por habérsele ocurrido no contestarle a su hermana.  
-Ok, Eddie

-Vamos, vamos que se hace tarde.

Alice y Ángela subieron al perfecto Volvo plateado. Levanté a mirada y instantáneamente me arrepentí. Me quedé helada, perdiéndome en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Desde el auto se escuchaban risitas y gritos.

-Jazzy!!! - cuando escuché a Alice gritar, pude despegarme de sus ojos.

-¿Jasper esta en auto?

-Si, estuvo molestándome toda la tarde con que no quería que Alice saliera sola.. así que, no tuve otra que traerlo conmigo

-Ah. - ¿Por qué no podía armar una oración coherente en su presencia?

Dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del acompañante para que pasara. ¿Siempre era tan caballero? Entré al auto y me llegaron miles de gritos a mis oídos. Miré para atrás y no solo estaba Alice y Ángela. Estaban, como ya sabía Jasper pero además contra la ventana estaba sentado un hombre gigantesco que ocupaba la mitad del asiento trasero del volvo.

-Ah, y también vino Emmett - dijo una voz aterciopelada pegada a mi oído. Sentí cosquillas y miles de descargas eléctricas en mi espalda.

-¿Él.. Él es Emmett?

-Hola, Bellita

-¿Bellita, Emmett? Podrías haber pensado algo mejor - reclamó del otro lado del auto. Y se reanudaron los gritos, parecía que estaban peleando por el lugar que cada uno ocuparía. Definitivamente los cuatro atrás (contando al semigigante de Emmett) no entraban. Alice terminó sobre Jasper y Ángela, en cuanto alguien le propuso sentarse sobre Emmett se puso toda colorada y por suerte, me di cuenta a tiempo y terminó sentada entre Emmett y Jasper algo apretada.

-¿Todos listos, entonces? - Era obvio que Edward estaba enojado. -¿Dónde vamos?

Me acomodé en mi asiento y miré para delante. Atrás se desató una pelea por ver a que bar íbamos antes del maldito boliche.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunté a Edward, sintiéndome extrañamente confiada.

-Mis hermanos me sacan de las casillas

-Típico.. o eso dicen

-¿Pero.. Tu no tenias hermanos? ¿O sí?

-No, no tengo.. Pero tengo amigas que sí.

-Entiendo.

Puso la llave en contacto y miró hacia atrás.

-Decidieron?

-Si, vamos a ir donde yo quiera. Además ustedes no sé que se meten. Es una salida de chicas.

-Pero, Alice.. Mi vida, no quiero que vayan solas, ya hablamos de esto - dijo Jasper y Alice, como nunca la vi hacer en mi vida, aceptó lo que decía su novio. Oh, definitivamente Jasper era un genio.

-Esta bien. Pero igualmente vamos a ir a donde yo quiero

-¿Dónde demonio en miniatura?

-Muy gracioso, Eddie. Vamos al restaurante nuevo, el que abrieron en la esquina del edificio del trabajo de Jasper. Además, sé que siempre esta lo suficientemente agarrotado de gente para que no los vean - dijo señalándonos a Edward y a mí y recordé el riesgo que corríamos.

-No sería mejor si lo dejamos para otro día

-Ya que estamos en el baile, bailemos..

-_Odio bailar_ - y comencé a buscar en mi mente todas las posibilidades que había si llegaban a descubrirnos juntos. ¡Podrían llegar a cancelar el juicio!

-Ok, Alice.. tu mandas

Me di vuelta y empecé a sentir nauseas.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Yo.. No puedo ir. ¿Qué pasaría si nos ven, Edward? Podrían cancelar el juicio, o sacarme del caso. Es muy arriesgado.

-Lo sé. Yo no iré, tu ve a divertirte.

-No, no..

-Sí Bella..

-Ellos son tus hermanos, ¿Crees que quedaría bien que me vean con los Cullen?

-Bueno, eso es otra cosa

-Alice. No puedo ir

-¿Qué?

-Es muy arriesgado. Si llegan a vernos pueden cancelar el juicio o sacarme del caso

-Pero Bella.. Vamos hay que arriesgarse.

-Alice ¿Quieres que tu hermano pase el resto de su vida en una cárcel por una salida a un estúpido boliche? ¿Quieres que pierda a Andrew?

Mi amiga palideció y evité con todas mis fuerzas ver a mi acompañante.

-Esta bien.. no ira nadie

-No Alice.. Ustedes vayan. Yo volveré.

-¿Aunque sea nos acompañaras hasta el bar?

-Si, no creo que la carretera sea un buen lugar para bajar del auto. - dije tratando de volver a recuperar el ambiente distendido que había antes de la mención de la palabra cárcel.

-Ok, ok..

Volvieron las charlas en la parte tracera y yo me acomodé en mi asiento. Llegamos en un minuto hasta la puerta de un gigantesco bar en el centro de la cuidad. Todos bajaron y Alice se disculpo mil veces antes de entrar al bar.

Los únicas dos personas que quedaban paradas en la vereda, éramos Edward y yo.

-Bueno.. eh., Yo me voy. Nos vemos el lunes

-No, Bella.. Espera. - dijo tomándome del brazo antes de que diera la vuelta - yo te llevo, no voy a dejar que te vayas a esta hora de la noche sola.

-No hace falta, en serio.

-Vamos - dijo con su voz aterciopelada. ¿Y como negarme?

Subí de vuelta al Volvo...

Mientras atravezabamos la ciudad en silencio, Edward se estiró y prendió el equipo de música. Claro de Luna, de Debbusy comenzó a sonar en el Volvo.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, claro que no.

De vuelta todo se volvió silencio, salvo por la suave melodía de fondo. Hasta que su voz aterciopelada rompió el silencio, mucho más ronca y triste que nunca

-¿Cómo sabias de Andrew? Yo no te conté su nombre

-Alice me lo dijo - me defendí rápidamente

-No te estaba acusando de nada, Bella

-Ah..

-Llegamos

-Oh - ¿Tan rápido?

-Nos vemos mañana, Señora fiscal

- Muy gracioso. Adiós - se acercó y me besó en la mejilla. Me puse colorada, recordé que debía lucir como un tomate y me puse aún más colorada, si eso era posible. Y nuevamente, se acercó a mi oído y haciéndome pegar un saltito de la sorpresa me dijo con su voz aterciopelada - Estoy de acuerdo con Alice.. Estas hermosa, Bella.

Mi corazón se aceleró como nunca y empezó a faltarme el aire.

-Nos vemos el lunes.

-Nos vemos.. - dije con el último aliento. ¿Ese hombre no se daba cuenta de que me deslumbraba con sus ojos esmeraldas y su voz aterciopelada? Un día de estos me iba a matar de un infarto.

Bajé de auto y entré lo más rápido posible al edificio donde vivía (después de hacer el ridículo cayéndome tres veces la llave). Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, agradeciéndome a mi misma por volver tan temprano. No sentía las piernas. Estaba cansadísima ya que la noche del jueves y la salida de compras con la enana, sumada a que últimamente tenía miles de pesadillas, hacían que tuviera ganas de tirarme en la cama sin siquiera sacarme los malditos tacos. Pero... Jano empezó a ladrar con la correa a su lado en cuanto crucé la puerta. Oh, dios. Así que no tuve otra que bajar hasta el jardín del edificio, esta vez equipada para dejar todo limpio.

Diez minutos después y un gran té de por medio llegué hasta mi cama, arrastrando mis pies descalzos (las sandalias estaban tiradas en algún lugar de la casa). Sin cambiarme los incómodos jeans me tiré sobre la cama y me quede dormida al instante.

El domingo pasó como un borrón, ordenando el departamento y comprando provisiones para la semana.

El reloj sonó en la mesa de luz despertándome de un hermoso y profundo sueño. Estaba a punto de verlo, de ver a Andrew. En los últimos días estaba terriblemente intrigada acerca de cómo sería. Solo necesitaba un minuto más de sueño pacifico.

-Maldito reloj..

Salí de la cama varios minutos después de que la alarma sonara y todavía quejándome de ella, tomé un baño y desayuné.

Salí del departamento tarde. Llevaba más de veinte minutos de retrazo y sabía que con todo el trafico que debía haber no iba a llegar a tiempo. ¡El día más importante del juicio e iba a llegar tarde!.

Corrí hasta el auto. Y rompiendo todas mis reglas de jamás conducir rápido llegué exactamente diez minutos tarde a la corte.

-_Van a matarme.. Edward y Jasper van a matarme_

Corrí por el pasillo abarrotado de gente y llegué hasta la puerta. Pude escuchar el sonido de la gente hablando del otro lado. Todavía no había empezado el juicio, de milagro. Esperé allí hasta que mi respiración irregular se calmó.

Y abrí la puerta. Por última vez. Eso era lo que creía, lo que deseaba desde lo más profundo.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta mi lugar, clavando mi mirada en el estrado. Controlándome con todas las fuerzas en no mirar hacia mi costado. Donde sabia que Jasper y Edward estaban. Me concentré en mis papeles. En todo lo que faltaba del juicio.

Antes de que el jurado dictara el veredicto tenía que firmar, al igual que Jasper, miles de papeles que en mi caso tenia pendientes desde hacia días. Y una secretaria, tan amable (notarse el sarcasmo) me trago aun más papeles para revisar.

Intentaba concentrarme en las letras de los papeles que tenia frente a mi pero no podía evitar, cada tanto mirar hacia mi costado. Donde me encontraba nuevamente con esos ojos esmeraldas.

Al mediodía, finalmente, el juez se dignó a entrar en la sala para comenzar la sección. Miraba el reloj cada dos minutos, rezando por que de una vez por todas esto terminara. Pero, el cielo oscureció y yo seguía sentada en esa mesa de madera esperando al jurado que estaba deliberando nuevamente del otro lado de la sala.

Solo estaba pensando cuantos había logrado sobornas Stanley para ese día. Había tenido bastante tiempo, por cierto. Las manecillas de mi reloj parecían paradas. Los segundos transcurrían como horas. Hasta que finalmente la puerta del fondo se abrió.

En unos minutos ya nada iba a importar, iba a ser libre. Declararan culpable o inocente a Edward yo no pensaba seguir trabajando como abogada. Obviamente que deseaba que Edward saliera airoso de todo esto, pero igualmente mi renuncia estaba sobre el escritorio de mi secretaria, la había mandado el domingo a la mañana. Así que suponía que la había leído ya que mi celular no había dejado de sonar en toda la tarde. Y aunque no había atendido sabia que era Clare. Debía estar sorprendida ya que no le había avisado antes, ni lo había mencionado nunca.

Los jurados salían uno a uno por la puerta y se acomodaban lentamente en su lugar. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa mientras esperaba. Miré el estrado y conté la cantidad de nudos que había en la madera que lo componía.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, que me parecieron horas, uno de los jurados se paró.

El silencio era absoluto. Mis piernas temblaban y no podía dejar de pensar que había hecho mal mi trabajo, y armando los peores pronósticos para Edward en mi mente. No podía dejar de repetirme que si lo declaraban culpable seria mi culpa.

El jurado era un hombre de tez clara, alto y de pelo oscuro que creía conocer a de algún lado. No tenia idea de donde ni como era su nombre. Volví a concentrarme en los nudos de la madera del estrado mientras este hablaba con una mujer morena que era la secretaria del juez.

Hasta que finalmente esta se marcho y el hombre comenzó a hablar.

Mi respiración se aceleró y sentí miles de cosquillas en mi estomago que me daban nauseas. Seguramente estaba terriblemente pálida.

-Después de la deliberación y habiendo revisado las pruebas presentadas por la fiscalía y la defensa, el jurado tomó una decisión.

Silencio. Ese hombre tenia el destino de otro en ese papel y tenia unas ganas inmensas de arrancárselo de la mano para leerlo de una vez por todas. La intriga me estaba matando. Y si yo me sentía así no podía imaginarme como se sentiría Edward.

Me atreví a mirarlo, tan solo un segundo. El tenía la mirada perdida, clavada en algún punto en la pared que estaba detrás del estrado. Parecía calmo, aunque estaba terriblemente pálido. Mucho más de lo pálido que era normalmente. Tenia un deje verdoso.

-El jurado decidió que el acusado es...

_**Hola! No me maten!!!! jajaja..**_

_**Perdón por terminar ahí el capitulo, pero... es necesaria un poco de intriga. ¿Habrá Stanley sobornado a suficientes jurados? ¿Las pruebas de Jasper y las mentiras de Bella habrán alcanzado para salvarlo? ¿Bella habrá mentido "bien" o todos se dieron cuenta del engaño? ¿Alguien los habrá visto cenando? OOOOHH.. muchas preguntas. Por ahora los y las dejo con la intriga! MUAJAJAJA (que mala)**_

_**Bueno, perdón por no subir el cap antes como prometí pero mis vacaciones en realidad no son tan vacaciones. Como no tenemos clases por dos semanas por lo de la gripe nos mataron con trabajos prácticos. En cuanto los termine prometo sentarme a escribir, para adelantar este fic y poder subir caps mas seguido. Voy a hacer todo lo posible.**_

_**Y ahora lo mejor de lo mejor.. los agradecimientos. Muchísimas gracias.. waw 157 comentarios! es genial**_

_**solcullen: muchas gracias!**_

_**Vampire Princess: El jueves es tu cumple!!!! oh, por las dudas felicitaciones. Y voy a tratar de subir un cap ese día o el sábado, en su defecto, y va a ser totalmente dedicado para vos Y voy a hacer todoooooooo lo posible por poner a Andrew. Aunque sea algo, lo prometo.**_

_**beautifly92: genial! muchas gracias por tu comentario**_

_**darthmocy: somos dos! jajaja.. muchos saludos y muchísimas gracias**_

_**christti: esperemos que si.. el próximo cap voy a hacer todo lo posible. ya se que dijo lo mismo siempre pero es que escribo los capítulos sin saber de antemano que va a pasar con la historia.. solo tengo una idea general. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: gracias! aunque la verdad un mes entero en casa.. va a ser aburrido. No paso una y estoy muy muy aburrida. Claro! seguro que lo sacaste.. ya vamos a ver que dice Áng pronto**_

_**CasullClare: no sabemos si lo siente todavía.. esperemos que no. Y si Alice esta en marcha para unirlos, como siempre. Y pronto Andrew y voy a hacerlas sufrir a Tanya y Jessica!. Besos y muchas gracias!**_

_**SwettyCullen: esperemos que si, pero todavía Bella no hizo la conexión, esperemos que la haga pronto! Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: muchísimas gracias! espero que este tmb**_

_**pequelita: y creo q no.. va por ahora no tiene que ver con Stanley. Solo surgió mientras escribía, aunque no es mala idea jaja.a Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones! muchísimas gracias**_

_**Rosa Cullen: Edward (una aclaración) se siente confundido, triste y cansado de todo esto, creo que antes de pensar sobre Bella quiere deshacerse de todos estos problemas que tiene. Espero que te haya servido la aclaración... muchas gracias!!!!**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos!!! :D me hacen feliz.. y mucho mas si apretan el botoncito verde de mas abajo si? (A) carita de perro mojado **_

_**muchisimas gracias otra vez... nos estamos leyendo**_

_** Charlotte-1208  
**_


	15. Capítulo XIV

_**Capitulo catorce:**_

-El jurado decidió que el acusado es...

Saque los ojos de los nudos de la madera del estrado y baje la mirada. Me mantenía parada, mis manos desasnaban sobre la oscura mesa de caoba. Mis brazos estaban estirados, y en realidad me solo me mantenía parada gracias a ellos.

Estaba muy cansada, el domingo había salido a correr y ahora me estaba pasando factura. Además, estaba muy nerviosa. Mis piernas temblaban bajo la mesa. Y me repetía una y otra vez que si Edward iba a la cárcel seria mi culpa. Y estaba segura, de que no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia en la mente. Trate de concentrarme en otra cosa...

Me miré las manos, parecían tan pálidas sobre la madera tan oscura. Jugueteé con una pequeña cadenita que rodeaba mi muñeca.

En ese lugar, rodeada de gente pero a la vez tan desamparada, recodé como había llegado hasta allí... varios años atrás. Cuando aún era una niña, cuando todavía soñaba con ser fotógrafa y tenia una hermosa familia esperándome en casa.

Pude recordar esa noche de verano, cuando faltaban solo pocos días para recibirme del instituto. En la que habíamos decidido, junto con Ángela y varios compañeros, ir a acampar a una pequeña playa a pocos kilómetros de Forks.

Habíamos caminado por horas para llegar a un acantilado, que William, uno de nuestros compañeros, estaba empecinado en encontrar. Aseguraba que había estado allí muchas veces con su padre y nos repetía una y otra vez que era un lugar genial.

Luego de varias horas de caminata, mis pies dolían y mis rodillas estaban verdes de las veces que había caído. Pero había valido la pena intentarlo. Era un lugar hermoso. Desde la altura del acantilado podíamos ver los grandes edificios más pequeños que nosotros, las casas del tamaño de la mano y los autos recorriendo las calles del pueblo en donde había nacido. Pude recordar mi asombro al levantar la vista hacia el oscuro cielo de Forks. Nunca había visto la luna tan grande, ni las estrellas brillando de esa manera.

Esa fina y delicada pulsera era un regalo de una persona que había conocido esa noche. De alguien que había querido olvidar, y que hasta ese día, en la sala del tribunal, creía haberlo hecho. Pero lo recordaba perfectamente. Su piel morena, su pelo largo y suelto en el viento, sus ojos oscuros.

Y me sorprendió aun más recordar cada tarde de ese verano. Que pasábamos en la playa, con los pies enterrados en la arena caliente. Viendo el atardecer, conversando, riendo... Cada detalle de ese verano en el que había conocido mi primer amor.

También, pude ver la ultima tarde de verano que pase en la playa, a pocas horas de dejar Forks para ir a la universidad. La ultima vez que lo había visto. El día que sus grandes dedos acomodaron la pulserita en mi muñeca. La cadenita finita y plateada parecía tan insignificante entre su mano gigantesca.

La usaba desde ese momento. Todas las mañanas la volvía a vestir. Y cada vez que cerraba el pequeño ganchito plateado podía escuchar nuestras risas en el silencio de la noche.

Jugueteé con la cadenita plateada y recorrí con mis dedos el pequeño dije en forma de flor que brillaba a la luz del sol.

-Silencio por favor -pidió el hombre del jurado - Hemos tomado una decisión. Volví a concentrarme en la pulsera. Y gire lentamente el dije entre mis dedos. En el reverso leí, como siempre lo hacia: _Para mi mejor amiga, Jacob._

Amiga, solo amiga.

-El jurado a decidido que el acusado es.. inocente

-_Inocente_

Saque la mirada de la cadena y giré la cabeza. Pude verlo abrazándose con Jasper, celebrando su victoria. Y yo también deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba festejar mi victoria, nuestra victoria. Y creía que lo merecía, porque también había colaborado para esto. Pero no podía. Para toda la gente que estaba allí, yo había perdido. Debía estar confundida y enojada, no contenta y con ganas de festejar.

Me concentré en mantener mi boca formando una línea. Sin emoción alguna en el rostro. Sabia que si intentaba fingir que estaba furiosa no me saldría y si no hacia fuerza para mantener la línea, pronto sonreiría.

Baje la mirada a la mesa de caoba y me senté, tratando de lucir rendida. Pero no pude evitarlo y miré a mi izquierda. Y me encontré con sus ojos esmeralda con un brillo extraño, devolviéndome la mirada. Me sonrió. Con una de esas sonrisas suyas, torcidas que me quitaban el aliento. Cuando supe que perdí el control, puse mis brazos sobre la mesa y enterré mi cabeza entre ellos ocultando la gran sonrisa de mi rostro.

¿Cómo fingir sentirme triste cuando ese era uno de los mejores días de mi vida? Finalmente era libre de mi carrera y había ganado, aunque no lo pareciera. Edward era libre y estaba segura que con la ayuda de Jasper recuperaría pronto a su hijo. Todo había salido tan bien.

Ya era hora de irme, no quería arriesgarme a perder el control. Así que, con una velocidad inusitada levante todos los papeles de la mesa y camine por el largo pasillo. Pero antes de pasar del lado del publico, sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron nuevamente con los míos.

Y antes de perderme en ellos por unos segundos, pude ver el agradecimiento y la felicidad en ellos. Realmente era la primera vez que lo veía feliz, aunque seguía luciendo cansado con grandes ojeras veolacias alrededor de sus ojos. Una extraña sensación me recorrió la espalda. Me asuste. Gire violentamente la cabeza y salí del tribunal.

Este hombre era muy diferente al que había conocido hacia pocas horas. Y me dolió darme cuenta cuanto lo amaba. Lo equivocada que estaba, lo mal que hacia sintiendo todo lo que sentía. Pero era inevitable, era perfecto. Simplemente, perfecto.

Salí del edificio lo más rápido que pude. Y al estar frente a la gran escalera que terminaba en la vereda, no supe que hacer. No tenia ganas de ir hasta mi oficina, que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, aunque sabia que tenia que aparecer por allí en algún momento. Mi renuncia debía estar en manos de Clare y seguramente debía ir a dar algunas explicaciones. Tampoco quería ir a mi departamento. Así que baje las escaleras lentamente, mirando cada escalón ya que sabia cuan peligrosas eran para mí esas gigantescas escaleras.

Caminé por la vereda, sin destino pero cuando los pies empezaron a dolerme por los malditos tacos, decidí ir hasta la plaza. Recorrí las pocas cuadras que quedaban y me senté en uno de los bancos blancos de la plaza.

Reviví en mi memoria estos últimos meses, gracias al juicio que tanto había odiado, había recuperado a mis amigos y recuperado la verdad sobre mi vida. Ya no debía fingir que me gustaba lo que hacia. Me sentía libre. Toda esa presión que sentía en el estomago esta mañana, como todas las mañas, había desaparecido. Nada me detenía ahora de correr lejos de Forks.

Pero luego de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que si había algo que me retenía en este pueblo. Mi corazón. No podía huir ahora, como tanto había querido, porque hacerlo significaba dejar atrás al hombre que me había enamorado.

Amor. Cuando esa palabra pasó por mi mente sentí un profundo vacío en el pecho. Esa sensación que sentía cada vez que descubría que nunca iba a conseguir lo que quería. Esa frustración que me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en él, en mi familia, en mi profesión, en Jacob. Todos los sueños que había dejado atrás y que estaba por dejar. Debía irme de Forks, antes de lastimarme aun mas. Aunque dejara mi corazón en ese pequeño pueblo, estaba decidida a irme antes de que las cosas se complicaran aun mas. Debía, como lo había hecho siempre, huir.

Era cobarde, y lo admitía. Una llovizna fina comenzó a caer, humedeciendo mi pelo, mi cara y mi ropa. Ya había anochecido y el cielo estaba completamente nublado. No podía distinguirse en la oscuridad a la luna ni a una sola estrella. Pero en mis ojos veía un hermoso cielo estrellado...

_-Bella.. Yo.. Solo quiero ser tu amigo._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. _

_-Vamos, enana, no llores. Mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo. _

_-Pero.._

_-Nada, Bella.. _

_-Yo.. me voy Jacob._

_-¿Tan temprano?_

_-No, quiero irme de Forks. En cuanto termine el verano_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me voy a la Universidad. No quiero quedarme aquí, mi padre.. no quiero vivir mas con mi padre. Se que el esta mal pero yo no tengo la culpa. Ya no quiero vivir así. - Jacob cerro sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Hacia mas de un mes que mi madre había muerto. El verano terminaba y yo estaba decidida a abandonar Forks. Lo que no sabia era que mi padre pronto también se iría. Y yo en vez de partir a estudiar fotografía, dejaría atrás mis sueños para estudiar abogacía. Jacob había estado conmigo todo ese verano, en el que mi madre había muerto. Y había descubierto que en sus brazos me sentía segura, que quería quedarme entre ellos todo el tiempo. _

_Me enamoré de él, pero tenia miedo de perderlo. Era mi mejor amigo y la única persona que me escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba. Pero esa noche le había dicho lo que sentía. Había escapado de mis labios y ya no había remedio. Sabia que lo había perdido al cotarle. No pensaba volver a verlo luego de esa noche, sabia que en poco tiempo me iría, huiría a la Universidad. _

_Pero mi padre murió y entonces fue inevitable encontrarme con él. _

_Me ayudó a deshacerme de la casa y a partir de Forks. Y la noche en la que me iba me regalo la pulsera, como un signo de todo lo que habíamos pasado ese verano, de lo cuanto que me quería y esperaba volverme a ver. _

_Pero yo no pensaba volverlo a ver. No se lo dije y llore en silencio..._

Habían pasado muchos años y ahora, me preguntaba que había sido de la vida de Jacob. Sabia que no sentía nada por el, que solo había sido un "enamoramiento adolescente", pero sentía curiosidad. Bueno, ahora tendría mucho tiempo libre para averiguar sobre su paradero. Lo guarde en mi mente junto con todas las cosas que pensaba a hacer.

Moví mano derecha hasta mi muñeca izquierda. Y busque con los dedos la cadenita mientras que mantenía la mirada perdida entre los árboles pelados de la plaza. Estábamos en invierno y todos los árboles lucían algo secos y tristes, pero el verde relucía en el pasto, los helechos y la gran capa de musgo que cubría los troncos marrones. En Forks todo lo que debía ser marron, era verde.

Al descubrir que no encontraba la pulsera, baje la mirada y me arremangué todas las capas de ropa que traía por el frío.

Pero no estaba. Me pare de un salto. La había perdido. Hice un mapa mental de las calles que había recorrido y comencé a caminar por ellas. Hasta llegar a la puerta del tribunal.

El edificio estaba desierto. Solo había un policía parado en la entrada y seguramente, estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas. Corrí escaleras arriba. Con la respiración agitada le pedí al policía si me dejaba pasar. Después de convencerlo de que solo pasaría unos segundos y de que era la fiscal, me dejo pasar.

Caminé por el oscuro y desierto edificio. Solo un par de luces estaban prendidas del otro lado de las puertas del pasillo que llevaba a la sala en la que había estado esta mañana. Apuré el paso, no era que le temiera a la oscuridad, pero no poder ver mis propios pies me preocupaba. Más con mi gran sentido del equilibrio. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento de descuido me caería o me daría en la cabeza con algo.

Llegue hasta la puerta y entré a la sala que tanto deseba no volver a pisar. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo hasta la parte delantera. No podía ver nada. Pero en mi mente, recordaba cada uno de los detalles de esa sala. Tan parecida a tantas otras que había recorrido esos últimos años.

Llegue hasta adelante, rezando por que no hubieran limpiado ese día. Tantee la mesa en busca de la cadena, pero no la encontré. Miré a mi alrededor, y al ver que no había nadie, me agaché y comencé a tantear bajo la mesa, en el piso. La única luz que había en la sala procedía del pasillo, y era muy lejana.

Pero la pequeña flor brillaba a la luz más allá de la mesa, muy cerca del lugar donde el jurado había estado hacia pocas horas. Agachada bajo la mesa, finalmente la vi y me levante. Camine hasta ella y la agarré.

Cuando me levante creí escuchar pasos, pero al mirar a mi alrededor, descarté la idea. Aunque no podía ver nada, seguramente había sido mi imaginación o algún pequeño animalito. Solo esperaba que no fueran cucarachas. Puaj.

Pero mientras cerraba la pulsera alrededor de mi muñeca, ya era obvio que no estaba sola.

-Isabella

Di un salto en mi lugar. Conocía esa voz. Era la que nutria mis ultimas pesadillas. Aunque estaba convencida de que no le temía, pero podía escuchar esa voz y ver los ojos penetrantes que la acompañaban, cada noche y despertaba gritando.

En la oscuridad de la sala, sentí como me tomaba por el brazo. El hombre apretaba tanto la mano alrededor de mi brazo que me hacia doler. Esto no era una buena señal.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco en mi pecho, la adrenalina recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban. Lentamente, me dio vuelta aun sin soltarme de su apretado agarre.

Al darme vuelta, con la poca luz que llegaba a la habitación, me encontré con sus ojos azules penetrantes devolviéndome la mirada.

-Hola, Isabella.

-Señ.. Señor Stanley - mi voz se quebraba en cada palabra.

-¿Cómo estas, Isabella? - sabia perfectamente que no estaba feliz con mi trabajo.

-Bien, ¿Usted?

-No lo se, Isabella, por que no me lo dices tu.

-Yo.. Yo, lo siento. La verdad, hice todo para que lo inculparan pero no salió bien. Lo siento.

-Esta bien. Tranquila. ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerte daño? - dijo clavando su mirada en la may.

No respondí porque si abría la boca estaba segura que hubiera dejado escapar un sonoro y temeroso si.

-Aun podemos apelar

-No, no podemos.

-¿Isabella, estas juzgando mis conocimientos? ¿O es una broma?

-No es una broma. Yo renuncié. Ya no soy la fiscal de Forks.

-¿Qué? - su voz era mas profunda ahora, mas amenazante. Estaba tentando al león hambriento. Pero debía enfrentarlo, no podía huir ahora.

-Renuncie. Deberá encontrar otro fiscal que lo ayude.

-Muy bien, Swan. - dijo acercándose amenazadoramente hasta mi. Di pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Pero el hombre no dejaba de acercarse. Mis piernas golpearon contra el borde de la barandilla del jurado. Ya no podía ir mas atrás.

Stanley avanzaba hacia mi con la mirada desquiciada.

Y en un instante de claridad caminé hacia delante, lo esquive y comencé a correr hasta la puerta. Atravesé la puerta a toda la velocidad que pude alcanzar con esos tacos. Corrí por el pasillo hasta la entrada del edificio. Abrí la puerta. Una brisa helada me recorrió el cuerpo.

El policía ya no estaba en la puerta. La vereda estaba desierta, la calle estaba vacía.

Caminé hasta la escalera y levante un pie para empezar a bajar los escalones. Al no escuchar ningún ruido camino hasta allí pensé que Stanley no me había perseguido. Pero estaba equivocada.

-¿Dónde vas, Isabella?

El sonido de esa voz me hizo trastabillar.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los escalones clavándose en mi espalda. Y un gran dolor en mi brazo izquierdo. Las escaleras no terminaban más y la velocidad de mi caída iba en aumento. Hasta que sentí las frías baldosas de la vereda.

No podía moverme. Me dolía hasta el ultimo centímetro de mi cuerpo. Ya no me importaba lo que podía llegar a hacerme Stanley, ya estaba dolorida en todo el cuerpo.

Escuche ligeros pasos bajando por las escaleras y abrí los ojos. Stanley bajaba lentamente. Paró al final de la escalera y me dirigió una mirada con desprecio.

-No voy a ayudarte, tu no lo hiciste por mi. Yo hice demasiado por ti

Abrí los ojos como platos y mi boca se abrió ligeramente. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué yo no lo había ayudado?, El solo lo había hecho a cambio de favores. Siempre.

Pero ya no importaba Stanley. No podía soportar el dolor de mi espalda y mi brazo derecho. En la mano aun sostenía la cadenita, que se clavaba en mi piel por la fuerza con la que la sostenía. Con mi brazo sano, me apoye en el piso y como pude me senté. Mi cartera estaba tirada al lado mío. La tomé y busqué dentro el celular. Por primera vez en mi vida, el maldito aparato apareció al alcance de mi mano.

Después de todo el episodio del lunes había obtenido como bonus una gran escayola en mi brazo izquierdo y miles de moretones en todo el cuerpo. Por suerte, ya no tenia que ir a trabajar. Así que el miércoles, después de haber pasado todo el dic anterior en la cama, salí a caminar.

Nadie sabia de mi accidente y tampoco pensaba decírselo a nadie. Ángela tenia suficiente con su maldito ex novio que ahora la llamaba para pedirle sus cosas a cada minuto. Alice le diría a su hermano. Edward y Jasper se preocuparían e intentarían convencerme de que denunciara a Stanley. Pero no quería hacerlo, después de todo el no había tenido la culpa y no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo de la ley otra vez.

Camine por el centro comercial de Forks. Recorrí las vidrieras, sin mirar nada en especial. Realmente no me gustaba hacerlo, pero no podía mas que caminar. No entré a ninguna tienda, hasta que vi la heladería del otro lado de la cuadra. Me senté en uno de los bancos de la vereda y pedí un gran helado de dulce de leche.

Cuando me lo trajeron, me concentre en no dejarlo caer. Siempre era tan torpe y despistada que mas de la mitad del helado terminaba en el suelo. Y ahora con la escayola debía tener aun mas cuidado.

Pero era imposible que el helado se mantuviera en pie. Finalmente, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos la mitad del helado termino en la mesa. Pero.. no fue mi culpa!

Alguien me había golpeado la pierna y por lo tanto, me había sacudido lo suficiente para que tirara el helado. Miré a mi derecha. Un niño de cabellos cobrizos se abrazaba a mi pierna.

-Mami, mami.. - repetía mientras lloraba.

Pase mi mano sana por sus cabellos brillantes.

-Hola.. ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Estas bien?

El niño levantó la mirada y me encontré con sus preciosos ojos celestes devolviéndome la mirada.

-Hola - dijo tímido

-Hola.. mi nombre es Bella..

-Hola.. soy Andrew

-¿Andrew? - dije sorprendida, no podía ser

El nene movió su cabecita hacia los lados, revolviendo su cabello que ya estaba despeinado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - dije, limpiando con la yema de mis dedos sus pequeñas lagrimas de su mejilla. Su piel era tan pálida, y tan suave. Era imposible que fuera quien yo pensaba que era. Pero era tan parecido a Edward. Sus facciones, su pelo. Lo único que no coincidía era el color de sus ojos.

Extendió sus brazos hacia mi, como mostrándome que quería que lo cargara. Ignorando la escayola, con mi brazo sano y un poquito de su ayuda, lo levante hasta mi regazo.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo.. Bella? ¿Te lastimaste? Esa cosa.. Es parecida a la que le pusieron a Ani el otro dic..

-Me caí.

-Ah

-Pero aun no me has dicho que pasa, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron mucho y se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo.

-No llores

Se refugio entre mis brazos y escondió su carita en el hueco entre mi brazo y mi hombro.

-¡ANDREW!

Me giré para ver quien lo llamaba tan desesperadamente. Una mujer rubia y bella, caminaba sobre unos altísimos tacos. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos. Eran iguales a los de su hijo. Pero solo su color. Los ojos de esa mujer destilaban odio y repugnancia. Los de Andrew eran cálidos aunque en ese momento estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-TU.. ¿QUÉ HACES CON MI HIJO?

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Perdón por lo del capitulo anterior. ¡Espero que este les haya gustado! Estuve a punto de declarar a Edward culpable, lo confieso. Pero me arrepentí. Pero no se confíen aun falta mucho.. muchoo.. Y tengo muchas idas en mente.**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A VAMPIRE PRINCESS POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS. Perdón por no subir el cap el jueves! Y también, aunque no lo lea, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A RENESMEE256.**_

_**Ahora, los agradecimientos. 174 REVIEWS! Ustedes piensan matarme de la sorpresa, no yo con la intriga! Jajajaja.. Es genial encontrar tantos reviews cada vez que abro la pagina!. Si no fuera por ellos realmente dejaría de escribir esta historia! Lo sé. Es el impulso para que escriba. Así que aquí van:**_

_**CasullClare: Espero que te hayas recuperado! Y que tu nariz este bien! Cuidado con la vista! Jajaja. Besos y muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Swetty Cullen: No te preocupes! Todos estamos ocupados.. muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar tu review!**_

_**Solcullen: Gracias!**_

_**Beautifly92: oh! Creo que estas en todo tu derecho! Jajaj.. Besos y gracias.**_

_**Pequelita: ajaja.. bueno, ahora sabemos que Ed es inocente pero ¿creen que terminó todo ahí? Yo no, la verdad. MUAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Marihel: bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias**_

_**Vampire Princess: FELIZ CUMPLE! Espero que hayas pasado un día genial, que hayas recibido muchos regalos y no te haya defraudado con Andrew. Al fin cumplo mi promesa!! Mucha suerte.. y gracias!**_

_**Lucero08: espero que ya tengas internet en tu casa!. No te preocupes por los comentarios, (no voy a mentir, me encantan) pero podes dejarlos siempre cuando puedas!. Muchísimas gracias!!!!**_

_**Darthmocy: muajajaa.. Bueno espero haber terminado con tu ansiedad, ahora sabemos como terminó el juicio. Va, por ahora. Y Ed esta bien, festejando. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Maria Swan De Cullen: jaja. Voy a pensar a creerlo!. también estas de vacaciones? Uf.. a mi me dieron un montón de tarea. A vos? Espero que no! Saludos y muchas gracias!**_

_**Saraya.x: muchísimas gracias por sumarte!. La verdad es que sé poco y nada sobre derecho. Solo tuve un año y la verdad es que me gusto mucho. Pero prefiero las ciencias naturales por mucho.. jaja. Muchas gracias por el dato. Y espero que puedas dedicarte a escribir pronto. también es mi sueño, pero sé que es algo complicado. Sobretodo por el tema económico, además de conseguir quien publique lo que escribís no?. Y con respecto a la gripe, parece que vamos de mal en peor, pero aquí estamos.. Muchísimas gracias de vuelta!**_

_**Lunalu87: jaja, de verdad estoy empezando a creérmelo! Espero que te haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias!**_

_**Christti: Algo de intriga siempre viene bien! Muchísimas gracias! Besos**_

_**Bells Cullen S: espero que hayas podido dormir! Y si, esperemos que Ed consiga la custodia de Andrew. Nadie va a querer conocer a Tanya, seguro. Muchas gracias!!!!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: perdon! espero que ya estes bien y que hayas dormido! Y como dije arriba, casi casi lo iba declarar culpable, pero de seguro que me mataban! jaja.. y ademas no estaba planificado, asi que deje la idea de lado y segui con la historia original. Espero q te haya gustado el cap. Muchisimas gracias por dejar siempre un review! :D :D**_

_**Tambien, muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, a los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas. Y.. con la mejor carita de cachorrito mojado.. no se olviden de apretar el boton verde de mas abajo (A)**_

_**Suerte.. y nos estamos leyendo pronto,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	16. Capítulo XV

_**Capitulo quince:**_

-TU... ¿QUÉ HACES CON MI HIJO?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. Con su mirada altanera y prepotente, me miró. Recorrió con sus ojos mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Culminando con una expresión de ¿repulsión?. Y ¿sorpresa?

-Andrew, ven para acá en este instante.

-Chau, Bella..

-Espera mi vida, ¿Ella es tu madre? - Andrew solo asintió moviendo su cabecita hacia arriba y abajo. - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Tanya.

-ANDREW!

Saltó de mi regazo y corrió hasta su madre. Mientras se alejaban, se dio vuelta y me saludó moviendo su mano. Le respondí el saludo y sonreí. Al fin lo había conocido.. Y a su madre también, la pequeña sonrisa desapareció de mis labios.

Era hermosa, era tan perfecta como Edward. Nuevamente sentí la decepción en mi pecho, ¿Cómo alguien como él se fijaría en mi? Y aún más teniendo una esposa como Tanya.

Recordé que aun no había pasado por la oficina, hacia tres días que había desaparecido. Sin llamar, sin avisar. Clare debía estar como loca. Tomé mi teléfono y marque.

Como esperaba, Clare estaba algo alterada. Llena de papeles y me pidió que por favor pasara por la oficina a mas tardar. Y mencionó que ya estaban entrevistando abogados para cubrir mi puesto.

Terminé lo poco que me quedaba del helado derretido, pagué y caminé hasta la oficina. A pesar de los moretones, tenía ganas de estirarme después de haber pasado todo el día anterior en la cama.

En la oficina, estaba Clare. Tenia grandes ojeras y el pelo rubio alborotado. Me sentí culpable por no haber avisado antes.

-Hola Clare.

-Señorita Swan

-Oh, no.. Bella. Bella solo.

-Ok.. espérame unos segundos que busco lo que tienes que firmar

-Tengo que pedirte disculpas. Perdón por no avisarte antes pero tuve un pequeño accidente - dije levantando mi brazo izquierdo.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Las escaleras del tribunal. Sabia que algún día pasaría

-Oh, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien

-Aquí están, firma aquí por favor

-¿Y por aquí? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Sinceramente, complicadas. El idiota de abajo esta peleando por tu puesto, es tan.. Aaa. Si llegan a elegirlo me voy a morir. No pienso trabajar para él.

-Troy? ¿Troy el "acosador"? - Desde que había entrado a la fiscalía, era conocido por haber intentado ligar con cada una de las chicas del edificio.

-Si, el mismo - Y Clare era una de las que se habían negado a sus encantos. Encantos que por cierto no existían.

-¿Alguna otra opción?

-Sí, un hombre.. La verdad, no recuerdo su apellido. Pero es..

-Vamos, ya no trabajas para mí

-Es apuesto

-Oh, ya veo por que lo prefieres - reímos.

-Bella.. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras

-Este. ¿Por qué renunciaste?

-Nunca quise este trabajo

-Oh - Clare estaba sorprendida. - No entiendo

-No importa, nadie lo hace. - reí - Creo que tengo que irme

-Sí, claro. Espera. - Saco una agenda marrón debajo del escritorio - Llamó una una chica, eh.. Ángela.

-Oh, genial

-Dijo que estaba desesperada por que no atendías el teléfono

-Upss

-Y ayer llamo, Steferson. Dijo que aunque no sigas siendo la fiscal, quiere una cita contigo. - dijo con vos burlona

-Oh, dios!.

-No te preocupes. Ya no lo veras.

-Eso espero. Tengo que irme, gracias por todo. Ah, casi me olvido. ¿Mis cosas?

-Este, en la recepción de la planta baja. Pero es una caja pesada y la verdad que no creo que puedas levantarla con un solo brazo

-Oh, claro.

-Llamare a...

-¿Troy?

-NO. - Apretó uno de los botones del teléfono - Señor Wall ¿Puede subir un momento?

Cortó y me miró.

-Ya esta en la recepción, te ayudara a cargarla en tu auto

-Oh, lo olvide, no vine en auto. Mejor lo dejo para otro día. Llevare las cosas importantes ahora y luego paso a buscarlas. ¿Podrías asegurarte que no les pase nada?

-Sí, claro. No hay problema

-Tengo que irme

-oh, espero verte pronto.

-Si, claro. Vendré algún día de estos a buscar las cosas que faltan. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos.

Salí de mi antigua oficina, tome el asesor y camine por el largo pasillo de la recepción. ¿Quién seria mi reemplazante? Sentía curiosidad.

Recordé las palabras de Clare sobre Ángela, me tantee el bolsillo preguntándome por que no me había llamado a allí. Cuando lo saqué de mi bolsillo descubrí que estaba apagado. Siempre le pasaba algo a este celular, si no lo olvidaba en algún lado, no tenia señal o se acababa la batería.. como en este caso. Por eso Ángela debía estar preocupada. Seguramente cuando lo prendiera tendría miles de llamadas perdidas.

-Hola, Señor Wall ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo esta su esposa? - Le pregunté al amable señor que se encontraba, como todas las mañanas, en la recepción del edificio. Sus ojos oscuros y su pelo entrecano, me hacían recordar a mi padre.

-Bien.. La edad no nos ayuda mucho, pero aquí estamos, luchando contra el frío.

-Espero que deje de llover pronto

-¿En Forks? Mi niña, eso es imposible - reímos.

-¿Me dijo Clare que tenia una caja para mí?

-Sí, sí.. Por aquí esta.

Me paso la caja y la tome con mi mano libre.

-No es tan pesada, no voy a necesitar que me acompañes hasta el auto, gracias.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-Oh, accidente.

-Oh, Isabella, ¿Cuándo vas a prestar atención por donde caminas? - dijo con tono de reto. Puse mi mejor cara de angelito, después de todo no era mi culpa ser tan torpe. Estaba convencida de que estaba en mis genes. - Me dijeron que no voy a verte muy seguido ahora. Es una lastima..

-Oh, sí. Siento no haberle avisado personalmente. Todo fue muy rápido

-¿Por qué renunciaste, Isabella? ¿Tienes otro trabajo? - clavó su mirada preocupada en mis ojos. Se sentía tan bien tener alguien como él.. Y ahora no iba verlo más.

-No, aún. Pero tengo ahorros y..

-¿Y..?

-Voy a dedicarme a la fotografía

-Oh, eso es genial

-Claro.

Recordé a Ángela, quien seguramente estaba dando vuelta el mundo para buscarme.

-Me tengo que ir. Pero.. ¿Tiene un papel y un lápiz?

-Sí.. Espera. Aquí, toma

-Gracias, le voy a dejar el numero de mi casa. Para que me llame, para reunirnos. Pienso invitarlo a que pruebe mi torta de chocolate que tanto hablamos y que tanto le prometí. ¿Me haría el honor?

-Claro, Isabella - Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, bajé la mirada y una lágrima escapó por mis ojos - Por lo que dijeron los de Administración, cocinas genial.

-Entonces, espero verle pronto!. - dije con la mirada clavada en el piso aún - Me tengo que ir. Llaméeme por favor - terminé mientras caminaba a través de la puerta.

Una vez fuera, me senté sobre un escalón dejando la caja a un lado, y lloré nuevamente. Me sentía como si hubiera perdido a mi padre nuevamente. Durante el año que había trabajado en la fiscalía de este pueblo, el señor Wall había sido como un padre para mi. Aunque nunca dejara de tratarlo de usted, y hubiera una relación solamente laboral, para mi significaba mucho mas que el recepcionista. Se preocupaba por mi como hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacia.

Pero iba a llamarme, tenía mi numero. Me tranquilicé y me limpié la cara con las mano sana.

La escayola se volvía una complicación cada vez mas grave. ¡Y ni siquiera llevaba un día conmigo!

Decidí tomar un taxi para volver a casa. Mis pies me dolían y eran demasiadas noticias para un solo día. Además, debía llegar cuanto antes a casa para llamar a Ang.

Tome un taxi y llegué a mi departamento en un par de minutos. Adentro me esperaba Jano, muerto de hambre y el contestador con miles de mensajes de voz de mi amiga.

Tome el teléfono inalámbrico y marque el numero de Ángela mientras le daba algo de comida al perro.

-Áng.

-Isabella Marie Swan. VOY A MATARTE ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? CASI ME MATAS DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN. NO CONTESTABAS EL CELULAR, NI EL TELÉFONO, NI ESTABAS EN LA OFICINA.

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Lo siento, olvide mi celular en casa cuando salí a caminar.

-Dios.. Encima hace días que no me llamas. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Eh.. - recordé todas las noticias del día.. Como un flash en mi cabeza - demasiadas.

-Oh, genial. Necesito hablar contigo... sobre.. Sobre Mike.

-No hay problema. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro.. ¿A que hora?

-¿En una estas lista? ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, claro.. En una hora estoy ahí.

-Chauu..

-Chau.

Mire a mí alrededor, aparte de Jano saltando sobre mí para que lo sacara a pasear, mi departamento se merecía una limpieza.

A toda velocidad, considerando que solo tenia una hora, tome la correa de Jano. Lo saque a pasear y volví al departamento.

Cuando Ángela tocó el timbre del portero, acaba de guardar el último producto de limpieza dentro del armario. Había logrado superar el obstáculo de la escayola y disponer de un brazo menos, y había limpiado el departamento en tiempo record. Aunque claro, había algunas cosas que no quedaron del todo bien. Los últimos platos que escondí en el fondo de la alacena estaban todavía sucios, ¿Pero quién iba a saberlo?.

Tenía segundos para cambiarme, antes de que mi amiga llamara a la puerta. Y seguramente seria lo más complicado de lograr. Corrí a mi dormitorio y me puse lo primero que encontré. Con algunos malabarismos para poder poner las prendas donde iban, terminé con el jean que usaba diariamente y mi remera favorita, algo desteñida.

-Bella! - grito colgándose de mi cuello, en cuanto abrí la puerta

-Ang... ¿Cómo estas?

-Todavia recuperándome del susto.. ¿Qué llevas puesto, Bella?

¿Siempre tenía que estar en contra de mi ropa?

-¿QUÉ TE PASO EN EL BRAZO, ISABELLA?

-Accidente

-¿Y NO ME LLAMASTE?

-No quería preocuparte, tienes suficiente con el idiota de Mike

-No me importa Mike.. Me importa mas tú. ¿Cómo no me llamaste? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? ¿Limpieza?

-No, me las arreglo bien.

-Debe de ser la costumbre - dijo entre risas

-Ja Ja. Muy gracioso

-Admítelo, lo es.

-No.

-Vamos. ¿Cuántas veces van en el año? Ni siquiera quiero preguntar en los años que te conozco... serán unas ¿50? Si, fácil son 50  
-Esta bien. No exageres, tampoco

-No exagero.. tendría que llevar una cuenta para mostrártela de vez en cuando - dijo entrando a la cocina. Abrió la alacena de la izquierda y saco el café. Después de tanto tiempo, era como su propia casa - Dijiste que tenias noticias. Dispara.

-Uf.. Bueno, aparte de lo del brazo. A Edward lo declararon inocente, renuncié, conocí a Andrew y a Tanya, pase por mi oficina a recoger mis cosas, hablé con el señor Wall. - dije a toda velocidad para esconder la mas importante de todas.

-Oh, baja un poco la velocidad amiga. A ver.. Obvio que lo de Edward lo sabía.

-¿Cómo?

-Alice me llamó

-Ah.

-Y te felicito.

-Gracias

-¿Qué era lo siguiente? Así - abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta - ¿RENUNCIASTE?

-Si - dije con voz tímida

-OH, DIOS. Dime que tienes otro trabajo.. por favor.

-Eh, no. Pero tranquila tengo ahorros. Además.. Voy a buscar algo. Siempre encuentro algo. Tengo la plata de.. de mis padres, también

-Oh, Isabella.. que cabeza la tuya. En cuanto la loca de Steisy se vaya del estudio te haré un lugar

-No, gracias..

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo discutimos.. quiero dejar la abogacía

Caminamos hasta el sofá del living.

-Pero Bella.. es lo que estudiaste, es lo que sabes hacer.

-Bueno, aun soy joven y sabes perfectamente que yo no elegí ser abogada.

-Lo sé

-No quiero dedicarme a ello... no quiero gastar más tiempo en ello

-Esta bien.. A ver, ¿Tienes algún diario?

-¿Qué? ¿Para que?

-Vamos a buscarte algo de trabajo - dijo con cara de pura despreocupación.

-Pero.. pero..

-Ya sé.. Bajo la mesada.. En la puerta de la derecha.

-Si.. pero

-Vamos, Bella.. cuanto antes empieces mejor.

Mientras pasábamos las hojas de los diarios, me contaba sobre Mike. El muy estúpido, la había vuelto a llamar casi todos los días de la semana para pedirle sus cosas y ni siquiera se había disculpado por haberla dejado abandonada en la carretera desierta.

-Estúpido

-Idiota

-Espero que la zorra de Tanya le ponga unos cuernos gigantes pronto.

-¿Tanya? ¿Tanya Denali?

-Yo que sé.. No espera. El otro día atendió su teléfono. Déjame pensar...

-¿Rubia?

Asistió.

-¿Ojos azules?

Asistió

-¿Mirada prepotente y sonrisa desagradable?

-Exacto

-¿Y estaba con "el idiota"?

-Si, ¿puedes creerlo? Hace dos años. Dos años Bella.

-No puede ser - me quede estática en mi lugar. La sorpresa recorría mi cuerpo. Entonces.. Adreaw, el niño adorable que había encontrado en la heladería, era el hijo de Edward. Apostaba mi vida a que era verdad. Y su esposa, era Tanya Denali. La misma que había visto con su hijo y la misma que había estado saliendo con Mike el idiota. -  
¿Segura que no sabes el apellido?

-¿Cuál eran las opciones?

-Denali.. D-E-N-A-L-I

-Mmm. Creo que si. No estoy segura.

-Necesito algo de certezas

-Dealy, Si Denali

Todo era tan ¡Enredado!. No había otra palabra.

-Pero.. Espera ¿De donde la conoces?

-Es la esposa de Edward

Edward. El no debía saber nada.

-OH.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Ella sorprendida y yo congelada. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Y me descubrí a mi misma en la misma situación...

¿Edward? ¿Mike? ¿Tanya? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Como están? Yo bien, llena de tarea! Pero tuve algún tiempo y bastante inspiración y pude adelantar algo del fic. Asi que espero, como hoy, poder subir el cap próximo antes de tiempo. (Aunque sea un dia). **_

_**Estuve pensando sobre la continuación de esta historia. Y por suerte, aun me quedan muchos conflictos por resolver y muchos mas que quiero agregar.. por ahora. Así que, solo para ir avisando, quedan varios capítulos mas. Estoy 99% segura que superara los veinte capítulos de Wake.. (mi anterior fic). **_

_**También tengo varias ideas para otros fics y espero poder armar pronto una encuesta para que voten que les parece mejor. Mientras, sigo con mis tareas y espero poder terminarlas este finde para en la semana dedicarme con todo al fic. Tengo unas ganas enormes de saber que pasa con Bella... **_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos.. 190 REVIEWS. Espero que para el próximo cap abramos superado los 200 POR FAA (A).**_

_**lylygmn12: Muchisimas gracias por sumarte!**_

_**pequlita: Si.. creo que Bella se metió en un lio. Al fin se dio cuenta!**_

_**marihel: muchisimas gracias! por seguir mi historia y por todos tus reviews!**_

_**BellaS CullenS: La verdad que Andrew fue algo complicado para mi.. intente que diera la idea de un nene tierno y simpático. Nunca había tenido ningún personaje así. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**christti: Oh, perdón. No dice que le pasa. Pero no hay que preocuparse, no veo a Tanya como una mala madre. Igualmente el personaje esta en construcción, en mi cabeza. Pero no quiero que sea tan mala... para eso tenemos a los Stanley no? Muchismas gracias!**_

_**Saranya.x: Muchisimas gracias!Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado..  
**_

_**solcullen: Muchas gracias! **_

_**beautifly92: jaja.. espero que se te haya pasado el enojo! Muchas gracias!**_

_**CasullClare: Por ahora, Stanley no hizo nada.. pero yo la verdad creo que detrás de esos ojos azules se esconde algo feo. UY. GRACIAS! Ah, y me encanto lo de la tumba.. a ver si te parece. "PARA LA ZORRA MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS". jajaja Saludos**_

_**darthmocy: A los vulturi? No puede ser a Edward.. la verdad lo prefiero mil veces!!! jajaa. Saludos y muchisimas gracias**_

_**lucero08: Genial! Si a mi tmb me pasa, cada vez que el Internet anda bien (cosa que no pasa todos los días) me quedo hasta muy tarde.. va hasta muy temprano.. (por que ya es la madrugada del siguiente dia) y termino con unas ojeras horribles. Ni en vacaciones se me van! Muchisimas gracias! y que recuperes pronto tus horas de sueño!**_

_**Vampire Princesss: Gracias y de nada! jajaja.. Saludosssss**_

_**locaxelvampiro: Oh, no puse que le pasa a Andrew. Pero como dice arriba. no es nada que le haya hecho Tanya, algo de chicos no mas. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Coincidencias! Siempre coincidencias. Muchisimas gracias!!!**_

_**Rosa Cullen: ¿Cambiara a Mike por Edward otra vez? ¿Edward se dejara engañar? No tengo idea ajjaja. ya veremos. Muchisimas gracias por leer y dejar reviews siempre! **_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS :D . No se olviden de apretar el botón verde de mas abajo y dejen su opinión, tomates y quejas son aceptadas. JAJAJA. **_

_**Saludos... y muchisima suerte.**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	17. Capítulo XVI

_**NOTA: Les recomiendo escuchar alguna cancion lenta (o como se diga) . Sobre todo al final. Y luego me cuentan el titulo.. me encanta descubrir nuevas canciones! Nos leemos abajo**_

_**Capitulo dieciséis:**_

-OH. Dime por favor que él lo sabe.

-No. No lo creo.

-Tengo que hablar con Alice.

-Tengo que hablar con Edward

-Primero con Alice.

-Esta bien, primero con Alice.

Corrió hasta el teléfono y marcó el numero de memoria ¿Es que tanto habían hablado en dos semanas?

-Alice? Soy Áng... si. Si. Todo bien. Espera. Tengo una noticia terrible. ¿Recuerdas a Mike? ¿Y la zorra? Adivina como se llama. No Mike!. La zorra!. Ok, ok. Me están fallando tus habilidades. Escucha. Tanya ¿Te suena? - Yo estaba detrás de Ángela, tratando de escuchar que era lo contestaba Alice. ¿Tantas coincidencias? Parecía una de esas novelas enredadas a más no poder. - Si, exacto. Tanya Denali

Se escucho un grito agudo, como de victoria, desde el otro lado de la línea. Y Ángela tuvo que separarse el teléfono de la oreja.

-Alice, me vas a dejar sorda!. Si. Bella. Ella solita. Bella.

Oh, no. Ya lo sabía. Esto no iba bien

-Excelente. Listo. Después te llamo. Besos. Chauu

Cortó y clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos.

-¿Qué? - lo vi en su mirada - NO, NO Y NO. No pienso hacerlo

-Vamos, Bella. Sabes que a mi no me conoce, a Alice no le creería por que siempre estuvo contra esa.. Esa zorra . Y a ti te quiere. Vamos Bella. Además, tu lo descubriste.

-NO

-Vamos, Bella - dijo con cara de suplica

-No, vas a convencerme con eso.

-¿Vas a dejarlo que sigua pensando en ella? ¿Qué lo seguía engañando? Podría servirle para el divorcio, para obtener la tenencia de Andrew

-Oh. - _No Bella.. concentrate.. concentrate. NO va a convencerte._

-Vamos, Bella. - dijo tomándome del brazo.

-Pero, Ángela. Hace frío. Es tarde y esta por llover. ¿Puede ser mañana?

-No, siempre hace frío y siempre esta lloviendo. Además, dime la verdad, Isabella ¿No quieres verlo?

Oh, no. Me puse colorada.

-No puedes mentirme. Además, míralo desde este punto, si esa zorra es su esposa, ya no tienes competencia

-¿Qué? ¿Qué locuras dices?

-Vamos.. Bella. -Esta vez no me dejo replicar. - Espera.. Pero antes hay que arreglarte. No puedes ir a ver al príncipe azul en ropas de la Edad Antigua.

-¿Qué? Es mi remera favorita

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde jardín?

-Ángela!

-Vamos.. tengo algo pensado. ¿Recuerdas el vestido..

-No, vestido no. Hace frío

-Ok, pero entonces. Ya se. Perfecto... - dejé de escucharla en cuanto comenzó a hablar de ropa. Ya entendía por que ella y Alice se llevaban tan bien. Eran tal para cual. Pero definitivamente, Alice era peor. Ella además de usarme como Barbi, era súper activa y compraba todo lo que veía. Definitivamente Alice era peor.

Después de una hora, ¡Una terrible hora!, Estaba lista para ir a.. A ningún lado por que no tenía la dirección. No tenía ni idea donde vivía Edward.

-No te preocupes. Alice ya lo llamó. Se encuentran en el café de la esquina.

-¿Qué?

-¿Dudas de lo que Alice puede llegar a hacer?

-No.

-Buena decisión

-Vamos, te acompaño. Y después me voy a lo de Alice.

-¿A lo de Alice?

-Si, Jasper se fue a Washington por unos días y tenemos una noche de chicas. A por cierto, tu también vienes.

-¿EH?

-Si, si. Idea de Alice - dijo cuando puse cara de horror -Dale, nos vamos a divertir mucho. Mírate en el espejo y salimos, ya es la hora. Estas hermosa Bella.

-¿Recuerdas esto? - dije señalando la cosa horrible que llevaba en mi brazo izquierdo.

-Es lo de menos..además va a tener que acostumbrarse a ello

-Ángela Weber

-¿Qué? Tiene que saber los riesgos que toma al estar contigo en la misma habitación

-Basta. ¿Terminaste? - me puse colorada

-Si, vamos

-Oh..

-No te quejes.. Sé que lo quieres ver. Vamos

Caminamos hasta el bar. El cielo estaba oscuro y totalmente cubierto de nubes grisáceas. Corría un viento helado y húmedo, que movía las hojas de los árboles suavemente. Era más que seguro que en minutos comenzaría a llover.

-Voy a tomar un taxi hasta lo de Alice. Voy a congelarme en el camino sino.

-Esta bien.

Ya estábamos en la puerta del bar. A pocos metros podía ver el flameante y plateado Volvo.

-Llámame en cuanto termines, te vendremos a buscar. Suerte.

-Gracias.

Entre al bar. Adentro estaba más cálido que en el exterior. Miré a las mesas, buscándolo. Y ahí estaba. Sentado solo, en una de las mesas de dos personas contra el gran ventanal. Con la mirada perdida, un dios griego sentado en una mesa de café.

Camine hasta la mesa

-Hola - dije con voz temblorosa.

Se giró y me miró. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes..

-Hola. Que casualidad. Estaba esperando a Alice. ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Este.. Si, claro. Gracias - me acomodé en la silla frente a la suya. El mozo vino enseguida y ordene un café, al igual que Edward.

Él miraba con disimulo, cada varios segundos, la puerta del bar. Seguramente Alice no le había dicho nada del plan.. de su loca idea.

Tendría que decirle que su hermana no había a venir, sino eventualmente se iría o si dejaba correr mas tiempo se enojaría...

-Edward.. Tu hermana no va a venir

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes. Una de sus locas ideas.

-Ah - La puerta del local se abrió. Tirité en mi lugar. Cuando subí la mirada me encontré con sus ojos y instantáneamente, me puse colorada. Su pelo cobrizo se agitaba con el viento que venía desde la puerta. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban a la luz del bar. Aun podía ver sus ojeras, pero eran mas pequeñas y de un color menos intenso.

-Vine a hablar contigo

-Ah. Espera.. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste. Muchísimas gracias. No pude llamarte por que Jasper me recomendó que no lo hiciera. Ya sabes, por las dudas.

-Ya no importa. Renuncié

-Oh. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada.

-Ah

Silencio.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Este.. oh, no sé como empezar

-¿Por el principio?- dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

Me saqué el saco, algo complicada por la escayola, y lo puse sobre el respaldo de la silla. Solo quería alargar el tiempo..

-¿Qué te paso? - su mirada preocupada se clavó en mi brazo

-Nada.. un pequeño accidente el lunes.

-Dime que no fue Stanley

-No, fue el.. aunque

-¿Aunque?

-Estaba por ahí

-Lo sabía. Voy a matarlo, lo juro - dijo con su voz grave y profunda.

-Tranquilo, no me hizo nada. Apareció de la nada, después de haber salido corriendo, y me caí por las escaleras. No me empujó pero tampoco me ayudó. No puedo decir que fue un caballero pero..

-Idiota. Voy a matarlo - sus ojos esmeraldas perdieron el brillo y se tornaron algo oscuros. Su frente estaba fruncida y se agarraba el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué lo afectaba tanto?

-Tranquilo, no paso nada. Solo un par de moretones. No es eso de lo que quería hablar

-Dispara

-Eh. Me encontré con, con Andrew hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta en Forks? - su mirada se aclaró y olvidó por completo a Stanley

-Creo que si.. Lo encontré en la heladería.

-¿Cómo sabes que es él?

-Es igual a ti.. salvo por sus ojos. Es hermoso.. y tan..

-Lo sé - estaba triste ante la mención de su hijo y no quería imaginarme como se pondría cuando le dijera lo que tenia que decirle. - ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien.

-Oh..

-Y también estaba.. Su madre.

Clavó su mirada en la mesa y no pude volver a ver su expresión.

-Ya se que lo que te voy a decir no va a gustarte, y no se si vas a creerme. Solo quiero que sepas que no es seguro. ¿Recuerdas a Ángela?

-Si

-Mike Newton era su novio.. el que la dejo sola en la carretera. La dejó por que estaba saliendo con otra mujer hacia dos años. Con una mujer que casualmente se llama Tanya y concuerda a la perfección con la descripción de tu esposa.

Levanto la mirada. Su mirada estaba desencajada. Su boca era una perfecta línea. Estaba pálido. Muy pálido.

-Lo siento.

-No puede ser

-Yo...

-Isabella, estas mintiendo

-No ¿Cómo crees que puedo mentirte? - Me dolió que no me creyera. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle?

-No puede ser. ¿Dos años? ¿DOS AÑOS?

-Tranquilo

-Mentira. Estas mintiendo

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. La limpié antes de que Edward la viera. Sabía que no tenía que venir. Lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a confiar más en mi que en su esposa? No era lógico.

Iba a matarla a Alice y también a Ángela.

-Haz como quieras.. Me voy.

Caminé hasta la puerta, cuando llegué hasta la salida mis mejillas estaban húmedas y mis ojos repletos de lágrimas. Me giré para cerrar la puerta. Y antes de hacerlo, me encontré con su mirada..

Caminé por la vereda, hasta la plaza de la siguiente cuadra. Me puse el saco y unas gotas pequeñas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. El cielo se iluminó y a los pocos segundos, pude escuchar el trueno.. Sobre Forks caería una tormenta.

Mientras caminaba hasta la gran fuente que estaba en el medio de la plaza, no pude evitarlo y las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía creer que le estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué ganaba yo de eso?

Nuevamente, Edward había hecho que me enojara. Con él. ¿Siempre tenia que ser tan condenadamente estúpida? Y, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan condenadamente perfecto? Recordé ese día en el auto... cuando nos peleamos como niños de dos años. Siempre me desilusionaba.

Me senté en el borde de la fuente.. Y escondí mi cara entre mis brazos..

-Bella..

La lluvia empezó a caer.

-Bella.

Levanté la mirada

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que es ella?

Me paré.

-Te dije que no era seguro.. - cerré los ojos para no encontrarme con los suyos, sabía que si lo hacia perdería toda la razón que me quedaba - Simplemente, tiene el mismo nombre y la misma descripción que la mujer que conoce Ángela. El apellido no es seguro.

-No importa.

-¿Qué? - abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos. Tristes.. cansados. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mi pulso se aceleró. No sabía que estábamos tan cerca..

-No importa. Ya lo sabía

-¿Qué?

-Lo intuía.. Conozco demasiado a Tanya. Pero no quería darme cuenta

-¿La amas?

-No lo sé- sonaba seguro.. a pesar de en realidad no saber. Estaba seguro de que no lo sabía. Buen punto.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar. - _yo y mi bocota_

Estábamos parados bajo la lluvia. Mi pelo estaba empapado y mi ropa también. Empecé a tiritar.

-Creo.. - levanté la mirada.

-Quiero averiguarlo.

Y me besó. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso inocente.

Primero me quede estática por la sorpresa, pero cuando paso su lengua sobre mi labio me perdí en nuestro beso. Que a cada segundo se volvía mas intenso. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo puse los míos alrededor de su cuello. Enterré mis manos en su cabello..

La lluvia no dejaba de caer.. y nosotros parados sobre el barro y totalmente mojados.. Perdidos en el tiempo.

* * *

_**Hola! Como estan? Yo por suerte bien, terminando mis vacaciones.. lamentablemente. Creo que fueron una de las peores! Con esto de la gripe y la tarea del receso.. uf! un embole con demasiada tarea. Pero por suerte estos dias tengo tiempo para escribir. Ya se que el capitulo anterior dije que iba a mostrarles ideas pero... aun no pense en ellas. Tengo una que me gusta mucho pero.. necesito investigar. Para variar me meti en un tema que no conosco mucho, pero estoy en eso. **_

_**Bueno, con respecto a la musica, como les dije arriba, espero que hayan elegido una buena cancion y luego me dejen un review con el titulo.. :D yo mientras lo escribia pasaron muchas canciones pero les dejo algun titulo.. mmmm.. never thing (de Robert Pattinson), Amsterdam (Coldplay), A message y Yellow, tambien de Coldplay pero acusticas. Las recomiendo!  
**_

_**200 REVIEWS! mas exactamente, 202. WAW! ESTOY SUPERCONTENTA. Muchisimas gracias aaaaa:  
**_

_**Solcullen: Muchas gracias!**_

_**Vampire Pricesss: Pero la pregunta es si aun la quiere. Dijo, Edward a Tanya. El lo dijo, no lo sabe!. Besos y muchísimas gracias!**_

_**PAULETTA: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Esperemos que esto ayude a Edward a recuperar a su familia y acalarar su cabeza.. Saludos!**_

_**BellsCullenS: Esperemos que si, que ayude a Edward a recuperar su familia. Bella estara en sus planes? Besos y muchísimas gracias**_

_**Darthmocy: Perfecto. ¿Por qué estas confundida? Jajajaja. Saludos y muchas gracias!**_

_**Lucero08: Es verdad, siempre el ultimo en enterarse es la victima. Pero, yo creo que si conoces a la otra persona es imposible no darse cuenta. Y Edward lo hizo, solo que no quieria verlo. Lo que considero, tambien, natural. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Genial! Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besos y gracias!**_

_**SwettyCullen: Andrew tiene 5, y definitivamente Edward es el padre. Es igual a el, como dice Bella. Y es normal la curiosidad jajaja. Bueno, todavía sin noticias de los Stanleys y si, esperemos que todo esto ayude a Edward. Y a Bella tambien.**_

_**Rosa Cullen Faricelli: No creo que escriba una secuela pero si quedan bastantes capitulos. Supongo que llegaremos a los 30.. todo en el marco de las suposiciones.. No prometo nada, nunca se sabe. Muchísimas gracias!!!**_

_**Pequelita: pensare en el nuevo fiscal. Aun no decidi si va a parecer jajaja. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Saraya.x: Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Beautifly92: jajaja. Ambas cosas son igual de malas. No, ser mala madre es peor. Pobre chico, no tiene la culpa!. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas jajaa. **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo, como siempre mucha suerte..**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	18. Capítulo XVII

_**Capitulo diecisiete:**_

No podía ser real. Tenía que ser un sueño. ¿Cómo era posible que me estuviera besando? ¿En el medio de la lluvia?

Nos separamos lentamente, apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Sentía su aliento mentolado y su perfume varonil embriagándome los sentidos. ¿Cómo era posible...

-Bella.

-Edward

-Lo siento, pero necesito tu ayuda otra vez.

-¿Qué necesitas? - Estos favores me estaban saliendo caros. Pero ¿Cómo iba a negarme? Ya no podía negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y ya no había forma de volver atrás, por mucho que quisiera. O no.

-¿Me ayudarías a descubrirlo?

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Si te amo - me quedé helada.

-Lo siento, no tengo por que meterte en esto. Creo que tengo que irme - sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros. Su mirada dejó mis ojos para clavarse en algún punto del horizonte a mis espaldas. Se veía cansado. Decepcionado. Se giró y se fue. Caminó entre el barro hasta el camino y lo vi alejarse.

Y por fin reaccioné. Cuando ya no pude verlo, encontré mis piernas y corrí. Mis tacos se enterraban en el barro y me dificultaban avanzar. Pero lo vi a lo lejos, caminando hacia el bar.

-EDWARD, Edward. - Se giró- Espera, por favor.

Paré y me saqué los malditos tacos con un tirón. Ya estaba toda empapada, ¿Qué más importaba? Debía lucir asquerosa. Con el maquillaje de Ángela corrido, mojada y descalza. Caminando por las piedras frías del camino.

Llegue frente a sus ojos.

_Concéntrate, Bella. Concentrada._

_-Te ayudaré.._ Te ayudaré.. Te ayu.. - no pude terminar la frase por que sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos. Estaba segura que nunca me iba a cansar de ello.

-Gracias - mantuve mis ojos cerrados. - creo que te llevaré a casa, estas empapada.

-Oh, si. - temblé - ¿Te molestaría llevarme a lo de Alice?

-¿Alice?

-Si, otra de sus ideas.

-Ah, entiendo. No esta Jasper.

-Exacto.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias

Se acercó a mí. Lentamente. Peligrosamente. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Me faltaba el aire.

-Respira Bella..

-Oh..

-Creo que llegamos.

-Eh.. si - ¿Cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? ¿Por qué ya estábamos frente a la casa de Alice? Cierto, por que Edward conducía como un loco.

-Creo que la próxima vez vendré en taxi - dije sonriendo, aun con la vista fija en la calle.

-¿Por qué?

-Conduces como un loco desquiciado

-No es la primera vez que lo escucho, debo admitirlo. Pero de tus labios suena.. hermoso

Me ruboricé en todos los colores posibles.

-Creo que voy a bajar. - Necesitaba aire. Mis mejillas quemaban. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir.

-Espera.

Antes de que tomara conciencia estaba besándome otra vez. No, con este hombre era imposible mantenerme conciente.

-Chau - dijo regalándome una de esas sonrisas tuyas. Deslumbrantes.

-Chau

Abrí la puerta y salí fuera del Volvo. El aire frío me ayudó a recuperar la cabeza. No tenía ni idea donde quedaba cada vez que Edward me besaba. Necesitaba empezar la búsqueda, por que Ángela y Alice, con toda seguridad, me estaban esperando a dentro con un gran.. gran.. gran.. cuestionario. Y tenía que contestarlo bien. No quería decirles nada. Aunque sabía que ellas terminarían ganando.

-BELLA! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Tu hermano me trajo.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué dijo de la zorra?

-Primero me no me creyó pero luego..

-¿Luego?

-Si, me creyó

-BIEN - gritó Alice mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí - Yo sabía, yo sabía.

-¿Te besó? TE BESó, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, TE BESÓ Y NO PENSABAS DECIRLO - dijo con tono acusador Ángela. NOOO, ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme también?

Me sonrojé. Mi corazón se aceleró. Entre todo lo que había pasado en el día, no dudaba que iba a terminar con una visita en el hospital, otra vez.

-No lo hizo

-ERES UNA TERRIBLE MENTIROSA, ISABELLA - Ahora Alice

-Dilo - acusó Ang.

-No

-Dilo, o atacaré tu biblioteca y.. tiraré al inodoro tu hermosa versión de Cumbres Boscosas.

-No eres capaz

-Claro que si - dijo Ángela con cara de desafío y Alice se le unió.

-Yo tengo miles de vestidos para probarte mi Bellaa..

-No.. no.. eso no

-Di la verdad, Swan.

-Ok.. ok. Pero si ya lo saben ¿Para que preguntan?

-AAAAAAAAH!

-Me van a dejar sorda. Silencio.

-Al fin, Bella. Te conozco desde.. toda la vida y no puedas creer que al fin consigas a alguien. Te retrasaste un poco

-Oh.

-¿Bella nunca tuvo novio? - dijo Alice desde el gigantesco sofá del comedor. Caminamos hacia ella mientras me ponía colorada.

-Puede decirse que si.. ¿Recuerdas a Jacob, Bella?

-Si

-Era algo así como su amigovio.

-Ah, entiendo.

No quería hablar de ello. Para nada. Ni de Edward. Me sonroje. Oh, Dios ¿Es que siempre iba a ser así?

-Bella habla

-¿Qué quieren que les cuente?

-Todo

-Primero quiero mis caramelos.. - dije en tono de reproche. Alice corrió a la cocina y trajo una gran bolsa de Sugus (para quienes no los conocen, son unos caramelos cuadraditos de colores, blandos y a los que me considero una adicta total) - Sugus! Genial

-Lo sabía, con esto tendremos una confesión mientras le pinto las uñas. ¿Nada podría ser más perfecto, no Ang?

Reímos.

Un haz de luz entraba por la cortina y me daba justo en la cara. Giré sobre la cama y sentí como me dolía la espalda en lugares que desconocía su existencia. Un segundo, esa no era mi cama. Era muy dura.

Abrí los ojos. Definitivamente no estaba en mi cama.

-Ang! La dormilona despertó.- grito Alice a mi lado.

-Alice! Me duele la cabeza. No grites.

-Vamos, Bella. Son las once, arriba.

-¡ ¿Las once? - me levanté de un salto

-Si, las once. Si despiertas te prometo que te regalo una caja de caramelos.

-Gracias, Alice.. pero paso, necesito un café. Basta de azúcar.

-Claro, Bella. Arriba, a la cocina.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, Ángela me esperaba con un humeante café.

-¿Demasiados caramelos?

-Eso creo.

Alice río.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No estoy segura. Me duele el estomago

-Claro que si, te pasaste ayer. Mira esto. - dijo levantando los papeles de caramelos del suelo y soltándolos a la altura de mis ojos. Los dejaba caer como cascadas de papeles de colores brillantes.

-Espera, no fui yo sola. Bien que ustedes también comieron - clavé mi dedo acusador en ellas - Me robaron MIS CARAMELOS! - dije con una sonrisa. Y corrí hasta el comedor para recoger la bolsa con los pocos que quedaban dentro.

-Creo que me los llevaré para cuando me recupere

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, Alice. Dijiste que eran míos

-Esta bien

-Tengo que irme. - Alice puso cara de perrito mojado.

-Pensé que como estas libre y yo estoy libre me acompañarías al centro comercial.

-Oh, no. Lo siento, pero me siento mal - puse cara de enferma. O eso intenté. No pensaba ir a una sesión de puro sufrimiento con Alice Cullen. Era suficiente con todo lo que me habían hecho por la noche.

-Vamos, Bella, necesitas ropa nueva para salir con mi hermano

-Tengo suficiente ropa y cuando se me acabe te pediré prestado. De verdad, me siento mal

Pocos minutos mas tarde dejaba a Alice, algo decepcionada, con Ángela terminando de ordenar la cocina después de que ambas, peligrosamente, hubieran intentado cocinar algo para la vuelta de Jasper.

Oh, yo no probaría esa torta ni que estuviese muerta. Y eso que aun no estaba terminada.

Llegué a mi departamento y mi compañero necesitaba una salida urgente al baño. Así que tomé la correa y salimos a dar una vuelta. Cuando quedaba una cuadra para llegar a mi departamento sentí algo extraño en la boca del estómago.

-_Oj. no Lo sabía, malditos caramelos, tentación del demonio._

Definitivamente había comido demasiados la noche pasada. Cuando llegué al departamento, tiré la correa y corrí al baño. Devolví lo poco que había en mi estómago.. y caminé rendida hasta mi cama.

El teléfono sonaba a lo lejos. Y no tenia ganas de levantarme. Manoteé y lo encontré, por suerte, en mi mesita de luz.

-Hola.. - dije con voz pastosa

-Hola, Bella ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Ángela? Si.. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Son las cinco!

-Oh, ya veo - dije mirando el reloj. Me senté en la cama, ya me sentía algo mejor.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, mejor

-Tengo algo que proponerte

-Compras, no.

-No.. Creí que como estas sin trabajo te interesaría

-Dispara

-No es algo muy bueno, pero necesitas salir de casa y hacer algo. Además mi tío esta desesperado.

-¿Qué es Ángela? - ya me estaba imaginando limpiando alguna plaza.

-¿Cantarías en el bar el viernes?

Oh, eso si que era malo.

-Ni loca

-Vamos, Bella. Mi tío esta desesperado por conseguir alguien que cante. ¿Recuerdas el chico de la guitarra?

-Rey?

-Si.. el público esta cansado de su vanidad.

-Seguro.

-Vamos, Bella. Por favor. Mi tío necesita a alguien y yo.. sabes que no es lo mío - Y si que lo sabía!. Cada vez que Ángela cantaba los vidrios se rajaban y los perros ladraban doloridos. –Además le debo un par de favores

-Ángela. ¿Yo cantar?

-Si. A mi no me mientes. Me acuerdo perfectamente de las clases de canto que tomaste en el instituto

-¿En el instituto? ¿Hace mil años?

-Vamos.. son que ¿Cinco?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, esta bien. Diez.

-Ah.

-Vamos.. cantar es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-No lo sé pero que importa. Espera. Mi tío me dijo que a cambio conoce a un buen empresario que le interesaría una nueva fotógrafa..

Me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Ja, sabia que te iba a interesar. Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te das una vuelta hoy? ¿Recuerdas el bar de mi tío? Sobre la calle 72.

-Oh, si claro.

-Me dijo que te espera cuando quieras.

-Genial. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Si, Bella.

-Pero no canto desde el instituto, tu lo dijiste.

-Vamos, seguro que lo haces en la ducha

-¡No es lo mismo!

-Te ayudaré. Buscaremos alguna canción que te quede bien. POR FA BELLA - podía imaginarme su cara de perrito mojado.

-Tan desesperado esta tu tío que no puede buscar a alguien con buena voz?

-Por favor... - escuche un coro del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ángela! - Escuché risas del otro lado. -¿Con quién estas? ¿Alice?

-Si, necesitaba compañía para comprar un par de cosas

-Bien que te gusta. ¿Eso significa que no voy a tener que acompañarlas más?

-Ni sueñes con ello, Bella.

-Oh, mierda. Voy a prepararme para ir a ver a tu tío.

-Genial. Gracias Bella

-De nada, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos - gritaron del otro lado del teléfono.

Corté y entré al baño. Cuando salí no tenía idea de que ponerme. ¿Debía ir como todos los días o algo más formal? Dude en llamarla a Ángela pero descarté la idea recordando a lo que me llevaría eso. Al final decidí por un pantalón negro, que no era formal ni casual y una camisa violeta que no tenia idea de donde había salido.

Tomé mi auto y conduje hasta la calle 72. Bajé y caminé hasta el bar. Era un lugar muy lindo, acogedor y sencillo. Con mesas en todos lados y un pequeño escenario en el medio.

Una mujer morena caminó hacia mi.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan. Ángela Weber me dijo que el dueño quería verme

Me miró de arriba abajo

-Bella?

Asentí mientras me sonrojaba.

-Ya lo llamo. Siéntate en alguna mesa

Al rato un hombre bajito, con una panza prominente y vestido con un extraño traje con saco verde oscuro, se sentó frente a mi y me tendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Horance Weber.

-Hola, señor Weber.

-Ángela me dijo que estabas sin trabajo.

-Eh.. si

-Genial. ¿Sabes cantar?

Me sonroje.

-Algo.

-Vamos, Ángela me dijo que tomaste clases.

-Muy poco

-Suficiente. Tienes el puesto.

-¿Qué haré?

-Dos canciones, el viernes por la noche. Si todo va bien, podrás hacerlo la semana que viene ¿Te parece?

-Genial

-No puedo pagarte un sueldo como el que te debían pagar en la fiscalía pero tendrás un buen sueldo, lo prometo. Y.. conozco gente interesada en una fotógrafa. Pero después hablamos de ello.

-Genial.

Se paró y yo también lo hice.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No gracias a ti. Necesitaba devolverle unos favores a mi sobrina y además, creo que eres una chica excelente.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuándo... - ¿Dijo devolverle? ¿No era que Ángela le debía favores?

-¿Podrías llegar a las ocho? Cerramos temprano pero es el día con más cantidad de clientes

Había tenido una semana demasiado aburrida. Lo que realmente me asustaba era cantar. Y cada día me daba cuenta de que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para el viernes.

Hasta que ese día por la mañana desperté muerta de miedo al darme cuenta de que era viernes. No había sabido nada de Edward desde el día que nos habíamos encontrado en el bar. Y a pesar de que no había pasado ni una semana, debía admitir que lo extrañaba..

Salí de la cama, después de haber pensado todo tipo de excusas para no ir al bar y no haber encontrado ninguna lo suficientemente creíble. ¿Cómo me había metido en esto? ¿Yo cantar?

_-Ángela te voy a matar. ._

_-Vamos, Bella. Si tienes una voz hermosa. ¿Por qué desaprovecharla? Además.. ya oíste a mi tío, te presentará a personas importantes. Me lo prometió!._

_-Esta bien. Necesito algo de ayuda con lo de la fotografía y ... ¿Podrías ayudarme a elegir algo para cantar?_

_-Si no hay problema. Alice y yo ya habíamos pensado en ello_

_-Dios_

Ya que no iba a trabajar hasta la noche aproveche la mañana para limpiar el departamento y salir a hacer algunas compras. Pero cuando volvía, cargada de bolsas, Marcus, el encargado del edificio, me esperaba en la puerta.

-Bella. ¿Te ayudo?

-Si, por favor.

-Vino un hombre hace un rato, preguntó por vos.

¿Edward había venido justo cuando yo no estaba?

-¿Quería verme?

-No, solo dejó algo en el mostrador para vos

-¿Qué es?

-Míralo por tu misma..

Caminé por el pasillo hasta la recepción del edificio. Sobre el granito oscuro descansaba una rosa roja. Dejé caer las bolsas y la tomé entre mis dedos.

El intenso color de los pétalos contrastaba con el color pálido de mi piel. Era hermosa, perfecta. La giré sobre mis dedos, no tenía espinas. Sentí algo extraño en mi pecho... y sin pensarlo, dibuje una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. _Tonta_

-¿Dijo algo más?

-No.

-Esta bien, gracias Marcus.

-Vamos que estas bolsas pesan

Tomamos el ascensor y Marcus dejó las bolsas en la puerta de mi apartamento excusando que su mujer lo esperaba abajo para almorzar.

-Gracias

-De nada Bella. Recuerda que tu perro tiene que ir al baño lejos del jardín de este edificio

Me reí mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

-Claro, Marcus - grité por el hueco del ascensor.

Ordené las compras en la alacena y me dio el repentino ataque de cocinar. A parte de mi almuerzo, decidí cocinar las galletas que hacia desde pequeña.

Cuando las terminé ya era hora de salir y no había tenido oportunidad de volver a practicar la canción que iba a cantar esta noche. Me temblaban las piernas de solo pensarlo. Yo, sola, parada en el pequeño escenario del bar frente a un micrófono.

Oh, no tenia idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

Me cambie a toda velocidad y salí del apartamento camino al bar. Cuando subí al auto, no arrancó. Entre tantas compras había olvidado cargarle gasolina al auto y no tenía tiempo de ir caminando hasta la gasolinera más cercana. Así que decidí ir caminando y que luego volvería en taxi.

Era viernes por la noche y el bar tenia todas sus mesas ocupadas. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más nerviosa. Caminé hasta el baño, repasando mentalmente la letra. Me mojé la cara y me miré en el espejo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Bella. Ya es la hora. Horance quiere que estés en el escenario... ahora - dijo Katie, la mesera, desde la puerta del baño.

-Voy, voy.._tranquila, Bella. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué me tiren tomates? _

Por suerte, no había tomates pero si había café caliente en las mesas. Oh, prefería los tomates. Cada paso que daba retumbaba en mis oídos. El chico que tocaba todas las noches, ya estaba acomodado con su guitarra en el fondo del escenario. Sentado sobre una silla alta. Y otra me esperaba. Subí los escalones lentamente.

Me senté en la silla y esperé a que el publico hiciera silencio. Aunque deseaba que nunca dejaran de hablar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Bella. - mi voz sonaba insegura. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y seguí - hoy.. - ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? No, no.. ¡No recordaba la letra de la canción! -_ Tranquila TRANQUILA_. Voy a cantarles una hermosa canción. Se titula "Take my heart back". Este..

La melodía comenzó a sonar y en cuanto levanté la mirada al público para empezar a cantar me encontré con un par de ojos esmeraldas observándome atentamente.

-_Justo hoy tenia que venir_ - esto seguramente era culpa de Alice, seguro. _- Voy a matarla. Lenta y dolorosamente._

Era mi turno. Tenia que empezar a cantar y no podía. Cerré los ojos. Trate de imaginarme que estaba en la ducha. Que a pesar de los murmullos estaba sola en casa. Tome aire y la canción empezó..

* * *

_**Hola! Como están? Espero que bien. Yo empezando las clases! jajaj.. después de un mes de levantarse y acostarse tarde, cuesta volver a levantarse a las 6.30 am jajaja. **_

_**Pero, por suerte, la semana pasada pude adelantar capítulos así que no se preocupen por que, a menos que se corte internet, voy a subir un cap todos los viernes o en su defecto, sábado. Cuanto antes mejor. **_

_**Bueno, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron su review, UN MONTÓN! :D 223 comentarios hasta la fecha! MUCHAS GRACIAS! a:  
**_

_**Christti: Si, pobrecito. Muchas gracias por el review!**_

_**PAULETTA: mmm.. seguro que son civilizados y adultos? Jajaja.. Espero lograr un andrew adorable (A) jajaja. Saludos y muchísimas gracias**_

_**Bella masen: Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por sumarte!. Nada de interrupciones. Jajaj. Saludos y nuevamente, muchas gracias!**_

_**Solcullen: Lastima! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: no te preocupes! No quiero que te tomes como obligación dejar un review como yo tmp tomo como obligación escribir, es algo que uno debe tener ganas de hacer. Igualmente muchísimas de muchísimas gracias jajaja. Que suerte q no te dieron tarea! Yo vengo algo atareada con la primera semana de clases, pero que se la va a hacer. Saludos!**_

_**Roni96: Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**CuteMoon: Bienvenida tmb! Muchas gracias por sumarte a mi locurita jaja. Esperemos que pronto Edward pueda estar con andrew y los stanley desaparezcan... uy, es una oferta tentadora no? Jajaja. Saludos!"**_

_**Vampire Princess: Muchísimas gracias, al fin un beso sin interrupción. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos!!!**_

_**SwettyCullen: se besaron por fin :D no te preocupes por la canción! Muchas gracias!!!**_

_**Ammyriddle: Claro, me encanta la lluvia. Todos la odian, pero yo la amo (obvio cuando estoy seca desde mi casa jajaja) Y sobre Tayna.. no se. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y mucha suerte!**_

_**Lara Cullen Masen: Oh, muchas gracias! Me encanto la canción, ya se esta bajando. Muchas gracias por sumarte. Saludos!**_

_**Saraya.x: Muchísimas gracias! Un beso**_

_**Darthmocy: Si, pero al final le creyo, por suerte. Pobre hombre, esta confundido, esperemos que Bella lo ayude. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Muchas gracias!!! Besotes tmb**_

_**Lucero08: Si, yo creo que confundirse mas. Si puede ser, todos somos un poco masoquistas pero ¿Cómo se lucha contra lo que siente el corazón?. Muchas gracias!!!**_

_**Beautifly92: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Lunalu87: Tmb bienvenida! No me mates!! Jajaja. Saludos y muchas gracias!!!**_

_**BellsCullenS: Si yo tmb adoro a Angela y Alice, pero a veces se tornan algo pesadas no? Jajaja.. Va, por que a mi, como a Bella, no me gusta mucho maquillarme y todo eso.. Parece q lo confundió tmb besarla. Esperemos que aclare su cabeza pronto. Besos y muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: creo que Edward lo sabia inconscientemente.. no? Hay cosas de las que uno se da cuenta sin que se las digan. Y supongo que aun mas cuando conoces bien a la otra persona. Saludos y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!**_

_**Pequelita: me encanto la canción, tmb se esta bajando! Muchas gracias por cumplir con la tarea jajaja.. mentira, no es una tarea!!! Y si, yo tmb quiero un beso así (muchos suspiros acompañando al tuyo) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y mucha suerte!**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen, me agregan a favoritos o alertas.. :D **_

_**Bueno, antes de irme.. como siempre, no se olviden de dejar un comentario (A) si hay alguna critica siempre estoy dispuesta a modificar algo.. tengo algunas dudas sobre Bella cantando, si no les gusto HAGANMELO SABER, por favor. **_

_**Nuevamente, MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	19. Capítulo XVIII

_**Nota: La cancion que canta Bella es "I will remember you" de Sarah McLachlan. Letra en castellano en: **_http:// s3pu. blogspot. com / 2008 / 05 / sarah - mclachlan - i - will - remember - you .html _**(sin los espacios). Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**Capitulo dieciocho: **_

-I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories…

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me**, I wanna be the one**…

Abrí los ojos cuando creí que ya tenia todo controlado, para encontrarme con sus ojos de nuevo. Olvidé la letra por un segundo.

-I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories…

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard..

Sus ojos verdes me hacían perder la noción del tiempo. Desde el día que nos habíamos encontrado en el bar, culpa de Alice, no lo había vuelto a ver.

Toda esa semana me había preguntado que había sido de él. Y no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza de que me estaba usando. Por momentos me sentía tan tonta por habar caído en sus estúpidos pedidos. Pero en otros, tan solo estaba feliz por tener la oportunidad de "competir" contra su esposa. Lo que por cierto, me llenaba de culpa y de dudas.

-But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories..

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light..

Después de la rosa de esa mañana, no sabia que pensar o que esperar. Pero era imposible que estuviera en el mismo bar que cantaba por pura casualidad. ¿Cuántos bares había en la ciudad y justo había decidido entrar en este? No era muy probable.

-And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

La letra terminó y la guitarra dejó de sonar. Era el momento de la verdad. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio. Me concentré en contar los segundos. Cerré los ojos y por fin, después de tanto misterio, la gente aplaudía. Y no podía creerlo, parecía que lo hacían sin fingir. ¿Les había gustado?

-Muchísimas gracias por su atención. Les recuerdo que el bar cierra a las once y por supuesto, los esperamos mañana.

Se escuchaban murmullos de fondo. Y desde las mesas más cercanas a la puerta principal volvían a aplaudir, al compás de "queremos otra". Me puse colorada y mi corazón se aceleró.

-Yo.. yo

Pero Rey, el chico de la guitarra, se levantó y caminó hasta mi.

-Pero Bella, vamos. - dijo el muy vanidoso, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda – canta, todos queremos otra, no cierto?

-Rey!

-Vamos Bella.

Volvió caminando hasta su lugar y se acomodó.

-Cuando quieras, Bella.

La música comenzó a sonar. Esta si que no me la esperaba. Cantaba en la ducha y la ultima vez que había cantado en publico había sido en el ultimo acto del instituto.

Pero después de la primera canción, no parecía tan difícil. La segunda pasó mucho más rápido. Y antes de que el publico pudiera pedir otra, corrí hasta la cocina.

Tomé una de las bandejas, luego de preguntarle a la amable cocinara donde estaban, y volví al salón. Caminé hasta la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Edward miraba hacia la calle, concentrado en algún punto perdido en el oscuro y tormentoso cielo de Forks. Su pelo cobrizo estaba despeinado como siempre.

-Hola, señor. ¿Qué desea ordenar? -dije tratando de imitar, de forma muy pobre, la voz de Katie. El se dio vuelta y me miró. Y volví a perder la ubicación de mi cerebro.

-Hola, Bella. - Dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Me sonrojé como respuesta.

-Hola..

-Siéntate conmigo..

-No puedo

-Si, me di cuenta de eso. ¿A que hora piensas... salir?

-Este. Ya termine.

-¿Te gustaría ir algún lado conmigo? - dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos. ¿Tenia alguna posibilidad de negarme?

-¿Qué?

-Si no quieres puedo irme.

-No!, no esta bien. Como quieras. ¿Quieres pedir algo?, yo invito

-No.. creo que el café que tome fue suficiente. Gracias

-De nada. - giré y caminé por el bar. Pero antes de alejarme, volví la vista a sus ojos esmeraldas que seguían mi recorrido - Gracias por la rosa

Me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas.

-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? - Un hombre alto y moreno me llamaba desde la mesa más cercana

Me acerqué. Aunque no era mi trabajo, vi que Katie estaba muy ocupada llevando miles de pedidos así que decidí que uno no me haría mal.

-¿Qué desea? - El hombre calvo su mirada en mi pecho y me recorrió con su mirada. - Señor, disculpe. ¿Qué necesita?

-Me preguntaba a que hora sale.

-Oh, no puedo decirle eso.

-¿Por qué no? Puedo esperarte. - dijo parándose y acercándose. El bar estaba lleno de gente ¿Qué creía que hacia? - Vamos, nena. Mi nena..

Me dieron arcadas.

-¿Cómo la llamaste, chucho?

¿De donde había salido Edward? Me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué te metes?, no es asunto tuyo

-Si que es asunto mío. Bella **es mi novia**. Y a menos que te las quieras ver conmigo, mejor que te sientes. - ¿Era mi imaginación o Edward había dicho la palabra "novia"? ¿Desde cuando lo era? Sonreí - Chucho asqueroso - murmuró Edward mientras que el hombre se sentaba de vuelta en la mesa. Y se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

Me acerco mas a él y susurró en mi oído.

-¿Podemos irnos? - murmuró. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi espalda.

-Voy

-Ok.

-Necesito.. eh, - miré su brazo rodeando mi cintura. -¿Podrías dejarme ir?

-Oh, si claro. Los siento. Te espero en el aparcamiento. - y murmuró algo que sonó como que se iba a volver loco si se quedaba más tiempo en ese bar.

Caminé hasta la cocina con mi corazón latiendo como loco. Era demasiada información para mi cerebro desaparecido.

-Katie... ¿Necesitas que me quede? La verdad... -

-No importa, Bella. Puedes irte, no tienes por que servir mesas. Espero verte el viernes, tienes una voz hermosa

-Gracias! - dije sonrojándome - Nos vemos pronto

-Seguro.

Corrí hasta el baño y me lavé la cara. Me miré al espejo. Oh, tenía unas ojeras horribles. Tomé mi cartera y la di vuelta sobre la mesada del lavatorio. Yo sabía que lo tenia.

Entre las tantas cosas que llevaba en esa cartera, había un pequeño estuche que Ángela me había regalado hace unos años y que debía ser la segunda vez que lo usaba. Adentro había miles de cosméticos, de los cuales solo conocía la función de dos o tres de ellos. Me pinté como pude y definitivamente no se comparaba con las habilidades de Ángela o de Alice, pero era lo que habia podido hacer.

Salí por la puerta trasera y caminé hasta el aparcamiento. Apoyado sobre su Volvo, como un dios griego, Edward me esperaba. Con cara de preocupación aún.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Perfecto. ¿Cenaste, Bella?

-Sí

-Bien.. Tengo una idea. - Caminó alrededor del Volvo y abrió la puerta del acompañante para mi

-¿Me prometes que no vas a manejar como loco?

-Haré un intento - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, riendo.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto..

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Mmm.. Supongo que te gusta el helado.

-Claro.. ¿A quién no?

Condujo hasta la heladería del centro comercial, en un silencio extrañamente cómodo.

Era la única heladería que había en el pueblo, la misma donde había encontrado a Andrew y Tanya.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas. El local estaba casi vacío, solo a unos locos como a nosotros se nos ocurría tomar helado en pleno invierno. Una mujer caminó hasta nosotros y tomó nuestros pedidos.

-¿Pistacho?- preguntó perplejo

-Sí, pistacho. ¿Algún problema, señor Cullen?

-No, señorita Swan. Yo.. Chocolate.

-Enseguida lo traigo.

-Espere.. Tiene que ser en cucurucho?

-No

-Nada de cucurucho para mí.

-No hay problema.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto Edward.

-Oh.. Creo que no lo sabes aún, pero debes atenerte a las consecuencias de estar en mi camino. Soy algo torpe, ¿Sabes?.

-Si, ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero no te preocupes.. ya que ahora tengo tiempo libre, podré estar donde sea para ayudarte.

-Siempre la damisela en apuros.

Se rió.

-Ey, no te rías de mi - dije señalándolo con un dedo acusador

-No me río.

-Claro

-Ahora tienes fans en el bar

-¿Fans?

-Si.. no me extraña

-¿Por?

-Tienes una voz hermosa, Bella - Me ruboricé - Eres hermosa Isabella - dejé de respirar cuando su mano rozo mi mejilla. Miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Quería volver a besarlo...

-Sus helados.

Edward se separo de mí y dejó espacio para que la mujer dejara los helados sobre la mesa. Cuando se fue, Edward me miraba atentamente. Me ruboricé en todos los colores posibles.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.. Solo, solo que tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte. Me gustaría poder leer tu mente. ¿En qué piensas?

-Es extraño, últimamente no puedo pensar en nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Me deslumbras - Esperen, ¿Yo había dicho eso? Ahora si que debía parecer un tomate.

-Oh.. ¿Y en qué pensabas antes de que..

-Oye, es mi turno ahora. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no se nada de ti

-Tampoco sé mucho de ti

-Entonces hagamos un trato. Yo hago una pregunta y tú otra.

-Hecho - dijo tomando mi mano, como cerrando un pacto pero luego de mover nuestras manos hacia arriba y abajo en forma exagerada, pero no soltó mi mano. Sino que la apoyo sobre la mesa.- Las damas primero

-¿Siempre eres tan caballeroso?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tu.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Eh, era mi turno. Esa no cuenta como pregunta

-Claro que cuenta. Responde la mía.

-No lo sé. Me gusta el verde - conteste cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-El azul

-Oh. Es bonito..

Comenzó a llover..

-¿Es que nunca deja de llover aquí?

-No. Mi turno

-Eh?

-Fue una pregunta, yo contesté.

-Tramposo

-¿Qué deseas para tu futuro?

-Oh, que pregunta.. No lo sé, quiero formar una familia. Quiero poder dedicarme a la fotografía. Tu?

-Quiero recuperar a mi familia..

-Oh - recordé a Tanya y su petición.. Todavía no había elegido - ¿Los extrañas?

-Extraño a Andrew.. a mi trabajo. La normalidad. - mientras hablaba se veía mas pálido - pero todo esto tuvo algo bueno.

-¿Qué? - ¿Qué podía haber de bueno? Había perdido a su hijo, a su esposa y su trabajo

-Gracias a todo esto te conocí, Isabella.

Me sonroje nuevamente. Parecía sincero. Aun sostenía mi mano entre la suya, enviando miles de pequeñas descargas a mi cuerpo. ¿El sentiría lo mismo?.

-_No seas tonta, Isabella. No seas tonta_

-Aquí me encontré con Andrew. - lamenté haber sacado el tema en cuanto vi su mirada triste - Hable con Ángela, ya sabes, porque Jasper no estaba. Ella también es abogada. Dice que si tienes alguna prueba que demuestre que estuvo con Mike todo este tiempo conseguirás el divorcio y la tenencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No lo sé.

-¿Pero no es lo que quieres?

-No quiero dejar a mi hijo sin madre, Isabella. - parecía enfadado y a pesar de eso mantuvo mi mano entre las suyas y se acercó a mi.

-Pero tu eres el padre, tienes tanto derecho como ella.

-Lo sé.

-Perdón, no debí decir nada..

-Esta bien..

-Sabes que puedo ayudarte. Lo haré en cuento lo pidas

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya hiciste demasiado por mi. Y se que no quieres volver a trabajar de abogada.

-Pero..

-Pero nada.. - estaba tan cerca de mí. Podía sentir su perfume. Su aliento en mi rostro. Y lentamente se acercó y yo también lo hice, desesperada por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando nos separamos, su mirada no lucía tan triste...

- ¿Qué te gusta aparte de la fotografía?

Pero mientras hablábamos en la heladería, entre la oscuridad y la lluvia alguien se deleitaba pensando cuanto estaría Stanley dispuesto a pagarle...

* * *

_**Hola! Como estan? Yo, super cansada!!! estoy por quedarme dormida sobre el teclado y ni siquiera son las 11 jajaja. Que semanita!. Espero que ustedes hayan pasado una semana genial y que, como siempre digo, les haya gustado el cap!. **_

_**237 REVIEWS! genial! muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias a:  
**_

_**Solcullen: Muchas gracias!**_

_**PAULETTA: jajaja, esperemos que se decida pronto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Vampire Pincesss: Escuche la canción, es muy linda. Pero la verdad que esta me parecio que iba muy bien con la situación. Además de que es hermosa :D Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!! Besos**_

_**SwettyCullen: Muchas gracias! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Saludos!**_

_**Christti: espero que te haya gustado el cap y la canción! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos...**_

_**Bella Masen: Muchísimas gracias!!**_

_**Lucero08: jajaj.. si Ángela y Alice son las mejores. Y si, yo creo que en su lugar me hubiera quedado muda en cuento empezaba la canción. Muchas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: matemos a Tanya! Besos, y gracias!**_

_**Darthmocy: jaja si! Muchas gracias por tu review!**_

_**BellasCullenS: yo tmb quiero una rosa! Muchas gracias!!. Suerte**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: nunca se sabe lo que podemos llegar a hacer eh? Jaja. Saludos y muchas gracias!**_

_**Pequelita: jaja muchas gracias!! Saludos!**_

_**Saraya.x: genial. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos, alertas.. o simplemente leen! **_

_**No se olviden de dejar un comentario! se aceptan tomates :D aunque me gustan más los duraznos jajaja. **_

_**Saludos.. que disfruten de su finde (y a los argentinos, BUEN FIN DE SEMANA LARGOO! :D Y si alguien más lo tiene, tambien felicitaciones. Lo merecemos XD jajaja.) **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	20. Capítulo XIX

_**Capitulo diecinueve:**_

El teléfono sonaba en la cocina. Me di vuelta en la cama. Había vuelto bastante tarde ayer. Después de haber terminado, muerta de frío, mi helado, Edward me había traído a casa.

Me había tirado en la cama sin siquiera desvestirme. Me miré aun llevaba los incómodos jeans y una campera marrón de cuero que definitivamente no era mía. Sentí su perfume y recordé que Edward me la había prestado al salir de la heladería. ¡Y me había olvidado devolvérsela en cuanto baje del auto!. Seguramente lo había olvidado cuando me besó, antes de caminar hasta mi departamento.

El teléfono seguía sonando. Y me revolví en la cama. Al final, me di por vencida y me levanté. Me abracé cerrando aun más la campera. Hacia un frío horrible en ese departamento, iba a tener que llamar a Marcus para que prendiera la calefacción.

Jano dormía placidamente, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el constante y molesto ruido del teléfono. No había una cosa que más odiara que el teléfono por la mañana. Lo odiaba aun más que el sonido de la alarma.

-Hola?

-Hola, Bella.. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-¿Clare? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me olvide de algo?

-No, no.. Acaban de llamar de la oficina del juez Swaisgood quieren verte.

-¿Para qué? Yo ya renuncie

-Ya sé. Pero quieren anular el juicio de Edward Cullen

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? - Dios mío. Todo iba demasiado bien para ser real, lo sabía.

-Dicen que tienen pruebas de que tuviste un amorío con Cullen.

-¿QUÉ? - _Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Jasper! ¡Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado!_

-Tranquila, Bella. Tranquilízate

-Oh, Dios! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Lo siento, Bella. Me acaban de avisar, tienes que estar a las 8 en la oficina del juez.

-En 30 MINUTOS - dije mirando el reloj. ¿Cómo iba a llegar?

-Tranquila, yo trataré de retrazarlo.

-Gracias, Clare

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos.

Corrí a mi habitación. Y abrí la puerta del ropero. Las camisas blancas perfectamente planchas y colgadas. Los zapatos altos acomodados. No quería volver a usarlos, pero debía hacerlo. Así que totalmente frustrada y enojada con el maldito traje que debía llevar, me vestí, no había tiempo para darme un baño.

Antes de salir, me mire en el espejo. La camisa blanca, el saco y la pollera tubo negra con finas rayas grises verticales. Mi coleta apretada, mi maquillaje. Ya no quería ser esa Bella.

La Bella que tenia su placard ordenado como una tienda. La Bella que se ponía tacos altos para trabajar. La Bella seria, aburrida y triste.

Pero, por él lo haría una vez más.

Corrí fuera del apartamento, hasta el garaje y subí al auto. Por suerte, parecía que nadie se había levantado aun en Forks así que llegue justo a tiempo.

Pero en el viaje tuve tiempo de pensar, lo que entre las corridas por salir lo antes posible no me habían dejado tiempo de hacer. No dejaba de preguntarme que seria lo que tenían.

¿La lista de llamadas? Creía que antes de que empezara el juicio había llamado unas.. Mil veces? A Jasper. Sí mas o menos.

O.. ¿Fotos? De la vez que casi vamos a un boliche, o de las tantas veces que había ido a lo de Jasper antes del maldito juicio.

O... había mil cosas que habíamos dejado al azar!. Me empecé a desesperar cuando llegue al edificio.

Clare me esperaba en la puerta, en cuento aparque el auto en la vereda de enfrente a la puerta principal del edificio.

-Bella! Menos mal que llegaste. El juez esta de mal humor y en cuento sugerí mover diez minutos la reunión me echó. No sé lo que tienen, pero creo que estas en problemas, Bella.

-Oh, dios! Tengo que entrar, gracias por todo...

Camine por el corredor, subí las escaleras y llegue hasta el tercer piso. La misma mujer que conocí la vez que había estado a punto de renunciar al caso de Edward, miraba muy concentrada su computadora. En cuanto me pare enfrente de ella..

-La estaban esperando, pase por esa puerta - dijo sin levantar la mirada del monitor, señalando la puerta de roble de la izquierda.

Toque la puerta. Me temblaban las piernas. Debí ser fuerte, debía mentir por él. ¿Cuántas cosas estaba dispuesta a hacer por él?...

-Buenos días, Señorita Swan. ¿Sabe que llego tarde?

-Lo siento, señor. Me avisaron hace 30 minutos que..

-No quiero excusas, Swan.

-Perdón, señor

Levante la mirada. La espaciosa oficina estaba pintada en la parte superior de un fuerte color bordeaux y en la inferior, relucía un revestimiento de madera oscura, como la puerta. Había varios cuadros colgados en la pared. Una gran chimenea apagada y varias cosas que relucían desde los estantes.

El señor Swaisgood clavaba sus ojos oscuros en mi rostro, sentado en su gran escritorio. Estaba claramente enfadado. Su frente, de por si arrugada, lo estaba aun mas por la frustración. Y su mirada entre abierta, la fina lineal en la que se había convertido su boca, me avisaron que no estaba de muy buen humor. Como había dicho exactamente Clare.

Pero no solo estaba Swaisgood en la lujosa oficina. Un hombre alto y moreno estaba sentado en una de las sillas negras, frente al juez. Me miró cuando entré a la sala y nunca más lo hizo. Su voz era fría..

-¿Podemos empezar ahora? - y también molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan. Ex fiscal de Forks. - dije tendiéndole la mano. Pero no la tomo, ni siquiera levanto la mirada

-La conozco, Swan.

-Oh. ¿Su nombre es? -me estaba sacando de las casillas y eso que solo había dicho un par de palabras.

-Aro Laakman

-Mucho gusto

-Temo no decir lo mismo - Oh, si lo odie.

-¿Terminaron con las presentaciones? - dijo molesto el juez, sin esperar respuesta - Siéntese, Swan. - me senté -Hable Laakman. ¿Qué tiene que mostrarme?

El hombre, sentado en la cómoda silla negra a mi lado, levanto el portafolio de cuero que descansaba a su lado en el piso. Lo abrió sobre sus rodillas y sacó un sobre de papel madera. No tenia escrito nada en la parte exterior. Pero yo tenía unas ganas frenéticas de arrancárselo de las manos y hacerlo trocitos hasta que quedara solo polvo de lo que fuera que tuviera adentro.

-Tome, creo que aquí hay suficiente para tomar en cuenta mi pedido, Swaisgood - Le dijo al juez, con tono prepotente. Y le paso el sobre.

El juez lo abrió y sacó un fajo de papeles. Desde lejos solo podía ver el borde blanco. La expresión del juez cambio. Ahora, estaba aun mas enojado.

-Swan. ¿Puede explicar esto? - dijo clavando sus ojos oscuros como la noche sobre los míos y extendiendo los papeles en el escritorio.

Me levante para poder mirarlos.

Eran fotos. Varias fotos.

Las tres primeras, eran del bar de la esquina de mi departamento. La noche que por culpa de Alice nos habíamos reunido. La noche que le había tenido que decir lo que sabia sobre su esposa. Sobre esa zorra. Estábamos ambos, en la misma mesa. Edward se veía triste y cansado. Y yo.. auch, había salido horrible, en cada una de las fotos.

Las siguientes, en el bar del tío de Ángela. Estaba cantando; en la siguiente con la bandeja simulando ser Katie; luego, sonriendo como tonta a Edward; y por ultimo, Edward rodeando mi cintura frente al idiota que me había llamado "nena".

Y las ultimas, eran de la heladería. Comiendo helado.. Besándonos. Me puse terriblemente colorada.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿Puede explicarlas señorita Swan?

Esperen. Todas esas fotos eran de cuando había terminado el juicio. Las del bar de la esquina, las del viernes en lo del tío de Ángela, las de la heladería. Todas eran posteriores a declarada la inocencia de Edward.

No tenían nada.

Sonreí.

-Si

-¿Qué? - dijeron ambos hombres.

Abrí los ojos y dibuje una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-Puedo explicar cada una de las fotos

-¿Y que espera? - dijo el hombre moreno a mi lado, con tono de suficiencia

-Todas son posteriores al juicio. Y a mi renuncia. Si no lo sabe, señor Juez, yo renuncie a mi cargo hace pocos días. Luego de terminado el juicio contra el señor Cullen.

-¿Entonces admite que es usted y el señor Cullen las personas que se encuentran en las fotos?

-Si

-¿Puede probar que fueron posteriores?

-Mmm. - Oh, tenia que ponerme a pensar en ello ahora mismo.

-Necesito pruebas, Señorita Swan -Su tono había cambiado. Ya no se veía tan enojado. Mas bien se lo veía intrigado. ¿Cuestionaba que no encontraría como justificar cada una de esas fotos?

-Y señor Laakman necesito las fechas de esas fotos

-Pero señor, fueron enviadas anónimamente a mi oficina.

-Consígalo. Tienen hasta las cinco.

-Gracias, señor Swaisgood

-Gracias - dijo el hombre moreno, resentido. Muy resentido. Yo simplemente, sonreía.

Stanley una vez más no se saldría con la suya. Podía a jurarlo. Debía hacerlo, sabia que si Stanley lograba un nuevo juicio le pagaría a la mitad de los jurados. Habíamos tenido suerte una vez, no debíamos arriesgarnos de vuelta. No debía arriesgarse de vuelta. No podía imaginarme a Edward entre las rejas. No ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

Me sonroje al pensarlo.

Salí de la oficina y antes de irme, le pedí al otro abogado una copia de las fotos. Estaba en todo mi derecho.

-Señor.. Laakman ¿Puede alcanzarme unas copias de esas fotos? Necesito analizarlas y recopilar la información necesaria.

-No

-¿Qué? Tiene que dármelas.

-No.

-¿Quién se cree que es? - Me estaba empezando a enojar. Y cuando eso pasaba, decía cosas que no debía.

-Soy un abogado.

-Y conoce muy bien las leyes. Debe darme las fotos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen ustedes todavía aquí? - El juez se asomo abriendo un poco la puerta de roble.

-Lo siento, señor Swaisgood

- No quiero recurrir a esto, pero Laakman, no me deja solución. No quiere entregarme una copia de las fotos. Siento molestarlo con esto

-Dele unas copias a la señorita. Sino empezaré a creer que Stanley esta perdiendo su toque de caballerosidad - dijo molesto.

-Muchas gracias, señor Swaisgood

-De nada, Swan. Los quiero ambos aquí antes de las cinco por que sino.. Sino, ya veremos.

-Adiós

El hombre moreno se fue sin saludar siquiera, entregándome de mala gana otro sobre de papel madera.

Corrí escaleras abajo, por que el ascensor estaba lleno. No tenia tiempo que perder. Tome el celular mientras bajaba los últimos escalones y marque el numero del celular de Clare.

-¿Clare?

-Si, Bella. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo te fue?

-Tengo hasta las cinco para recopilar las pruebas. Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podemos reunirnos en mi casa en.. Media hora?

-Estoy.. Estoy trabajando.

-Oh, Espera. ¿Esta tu nuevo jefe?

-Si

-Pásame con el.

-¿Qué?

-Pásame con el. ¿Cuál es el apellido?

-Newton

-¿NEWTON?

-Si, ¿Por qué gritas?

-Nada, es un viejo conocido. Pásamelo.

-Va..

Escuche el sonido de un botón del teléfono y luego una cancioncita que me puso aun mas nerviosa. Caminaba hacia mi auto.

-Hola?

-Hola, Mike. Soy Bella.

-Bella! Hola..

-¿Te acuerdas de mi eh?

-Claro, como no.

-Sabes, tendría que matarte por lo que le hiciste a Ángela

-Bella.. Yo..

-Nada, no importa eso ahora. Pero necesito tu ayuda, hazme un favor por todos los que te hice en estos años. Incluyendo no matarte por lo de Ángela.

-Esta bien.. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Déjala salir a Clare.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito su ayuda. Dile que venga a mi departamento, cuanto antes

-Esta bien.. Pero quiero hablar contigo, Bella. Yo no.

-No, Mike. Ahora no puedo. Mándala a Clare. Chau

-Chau..

Corte la llamada y marque otro numero conocido.

-¿Bella?

-¿Ángela? ¿Estabas dormida?

-Si, es mi día libre. ¿Recuerdas? ¿El que aprovecho para comprar y eso?

-Oh, lo siento;

-Espera, ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas si ayer te acostaste tarde y no tienes que trabajar?

-¿Cómo sabes que me acosté tarde?

-Vamos, Bella. No creíste que mi tío, Edward y el bar se dieran juntos por casualidad. No?

-ANGELA!

-Vamos Bella. Solo es un empujoncito

-No puedo hablar de ello - dije mientras cerraba la puerta del auto -Te necesito en mi casa cuanto antes.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

-Necesito que me ayudes. Stanley tiene pruebas de que estuve con Edward. Quieren cancelar el juicio. Tengo hasta las cinco, necesito tu ayuda.

-Ya salgo para haya.

-Espera. Llámala a Alice y dile que mande a Jasper también.

-Esta bien. ¿Y Edward?

-No, Edward no.

-Pero..

-Mejor que no se entere. Será mejor para el. Además se va a sentir mal, por que después de esto seguramente me penalicen

-Te lo dije, Bella. Te metiste en un lío'

-Ya lo se. Tengo que manejar. Nos vemos en un rato

Maneje pensando en las posibilidades que había de encontrar todas las pruebas para asegurar que esas fotos eran posteriores al juicio. Y deduje que las probabilidades no eran malas.

Debía conseguir pruebas de cualquier tipo de que Edward y yo estuvimos en esos lugares en otras fechas, diferentes a las que las fotos de Stanley decían.

Con respecto al bar de la esquina, esperaba que Edward hubiera pagado con tarjeta de crédito. Eso solucionaría muchas cosas.

En el bar del tío de Ángela, había suficientes testigos para llamar.

Y en la heladería, Edward había pagado, a pesar de que yo no quería dejarlo, con efectivo. Pero debía tener algún recibo, o una filmación de alguna cámara de seguridad. O algo. Algo tenia que haber.

Pocos minutos después aparcaba frente al edificio de mi apartamento. En la puerta principal, me esperaban Alice, Jasper y Ángela. ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacia ella allí?

Cuando entre pude ver que tenia la cara algo mas pálida de lo habitual y no daba saltitos al verme. Lo que era toda una novedad.

-Hola

-Hola, Bella. - Alice se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo - dime que no ira a la cárcel. Dime que no anularan el juicio. Que no tendremos que pasar por eso otra vez.

-Para eso estamos acá, Alice. Haremos todo lo posible.

Subimos a mi departamento y los cuatro nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa del comedor. Saque las fotos y las esparcí por la mesa. En cuanto empezamos a conversar sobre lo que debíamos hacer, Alice se levanto a hacer café y el timbre sonó.

-Yo abro.

-Debe ser Clare

-¿Clare?

-Mi antigua secretaria

-Oh.

Y efectivamente. A los pocos minutos, Clare, con su traje a la moda y su pelo rubio suelto, entraba a mi departamento. Cuantos mas fuéramos, mejor.

Veinte minutos después, teníamos todo planeado.

Jasper y Alice salieron hacia la heladería.

Ángela hacia el bar de su tío.

Clare hacia el bar de la esquina, por que no tenia su auto.

Y yo, siempre lo complicado, a la casa de Edward.

Nunca había ido allí y no creía que fuera la mejor forma de conocer su casa. Alice me dio la dirección antes de subirse al auto de Jasper..

-Alice.. ¿Por qué yo?

-Vamos, Bella. Sabes por que.

-Pero.. Tu eres la hermana. ¡Por que siempre tengo que llevar malas noticias?

-Te aseguro que también le llevas buenas..

-Alice - me sonroje

-No dije nada.. no dije nada. Toma esta es la dirección. Nos vemos - dijo antes de salir corriendo hasta Jasper..

Conduje lento mientras miraba la dirección que estaba escrita en el pequeño papel. Estaba segura que conocía la calle. Pero.. no tenia idea de en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba. La podía ver en mi mente, pero no el camino hasta ella.

La gente caminaba por la vereda. Una mujer, con un carrito y llevando de la mano a un niño pequeño que no dejaba de llorar.. parecía demasiado ocupada para darme alguna dirección. Otra vestida muy parecida a como yo lo hacia, hablaba con furia a su celular. Parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a tirar en la zanja. Que suerte que había escapado de eso antes de terminar como ella. Prefería a la primera mujer como mi futuro.. definitivamente.

Seguí buscando por la vereda. Un hombre alto y delgado, con una gran nariz miraba el cartel del nombre de la calle con cara sorprendida. No, seguramente, el no tenia ni idea donde estaba.

Otro hombre, mayor, esperaba en la puerta de un pequeño hotel que se encontraba en la misma calle por la que transitaba. Me hice a un lado y baje la ventanilla.

-Señor? Señor?

-Si- dijo amablemente.

-Sabe donde queda esta dirección? - Le pase el papelito.

-Si claro, jovencita. - Dijo señalando hacia la derecha.

Luego de indicarme donde ir, le di las gracias y continué manejando en la dirección que el señor me había dicho. Y luego de dar varias vueltas, (definitivamente lo mío no eran las calles) aparque en un edificio color crema con grandes ventanas negras. Aparque y baje del auto, aun mas nerviosa.

"Quinto B" decía el papelito.

Un hombre salía por la gran puerta de hierro de la entrada.

-¿Vas a entrar?

-Si, claro.. Gracias - me sostuvo la pesada puerta hasta que entre. Aunque sea me ahorraba hablar con él por el portero.

Subí por el ascensor, por que estaba segura que moriría si hacia los cinco pisos por la escalera. Las puertas se abrieron y salí al pasillo en donde había dos puertas blancas. A y B.

-_No pasa nada, no pasa nada_ - ¿Por qué siempre que lo iba a ver me ponía tan nerviosa?

Toque el timbre pensando que Alice debía estar en mi lugar. Ella era su hermana. Ella tenia que dar las malas noticias. No yo que era.. ¿Qué era?

-¿Bella?

-_Oh, dios mío. _- Definitivamente mi cerebro había quedado en mis pies. Estaba vestido solo con unos pantalones, descalzo y desnudo en la parte superior. Su cabello cobrizo caía mojado. Era demasiado para mi.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en lo que tenia que hacer.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Malas noticias.

* * *

_**Hola!! como estan? Espero que bien!, yo estoy bien por suerte. **_

_**Bueno, aqui un cap nuevo.. esperemos que las cosas se solucionen pronto. Con respecto a cuantos cap faltan.. mas o menos 9, por lo que tengo planificado, nada seguro porq todavia no lo escribo... capaz q en el momento se acorta o se alarga. **_

_**Como siempre, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW!! 253!!!!! :  
**_

**_Solcullen: muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Yasi-Alice Cullen: muchas gracias por sumarte! Espero q te haya gusto este cap tmb! Saludos!_**

**_Beautifly92: gracias!!_**

**_Pequelita: esperemos que no se vuelva a abrir! Stanley tendría nuevas oportunidades de comprar a los jurados. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!_**

**_BellsCullenS: muchas gracias!!! Espero que nos leamos pronto! Saluds_**

**_Vampire Princess: si, esperemos que Ed y Bella formalicen de una vez jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review como siempre!!! Saludos_**

**_SwettyCullen: maldito stanley, jaja. Saludos y muchas gracias!_**

**_Emilia Cullen: q suerte! Espero q no vuelvas a perderlo :D muchas gracias por volver. Saludos!!_**

**_Roni96: muchas gracias!!!_**

**_Fran Ktrin Black: besos! Muchisimas gracias!_**

**_Christti: muchas gracias por tu comentario!_**

**_Bella masen: si, fue bastante bueno, por suerte. Muchas gracias!_**

**_Saraya.x: besos y muchas gracias!_**

**_Marihel: jaja.. es cabeza dura, pobre Ed. Muchas gracias!!_**

**_Lucero08: te mejoraste de la gripe? Espero que si! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_**

**_Rosa Cullen Facinelli: muchísimas gracias!!_**

**_Y tambien, muchisimas gracias a todos/as los que se suman dia a dia, a todos/as los que toman un tiempo para leer mi historia :D, a todos/as los que me agregan a favoritos o alertas!!! Miles de miles de millones de gracias. :D_**

**_Suerte y saludos,_**

**_Charlotte-1208  
_**


	21. Capítulo XX

_**Capitulo veinte:**_

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Malas noticias.

-Oh, ya. Pasa. - Abrí los ojos, error. Los suyos verdes parecían no quererme soltar.

-Eh, si gracias.

Miré su departamento. No parecía un lugar donde alguna vez hubiera vivido una familia. Sino que era.. de soltero y muy masculino. Las paredes azules oscuras y blancas, los muebles negros y los cuadros acromáticos en las paredes. Era grande y confortable.

-Espérame un segundo que me voy a poner algo.. siéntate. - dijo. Quise contestarle que estaba apurada, pero no pude.

Me senté en el amplio sillón de cuero negro, frente al televisor. Volvió a los pocos segundos, y aunque la camiseta azul que se había puesto le quedaba muy bien, prefería su ausencia.

Se sentó a mi lado. Y lo miré, dispuesta a empezar.

-Lo siento, no te he saludado..

Se acercó a mi y me besó. Rodeándome la cintura con un brazo, me acercó más a él mientras que nuestras bocas se movían en forma sincronizada. Enterré mis manos en su cabello suave..

Recordé por que estaba allí. No podía perder tiempo. Y en contra de mi voluntad y todos mis deseos, mientras que me gritaba interiormente que estaba loca por lo que iba a hacer, me separe de él.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si.. conmigo no pasa nada.

-¿Entonces por que vistes de vuelta camisas y trajes? Me gusta tu forma de vestir, dijo.. la otra

-Oh, si no te preocupes, es solo por hoy. Escucha

-¿Quieres un café? ¿Galletitas? ¿Algo?

-No, no gracias.

-Hable con Jasper ayer. ¿Lo viste?

-Si

-¿Qué?

-Puedo hablar!

-Oh, si lo siento - dijo riéndose.

-Me llamaron esta mañana, de la oficina del juez de tu caso. Me citaron, dijeron que tienen pruebas de que.. de que estamos juntos. Y las tienen.

-¿QUÉ?

-Tranquilo. - se apretó el puente de la nariz y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como loco

-¿Eso es malo? No respondas, es obvio que es malo.. muy malo

-Espera. ¿PUEDES ESCUCHARME UN SEGUNDO?

Me miró.

-Bien. Escucha. Ya vi las fotos, son todas posteriores al juicio. Y Ángela, Clare, Alice y Jasper están recogiendo todas las evidencias necesarias para comprobarlo. Tenemos hasta las cinco.

-Oh. - se sentó a mi lado. Parecía mas calmado mientras volvía a rodearme la cintura.

Me acerqué mas a él y me apoyé en su pecho.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Siempre traigo malas noticias

-Ay, Bella. - Puso una de sus manos en mi barbilla y levantó mi cara para que lo mirara. Me encontré con sus ojos verdes.. - ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que eres la mejor noticia para mi?

-Oh.. - ¿Dónde estaba mi cerebro? ¿Por qué no lo estaba besando?

-Respira, Bella.

Mejor cambiar de tema..

-Dime que tienes ticket de la heladería o pagaste con tarjeta en el bar donde Alice.. ya sabes, el de la esquina de casa..

-Oh. Espera un momento. - se levantó suavemente y caminó hasta su cuarto. Volvió pocos segundos después con su cartera.

-Espera.. siempre guardo las facturas.. una costumbre tonta, de mi padre..

Se sentó a mi lado y dió vuelta la billetera sobre la mesita de enfrente al sofá.

-Mmmm.. Solo tengo.. el de la heladería. Bingo. En el bar cerca de tu casa debí pagar con la tarjeta.

-Menos mal que guardas eso.

-Si, siempre sirven para algo.. aunque Tanya solo decía que era basura.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar en el momento justo.

-¿Alice?

-Si.. dice que tiene el recibo.

-Bien - grito una voz de soprano del otro lado.. - lo tiene lo tiene..

-Si, perfecto.

-Para, Alice.. pregúntale a que hora tiene que estar en la oficina de Swaisgood- se escuchó la voz de Jasper algo entrecortada.

-Dile que a las cinco.

-Pregunta si llegamos

-Si. No hay problema.

-Bella.. después de que todo esto termine.. ¿Querrías...

-No, Alice, no voy acompañarte de compras.

-Bella!

-No. No.

-Bella, nunca dices que si. Prométeme que vas a venir mañana, promételo..

-Bueno, otro día. Hoy no puedo.. Chau, enana endemoniada.

Cuando corté, Edward se reía de mi

-Alice, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Necesitamos esperar el llamado de Ángela y de Clare. Alice ha conseguido alguien que declare... de ayer.

-Ok

Silencio

-¿Quieres algo?

-Mm. Si, con todo esto no desayuné - me miró algo molesto - ¿Qué? Llegaba tarde si lo hacia, Clare me aviso media hora antes.. se suponía que..

Me cayó antes de que pudiera terminar la oración con un tierno beso.

-No sé cuantas cosas voy a tener que hacer para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi. Es imposible no amarte, Isabella

-Oh - _Oh, dios mío! Dijo..Dijo lo que yo pienso que dijo?_

-Café?

-Si

-Tengo descafeinado o común

-Común.

-Perfecto, el descafeinado es horrible

-¿Y por que lo compras? –dije mientras reía.

-Alice. Ya sabes...

-Puedo imaginármelo...

Caminamos hasta la cocina. Era amplia, blanca y con una gran mesada negra. El desayunador, también de granito oscuro y un par de sillas altas. Tomé una y intenté subir demostrando mi falta de coordinación, y no lo logré, y eso que había cambiado la incómoda pollera por unos pantalones. Por suerte Edward estaba concentrado en preparar el café y decidí no tentar la suerte y caminé a su lado.

Después de calentar el café, me alcanzó una de las tazas. Tomé un poco

-Oh. Esta.. esta caliente - dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella! ¿Te quemaste?

-Algo

-Dios.. Ven acá.

-No es nada.

Se acercó. Tan cerca que podía oler su perfume y estaba segura de que el podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón.

-¿Dónde?

-Solo es la lengua.

-Oh

¿Qué importaba mi lengua si me estaba besando?

Mis labios sobre los suyos me transmitían una sensación que era incomparable con ninguna otra. Quería besarlo hasta perderme en su boca, en su aliento.. sabia a café y a menta. Pero pronto nos quedamos sin aire, pero no se alejo de mi.. comenzó a besar mi cuello. Miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrían cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi piel.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. Sobre su pecho. A través de la camisa, podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos.

Me acercó más a él, si eso fuera posible. Sus dedos jugaban con el borde de mi camisa.. Y como si fuera una pluma, me levantó y me sentó en la fría mesada de granito.

Se paró entre mis piernas y volvió a besarme. Ahora el beso había dejado de ser inocente. Detrás de la ternura que mantenía, había.. había deseo.

Mi celular sonaba desde el living.

-Edward

-No atiendas

-Edward, puede ser Ángela o Clare.. es importante.

Dio algo así como un gruñido y corrió hasta el living. Volvió con el celular sonando entre sus manos. Lo tomé y mientras atendía movía mis labios dándole las gracias..

-Hola?

-Bella

-Clare.. ¿Qué pasa?

-Esta todo listo. Tengo un video de esa noche, sabes.. el camarero es simpático

-¿Simpático?

-Si

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? No lo conozco.. solo me ayudo con los videos y me pidió una cita

-Ja, lo sabia. ¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que si.

Me reí.

-Claro.

-Dejo el video en tu departamento y vuelvo a trabajar

-¿Puedes dejárselo a Marcus? No estoy en mi casa, igual ya salgo para allá.

-Si no hay problema

-Muchas gracias..

-Espera Bella. ¿Realmente tienes algo con ese tal Cullen?

-Ehh

-Bella! Me la debes

-Se puede decir que si

-GENIAL.

-Si, lo sé - me sonrojé mientras Edward volvía a besar mi cuello. Me distraje un momento y no escuche que me decía Clare. -¿Qué? No te escuché, perdona.

-Nada, nada.. no importa. Nos vemos Bella

-Muchas gracias!

Corto y en cuanto dejé el teléfono sobre la mesada Edward volvió a besarme.

-Edward

-Umm?

-Tengo que ir a mi departamento

-Quédate un rato más

-No, de verdad. Necesito preparar las cosas, esta en juego tu vida Edward

Me miro. Y estuve a punto de decirle que me quedaba. Pero no.

-Esta bien. Pero voy contigo.

-Dios mío! - dije mientras Edward estacionaba frente a mi edificio. Tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas agarrando el asiento del auto -¿Podrías bajar la velocidad?

-Lo siento, es la costumbre

-Vas a matarme de un infarto.

-Ya puedes soltar el asiento - dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué problemas tienes con los automóviles?

-Mi.. - lo miré - mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico - dije a toda velocidad. Recordé la luz viniendo hacia nosotras...

-Oh, lo siento. - se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

-No pasa nada, vamos que Alice y Ángela deben estar por llegar.

-¿Cuánta gente molestaste por mi?

-Bueno, Alice y Jasper no cuentan. Pero esta Ángela y Clare

-¿Clare?

-Mi antigua secretaria.

-Ah. Uff, estas haciendo mas larga mi lista de agradecimientos

-Lo siento - dije sonriendo.

Alguien golpeó la ventanilla del lado del acompañante.

-Vamos tórtolos.. Alice tiene noticias - dijo una voz de soprano desde el otro lado del vidrio.

-Alice

Abrí la puerta del auto y antes que pudiera bajar Alice apareció y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad. Entre su largo discurso solo pude entender algunas palabras que se repetían varias veces, como recibo, Edward y cárcel. Pero nada má.

-Alice, Alice, espera un segundo. No puedo entenderte así- dije mientras salía del auto. -Más despacio, tranquila.

-Bien. Escucha, Ángela tiene un video tuyo cantando - me sonrojé - y el video de seguridad del aparcamiento. Jasper y yo hemos visto a una mujer muy amable que te reconocido como la chica del helado de pistacho. - Se río - Y Clare..

-Si, ya hablé con ella. Consiguió el video de seguridad del bar de la esquina. Así que, además tenemos un recibo de la heladería que Edward guardaba en su billetera.

-¿Es suficiente con todo esto?

-Creo que si.

-Genial

-Necesito ordenar todo. Jasper, ¿Me ayudarías?

-Si claro..

Edward soltó mi mano y caminé junto a Jasper hacia el edificio.

-Señor Swaisgood.

-Nuevamente, buenos días Swan

-Buenos días, señor.

-¿Y tienes todo listo?

-Si, perfectamente

-Esperaremos a que Laakman se presente. Luego, me mostraras lo que tienes. Estoy realmente expectante...

-Si, señor.

-Muy bien, espera aquí - dijo mientras entraba a su oficina llevando una gran taza de café.

Hacia media hora que esperaba a que Aro se presentara, aunque todavía faltaban unos minutos para las cinco. Parecía que Stanley había necesitado todo el tiempo posible para inventar algo que demostrara que aunque sea una de esas fotos era anterior al final del juicio.

Confiaba en las pruebas que traía en mi bolso. Y lo hacia aun más por que no tenía que mentir por nada. Todo lo que traía en él, era la realidad.

Cinco menos un minuto el hombre moreno llegó corriendo por las escaleras con cara de derrotado y ni pizca de la arrogancia que había mostrado esa mañana.

-Buenos días, Laakman

Ni siquiera me saludó y enfiló derecho hacia la puerta del juez. Golpeó sus nudillos contra la madera oscura. Desde el interior de la oficina una voz grave le dio permiso de pasar.

-Buenos días, Laakman

-Buenos días, señor Swaisgood

-Buenos días, Swan

-Buenos días, señor.

-¿Podemos empezar? Estuve analizando las fotos y recorriendo un poco la ciudad... ¿Podríamos ver las originales señor Laakman?

-Si por supuesto, aquí están

-Mmm. Interesante. Vamos por pasos. Primero, Swan, me gustaría que ordene las fotos cronológicamente.

- Muy bien, señor..

Me tendió las fotos

-Con permiso - pedí y esparcí las fotos sobre la mesa.

Primero las del bar de la esquina de mi casa, luego las del bar del tío de Ángela y por ultimo, las de la heladería.

-Muy bien. ¿Podría dejarnos en claro cual es su teoría Laakman?

-Creemos que todas estas fotos fueron tomadas antes del juicio pero..

-Pero?

-No pudimos encontrar pruebas que lo demuestre - mis entrañas estaban bailando la conga. Le estaba dando una buena lección al prepotente de Laakman y ahora estaba mas que segura de que conseguiría salir de esta.

-Muy bien. Pero eso no descarta que sea verdad. Swan.

-Eh. - Abrí el maletín y saqué las fotos del bar de la esquina con la fecha impresa en la esquina izquierda. Eran muy parecidas a las anteriores, solo que desde otro punto de la sala. Vestía la misma ropa, la gente de las otras mesas era la misma y el contenido de las mesas, también.

-Bueno, estas fotos quedan descartadas

-_Bien, tres menos_

Luego, le mostré las fotos del bar del tío de Ángela. No se parecían tanto pero lo esencial podía verse a simple vista, por suerte.

Y por ultimo, le tendí la declaración de Gily Hoston la amable mujer que nos había atendido en la heladería junto con el ticket de los helados.

-Swan, estas pruebas son buenas. Pero.. necesito analizarlas. Por el momento no anularé el juicio pero Cullen deberá mantenerse alerta

* * *

_**Hola! como estan? como siempre espero que bien XD. yo cansada y algo enojada (por que no pude salir) pero bien. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. no tengo ninguna novedad para ustedes, por que esta semana no tuve tiempo ni para respirar. MALDITA PRUEBA DE HISTORIA! jajaja.. la odie pero por suerte ya paso y creo que me fue bien. espero!.. **_

_**Como siempre, muchisisisismas gracias a todos/as los que dejaron su comentario. 270! me hacen tan feliz :D:  
**_

_**solcullen: muchas gracias!**_

_**SwettyCullen: jajaja... quien no sufriría un ataque al ver a Edward así? Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Christti: Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Vampire Princess: muchas gracias!**_

_**Princesa_hemoxxa_cullen: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero q tu opinión no cambie XD**_

_**Lucero08: muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos**_

_**Pequelita: jajaja. Muchas gracias!!**_

_**Paz15: muchas gracias y espero que este tmb te haya gustado**_

_**Bella masen: "manténganse a alerta", que dija que es inocente y listo jajaj. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Suerte**_

_**Lunalu87: muchas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Darthmocy: esperemos que no.. muchas gracias!**_

_**BellsCullenS: muchas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Muchisimas gracias**_

_**Emilia Cullen: jaja, "maldito sicopata". Muchas gracias!**_

_**Saraya.x: muchísimas gracias**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, todos mataremos a Stanley. Saludos!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: por suerte no se desmayo! Muchas gracias por tu review. Suerte**_

_**Muchisimas gracias, tambien, a todos los que leen y me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. Muchas gracias!!!!!!**_

_**No se olviden de apretar el botoncito verde de mas abajo que me hace tan feliz.. y **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.. saludos y mucha suerte,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	22. Capítulo XXI

_**Capitulo veintiuno: **_

Volví a casa caminando, arrastrando los pies y con varias bolsas de supermercado en las manos. Había tenido que salir por que en cuanto volví de la oficina del juez y revisé la cocina, me di cuenta de que todos los estantes y la heladera estaban vacíos.

Así que una hora más tarde volvía, cansada y con los altos tacos negros caminando por la vereda.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa tarde con Edward, en la cocina de su departamento. Recordé sus labios sobre los míos y mi corazón se aceleró pero también se lleno de temores.

¿Qué significaba yo para él? ¿Significaba algo para él o solo era una más? ¿Alguien para olvidarse de su esposa?

Me obligué a mi misma a no pensar en ello. Por lo que conocía de él, Edward era una buena persona. Y después de todo, yo había accedido a su pedido.

Otra vez.

Eran como las nueve de la noche y las calles estaban desiertas. Apreté el paso y doblé en la esquina cuando vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la puerta del edificio. ¿Edward?

Efectivamente, en cuento me vio salió del auto y caminó hasta mí.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada.. - dijo sonriendo

-¿Hace mucho que estabas esperando? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Hace unos minutos, y lo hice, lo juro pero no atendiste tu celular. Estabas empezando a preocuparme.

-Lo siento, debo habérmelo olvidado en el apartamento

-Dame esas bolsas – tomó todas las bolsas que traía en mis manos.

-Gracias

-¿Dónde fuiste tan tarde?

-Fui a buscar algo de comida. ¿Cenaste?

-No

-Yo tampoco.

Abrí la puerta del departamento.

-Igualmente no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, ¿Te gusta la pasta?

-Claro

-Genial.. ¿Te molesta si me saco los zapatos?

-Claro que no

-Bien.. Los odio - dije tirando de uno, que no salía.

-Espera.. espera, los vas a romper

-No me importaría mucho.

Para variar, en el esfuerzo por sacarme los malditos zapatos, resbalé hacia delante. Sobre Edward. Golpeé contra él, se tambaleó y por suerte, no se cayó.

-Bella... te dije

-Mmm.. - pero ya no podía responderle, estábamos muy cerca. Más cerca..

Me besó lentamente, suavemente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó a él. Pero demasiado pronto necesite aire.

-Tengo hambre ¿Tu?

-Si también

-Voy a cocinar..

Caminé hasta la cocina y saqué de uno de los cajones un largo delantal blanco y con pequeños puntos verdes por todos lados. No era de lo mas elegante pero no iba a arriesgarme a manchar la ropa. Aunque no quisiera volver a usarla.

-Si Alice te ve con eso te mata

-Lo sé. - Reí

Saqué un par de cosas de una de las bolsas mientras Edward se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del desayunador. Hacia mucho tiempo que no cocinaba con audiencia. Me sonrojé al levantar la mirada y encontrarme con la suya.

Me escondí debajo de la mesada, y saqué un par de ollas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no.. Esta bien.

Prendí el fuego y puse agua en la cacerola. Cuando dejé la olla sobre la cocina casi muero de un infarto al sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura

-Oh, dios mío!

-Mmm - dijo contra mi oído

-Edward, me vas a matar de un infarto.

-Lo siento - dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Y toda mi sección de cocina fue así, él besándome y yo intentando concentrarme en la comida. Hasta que, cuando solo faltaban unos minutos, caí en su trampa.

Pero el agua comenzó a escapar de la olla y tuve que correr para apagar el fuego.

-Dame eso a mi, no quiero mas quemaduras por hoy. - dijo levantando la olla.

-Bien. Sé cocinar sola. - contraataque ofendida.

-Seguro

-¿Puedes terminar mientras pongo la mesa?

-Si, claro.

Puse la mesa a toda velocidad mientras el terminaba de preparar la cena.

-No me has mostrado tu departamento - minutos después intentaba llevarme el tenedor a la boca, pero no podía concentrarme en ello.. Por él.

-Lo siento

-Es muy espacioso

-Si, lo conseguí con parte del dinero de la casa de mis padres.

-Ah

-¿Y el tuyo? No te ofendas, pero no parece una casa familiar.. - me reí

-No, claro que no. Es mi antiguo departamento de soltero.. que Alice, obviamente, se encargo de remodelar aunque se lo había prohibido

-Me imagino.

-Estaban deliciosos

-Gracias, es solo pasta de paquete y algo de salsa - yo casi no había tocado el plato pero no tenía ganas de comer nada, estaba suficientemente nerviosa.

-Bueno, hace días que no como algo así. No soy muy bueno cocinando, realmente. Creo que lo único que puedo cocinar, y después se pueda comer, es el desayuno.

-Ah - ¿Por qué no podía hablar como una persona normal?

-¿Qué mas cocinas?

-Eh.. Me gusta cocinar cosas dulces.. ya sabes, galletitas, lemon pie, tarta de manzana

-¿Lemon pie?

-Si

-Es mi favorito.. Vas a tener que hacerme uno. Desde que Esme quemó el último no quiso volver a hacerlo

-Claro, no hay problema

Desde el otro lado de la mesa me regaló una de sus sonrisas y instantáneamente me sonrojé. Clavé la mirada en la mesa. Y me di cuenta de que aunque yo no había probado casi bocado, él ya había terminado su plato.

-¿Quieres más?

-No, no gracias.

Se removió en su asiento y me miró. Sus ojos.. No debía concentrarme en encontrar algo para hacer, sino se iría.

- Ángela me regaló una película.. ¿Quieres verla?

Miró su reloj y volvió a mirarme.

-Si, claro.. ¿Qué es?

-No tengo idea, se la regalaron en el trabajo y me dijo que no era su tipo.. - contesté mientras levantaba la mesa. Edward me acompañó hasta la cocina llevando su plato.

-¿No sería mejor si lavamos primero?

-No, mañana lo hago.

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Puedo hacerlo yo

-No, no puedes.. vamos - dije tirando de la manga de su camisa

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Esa ropa no parece muy cómoda..

-Bien. Espérame allí. – dije señalando el sofá – ni se te ocurra tocar nada

-Si, mi capitán – me contentó con una de sus sonrisas..

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y mientras me ponía unos pantalones más cómodos escuché el ruido de platos chocando.

-MENTIROSO

Y desde el otro lado del departamento, se escucharon unas risas.

Después de varios problemas con la tecnología, logramos que la película empezara. Lo que no fue tan bueno después de todo.

Era aburrida. Aburrida era poco. ¡Era un somnífero! Por eso me la había regalado Ángela.

A la media hora, me quede dormida sobre el hombro de Edward...

Sentía que me movía lentamente, como que flotaba. Abrí un ojo.

-¿Edward?

-Sh, te quedaste dormida. - dijo. Abrí el otro ojo y entendí que me estaba llevando en brazos hasta mi cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Cuál puerta es tu cuarto?

-Derecha

-Eso es por no mostrarme tu casa, me la debes.

-¿Estas loco? – le pregunté mientras con solo una mano abrió la puerta del cuarto, me dejo suavemente sobre la cama y me tapó con las sabanas hasta la boca.

-Chau, Bella. - se despidió besando mi frente. Tome su camisa..

-No te vayas.

-¿Qué?

-Quédate conmigo..

-¿Pero Bella..

-Dijiste que tenias tiempo libre, duerme conmigo.. - Eso si que había sonado extraño.. Pero estaba demasiado dormida para darme cuenta. Lo único que quería era que no se fuera..

-Bella

-Por favor, por favor – intenté imitar la cara que Alice ponía cuando quería algo. Pensé que estaba haciendo la ridícula pero funcionó.

-Oh, esta bien.. Espera - escuché como se sacaba los zapatos y sentí como se acostaba a mi lado. Rodeó mi cintura entre las sabanas..

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho que se movía acompasadamente. No quería dormirme. Quería seguir perdiéndome toda la noche entre sus ojos verdes que resplandecían en la noche.

Pero la noche anterior y todo el día que había pasado me estaban pasando factura. Mis párpados pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo y sentía cada músculo de mi cuerpo totalmente agotado.

Y finalmente me rendí y cerré los ojos.

-Te quiero, Bella..

Fue lo ultimo que creí escuchar antes de dormirme profundamente..

La luz del sol entraba a la habitación por la cortina abierta. El departamento estaba silencioso. El perro dormido placidamente sobre el sillón del comedor. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de la vieja heladera, zumbando.

Me di vuelta entre las sabanas para encontrarme con su rostro pálido, sus facciones perfectas y sus ojos esmeraldas, que aunque no podía verlos por que sus párpados estaban cerrados, podía imaginarlos.. Sentí la enorme tentación de tocar su rostro.

Rescaté una de mis manos entre el lío de sabanas y apoyé suavemente la yema de mis dedos sobre su piel. Se sentía tan cálida y suave. Recorrí su mentón, su nariz y sus labios. Estos últimos se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida en cuanto los toque.

Se me detuvo el corazón.

-Lo siento – dije escondiendo mi mano bajo las sábanas

-Mmm - dijo y giró hasta encerrarme entre sus brazos. - No quiero levantarme

-Yo tampoco

-¿Qué nos detiene? Tu no trabajas y yo tampoco.

-Eso esta mal

-Para mi no.. Tengo suficiente dinero para varias vidas más

-Oh - me sorprendió descubrir que Edward tenia dinero. No lucía como un hombre de negocios preocupado por él.

-Quedemos aquí

-Mmm

-Vamos, considera la opción

-Tendría que ir al bar, o a buscar algo en el diario.

-¿Hoy?

-Bueno..

-¿Ahora?

-No, podría ser a la tarde

-Genial. Entonces no pienso dejarte ir hasta la tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Algo.

-Bien, yo me muero de hambre. ¿Te molesta si preparo el desayuno?

-No. Yo voy a cambiarme

-Ponte el pijama - aun estaba con la ropa que había usado el día anterior.

-¿Qué?  
-Voy a llevarte el desayuno a la cama y no voy a dejarte salir de ella hasta la tarde

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Si - se rió

-¿Tengo opción?

-No

-Bien

Camine hasta el baño haciéndome la enojada y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-No voy a creer que no quieres quedarte en cama. - se burlaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Me acerqué al lavabo. Intenté peinar mi desastroso cabello, pero desistí y solo termine acomodándolo en una coleta que disimulaba un poco el estado de mi pelo. Me lavé la cara y los dientes. Fui hasta el armario y saqué un pijama.

Caminé hasta la cocina..

-Es injusto ¿Por qué yo pijama y tu no?

-Porque yo no tengo.. Y porque a ti te queda hermoso - dijo recorriendo mi pijama con la mirada. Me sonrojé violentamente.

-Eres tan adorable, Bella. - Tomé mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Creo que las tostadas ya están - dije luego de escuchar la alarma del tostador

-Si, claro.. ¿Qué quieres? Té o café

-Café con dos de azúcar

-Bien

-¿Sabes donde esta todo?

-No, pero puedo adivinar.. El azúcar.. El azúcar.. debe estar

-En la tercera puerta, abajo

-Bien, lo sabía no tenias que decirme

-Si, seguro.. - dije sarcásticamente

-Ey - clavo su dedo acusador en mi. - tu ve a la cama. Estoy ahí en unos minutos

-A sus ordenes, mi capitán - conteste mientras caminaba a la habitación. -_Eso fue patético_

Pero antes de volver a la cama, la armé y ordené las sabanas que estaban hechas un gran revoltijo blanco en el centro de la cama.

Luego, me metí entre ellas.

Podía escuchar el ruido de las tasas chocándose y las puertas de la alacena cerrándose. Y un par de patitas resonando en el piso del pasillo. Una masa blanca con muchas manchas negras entró disimuladamente por la puerta de mi cuarto. Se desperezó estirando sus patas hacia delante, como solo él lo hacia. Y luego, saltó sobre la cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Nunca lo dejaba subir a mi cama, pero se sentía calientito así que decidí que no era mala idea.. Solo por hoy.

-Hola, Jano. - dije mientras acariciaba su brillante pelaje blanco.. - ¿Cómo dormiste? Oh, sí claro.. Lo sé. Nunca duermes mal. ¡Duermes todo el día! - me reí mientras movía su larga cola de un lado al otro y clavaba sus ojos oscuros en los míos. - Voy a decirle a tu paseador que te haga correr más, con todo lo que duermes vas a dejar de ser perro para convertirte en chancho.. Hace mucho que no salimos, tu y yo..

-Oh, y dices que no estas loca, eh?

Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo en sus manos una gran bandeja que ni sabía que existía. Me miraba con una sonrisa torcida impresa en sus labios.

Le saqué la lengua.

-Déjame en paz, Cullen..

-¿Lo dejas subir a tu cama?

-No

-¿Y que hace ahí arriba?

-Nada.. Una vez no hace mal a nadie.. ¿No cierto, Jano? - Al escuchar su nombre levantó su cabeza y zarandeó hacia un lado y al otro su cola.

-Uff.

-¿Qué problema tienes con él?

-Ninguno, solo es un perro..

-¿No te gustan los perros?

-No lo sé..

-Oh, vamos. Tienes que tener una opinión

-Creo que soy yo el que no le gusta

-Mmm.. - Cuando se acercó a la cama, Jano volvió a levantar su mirada pero esta vez no movía la cola. - Ven, no va a hacerte nada.

-¿A quien le hablas? ¿A mí o al perro?

-A ti. - dije sonriendo

-¿Segura?

-Segura.

Se acercó lentamente y dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama. Se sentó a mi lado. Jano tenia su mirada clavada en sus manos...

-Dale una galletita

-¿Qué?

-Así va a quererte, sé lo que dijo..

Tomó una galletita de la bandeja y se la ofreció a Jano. El perro, primero desconfiado, olfateó la galletita y lentamente la tomó de la mano de Edward. La comió y luego, volvió a apoyarse sobre mí.

-Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo. Dame otra..

Edward me paso una galletita y se la tendí a Jano. El perro ni siquiera la olfateo y después de comérsela, me lamió toda la cara.

-Puaj, Jano..

-Espero que nuestra relación no llegue a tanto -dijo señalándolo.. -Bella..

-¿Sí?

-Se enfría el desayuno.. Y estoy empezando a sentir celos de un perro..

-Oh, bien. Abajo, Jano..

-Edward..

-Si?

Estaba recostada sobre su hombro. La cama, nuevamente, estaba toda desarmada y llena de migas de galletitas y azúcar, después de una batalla campal de ensuciar al otro lo más posible. La bandeja estaba en el piso junto con las tasas que, por suerte, no se habían roto.

Había algo que me carcomía la cabeza hacia días. Y aun más en ese momento, que había recordado lo que creía haber escuchado la noche anterior. Pero..

Me puse colorada.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo..

-¿Qué es, Bella?

-Este.. Yo sé... yo sé.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Yo sé que es muy pronto.. Pero - ¿Por qué no podía decirlo y ya?. Cerré los ojos por que los suyos esmeraldas no me dejaban pensar en nada.. - ¿Qué es lo que somos? Dijo - abrí los ojos - tu y yo.. ¿Qué es lo que somos?

-Oh..

-No debí preguntar eso..

-Claro que no.. Bella. Yo tendría que haberlo aclarado. Sabes que aun estoy casado.. - Se giró en la cama y se sentó cruzando las piernas, frente a mi. Clavando su mirada en la mía, mientras mi corazón latía como loco ante lo que me fuera a decir.

* * *

_**Hola!! PERDON, PERDON, PERDON por el retraso!.. es que no tenia internet ayer. MALDITA COMPUTADORA ¬¬. **_

_**Bueno, despues de las disculpas, las preguntas. ¿Les gusto? ¿Que dira Edward? ¿Los deje con la intriga? Jaja. Paciencia. ¿Edward habrá elegido? yo lo se y no se los voy a decir.... muajajajajajaja.. que mala (perdon otra vez). pero prometo que el sabado que viene subo el siguiente cap aunque caiga un rayo sobre la computadora jajaja. **_

_**Ahora, como siempre, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW:  
**_

_**CasullClare: Creo que aro no va a volver a aparecer, jajaja. Asi que estamos a salvo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!**_

_**Ginebralocullen: Muchas gracias!!!**_

_**Solcullen: gracias por tu comentario**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: muchas gracias! Besos**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: jajjajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Beutifly92: Muchas gracias!**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen: ¿Quién no se distraeria por Edward semi desnudo? Yo seria la primera en quedarme como tonta mirándolo jajajaja. Muchas gracias!!!!**_

_**Bella masen: muchas gracias!**_

_**Christti: muchísimas gracias por tu review**_

_**Saraya.x: Gracias y un beso tmb**_

_**Pequelita: Si todavía faltan varias cosas :D.. muchas gracias! Saludos**_

_**Lucero08: muchas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Darthmocy: todavía falta para Tanya pero no te preocupes.. ya va a aparecer. Muchas gracias!!!**_

_**Vampire Princess: jajaja. Muchas gracias! Uy, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cuando vuelve a parecer Andrew, Perdon! Jajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Saludos!**_

_**Emilia Cullen: jaja igualmente seguro que hizo negocio. Muchas gracias!!! Besos**_

_**BellScullenS: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Besos**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchas gracias!!!! ¿Cómo haces para dejar tu review siempre primera? Me intriga ajajajaja. Muchísimas gracias de vuelta y saludos!**_

_**Y muchisimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta cosa loca que sale de mi cabezota. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, que tengan una semana genial (aunque algunas cosas sean innevitables, como la maldita prueba de lengua jaja).. desde la Argentina y con mucho sueño... **_

_**Charlotte-1208**_

_**pd: no se olviden de dejar un review (A)  
**_


	23. Capítulo XXII

_**Capítulo veintidós: **_

-Claro que no.. Bella. Yo tendría que haberlo aclarado. Sabes que aun estoy casado.. - Se giró en la cama y se sentó cruzando las piernas, frente a mí. Clavando su mirada en la mía, mientras mi corazón latía como loco ante lo que me fuera a decir.

De una o otra manera le había pedido que eligiera.. Entre su esposa y yo. Y ahora me arrepentía de habérselo preguntado. Debería haber esperado más.. Lo sabía.

-Pero no amo a Tanya.. No la amo y hace tiempo que no lo hago. Pero eso no quieta que sigo casado con ella, por lo menos hasta que salga el divorcio. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, Isabella.. ¿Pero.. Querías ser mi novia?

Mi corazón se detuvo. En mi interior, todo bailaba la conga. ¡Me había elegido! No podía ser verdad.

-Bella, respira..

-Claro que quiero.. -dije con voz bajita y casi inaudible.. - claro que qui...

En un segundo, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Y sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en la mesita de luz.

-No atiendas.

-Pero..

-No atiendas

-Voy a atender.. Si es una emergencia?

Mientras me estiraba para tomar el aparatito de mi mesa de luz, lo escuché decir que iba a sacar todos los perros, teléfonos y alarmas de este departamento.

-Hola? - Medio riendo, medio hablando; contesté el teléfono

-Isabella?

-Sí?

-Habla Horace, el tío de Ángela

-Ah, sí.. ¿Cómo esta señor Weber?

-¿Bella alguna vez consideraste cantar profesionalmente?

-¿Qué? - Me senté en la cama. Edward me miraba intrigado.

-El viernes que cantaste, en una de las mesas.. Estaba sentado en productor de música muy conocido y quiere verte.

-Yo.. yo

-Piénsalo.. Pero ¿Tienes para anotar?

-No, no.. espere un segundo

Salté de la cama y corrí al escritorio de la habitación contigua.

_-Una lapicera, una lapicera. Acá!.. Papel.. Papel_ – tomé una de las fotos en las que estaba cantando. Y la di vuelta antes de mirarme con cara desaprobatoria - dígame..

Me dictó un número de teléfono

-Llama ahí, te va a atender una secretaria pide por Jake. Dile que llamas de parte de Horace Weber. Él sabe quien soy.

-Bien, pero..

-Piénsalo, Bella. Tienes una voz hermosa. Y además, de esa forma serias conocida y seguramente eso te sirva para conseguir algo referido a la fotografía. Piénsalo

-Gracias.

Corté el teléfono y lo apoyé sobre el escritorio. Miré por la ventana. Por la calle pasaban varios autos, la gente iba y venía por la vereda. Me concentré en un niño que parecía perdido entre la gente. ¿Dónde estaba su madre?

Pero un segundo después una mujer salía corriendo de uno de los negocios, lo tomaba de la mano y caminaba junto a él por la vereda concurrida.

Edward entró en la habitación, aunque no lo escuché llegar, y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió? - dijo a mi oído, lo que me produjo miles de descargas eléctricas..

-Quiere que cante.

-¿En el bar?

-No, un productor quiere verme

-Eso es genial.. - como no contestaba, agregó - creo.. ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No lo sé.

-Piénsalo. Parece una buena oportunidad.

-¿Y la fotografía?

-Puedes hacer ambas. Cantas hermoso, Isabella. Pero lo más importante es si te gusta hacerlo

-Creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

-Creo..

Se río y besó mi cuello.

-Piénsalo..

-Mmm.

-Tengo que irme, Bella.

-Oh

-Lo sé yo tampoco quiero.. Pero tengo que reunirme con Jasper por lo del divorcio. Ahora quiero arreglar todo lo antes posible.

Giré y me encontré con sus ojos.

-Entiendo - dije mientras me volvía a besar. Nunca iba a cansarme de sus labios..

-No quiero irme.. - apoyo su frente sobre la mía - tengo una idea.. ¿Te gustaría salir hoy?

-A donde? - pregunte desconfiada

-Nada muy caro, nada muy fino.. ¿Esta bien?

-Sí

-Cine?

-Sí claro.. me encanta el cine

-Bien, y después hablamos sobre tu canto. ¿Esta bien?

-Mmm

-Vamos, Bella.. Piénsalo.

-Bien

-Te quiero.. - me besó y salió por la puerta camino a la entrada. Me quedé helada. Ahora no lo había imaginado. Era real... tan real que preocupaba.

Caminé hasta mi cuarto y saqué todas las sabanas. No quería pensar en nada. No podía pensar en nada. Ni en Edward ni el maldito productor que se había presentado para complicar las cosas.

A veces, aunque después todo fuera mejor, odiaba que las cosas cambiaran. Simplemente por estar acostumbrada a una rutina. Por el miedo a un cambio. O simplemente, porque las cosas de siempre eran mas cómodas.

Pero Edward si había sido un cambio bueno. Y dejar la abogacía.. No me arrepentía de ello pero empezaba a preocuparme no conseguir trabajo. La fotografía me encantaba pero.. No estaba segura de cuan buena era. Pero cantando, aunque no podía creerlo, parecía que lo hacia bien. No me desagradaba. En absoluto.

Cerré los ojos imaginándome sobre un gran escenario. La gente gritando.. Sonreí. No me desagradaba, me gustaba. Y con probar no perdía nada. Tenía que arriesgarme.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número que me había dado Horance.

-Hola, productoras J&C. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

-Buenos días, hablo de parte de Horance Weber. Quería hablar con.. Jake?

-Si, si.. Con el señor Jacob Black. Ya le paso

-_Jacob._ - miré la pulsera que tenía en mi muñeca, aun. No podía ser ese Jake. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había? Una en diez mil?

-Hola - una voz grave me contestó del otro lado del teléfono. No era como la que yo recordaba.

_Bien_

-Hola, habla Isabella Swan. Departe de Horace Weber

-Oh, si. Menos mal que llamaste Isabella.

-Bella, dime Bella.

-Bien, Bella. Tengo una buena oportunidad para ti. ¿Cantas hace mucho tiempo?

-No.

-¿Alguna vez estudiaste canto?

-Solo en el instituto

-Bien. Tengo una propuesta para ti. Tenemos unas canciones compuestas para una adolescente que decidió que no quería hacer el trabajo. Adolescentes! - dijo con voz cansina - Así que me pareció que tu voz encajaría perfectamente con ellas. Seria genial que pudieras hacerlas cuanto antes por que las necesitamos para una serie que saldrá en televisión muy pronto

-¿En televisión?

-Si..

-Oh..

-¿No te parece?

-No, no.. Dijo si, claro. Genial

-Pero primero necesito que mi socio te conozca.

-Oh - problemas

-¿Podrías venir el.. Espera que busco mi agenda. ¿El viernes por la mañana?

-¿En dos días?

-Si claro.. Trae al guitarrista y la misma canción del otro día. Es perfecta

-Muchas gracias - me sonrojé aunque no pudiera verme.

-De nada.. Te lo mereces, te lo mereces. Sabes, tengo una reunión importante. Tengo que cortar.

-No hay problema. Muchas gracias, nuevamente

-Nos vemos el viernes, Bella

-Hasta el viernes.

Me quedé con el tubo del teléfono en la mano. ¿Televisión? ¿Viernes? ¿Cantar?

De la nada, de un día para el otro tenia una oportunidad impresionante. En solo una semanas mi vida había cambiado radicalmente.

Me senté sobre la cama. Y me miré al espejo. ¿Seguía siendo la misma? ¿Seguiría siendo la misma? Por un momento no me reconocí, contenta, rodeada de amigos, cantante y con novio. Era.. Era extraño. Y nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

El destino es tan impredecible.

-Alice?

-Bella? ¿Cómo estas?

-Necesito un favor... - Oh, dios. Lo sabía estaba cavando mi propia tumba, pero también sabía que valía la pena después de todo. - ¿Podrías ayudarme a vestirme para esta noche?

-SIIIIII - gritó una voz de soprano el otro lado del teléfono, lo que me hizo tener que separarme el aparato de la oreja.

-Alice no grites.. y no te entusiasmes

-Oh, no Bella. Sabes que Alice nunca deja las cosas por la mitad

-No pude ser algo simple?

-No.. Dime, Edward te invitó a uno de sus restaurantes?

-No. Por suerte, vamos al cine

-Oh, lastima.. pero no importa tienes que estar hermosa igual

-Alice solo.. - ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber hecho esa llamada.

-Estoy allá en diez minutos

-No, no.. Alice es a la noche. Recién son las once de la mañana. ¿Qué te parece a las siete y media?

-¿A que hora va a recogerte mi hermano?

-Ocho y media

-¿Y me das solo una hora para todo?

-Si

-No Bella.. Estoy ahí a las seis y media como mucho.. y te quiero bañada

-Ok. - era oficial. Estaba arrepentida.

-Bien! - podía imaginármela dando saltitos en su lugar.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos en un rato

-Sii

Corté el teléfono y, como la casa estaba limpia y no tenía que hacer, decidí que era un buen momento para organizar lo del viernes.

-Señor Weber?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Bella

-Oh, Bella.. Disculpa que no te reconocí. ¿Hablaste con Jake?

-Oh, si. Muchísimas gracias

-No por favor. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Tengo que ir el viernes y cantar la misma canción del otro día. Por eso quería pedirle el teléfono de Rey

-¿Rey? ¿Estas segura Bella?

-Ya sé - podía imaginarme a Rey haciendo alarde de sus supuestas habilidades delante de toda la disquera. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo. - Pero no conozco a nadie que sepa tocar la guitarra. Además, Jacob me pidió que fuera el mismo. Capaz que nos quiere a ambos.

-No lo creo. Ya vino antes al bar, y no dijo nada del chico. Creo que no le cae bien. Sabes que a mi tampoco, pero... no tengo quien cante en el bar. ¿Me prometes que seguirás viniendo a cantar?

-Claro, el viernes a la noche voy a estar ahí.

-Muchas gracias, Bella. El número... - me dicto el teléfono del "señor vanidoso" - ¿Sabes? estuve averiguando. Hasta puse un aviso en el diario. Y el muy vanidoso lo vio y se siento ofendido. Por suerte no se fue. - Se escucharon ruidos del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Esta bien, señor Weber?

-Oh, si.. Si. Lo siento, Bella. Tengo que cortar, llegó un cliente importante y no puedo hacerlo esperar. Suerte el viernes.

-Muchas gracias

-Chau, Bella.

-Adiós

Tomé entre mis dedos el papelito donde había anotado el numero Rey. Estaba segura de que no conocía a nadie que tocara la guitarra. Había repasado una y otra vez en mi mente la lista de personas que conocía. Ninguna tocaba la guitarra.

Y Rey era lo mas molesto que conocía. ¿Pero tenia opción?

Decidí que lo llamaría luego. Todavía tenia casi toda una semana para practicar la misma canción que ya habíamos tocado antes. Estaba nerviosa pero no tenía ganas de arruinarme el día hablando con él.

Me prepare una comida simple y lavé los platos. Cuando terminé me senté en la mesa. No tenía idea de que hacer. Y no quería llamarlo al Rey. Así que tenía que encontrar algo que hacer antes de que no me quedara otra que llamarlo. Finalmente decidí que Jano y yo arriamos una visita a la plaza.

Me cambié la ropa por una mas cómoda y tomé la correa. Después de varios minutos, en los que Jano se desperezó, tomóo agua y decidió que era un buen momento para salir, cerré la puerta del departamento y bajamos la escalera.

Volví a casa pocos minutos antes de las seis. Alice llegaría en media hora y todavía no me había bañado. Es más, después de tantas horas al sol, estaba hecha un asco.

Solté a Jano, le di algo de agua y me metí en el baño. Cuando abrí la canilla para calentar el agua escuché el sonido del timbre. Cerré la canilla y corrí hasta la entrada.

Contesté el timbre. Alice iba a matarme si no llegaba a bañarme antes de que llegara.

-¿Quién es?

-Bella?

-Marcus?

-Hay alguien en la puerta que dice que es una compañera tuya de trabajo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Clare

-Clare?

Era extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Por qué no tocaba ella el portero? ¿Acaso no sabóa donde vivía? Había ido a mi departamento un par de veces.

Así que decidí que mejor era ir a ver que necesitaba. Tomé las llaves de departamento, cerré la puerta y bajé por el ascensor.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y caminé por el pasillo que se dirigía hasta la puerta de vidrio de la entrada del edificio.

Detrás de esta estaba Marcus de espaldas hablando con una mujer. Alta y vestida de con un llamativo vestido rojo. Pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, no vi los cálidos ojos de Clare. Sino unos mucho más fríos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**_Holis!! ¿Cómo estan? Yo bien, disfrutando de mi fin de semana largo.. :D Gracias a los maestros._**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y una pequeña aclaración que recorde no haber hecho nunca justo cuando hoy lei un review. JANO EXISTE. Es mi perro!!!. Siento mucho no haberlo presentado antes, aunque creo que lo conocen lo suficiente gracias a su pequeño papel en mi historia jajaj. Bueno, Jano es un dálmata (blanco con manchitas negras). Es lo mas bueno que hay y tambien.. lo mas vago._**

**_314 REVIEWS!! Waw. Cada capitulo se suman mas y mas. ¡Genial! En serio. Gracias a: (perdon si el nombre esta mal escrito, no se sientan ofendidos)_**

**_Dulce y Fuerte: muchas gracias! Espero que hayas dormido!_**

**_Vampire Princess: muchísimas gracias! Y Andrew, adrew.. lo se. Te la debo. Nuevamente, muchas gracias. Besos_**

**_Bella masen: muchas gracias! Y tmb cuidate!_**

**_Joslin WeasleyC: No se cuantos años tienen, pero vamos a ver... Bella tendría como 28 y Edward 30, mas o menos. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews!_**

**_Mariehel: dijamos que esta en proceso de divorcio.. asi que puede tener novia. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario_**

**_SwettyCullen: no te preocupes, muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Besos_**

**_Maria Swan De Cullen: me encantan los perros. Y como dice mas arriba, JANO EXISTE. Es mi perro! El mejor y mas bueno de todos. :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Roni96: Muchas gracias!! Saludos_**

**_Darthmocy: Gracias por tu comentario. Y tambien amo a Edward jajaja. Muchísimas gracias!_**

**_Yasi-Alice Cullen: Muchisismas gracias.. y besitus jaja._**

**_Emilia Cullen: desgraciado? Por que? Jajaja.. Muchas gracias!! Besos_**

**_Christti: jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Pequelita: muchas gracias! Si tengo que acordarme del juez.. casi lo pierdo de vista ajajaj. Saludos_**

**_Lucero08: si es horrible cuando justo quieres subir un capitulo y se corta internet.. y no vuelve mas. Maldito ¬¬ jajja. Muchas gracias!!_**

**_Saraya.x: muchísimas gracias a ti por tu comentario! Saludos!!_**

**_Fran Ktrin Black: mala, mala, mala. Jajaj. Besos_**

**_BellsCullenS: sabado!! Muchísimas gracias!!_**

**_Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchas gracias.. aun no puedo entender como haces para ser siempre primera. Saludos._**

**_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a los que dia a dia se suman y pasan por mi historia. Miles de gracias para cada uno..._**

**_Bueno, les aviso que estoy teniendo algunos problemas con el capitulo siguiente.. lo escribi ya tres veces y ninguna me gusto.. es algo complicado. Por eso mismo no les prometo nada, aun no se que va a pasar. Si en el caso extremo de que para el sabado que viene aun no lo tenga prometo avisarles._**

**_Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, que pasen una semana genial.._**

**_Saludos,_**

**_Charlotte-1208_**


	24. Capítulo XXIII

_**Capítulo veintitrés:**_

Apreté el paso y caminé hasta la puerta principal. Podía verla del otro lado de la puerta de vidrio hablando con Marcus, que estaba despaldas. Abrí la puerta y salí al exterior.

El día estaba soleado, algo tan inusual en Forks, y se sentía una ligera brisa que en cuanto salí del edificio revoloteo mis cabellos castaños.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con su ajustado vestido rojo sangre. De brazos cruzados, sosteniendo fuertemente su cartera a juego con una mano de uñas perfectamente esculpidas. Mirando a Marcus con sus ojos fríos. Su expresión de disgusto y desagrado que no cambio al mirarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - la miré. Sus facciones esbeltas y su bronceado perfecto me hicieron sentir insignificante.

-Hola Isabella.- clavó sus ojos celestes en los míos.

Jessica Stanley.

¿Qué hacia ella en mi casa? Después de todo lo que su padre me había hecho. Después de lo que le había hecho a Edward. Me hirvió la sangre al recordarlo.

-Jessica

-¿La conoces, Bella? - pregunto Marcus, que por su expresión parecía bastante molesto.

-Sí, sí.. Ve, Marcus. Todo esta bien

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Sí?

-Claro..Gracias.

-Así que Isabella

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

-Sabes, no. Voy a salir

-Ah.

Bajó la mirada y recorrió con ella mi cuerpo. Su nariz se arrugó como si estuviera oliendo algo en avanzado estado de descomposición.

-Ya veo.. Vas a salir.

-Vamos al grano.. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Estaba empezando a cansarme de su estúpido tono de voz. Cada palabra que decía resonaba mil veces en mi cabeza.

Me ignoró.

-Creo que a tu encargado le faltan un par de tornillos. ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Maris? ¿Marius?

-Marcus

-Oh, sí claro. El muy idiota no me dejaba pasar. No creía que era una compañera tuya del instituto.. Bueno, igualmente tan mal no esta.. ¿Quién se creería que tu - dijo clavando su dedo en mi dirección - y yo - agregó señalándose a sí misma - seriamos compañeras? Es algo tonto, no?

No contesté. Estaba muy concentrada en idear una forma lo suficientemente dolorosa para hacerle pagar a Jessica por todo lo que estaba diciendo y por todo lo que había hecho.

Conté hasta cien, por que diez no me alcanzaban, para no tirararme encima de ella y arrancarle cada una de esas extensiones rubias que tenia.

Por última vez le pregunte para que había venido hasta mi casa.

Se acercó lentamente y me dejó ver que a pesar de que llevaba unos impresionantes tacos agujas, era mucho más alta que yo. Y mucho más grande. Nuevamente me sentí terriblemente insignificante. Y me pregunté como Edward se había fijado en mi teniendo alguien así cerca. Claro, recordé que era una idiota.

Clavó sus ojos en los míos y puede ver el parecido con su padre.

-Solo vengo a decirte que el dinero de Edward es mío y ninguna abogaducha de cuarta va a sacármelo. - su voz se había vuelto más grave. Y no hizo falta ninguna señal más, estaba amenizándome. Exactamente como lo había hecho su padre hacia unos meses. De tal palo, tal astilla.. O eso dicen.

Pero había algo que no me cerraba. ¿Para que quería el dinero de Edward? ¿No se suponía que su padre era uno de los hombres más ricos de Washington? Y no solo era rico, sino que también era poderoso. Aunque esta abogaducha de cuarta, como Jessica me llamaba, había logrado burlarlo. Una vez, pero no pensaba arriesgarme nuevamente.

-¿Por qué quieres su dinero?

-El dinero es poder, el poder me gusta.

-¿Tu padre no tiene suficiente dinero?

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca me pareció suficiente el dinero de mi padre. Además, el pobre idiota no sabe otra cosa que perderlo en apuestas. Yo quiero más. Mucho más. No pienso quedarme solo con el dinero de mi padre.

-Oh V_iuda negra. Chupasangre_

- Pero eso a ti que te importa.

-Nada, claro.

-Ja, no te hagas la mosquita muerta.. Swan - se acercó mas a mí y tomó con fuerza uno de mis brazos - Sé perfectamente que tu también quieres su dinero..

A medida que cada palabra salía de su boca sentía sus esculpidas uñas clavarse, una a una, en mi piel.

-Suéltame

Hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Y también sé, que él te quiere. Y la mejor forma de llegar a su dinero eres tu..

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tu. Sabes Swan, eres un horrible y mal vestido obstáculo que se interpone permanentemente en mi camino. Primero te negaste a llevar el caso y cuando finalmente lo tomaste te uniste a Edward para, no solo romper las leyes, sino también hacer que él ganara el juicio. Y aun más, luego te lo llevaste a la cama. Eres inteligente, pero también eres una zorra.

-No voy a permitir que me digas eso.

-¿Tu y cuantos más?

Sentía sus uñas cada vez mas profundas en mi piel

-Suéltame ahora.

-A sus ordenes. Creo que ya es hora de irme - se dio vuelta y su pelo giró como en los comerciales de shampoo. Caminó un par de pasos sobre sus altísimos tacos y luego se volvió hasta mí - Pero tienes que cuidarte Isabella. No vaya a ser que no puedas volver a la cama de Edward. - Dijo la muy prepotente.

Antes de dar la vuelta y irse por la puerta reja que separaba el edificio de la calle, agarró mi brazo y me tiró hacia delante. Convenientemente, estaba sobre el único escalón que separaba un desnivel en el pasillo que llevaba hasta la gran puerta principal de vidrio. Y mientras la veía alejarse, yo caía sobre mi pie derecho y sentía un horrible crujido.

-¿Bella estas bien? - Marcus caminaba a la máxima velocidad que le permitía su pierna lastimada desde hacia varios años hasta el lugar de la entrada donde estaba tirada en el piso.

-Marcus, si estoy bien.. Creo que vas a tener que llamar a un médico.

-Oh, Bella. Otra vez

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Dónde fue esta vez?

-El pie, el derecho.

-Oh, Dios. A ver, déjame sentarte. - Tomó uno de mis brazos y con una increíble fuerza para su edad logró sentarme sobre el duro piso negro de la entrada mientras yo me intentaba que las lágrimas no escaparan de mis ojos.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí, solo me duele un poco. - Intenté mover la pierna para acomodarme y un grito estuvo a punto de escapar de mis labios.

-Voy a llamar a un médico

-No, no espera.. Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Puedes traerme el teléfono?

-¿A quién llamaras?

-A Edward

-Sabes que es tu decisión Bella.. Ya vengo.

Caminó hasta el interior del edificio. Y yo me quedé sentada en el piso de la entrada, con un tobillo que me latía dolorosamente y siendo observada por varias personas que pasaban por la vereda.

A los pocos minutos, Marcus volvió con su teléfono.

-Muchísimas gracias

-Toma, Bella.. Habla cuanto necesites

Marque el numero que cada vez se me hacia más conocido.

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, no... nada

-¿Seguro? Noto tu voz algo rara

-No te rías

-No me río

-Dijo que no te rías con lo que voy a decirte

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo me río de ti?

-No te hagas el santo

-Ok, OK.. Dime, me estas preocupando

-Eh.. tuve un pequeño accidente

-Bella!

-Lo sé, pero no fue mi culpa. ¿Podrías venir?

-Sí, claro que sí.. Voy para allá. ¿Llamaste a un médico?

-No

-Lo sabía. Nunca cambias

Le saqué la lengua aunque no pudiera verme

-Ya voy para allá.. te quiero

-Yo también.. - y antes de que pudiera terminar ya había cortado - Gracias Marcus - volví a la realidad después de un minuto escuchando mi voz favorita.

-No es nada, Bella. ¿Cuándo empezaras a ver donde pisas?

-Pero no fue mi culpa, fue esa..

-Zorra.

-No, eso no alcanza para describirla. Maldita

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me tiró

-Desde que la vi en la puerta el otro día me pareció una mala mujer

-¿El otro día? ¿Ya estuvo aquí?

-Si, vino hace pocos días.. pero no estabas

-Ah.

-Dijo que quería hablar contigo y cuando le dije que no estabas se fue sin más.. Sin dejarme una nota, ni un mensaje. Y esta hoy volvió a aparecer, y en cuanto le dije que estabas y que solo tenia que tocar el timbre correspondiente, me dijo que era una ex compañera tuya y quería hacerte una sorpresa.. Que por eso no podía tocar el timbre. Me pareció raro y por eso te llamé.

-Menos mal, no me hubiera gustado nada que se apareciera en mi puerta.

-Lo sé. Dijo que era un viejo estúpido

-Sabes muy bien que ni eres viejo ni eres estúpido. Eres una de las mejores personas, Marcus.

-Gracias, Bella.. Haces que me sonroje.. - dijo imitándome

-Ya basta.. Suficiente por hoy.

Se rió y no se detuvo por varios minutos.

-¿Enserio no llamo a un médico? Creo que tu pie lo necesita.

Con la conversación había olvidado cuanto me dolía y cuando Marcus me llamó la atención sobre él volvió a dolerme, ahora más que antes. Miré mi pie derecho, estaba bastante más grande que el izquierdo y eso que solo habían pasado unos segundos.

-¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?

-Hay Bella.. Bella.. Eres distraída, mi niña. Muy distraída

Un Volvo plateado cruzó la puerta del edificio a toda velocidad y aparcó a pocos metros de la entrada principal.

-Creo que su novio llegó.. - dijo levantando las cejas.

-Marcus!

Se río más fuerte y caminó hasta la reja para abrirle al hombre que con una sonrisa torcida y algo preocupado esperaba del otro lado.

Caminó hacia mi y hasta que llegó hasta donde estaba sentada. Puede apreciar su forma singular de caminar, su rostro perfecto y su tez blanca como la nieve.

-Hay Bella.. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - dijo mientras que se sentaba a mi lado y posaba sus labios suavemente sobre los míos.

-No fue mi culpa

-¿Y de quien más, sino?

-Tuve una visita.. - Marcus pasó a mi lado y antes de que entrara al edificio le agradecí

-¿Una visita? - Edward volvió a sacar el tema que yo quería evitar.

-Sí

-Dime, Bella

-Jessica

-¿Jessica?

-La misma

-¿Qué quería? ¿Ella te hizo esto? ¿Qué te dijo? - hablaba a toda velocidad mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

-Tranquilo

Bajó la mirada.

-¿Bella estas bien? ¿Te duele?

Miré mi pie. Tenía un tamaño que superaba el doble de lo normal. Sentí una punzada de dolor, seguida de otra.. Y de otra..

-Sí - una lagrima escapó de mis ojos. - No tendrías que haberme hecho acordar

-Vamos al hospital

-No, al hospital no.

-Isabella. ¿Estas loca? Seguramente te rompiste algo... no voy a dejar que te conviertas en pie grande

-Pie gigante. Mira eso. Ay..

-Vamos Bella.

-No.. Además no puedo moverme.

-Yo si puedo moverte.

Se levantó y otra vez me tomó en brazos como si fuera de plumas. Parecía que llevarme se le estaba volviendo una costumbre.

-NO, no.. Tramposo.. - dije en su oído

Sentí como sonreía.

-Vamos, Bella.. creías que por que yo viniera ibas a salvarte del hospital

-Sí

-Muy equivocada.. Además, tengo alguien que presentarte.

-Y que tiene que ver con el hospital?

-Trabaja allí

-¿En el hospital?

-En el hospital

-¿Quién es?

-Mi padre.

Ahora estaba preocupada.

* * *

_**Hola!!! ¿Como estan? Espero que bien, yo genial. Perdon, perdon, perdon.. ayer no pude subir el cap porque hoy fue la confirmacion de mis hermanos (fui la madrina de mi hermana :D) y ayer me la pase cocinando. Lo siento :(**_

_**Bueno, ya estuve pensando nuevas cosas para escribir porq este fic termina pronto, pronto.. Mañana es feriado.. FELIZ DIA DE LA PRIMAVERA Y DEL ESTUDIANTE!!! .. y entre el picnic voy a tratar de escribir todo lo que pueda. Ademas, esta semana no tengo ninguna prueba ni nada.. asi que voy a tener tiempo, o eso espero. **_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario, como siempre. WAW 337!!! **_

_**marihel: correcto! muchas gracias!!!**_

_**Frangela: jaja si claro. Ahora mismo esta tirado en el sillon al lado mio. Lo quiero tanto :D Muchisimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**dathmocy: Aqui te mando algo para aclarar tus dudas, lo que esta haciendo Edward no es ilegal. Son textuales palabras de katyn cullen (que es abogada) : "**_t_**e explico, si unapersoan se separa como Edward y luego tiene una relación posterior, que no genero la separación se consider desde el punto de vista legal adulterio ya que él todavía no es libre, lastimosamentees así, pero el juez como sabe que no genero la separación y la demanda se inio por otra causal no se toma en cuenta.  
Caso diferente es si se mantiene aun estando bajo el mismo techo una relación con otra persona y eso genera la separación, ese es adulterio formalmente hablando.  
Edward entra en la posiscón uno, no en la dos.  
Bigamia es cuando una persona se casa por segunda vez sin haberse divorciado, es un delito, ya que se engaña a la segunda pareja de matrimonio, pero solo se persigue si la afectada o el afectado lo pide a las autoridades, hay personas que se han casado varias veces sin divorciarse y mantiene vidas paralelas, sobre todo en pasise con legislaciones estatles independientes, o con `papeles falso, como vez este no es el caso de Edward tampoco."**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A KATYN CULLEN!! y espero que hayas entendido, yo la verdad dudaba asi que, que mejor que preguntar a quien sabe?. Cualquier cosa, aqui estoy :D**_

_**Nonita: Bienvenida. Muchisimas gracias! espero que vuelvas pronto**_

_**PAULETTA: Muchas gracias! tambien te mando un abrazo enorme!! :D Saludos!**_

_**Bella masen: jaja, por suerte llego la inspiracion. Escribi este cap unas 4 veces, las dos primeras no me gustaron y la tercera vez se me borro!!! Que bronca jaja. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: No, no, no.. Jessica. jaja. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**BellsCullenS: Si, claro.. acertaste :D jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**saraya.x: Nop, Jessica. Jaja, 50% acerto y el otro no, lastima. Ya va aparecer Tanya, paciencia jaja. Saludos y gracias !!!**_

_**sophya1984: Muchisimas gracias, y no era Jessica.. **_

_**ginebralocullen: jajajajaja. Muchas gracias!!**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC: jajajaj, no era Jessica. Pero me gusto eso de monta cachos jaajjaja. Saludos y muchas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Muchas gracias! si, Jano es un flojo. jajaja. Saludos!**_

_**Spoon Masen: correcto. Muchisimas gracias..**_

_**Roni96: si, yo tambien me moriria de verguenza.. pero con la verguenza no ganamos mucho no? aveces hay que hacer las cosas igual. Muchisimas gracias!!!**_

_**katlyn cullen: muchisimas gracias por tu respuesta!. Y espero que te haya gustado el cap y que no te ofendas por usar tus palabras mas arriba (contestandole el review a darthmocy). Nuevamente, muchas gracias. **_

_**CasullClare: No, Jessica.. lastima, casi jajaja. Esta muy buena la idea de los buzones jaja. Muchisimas gracias!**_

_**christti: No, Jessica. Jaja.. bueno, cambio los porcentajes, 75% incorrecto, 25% le pego. Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Emilia Cullen: me encantan los dalmatas.. ya tuve uno antes, que vivio 17 años y era el "hermano mayor", Teo... pero Jano es muchisimo mas tranquilo. Me acuerdo que Teo una vez rompio una bolsa de jabon en polvo (el que es para el lavarropas) y toda la casa quedo blanca.. jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Vampire Princess: paciencia, paciencia, ya va a salir el tema de Andrew.. jaja. Muchisimas gracias!!!!!**_

_**pequelita: muchas gracias! y aun no sabemos si es el mismo Jake.. algo mas por resolver. Espero acordarme de todo!! jajaa. Muchisiams gracias**_

_**beautifly92: Incorrecto, jajaja... era Jess. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: sigues siendo impresionantemente la primera, jajaja. Muchisimas gracias como siempre**_

_**Tambien, atraves de este fic quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y dejan su comentario en mi otro fic, Wake up heart (para todos aquellos que quieran entrar, esta en mi fic) Muchisimas gracias a: Vampirecullen, lilycullen498, solcullen, Vampire Princess, danillel, Niki Austen, Su Broderik, Foo foo papachon, Gabriela Cullen, Renesme256, Josilin WeasleyC, Carmen Cullen 116, miadharu28, etc.. etc... etc. Perdon si me olvide de alguien.**_

_**Bueno, perdon si me olvide de alguien, son demasiados ajajaja siufff (me seco el sudor ajajaja) pero no me quejo!!! ojala superemos los 400 antes de que termine el fic. Ojala... Sus comentarios me hacen feliz, asi que no olviden apretar el botoncito verde.. :D **_

_**Muchisimas gracias tambien a todos los que leen la historia y/o me agregan a favoritos. Los quiero :D jajaja**_

_**Bueno, que disfruten del comienzo de la primavera y en el caso de todos los que tengan feriado el dia de hoy, felicidades.. vamos el picnic! **_

_**Saludos y mucha suerte,**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	25. Capítulo XXIV

_**Capitulo veinticuatro:**_

Ahora si que estaba preocupada. Y no quería nada de hospitales. Me aterraba la idea.

Abrió la puerta del auto y me sentó en el asiento de copiloto mientras que intentaba callar el grito de dolor que quería escapar de mis labios. Me olvidé momentáneamente a donde íbamos.

Al lugar que tanto odiaba. Y ahora lo hacia aun más. Iba a llevarme a conocer a su padre!. Primero, con un pie hecho una milanesa. Segundo, totalmente asquerosa por que no me había podido bañar después de haber corrido con Jano. Y por último, pero no menos importante, sin ningún aviso previo. No estaba preparada. No había pensado nada.

Creía que lo normal era una cena. Donde yo pudiera estar vestida para la ocasión, a ver cocinado algo y además, estar preparada. Conocer algo acerca de él y... retrasarlo lo más posible. Hacia muy poco tiempo que salíamos y me había caído como una completa e inesperada bomba que me llevara a conocer a su padre. Del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Me puse totalmente colorada mientras que el camino al hospital se hacia cada vez mas corto, ayudado por la velocidad en la que conducía Edward.

-La velocidad...

-Lo siento.. - bajó lentamente la velocidad del Volvo y me miró

-Mira el camino!

-Tranquila.. nunca tuve un accidente. No va pasar nada, tengo todo controlado

-Mira al frente

-Ok, ok..

-¿Puedes recordarme algo sobre tu padre?

-Carlisle. Es doctor

-Creo que eso lo saqué solita

-Bien - dibujo una de sus sonrisas y me desconcentre por un segundo - Le gusta pescar, los autos, leer y.. mi madre.

-Oh, claro.

-Te gustará.

-No lo dudo.. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es que yo no le guste

-Claro que lo harás

-¿No podemos dejar la visita para otro día? ¿O ir a la clínica del centro?

-No, no podemos. - Disminuyó la velocidad y paró en un semáforo en rojo. - ¿Qué temes? ¿No quieres ir al hospital por lo de siempre o por lo que pueda llegar a pensar mi padre?

No contesté. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me daba vergüenza, y como siempre que me avergonzaba, mis mejillas se colorearon.

-Bella, mi padre aceptaría lo que yo elija aunque sea la mujer mas idiota del mundo. Aunque este no es el caso por supuesto. Y por que tengas el pie lastimado y no estés vestida de etiqueta va a cambiar algo.. Además eres adorable Bella.. ¿Quién no va a quererte?

-Ya conozco varios..

-Hablando de idiotas, ¿Vas a contarme que pasó con Jessica?

-No

-Bella

-Solo si prometes no volverte paranoico, enojarte y todo eso

-Umm.. Me estas preocupando.

-Prométemelo

-Esta bien.. dispara

-Solo se presentó esta tarde en la puerta de mi edificio y le preguntó a Marcus por mi. Le dijo que era una compañera del instituto - seguí contándole lo que había sucedido esa tarde y aunque el semáforo se puso en verde, Edward no se movió.. menos mal que no había nadie en la calle - y agarró de mi brazo y me caí

-Te tiró..

-Me caí

-Isabella.

-Ok. Ok

-Voy, voy a matarla. A ella y a su padre.

-No pasa nada.. sabia que te ibas a poner así

-Te amenazó por mi culpa, ¿Cómo pensas que voy a ponerme?

Me dolía el pie. Y mucho. Y ya no podía hacerme la tonta. Quiera un medico ya.

-Podemos dejar esto para mas tarde, me duele..

-Ya estamos allá...

Y por primera vez no me importó la velocidad a la que iba. Me concentré en mi pie, cerré los ojos y me obligué a no mirar por la ventanilla. Sabía que si lo hacia solo vería un borrón verde. Y eso no era nada bueno.

-Ya llegamos..

-Bien

Salió del auto y antes de que me diera cuenta ya había abierto mi puerta y estaba por cargarme.

-No, no vas a llevarme

-Vamos Bella.. no voy a dejarte caminar, de aquí a la entrada de emergencias hay varios metros, y conociéndote, infinitas formas de que termines aun mas lastimada - ¿Se reía de mi?

-Eres.. Eres un..

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos y me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Me olvidé de lo que iba a decirle..

-Vamos - aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaba perdida en sus ojos y me cargó en brazos, otra vez.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo

-No

Dibujé un puchero y miré para otro lado.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que te cargue? ¿Te molesta?

-No quiero que te lastimes, me levantas como si fuera de plumas

-Eres de plumas - se río.

Le pegué una palmada en el pecho antes de escuchar..

-Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? - La misma voz aterciopelada en otro tono... mucho mas grave.

-_Oh, Dios.. no, no_

Escondí mi cara totalmente colorada contra su pecho.

-Padre.. Ella es Isabella

Y ya no pude evitarlo. ¿Iba a esconderme como una niña pequeña? No, no podía hacerlo. Me separé de su pecho y miré al frente.

Un hombre rubio, alto e increíblemente bello me devolvía la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos celestes. Vestía un limpio traje azul y sobre este una bata blanca medio abierta. Parecía muy joven. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de imaginarme al padre de Edward, pero nunca habría pensado en el hombre que tenia en frente mío. Pero después de todo, Edward tenia a quien salir. ¿Es que la única normal era yo?

-Ho.. Hola - _Horrible_

-Isabella... la famosa Isabella. Es un gusto conocerte

¿Le había hablado de mi? ¿Desde cuando había pasado de simplemente Isabella a la famosa Isabella? Me sonrojé violentamente y tomé nota mentalmente de regañar a Edward.

-¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó el hombre rubio mirando mi pie.

-Un accidente... con Jessica - contestó su hijo algo molesto.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Por qué no la acuestas allí? - Me volví a esconder contra el pecho de Edward y sentí como se movía - Bien.. aquí.

Me sentó suavemente sobre unas sabanas de blancas. Carlisle se acercó a la camilla y se sentó a uno de los costados.

_-_Bien.. Isabella

-Bella

-Bella... ¿Qué paso?

-Me caí

Edward emitió un gruñido del otro lado de la camilla.

-Esta bien, Jessica me empujó y caí sobre mi pie derecho.

-¿Sentiste algún ruido?

-No

-¿Segura?

-Bueno, capaz que lo imaginé.

-Bien.. Vamos a revisarte.

Después de varios minutos supe que me había esguinzado el tobillo y que, gracias a mi fascinante dicha, llevaría una incomoda bota ortopédica a casa por varias semanas.

Carlisle volvió a la sala de emergencias prometiéndole a Edward que volvería en unos minutos.

-No debería haber venido.. ahora tengo esta estúpida bota

-Bella..

-Odio los hospitales

-¿Te amenazó? - me miró serio

-¿Qué? - sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería pero.. prefería evitar el tema.

-Jessica, ¿Te amenazó?

-Eh.. no. - me miró más serio aún - Bueno..

-Lo hizo - no era una pregunta

-Algo así

-¿Qué quiere?.. - no le respondí, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sabia que si le decía que Jessica quería su dinero seguramente se lo daba. Y no iba a permitir que por mi, el perdiera algo. - Bella. ¿Qué quería? - se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-Dinero

-¿Dinero?

-Dinero

-Dijo cuanto?

-No. Edward!

-Bella no puedo permitir que por mi culpa te pase algo. No lo haré - dejó de mirarme y giró la cabeza.

-Pero..

-Nada, Bella. Pero nada.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar. Y yo recordé que el mío había quedado en casa. Mire el reloj. Las seis.

_Las seis, las seis._

-Hola. Alice? Tranquila

-ALICE! ME OLVIDÉ

-Esta aquí, hay te la paso.

Edward me tendió el celular y lo mire pidiéndole perdón, pero el ni siquiera me miró.

-Alice?

-BELLA VOY A MATARTE.. HACE MEDIA HORA QUE ESTOY EN LA PUERTA DE TU CASA. NO ATIENDES EL TELEFONO, MARCUS NO ESTA, PENSÉ QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO. PODRIAS ESTAR MUERTA HAY ARRIBA Y NADIE SE HUBIERA ENTERADO!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

-¿Dónde estas?

-En el hospital

-¿EN EL HOSPITAL?

-Tranquila

-¿Qué paso?

-Jessica, vino a casa y me caí

-¿Te caíste?

-Si..

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura..

-Bueno, quieres que vaya?

-No, no esta bien.

-Sabes, aunque estés llena de yesos y vendas me debes igual una tarde..

-Si, claro

-Estaba pensando en ir a comprar.. vi unos zapatos que te quedarían geniales

-Alice, tengo que cortar. - En realidad no quería saber que me esperaba...

-Esta bien, pero tenemos cuentas que arreglar aun.. señorita. Espera, ¿Sabe Áng?

-No, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si, lo sé. Voy a llamarla, seguro nos pasamos por tu casa más tarde

-No se que voy a hacer, aun no me dejan.. luego las llamo y les aviso.

-OK

-Bien.. gracias Ali y perdón otra vez

-Bien. Nos vemos..

Carlisle volvió al rato, pero Edward estaba muy concentrado mirando el cielo por la ventana.

-Esme estaría en cantada de conocerte. ¿Por qué no vienen a casa a cenar?

-Oh, me encantari..

-No podemos.. tenemos planes. Además, Bella seguro quiere ir descansar ¿No? - Edward contesto del otro lado de la habitación con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado de él. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Qué había dicho ahora? Capaz que se había arrepentido de haberme presentado a sus padre. Lo sabia, no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Se me revolvió el estomago.

-Yo..

-Tranquila, vayan juntos. Tu prométeme que vas a hacer reposo y que vendrás a cenar a casa pronto. Esme se pondrá celosa, yo te conozco y ella no.. - rió

-Si, claro.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.. Muchas gracias, Dr. Cullen

-Dime Carlisle.

-Carlisle.

-Nos vemos, padre.

-Chau, Edward

Caminé por mis propios medios hasta el auto, y aunque era evidente que Edward no estaba del mejor humor, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a pasar.

Hacia pocos días que me había librado del yeso y ahora estaba obligada a usar la bota, por lo menos me la podía quitar para bañarme.

Bañarme.. algo que tenia pendiente desde la tarde.

-¿Cuáles son los planes?

-Creo que el cine no va a poder ser... pero

-Creo que tienes razón. Lo siento

-Bella, tu no tienes la culpa - miraba hacia delante, atento al camino, algo que no era muy común en él - ¿Por qué no vienes a casa así puedo cuidarte?

-¿Qué? Estoy bien, en serio.

-Espera aquí, voy a comprar los calmantes

-Ed

Pero ya había parado el auto y estaba caminando hacia la pequeña farmacia de la esquina.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

¿Era por su padre? No tendría que haber ido. No, no lo tendría que haber llamado. Mierda, mierda

Volvió al rato. Y siguió camino hasta su casa.

-¿Necesitas algo mas?

-Creo que no. Edward

No contestó

-Edward.. mírame

Algo molesto, me miró. Intenté no perderme en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

Estacionó el auto frente al alto edificio color crema y bajo. Me abrió la puerta. Hice todo lo posible por bajar sola. Su humor y su autoritarismo me estaban haciendo enojar. Pero.. tuve que dejar que me ayudara. Me levantó suavemente y me puso sobre mis pies mientras me sostenía de él.

Sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y mis brazos su cuello.

-Edward

-Luego te dijo..

Me besó la frente y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Te molesta si tomo un baño?

-No... hay toallas en el armario blanco.

-Gracias..

De un momento a otro Edward se había vuelto un extraño. Frío y distante. Temblé.

Caminé por el largo pasillo de paredes azules y me pregunté donde estaría el baño. Abrí la primera puerta pero resultó ser el armario de las toallas. Tomé una y cerré la puerta. La segunda, definitivamente no era el baño. Una gran cama de colcha dorada estaba ubicada contra una pared del mismo color. En la pared de enfrente una gran estantería llena de cds de música y un gran equipo que nunca me animaría ni a tocar. La del fondo estaba cubierta por una vaporosa cortina, así que supuse que tendría una gran ventana.

Caminé dentro de la habitación, sentí bajo mis pies descalzos la suave alfombra. Sobre la mesa de luz de madera oscura había un alto velador y un portarretratos. Sentí una extraña curiosidad y lo tomé.

En la foto podía ver un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo sonriéndome. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejaba ver que le faltaban salir algunos dientes. Sus mejillas coloradas y redondas. Abrazaba una pelota con un brazo y con el otro se sostenía del cuello de su padre.

Edward lucía perfecto como siempre. Feliz. Feliz como nunca lo había visto.

Eso me revolvió el estomago. Sabía que hacia mucho tiempo que no podía ver a su hijo. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Y solo pude pensar en lo mal que debía estar pasándola Edward.

-¿Bella?

-AH! Yo, lo siento.. lo siento

Caminó hasta mi y tomó el portarretratos de mis manos.

A la primera de mis lágrimas, le siguió la segunda y la tercera.. y todas las demás.

-Bella, por favor. ¿Por qué lloras? - Sin soltar el portarretratos me rodeó la cintura y me acercó a su pecho. Sentí su perfume y me sentí aun peor.

-Lo siento..

-Bella - levantó mi cara y me hizo mirarlo - ¿Qué sucede?

-Debería ir a casa

-Bella, no te preocupes. No estoy molesto contigo..

-¿No?

-¿Cómo podría?

-¿Y por que estas con ese humor? - dije mientras Edward secaba una de mis lagrimas que bajaba por mi mejilla derecha.

-Solo estaba preocupado

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti

-No hay nada de que preocuparse

-Mañana vamos a ir a hacer la denuncia contra Jessica

-Edward! No hay testigos.. no va a servir de nada

-No importa, no quiero que vuelva a repetirse

-¿Vas a mandar policías a seguirme acaso? - me reí

-No.. Bella, se que no me conoces mucho, pero yo solo quiero que estés bien. Nunca podría perdonarme si algo te sucede por mi culpa.

-No..

-¿Quieres mudarte aquí?

_**

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Yo, bien.. recuperándome de un virus asqueroso que me agarre el dia de la primavera XD. Pero ya estoy bien, solo que no puedo comer nada : (. **_

_**Bueno tengo muchas novedades, por que gracias a dios tuve algo de tiempo esta semana :d**_

_**La primera, VOY A CAMBIAR EL DIA DE ACTUALIZACIONES del sabado al domingo. Estuve revisando y últimamente no llego a cumplir con subir los caps el sabado, por que siempre tengo algo que hacer.. y para no sentir que las abandono, cambio el dia. Espero que no les moleste.**_

_**Segunda, tengo algunas IDEAS que me gustaria que vieran Y VOTEN. Voy a manejarme con los reviews, para no tener que abrir una encuesta por q me molesta la limitación de palabras. Asi que porfavor, piensen bien (la que no voten es problable que nunca la escriba) y voten una sola vez. **_

_**Bueno, aca van: **_

_**Primera opcion: Summary: Bella es una importante empresaria que acaba de mudarse a Londres. Alli sufre una intensa discriminación por ser latinoamericana. ¿Qué pasara cuando un hombre de ojos esmeraldas descubra que le encanta la forma en que dice "maldito"? ¿Y aun mas, cuando caia en la cuenta de que acaba de discriminarla por ser latinoamericana y que le gusta aun mas de lo que cree? **_

_**El amor entre personas de diferentes culturas es algo de telenovela, ¿o exite realmente? Edward y Bella deberan cruzar fronteras internacionales y sus propias fronteras. TH. **_

_**Segunda opcion: Summary: Cuando debes decidir entre tu felicidad y la de el ser a quien amas. Y eliges morir en soledad antes de permitir que el sufra. Bella fue diagnosticada de una enfermedad terminal y esta decidida a dejar a su esposo antes de que el sufra. ¿Pero podra vivir sus ultimos dias sin el? ¿Qué harias tu? ¿Qué haria Edward? TH**_

_**La segunda opcion es para la que mas ideas tengo.. es mas dramatica. La primera seguramente sea mas corta, por que no tiene tanta trama.. **_

_**Bueno espero que voten y ahora los reviews!!! SOLO POR HOY, POR QUE ESTO SE HIZO MUY LARGO... SOLO VOY A NOMBRAR A LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW!!!! NO SE OFENDAN!!!**_

_**Nonita**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black**_

_**LUCIA**_

_**Midori BlackSin**_

_**PAULETTA**_

_**Roni96**_

_**Vampire Princess**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen**_

_**Lucero08**_

_**BellsCullenS**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC**_

_**Darthmocy**_

_**Pequelita**_

_**Emilia Cullen**_

_**Christti**_

_**Dulce y fuerte**_

_**Frangela**_

_**Saraya.x**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli**_

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS Y NO SE OFENDAN!! :d Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas**_

_**Nos leemos pronto Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	26. Capítulo XXV

_**Capítulo veinticinco:**_

-No.. Bella, se que no me conoces mucho, pero yo solo quiero que estés bien. Nunca podría perdonarme si algo te sucede por mi culpa.

-No..

-¿Quieres mudarte aquí?

Me paralicé. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

-Bella..

Me perdí unos segundos en sus ojos verdes que esperaban impacientes una respuesta. Una respuesta que no tenía.

Amaba a Edward, estaba seguro de ello. Pero era muy pronto para mudarme a su casa. Para cambiar mi vida tan radicalmente. Para dejar mi casa. Se me estrujó el estomago. ¿Cómo iba a dejar mi departamento? ¿Y mi perro? Edward no quería perros, y yo no podía vivir sin él. Pero tampoco quería perder a Edward. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Impaciente esperaba una respuesta. Bajó la mirada. Y mi cerebro empezó a funcionar a toda maquina.

Debía haber algo que me diera tiempo. Una forma de explicarle lo que me sucedía, que aun no estaba segura.

Sentí el portarretratos entre mis dedos. Y quise llorar nuevamente. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con un hombre tan bueno?

Pero a pesar de que quería que fuera feliz y tuviera compañía, no estaba lista aun para mudarme a su casa.

-Edward yo.. _valor, valor.. vamos Isabella_

Tenía que haber algo.

Milagro

-No podemos

-¿Qué?

-Edward, el juez aun no decidió sobre tu caso. No es conveniente. Además ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi casa? ¿Con mi perro? Es algo demasiado precipitado..

-Espera un momento aquí..

No parecía desesperanzado. Y por lo que lo conocía no iba a darse por vencido sin luchar.

Estaba cansada y el pie me seguía doliendo, aunque había tomado un par de pastillas que Edward había comprado. Me senté en la cómoda cama, dejé el portarretratos sobre la mesa de noche y acaricié el suave acolchado dorado.

Edward volvió a los pocos segundos.

-Aquí tienes - dijo tendiéndome un papel con una expresión de triunfo en su perfecto rostro, como si el estuvieran todas las respuestas a mis interrogantes.

-¿Qué es?

-Míralo.

Abrí el sobre blanco y saqué un papel doblado en tres partes. Lo abrí y leí atentamente. Era un documento de los tribunales de Forks. En ese insignificante papel blanco con letras negras estaba la completa libertad de un hombre.

Lo había logrado. Edward por fin seria libre. Nada de juicios ni apelaciones. Nada de nada. Jasper tendría mucho que poner en su nuevo currículo.

-Edward es genial

Sonreí y me acerqué a él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Es genial

Otra lágrima se escapó ¿Qué me pasaba ese día?

-No llores, Bella

-Vamos a tener que festejarlo

-Tienes que descansar.. tu pie

-Nada de eso. Es una noticia que merece ser festejada. ¿Tu familia sabe?

-No

-¿No le has dicho a tu madre?

-Si, lo sé. Pero no quería una fiesta justamente hoy.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-A ti

Me rodeó la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me besó.

Pero por más que lo deseara los calmantes empezaron a hacer efecto. Sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado, como de unos cien kilos..

-¿Bella estas bien?

-Si, creo.. creo que las pastillas están haciendo efecto

-Creo que seria mejor que te acuestes

-No, no... tengo la ropa sucia.

-Espera un segundo

Desapareció detrás de una puerta blanca y volvió en un instante con una camisa blanca bajo el brazo.

-Es lo único que tengo..

-Lo siento..

-Toma, voy a buscarte algo para que tomes

Salió de la habitación y con las ultimas reservas de energía que me quedaban me quite los zapatos, el pantalón y la remera y metí las manos por las mangas de la camisa.

La tela era suave y tenia una intrigante fragancia masculina. Tenia su perfume.

Recordé que aun no habíamos aclarado el tema de la mudanza. Pensé que seria mejor retrasarlo.. mientras no preguntara no habría por que sacar el tema.

Mi vista se nubló y lo único que quise fue una cómoda almohada. Me senté en la cama dorada y me tiré hacia atrás. Era increíblemente cómoda. En realidad en ese momento cualquier cosa que me permitiera apoyar la cabeza era el paraíso.

En algún momento Edward volvió. Dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa de luz..

-Bella.. Tienes que meterte en la cama..

-Mmm..

No quería moverme. No quería y no podía.

Ni sentí cuando volvió a cargarme en brazos, corrió las sabanas, me dejó sobre la cama nuevamente y me tapó.

Solo sentía un gran agujero negro que absorbía todos mis sentidos.

-Lo siento.. - Sentía no haber podido festejar su nueva y completa libertad. Sentía no poder hacer algo para que recuperara a su hijo. Y sentía.. ya no sentía nada de nada.

Desperté al otro día, sola en la gigantesca cama dorada. Las sábanas de algodón blanco me acariciaban la piel y en la almohada también podía sentir su perfume.

Sentía como si hubiera dormido un día completo. ¿Carlisle me había recetado esos calmantes para el dolor o para hacerme dormir como una marsopa?

-Así que despertaste

Me sonrojé..

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Son las doce..

-¿Las doce? ¿Dormí mas de diez horas?

-Si

-Oh..

Se sentó a mi lado y caí en la cuenta de que traía una gran bandeja repleta de comida en sus manos. Aun estaba medio drogi por las pastillas.

-Pensé que como no habías comido por la noche tendrías hambre.

Me crujió el estomago. Y el lo escuchó

-Algo

-Ya veo- se río.

Después de desayunar y darme una ducha, Edward me llevó a la comisaría a pesar de mis quejas. Allí me encontré con viejos compañeros de trabajo y pasé un vergonzoso y desagradable momento respondiendo a sus preguntas. Algunas de ellas, yo misma las había hecho miles de veces a muchas mujeres, hombres y niños.. durante mas de siete años.

Y nuevamente me llene de orgullo de haber tenido, finalmente, el valor para dejarlo.

Sabia que esa denuncia no iba a cambiar nada, sino que lo iba a complicar mas todo. Pero como no había testigos ni pruebas, solo un tobillo esguinzado, después de firmar unos papeles todo terminó.

-Bien, espero no visitar comisarías por un largo periodo - comentó Edward mientras conducía hasta la casa de Alice y Jasper.

-Y yo, hospitales

-Suerte con eso - dijo sarcásticamente

-Presumido...

Se rió mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

-Alice va a ponerse como loca - comenté.

-Lo sé, no va a ver quien la pare

-¿Qué crees que hará?

-Una gran fiesta

-No

-Si

-NO!

-Y tendrás que vestir de etiqueta

-Ni lo sueñes..

-Bella.. vamos, era una broma

-Mas te vale..

-Tengo otra noticia -se detuvo cuando la luz superior del semáforo se encendió.

-¿Mala o buena?

-Creo que buena

-Dispara

-El lunes firmare el divorcio con Tanya.

-¿Qué?

-Si las cosas se adelantaron y.. Jasper consiguió..

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, lo besé. Desesperadamente.

Seria soltero. Legalmente soletero. Sonríe mientras nos separábamos para tomar aire.

-También habrá que celebrarlo

Volvió a besarme y el semáforo se cambio de color.

-Vamos, que mi madre quiere conocerte

-¿QUÉ?

-Reunión familiar en lo de Alice

-¿Estas loco o qué? ¿Cómo no me avisaste que iba a conocer a tu madre?

-No lo supe hasta hace unos minutos que hable con Alice, además no quería que te pusieras nerviosa

-Ahora lo estoy

-Tranquila...

-Si, claro.. es muy fácil decirlo

-También estará Ángela

-Bueno, aunque sea habrá otra extraña

-Bella.. tu no eres una extraña. Eres mi novia, y perteneces a la familia..

-Yo..

Hacia años que no pertenecía a ninguna familia. La Swan estaba reducida a una sola persona. No tenia hermanos y mis padres, bueno, ellos habían muerto hacia mucho tiempo. Durante años mi familia había sido mi perro y mi casa. Y ahora Edward me ofrecía una familia, una gran familia.

Y una suegra.

Esa era la parte mala. Una imagen de una mujer de pelo negro, escoba voladora y un horrible grano sobre el labio superior relampagueó en mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza, era imposible que Esme Cullen se pareciera a esa mujer. Toda esa familia parecía sacada de una revista de modelos.

Y no me equivocaba.

Edward aparcó frente a la pequeña casa rojiza y baje del auto con mucho cuidado. Tenía la bota en un pie y el otro una sandalia con un taco bajo, que después de una pelea telefónica con Alice había tenido que ponérmela.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, esta bien.. tengo que poder.

Después de varios malabares logre salir del auto sin caerme ni pasar vergüenza. Cada paso que deba hacia la puerta principal de la casa aumentaba mi nerviosismo.

-¿Siempre va a ser así?

-¿Así que?

-Nunca piensas avisarme de las cosas con anterioridad?

-No fue mi culpa

-Bien.. me gusta preparar las cosas, así que por favor.. la próxima vez, ¿Podrías avisarme?

-Lo pensare - dijo riendo.. - vamos Bella.. es tan solo mi madre

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa - murmuré.

Edward tocó el timbre y se escucharon varias voces provenientes del interior de la casa. Y un llanto de bebé.

-¿Emmet? - dijo Edward sorprendido antes de que un hombre inmenso apareciera frente al umbral de la puerta.

-Eddie!!!

-Emmet, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

-¿Ella es Bella? - dijo señalándome.

-Bella, el es Emmet.. mi hermano mayor

-Ho.. Hola

Emmet era un hombre gigante. Debía medir dos metros de altura con suerte. Y no solo era eso, tenia unos brazos enormes.. y una espalda enorme. Sus ojos claros me escudriñaron un momento, en el que pareció conforme y luego me abrazó. Y eso si que no lo esperaba.

-Emmet se esta poniendo morada, ya suéltala - escuché la voz de una mujer desde el interior de la casa.

Emmet me soltó y mientras una niña de pelo rubio casi blanco se asomaba entre sus piernas, una mujer alta, de ojos castaños y una sonrisa muy cálida se asomo detrás de su hijo. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y me miró.

-Bella! Al fin te conozco.. - al igual que su hijo me abrazó. Pero sentí en su abrazo una dulzura.. algo que no había sentido hacia muchos años. - Creo que ya debes saber quien soy..

-Sra. Cullen

-Esme, mi niña..

Otra niña rubia aprecio de la nada y corrió hacia Edward..

-Tíooo...

-Lily.. - Edward se arrodilló y tomó la niña en brazos. - Me dijo tu papá que empezaste el jardín..

-Si.. si. Papi, ¿No cierto que empecé el jardín? - volvió la mirada hacia Emmet.

Así que, apresar de no tener idea ni de donde estaba parada, supuse que Emmet era el padre de las dos niñas.

-Si, si claro Lily..

-Oh, lo siento Bella.. ellas son Lily y Charlotte Cullen.. son las hijas de Emmet y su esposa, Rosalie.

-Oh.. son hermosas..

-Edward, ¿Por qué no vas al fondo con tu padre? Sabes que la cocina no es su fuerte.. Yo me quedo con Bella, nos encargaremos de la ensalada - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bien.. vamos a ver si puedo salvar algo de la barbacoa. - desapareció con Lily en los brazos y Emmet lo siguió.

-Ven, Bella.. Alice, Rosalie y Angela están en la cocina. Es un placer conocerte... veo que mi hijo tiene un gusto excelente.

-Gracias - respondí sonrojándome..

-Me dijo Carlisle que tuviste un accidente - dijo señalando mi pie

-Si algo así..

-Fue Jessica, lo sé.. Esa arpía, la malaria - Definitivamente era la madre de Alice - Bella - se paró antes de que entráramos a la casa y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros - siempre voy a estar agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi hijo..

Me sonroje violentamente

-No tiene nada que agradecerme

-Claro que si.. No solo has hecho que Edward consiguiera su libertad legalmente sino que has hecho que vuelva a sonreír. Y eso vale más que cualquier cosa para mi. La felicidad de mis hijos, es mi felicidad.

Y descubrí que lo que me intrigaba de sus ojos castaños, más claros que los míos y mucho más grandes, era la profunda ternura y amor que reflejaban. Amor por sus hijos.

Y fue inevitable recordar a mi madre...

* * *

_**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo, cansadisiiiiisiima.. Un fin de semana agitado pero divertido. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap.. fue escrito medio a las apuradas (aunque odio hacerlo). **_

_**Un aviso para todos los que siguen la historia. ME VOY DE VIAJE. Mas específicamente de campamento con el colegio, para aquellos que sepan algo de geografía de Argentina, a Bariloche. Así que por dos semanas no voy a poder actualizar LO SIENTOO! En serio... Pero voy a estar totalmente aislada en la montaña. PERO PROMETO PENSAR EN USTEDES. Y voy a volver llena de ideas.**_

_**Me voy el 14 de octubre, o sea que el domingo q viene todavía tenemos un capitulo y dsp, lamentablemente, dos semanas de espera.**_

_**Espero no perder ningún lector. Pero aviso un cáp. antes para que no piensen que abandone la historia!.**_

_**Bueno. Agradecimientos como siempre...! 376 :d**_

_**AtRaM Potter**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen**_

_**marihel**_

_**Nonita**_

_**Jess Holloway**_

_**Dulce y fuerte**_

_**christti**_

_**Frangela**_

_**lucero08**_

_**PAULETTA**_

_**Vampire Princesss**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC**_

_**beautifly92**_

_**BellsCullenS**_

**_Clarlun_**

_**Saraya.x**_

_**Yesi-Alice Cullen**_

_**Emilia Cullen**_

**Rosa Cullen Facinelli**

_**Perdon que no responda a c/una pero quiero avisarle que sigo contando los votos para las historias, aquellas que estaban indecisas.. espero su voto!!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen o me agregan a favoritos o alertas.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo,**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	27. Segunda Nota de Autor

_**Hola!**_

_**Perdón! pero no es un nuevo cap.. solo una nota para todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, a quienes por cierto estoy terriblemente agradecida. **_

_**El cap correspondiente a esta semana sufrió un percanse.. digamos que la computadora donde estaba guardada fue infectada por un virus y me fue imposible recuperarlo. Se que es una excusa muy pobre.. pero no termina ahí. Como les dije, el miércoles de esta semana me voy de viaje a Bariloche, un hermoso lugar pero bastante lejos de donde vivo. Por eso mismo tengo muchisimas cosas que arreglar antes de ausentarme diez días. Y para cerrar el combo, me agarre una horrible gripe de la cual ME TENGO que curar antes del miércoles, por q no quiero perderme el viaje!. Por todo esto, les pido perdón pero el cap estará listo recién para el domingo 1. Lo se! es mucho tiempo! por eso voy a hacer lo imposible por subirlo antes. **_

_**Les prometo que en este tiempo no voy a olvidarme de ustedes, y obviamente del fic; Y voy a volver llena de ideas frescas que ultimamente estaban ausentes en mi cabezota. **_

_**Nuevamente les pido perdon.. **_

_**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron el cap anterior.. 401!! Es INCREÍBLE. En serio, sino fuera por ustedes, (por su incentivo y alagos jajaja) no seguiría escribiendo... **_

_**Los voy a extrañar mucho, (en serio snif snif) ESPERO NO PERDER A NINGUNO DE USTEDES EN EL CAMINO**_

_**Nos vemos en unas semanas.. PERDÓN**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_

_**NOTA PARA .CULLEN: EN EL MENSAJE QUE ME MANDASTE EL LINK SE CORTO! Y ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ENCONTRAR LA PAGINA. Y NO PUEDO RESPONDERTE, PORQ ME PARECE QUE FANFICTION NO ESTA ANDANDO BIEN. ESPERO QUE LEAS ESTA NOTA Y TE AGRADECERIA UN MONTON SI ME MANDAS NUEVAMENTE EL LINK, SI ME HAGO UN TIEMPO ANTES DE IRME LO LEO. ES GENIAL QUE VIVAS EN BARILOCHE!! PARA ALLA VOY! SI LEES ESTA NOTA, NO DUDES EN DEJAR UN REVIEW Y DE ESA FORMA PODRÉ CONTESTARTE! **_


	28. Capítulo XXVI

_**Capítulo veintiseis: **_

Dentro de la casa, al fin, me esperaba alguien conocido. Esme me guió hasta la cocina donde Ángela y Alice charlaban sobre una nueva adquisición de la loca por las compras. Su nuevo bolso de marca que ni siquiera quería pensar cuantos dólares saldría.

-Bella!! – Alice, con su tornado de energía característico, corrió por la inmensa cocina hasta mí y me abrazó como si hubieran pasado años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Y solo habían pasado unas horas...

Cuando se separó de mí puede observar la hermosa y lujosa habitación en la que me encontraba. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de grandes azulejos negros hasta mi altura y luego, la alta estructura continuaba en un pálido color crema. A lo largo de la gran cocina, la gran protagonista, era una lujosa mesada de granito oscuro. La madera y el color negro estaban en perfecta armonía.

Era una de las cocinas que parecían sacadas de una revista de decoración o una película francesa.

En la gran isla, también de mesada negra, Ángela mezclaba algo en un bol.

-Ang. ¿Cómo has estado? Siento no haberte llamado en estos días..

-Lo sé, andas muy ocupada ahora que no tienes trabajo – dijo sarcásticamente. Pensé que realmente estaba enojada conmigo. Pero se rió al ver mi cara. – Vamos Bella!.. no me he enojado

-Uff.. menos mal

-Bella, le estaba contando a Ang del nuevo bolso que compre...

-Tu familia es genial

Edward conducía el Volvo, luego de haber pasado toda la tarde en la hermosa casa de los Cullen.

Esme me recordaba tanto a mi madre y me trataba como una hija, aunque no lo fuera. Emmett era realmente divertido. Había conocido a su esposa, Rosalie. Una mujer tan hermosa que en cuanto la vi, tuve que ir a buscar a mi autoestima al subsuelo. Carlisle nuevamente me pareció una persona amable y muy preocupada por sus hijos. Alice siempre llena de energía y Jasper siempre por detrás.. Y las niñas, Lily y Charlotte, eran un par de angelitos.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué?

-Si, no festejamos aun... – clavo sus ojos verdes en los míos y trate de formar una respuesta lógica.

-¿Y esto que fue?

-Bueno, ayer te quedaste dormida y pensé que como tu pie ya esta bien podríamos salir..

-Oh.. Claro.

-Entonces..

- Pero, es domingo..

-No tienes que trabajar hasta el viernes

-Sabes que eso me hace sentir una inútil

-No lo eres – dijo sonriendo de lado – Que te parece si te dejo en tu casa y vuelvo en dos horas?

-Creo que esta bien

-Genial

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Teniendo en cuenta que no te gusta que gaste mucho dinero.. iremos al cine

-Bien

-Pero... mañana, si todo sale bien con Tanya no podrás decir que no..

Inconscientemente hice un estúpido puchero..

-Me la debes

-Bien

-Trato hecho. Llegamos

Estaba tan perdida mirándolo que ni siquiera había prestado atención al camino. Me sonroje y baje del auto.

-En dos horas.

-En dos horas

Abrí la puerta del departamento y mientras sonaba mi celular. Después de rebuscar en mi cartera y con mucha suerte, logre atender el llamado antes de que se cortara.

-Hola?

-Bella! Soy Alice – era mas que obvio

-Oh, sí sí. Alice. ¿Paso algo?

-Solo... Edward me dijo que pensaba salir contigo

-Alice, no!

-Vamos Bella! ¿Quién puede hacerlo mejor que yo?

-No, no

-Otra vez lo mismo.. ¿Sabes que ganaré de todas formas?

-Sí, lo sé..

-Estoy llegando

-¿Qué?

-Estoy a unas cuadras de tu departamento

-Eres.. Eres.. – no encontraba la palabra

-Una genia

-No era exactamente lo que quería decir

-Vamos, Bella.. baja abrirme la puerta

-Loca

Dejé mi cartera en la recepción de mi departamento. Y luego de recibir una calurosa bienvenida de parte de Jano, bajé por el ascensor para abrirle la puerta mi endemoniada amiga.

Después de exactamente dos horas estaba sentada en la cama esperando que Alice terminara con su juego. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando el timbre sonó.

-Bella... Bella. Arriba! Ya llegó. Escucha, como mañana yo trabajo te dejé separado un hermoso vestido.. No va a ser lo mismo sin mí, pero intentaremos por teléfono.

-Alice, tengo veintiocho años y hasta ahora me vestido sola. Puedo manejarlo

-Bien.. Abajo, tórtola

-No vuelvas a llamarme así

-Bien, bien

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento caminando despacio por el zapato que a Alice se le había ocurrido ponerme. No era muy alto pero igualmente era peligroso para mí... y más andando con uno solo ya que en el otro llevaba la incomoda bota.

Edward me esperaba en la vereda, apoyado contra el capo del auto en la oscuridad. Y en cuanto se encendió la luz de la entrada puede verlo. Llevaba una camisa celeste y unos jeans oscuros, su pelo estaba alborotado como siempre... y como siempre lucia como para comérselo con los ojos. Aleje mi vista de su cuerpo escultural solo para entender lo que Alice me decía.

-Bella, vamos abre la puerta

-Sisi..

Con algo de dificultad, por que mi corazón se había detenido súbitamente al verlo y de la misma forma, a los pocos segundos había empezado a bombear sangre como nunca (sobre todo a mis mejillas), abrí la pesada puerta de la entrada.

-Creo que yo me voy... cuidado hermanito! – dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara antes de desaparecer hacia el estacionamiento.

La luz se apagó y vi la sombra de Edward acercarse. Tomó mi mano en la oscuridad y me susurró al oído

-Estas hermosa

A lo que le siguieron miles de descargas eléctricas por toda mi espalda. Y como respuesta, me puse en puntas de pie y roce sus labios.

-He cambiado de planes.. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, el almuerzo en lo de tus padres fue suficiente para toda las emana

-Eso creía. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café? Hay cosas que quiero discutir contigo.

_-Uy.._ – eso quería decir que no había olvidado lo de la mudanza. Y eso me dejaba sin opciones. ¿Qué iba a decirle al respecto? Aun no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería. Me aterraba la idea de perder mi departamento. Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez. Empezaba a pensar que si esto seguía así no me reconocería en unas semanas. Dejaría de ser la Bella que creía que era. Y eso me aterraba.

-¿Esta bien? –pregunto con su voz aterciopelada desde la oscuridad, mientras rodeaba mi cintura.

-Sí.. si, creo que sí

-Sube

Como siempre abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, me dejó entrar y luego subió al Volvo.

-¿Debussi?

Él me miro y sonrió para luego tomar una de mis manos. Condujo en silencio mientras yo lo miraba cada tanto. Nunca había caído en la cuenta de que en cuello, sobre su nívea piel, tenía un pequeño lunar oscuro.

-Llegamos

Aparcó en el estacionamiento y cuando caminábamos hacia la entrada descubrí que era el mismo al que me había llevado cuando todavía estábamos en juicio. Era un pequeño bar que quedaba cerca de los juzgados de Forks, con un aire elegante y varios tonos de verdes.

-Eres un tramposo.. podrías haberme dicho

-Eso perdería la sorpresa

-Odio las sorpresas

-Lo siento – pero en realidad supe que no lo sentía y que esto de las sorpresas iba a repetirse... lamentablemente.

Cruzamos la puerta y entramos al bar. Dentro había una atmósfera de tranquilidad insospechada. Una pequeña banda sobre una tarima tocaba algo de jazz y la poca gente que había disfrutaba de su comida y sus conversaciones.

-Una mesa para dos – Le dijo Edward a una de las camareras haciéndome volver a la realidad ya que me había perdido observando a los comensales.

Caminamos hasta el fondo del local. Allí había una hermosa mesa, cercana a una ventana, donde podía verse todo el local pero era bastante privado.

-Muchas gracias

-¿Qué van a ordenar? – dijo la mujer. La camarera era alta y rubia.. teñida. Pero miraba a Edward como si yo no estuviera.

-Dos cafés.. ¿Algo más, amor?

Sonreí

-No, esta bien.

-Ya vuelvo – contesto con un tono algo molesto.

Edward me miró y se sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...

-No estoy celosa

-Si, claro – dijo sarcásticamente

No contesté.

-Bueno, no importa. No era de eso que quería hablar. – hizo una pausa – Bella – tomo mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa, yo solo esperaba que no preguntara -¿No quieres mudarte conmigo?

Oh, no. Miré la mesa. Intenté pensar en una respuesta lógica para darle. Al final terminé memorizando el dibujo del mantel blanco.

-Bella, solo quiero que me contestes

-Yo.. yo.. yo no sé lo que quiero

-Oh

Se estiró y soltó mi mano. La camarera rubia teñida llegó con los dos cafés y los dejó sin muchas ganas sobre la mesa.

Tomé el mío solo por hacer algo.

-¿Puedes explicarme? Quiero entenderte, Bella..

Tragué el café, que bajo lentamente por mi garganta.

-Tengo miedo

-¿De que?

-Estas ultimas semanas mi vida cambio demasiado.. Dejé mi trabajo y obtuve otro totalmente diferente del cual no estoy segura de poder hacer. Te tengo a ti y conocí a tu familia. Y ahora me pides que deje mi casa, mi perro y mis costumbres que llevo hace muchos años. No sé si pueda. Yo, lo siento

-No tienes que disculparte. Yo solo quiero cuidarte. Si llega a pasarte algo sabes que nunca me lo perdonaría

-Sí, lo sé.. pero no seria tu culpa y además, viví muchos años sola

-Pero yo tengo la culpa de que ese pie haya terminado así

-Tu no..

-Sh. No quiero que Jessica te encuentre otra vez. ¿Podríamos hacer un trato?

-Mmm

-Tu vienes a mi departamento por unos días, hasta que todo esto termine y yo dejaré que traigas a tu perro

-No me parece muy justo

-Ey.. ese perro me odia! No es justo para mí

-Bien, bien. Acepto

Tomé otro sorbo de café mientras me sonreía triunfante.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana?

Me atragante.

-¿Adónde?

-Al juzgado

-Eh.. Sí. Pero.. ¿no deberías ir solo?

-Puedes esperarme en este bar

-Bien.

Silencio

-Edward... Eh, ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, lo del divorcio

Tomó mi mano y me miró. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en lo que decía.

-Claro que estoy seguro, Isabella. Te amo a ti

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo!!! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy muy bien. Y si alguien quiere saber, FUE EL MEJOR VIAJE DE MI VIDA jajaja. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me desearon un buen viaje.**_

_**El lugar que visite se llama Bariloche, un hermoso lugar lleno de montañas, ríos y lagos cristalinos y nieve, nieve que no pude tocar. Lamentablemente este año cayo poca nieve y por lo tanto, guardamos los guantes y el gorro de lana para otro viaje. Igualmente fue una experiencia genial, un lugar que es necesario visitar. La gente es muy buena, el paisaje es hermoso y la compañía que tuve genial.**_

_**Bueno, volvamos a lo que nos interesa. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Ya todo se va resolviendo. No se olviden que todavía queda la firma de divorcio (seguramente el cap que viene lo veremos) y todo lo que tiene que ver con Andrew. Sé esta estirando mas de lo que deseaba para este fic pero.. ¡no puedo hacer nada! Jaja.**_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos!!!**_

_**Pequelita: que suerte que la volviste a encontrar. Y si últimamente la pag no estaba andando bien. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**.Cullen: Como pudiste leer mas arriba, ME ENCANTO TU CIUDAD. Fue un viaje maravilloso. Fue una lastima que tu mail se borrara del review!. Igualmente, muchas gracias por tu comentario y obvio, por leer la historia. Saludos**_

_**Andremic: muchas gracias! Estaré esperando tu opinión :D**_

_**Bella masen: jajaj muchas gracias! Sí lo pase genial (y no paro de repetirlo jajaja). Saludos y suerte!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchísimas gracias! Y siento haberte decepcionado con la nota de autor. La verdad es que tenia miedo de salir de la cama, sino me recuperaba perdía el viaje! (menos mal que no fue así). Nuevamente te agradezco y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Sraah: muchas gracias! Espero tu opinión.**_

_**Juliii: Siento no haber actualizado antes! Pero como ya explique antes, me fui de viaje. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Beautifly92: Feliz cumple por adelantado!! Cumples el mismo día que mi mejor amigo, que coincidencia!!. Bueno, espero que disfrutes el cap y obviamente, que el miércoles sea un día especial para ti. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!**_

_**Solcullen: muchas gracias! Y si, vuelvo a repetirlo, me fue genial :D**_

_**Kelly bello: Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y espero tu opinión. Saludos y suerte.**_

_**BellsCullenS: muchísimas gracias! Esperemos que todo se resuelva, aunque eso quiera decir que la historia termine jajaja. Que tengas una semana genial!**_

_**Maria swan de cullen: muchas gracias! Besos**_

_**Marihel: todo sin anestesia! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Nonita: Jjaja yo tmb me apunto! Tanya aparecerá en el siguiente cap, seguramente. Andrew, pronto. Y con respecto a si es hijo de Ed o de Mike, es seguro, es de Edward. Ya veras.. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**AtRaM Potter: muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Darhtmocy: si claro. Acá en Argentina tardan... miles de años. Pero bueno, hay que apretar el acelerador en el fic. JAJAJA. Saludos**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC: Lastima que dice que no... hasta el trato. Edward siempre gana no?. Muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Christti: jaja es lo normal, va creo. Yo con mi mama.. puff peleamos a muerte (no literalmente obvio jajaaj). Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Little Hope: Muchísimas gracias! Saludos**_

_**Vampire Princess: Oh, perdon! Como dije en la nota de autor, estaba enferma. Paciencia con Andrew ajaja. Muchísimas gracias y como siempre, que tengas una semana genial.**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: muchas gracias! Fue genial, repito ajajaj. Saludos y mucha suerte!.**_

_**Saraya.x: Si, pronto. No quiero hacer aproximaciones por que cada vez se estira mas jaja. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Lucero08: no, no hay osos. Jaja. La verdad es que no vi ningún animal muy grande.. Salvo un par de vacas y varios caballos en el viaje. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!**_

_**Dulce y fuerte: Muchas gracias! Si, fue genial. Saludos**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia! **_

_**Hasta la proxima semana, que tengan mucha mucha suerte!**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	29. Capítulo XXVII

_**Capítulo veintisiete: **_

"_La manera de conseguir la felicidad es haciendo felices a los demás". _Robert Stephenson (1857-1941)

Tomó mi mano y me miró. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en lo que decía.

-Claro que estoy seguro, Isabella. Te amo a ti

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí tan patética. Bajé la mirada para que sus ojos verdes no se dieran cuenta.

-Bella? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada.. – fracasé rotundamente.

-Isabella, mírame por favor

Subí la mirada para encontrarme con sus esmeraldas preocupadas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sonreí.

-Por ti

Se paró y yo lo acompañé. Me guió hasta la pista de baile. La misma donde un par de meses atrás bailamos frente a la mirada calculadora de James. Y nuevamente me negué.

-Edward.. No se bailar y además, tengo esta.. –señalé mi pierna derecha – esta maldita bota. No es fácil moverse, ¿Imagínate bailar?

-Lo único que importa es quien te lleve

Envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos después de acomodar los míos en su cuello.

-Siempre eres tan cabezota?

-Generalmente

Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados para luego apoyarme sobre su pecho. Empezamos a movernos al compás del jazz que tocaba la banda.

Me sentía tan cómoda y segura sobre su pecho. Su aroma, su voz y su cuerpo, todo de él me parecía tan perfecto.

Me perdí entre la música y sus brazos hasta que la pieza terminó. Pero nuevamente la banda comenzó otra canción y volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho.

Bailamos mucho tiempo. Perdí la noción de cuanto fue. Pero no me importó hasta que la banda se despidió de su público y cuando miré al local, me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie. Tan solo los empleados que limpiaban y levantaban las mesas.

Antes de que nos echaran salimos riendo del bar. Subimos al Volvo.

-¿Quieres pasar por tu casa?

-Si, claro. Jano debe estar famélico.

-Supongo. – rió de lado y casi me desmayo en el cómodo asiento del Volvo.

Desde que lo conocí el efecto de su sonrisa y de su mirada se hacían cada vez más poderosos. Y esperaba que nunca dejara de pasarme.

En menos de lo que pensaba, estuvimos frente a mi edificio.

-¿Subes?

-Este.. si, claro

Bajó del Volvo y me ayudó a abandonar el auto. Como odiaba esa bota. Pero debía empezar a acostumbrarme. Debía convivir con ella un mes. Un largo e incómodo mes.

-Bella – dijo mientras subíamos al ascensor – hay algo que me olvidé comentarte.

-Dispara

-Tanya me ha dejado un mensaje en la contestadora – dijo serio. – quiere que nos veamos antes de firmar el divorcio. Quiere hablar de Andrew

-Oh

-¿Podrías acompañarme?

¿Quería que lo acompañara a ver a su casi ex esposa? ¿Debía enfrentarme nuevamente a sus ojos celestes y su largo pelo rubio? Recordé la tarde que la vi en la plaza y temblé ligeramente. Había sido la única vez que la había visto y no me había dejado una buena impresión.

Recordé que esa misma tarde había visto a Andrew. Por primera vez. Recordé sus ojos celestes, su piel pálida y su gran parecido con el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

Me apoyé contra su hombro un par de pisos antes de que el ascensor se detuviera.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y Jano apareció entre la oscuridad bostezando.

-Hola Janito.. ¿Cómo estas? .. Mmm.. Creo que estabas durmiendo – dije mientras lo acariciaba suavemente.

-Ejem – Edward carraspeó en broma y luego se rió

-¿Sigues pensado que me falta algún tornillo?

-Tengo varias teorías. Pero creo que te faltan más que uno.

Lo miré tratando de lucir enojada pero terminé fallando cuando me reí.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No esta bien..

-Voy.. Voy a buscar un par de cosas. Haz lo que quieras..

-Bien

Caminé hasta la cocina, le di algo de comida a Jano y volví al comedor. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor. Mirando a la nada.

-Toma – le dije alcanzándole el control de la televisión. – Busca algo bueno

Sonrió y yo volví a mi trabajo.

Era más que obvio que no iba a mudarme hoy. Y todavía seguía algo recia a dejar mi departamento. Solo buscaría un par de cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche en la casa de Edward.

Pasar la noche en la casa de Edward. Se me revolvieron las tripas. La única vez que había pasado la noche con él estaba completamente dormida gracias a los sedantes.

No había pensado en eso aún. De todas formas era tan obvio. Lo deseaba. Pero ¿Él me desearía tanto como yo a él?....

Me encerré en el baño y tardé mucho tiempo en volver al comedor. Todavía estaba insegura y bastante nerviosa cuando me senté junto a él.

Había algo que quería decirle.. desde la noche anterior.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-Nada interesante

-Más de cien canales y no hay nada.. Creo que me están estafando – dije sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, somos varios

Me reí mientras me apoyaba sobre su hombro. Me sentí en paz nuevamente. El rodeó mi cintura.

-Edward.. yo..

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Lo extrañas? – Era una pregunta tan estúpida. Pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Saber que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo él estaba bien. Todo lo feliz posible en esta situación.

-¿A quien?

Me separé y me senté de indio sobre el sofá. Lo miré firmemente tratando de no perderme en sus ojos..

-A tu hijo

-Claro que lo hago

-Lo siento, fue algo tonto preguntar – bajé la mirada pero él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo.

-Lo extraño muchísimo Bella. Hace dos meses que no puedo verlo. – sentí la tristeza en cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo.. lo siento. Solo.. no quiero verte triste

-Ni yo a ti.. Pero todo se solucionará mañana. Estoy seguro – dijo dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

Le conteste con otra, aun más pequeña.

Aun sostenía mi cara entre sus manos y no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mi. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. Me olvide de respirar y mi corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Él solo me miró a los ojos antes de besarme.

Mientras nuestras bocas se unían y se movían lentamente, volvió a tomarme de la cintura y me acercó más a él. Yo enterré mis manos en sus cabellos cobrizos. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso y me rendí ante sus encantos. El beso suave y pacifico se fue acelerando y fui perdiendo toda mi razón.

Saque mis manos de su cabello y recorrí lentamente su pecho con mis manos. Sentía bajo la suave tela de la camisa su pecho musculoso moviéndose cada vez más apresuradamente. Sentí su corazón latiendo bajo mis dedos.

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el borde de mi blusa y cuando su piel rozó la mía temblé.

Lentamente, Edward me inclinó hasta que quedé con la espalda sobre el sofá. Y sentí su frío tacto en mi estomago.

Ya no sentía nada que no fuera Edward. había perdido totalmente la razón y el poder sobre mis actos.

Tomé el primer botón de su camisa entre mis dedos y lo desbotoné. Y luego el segundo y el tercero.. y el último. Recorrí su pecho con mis manos y..

Se separó bruscamente de mi.

-Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

¿Me estaba rechazando? ¿Qué.. que sucedía? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por suerte la sala estaba a oscuras, salvo por la débil luz del televisor

-Debemos esperar. No es justo para ti

-¿Qué no es justo para mi?

-Aun estoy casado. No es justo para ti.

-¿No.. no me deseas? – dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, yo te amo y claro que te deseo. Pero es mejor esperar hasta.. hasta mañana. Quiero ser un hombre soltero cuando..

-Esta bien – sonreí aliviada. Después de todo nada estaba mal. Y su lógica, algo retorcida, me parecía bastante acertada.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos

-Bella.. Bella, mi vida tienes que despertarte si vas a acompañarme

-Mmm

-Bella, cariño..

-Un minuto más

Mis párpados pesaban mucho aun. Y estaba mortalmente cansada. ¿Realmente ya era de mañana? Sentía como si recién me hubiera acostado.

sentí algo sobre el cuello. Y luego sobre mi mejilla y en mis labios. Edward me besaba lentamente. Sonreí contra sus labios y respondí su beso.

Después de todo era una buena forma de despertar.

-Hola

-Hola dormilona.

Me senté en la cama mientras me refregaba la cara. Debía estar hecha un asco.

-Estoy cansada aun. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho

-Mmm. Hace mucho que no me levantaba temprano. Perdí la costumbre.

-Puedo darme cuenta – se rió.

-Muy gracioso, señor Madrugador.. ¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Si, claro. ¿Sabes donde están las toallas no?

Recordé la ultima vez que había venido a su departamento. había abierto muchas puertas pero ninguna tenia toallas. Sabia que era la puerta blanca del fondo del pasillo. Eso era bueno.

-Si

-Bien, voy a preparar el desayuno antes de que lleguemos tarde

Me paré y lo miré antes de salir disparada hacia el baño. Él ya se había cambiado y lucía totalmente despierto. ¿Por qué no me había levantado antes?

Al fin reconocí la puerta de las toallas y me metí en el baño a toda velocidad. Me lavé el cabello con mi shampoo que había recordado traer y me cambie con algo que tenía en mi bolso.

Quince minutos después estábamos desayunando.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres que te acompañe?

-Completamente – dijo sonriendo.

La noche anterior había sido una tortura. No solo estaba nerviosa por la firma del divorcio, sino por estar en la misma cama con Edward.. Hasta que finalmente me dormí. Y podía afirmar que él tampoco había tenido una gran noche de sueño reparador. Y sus ojeras lo demostraban.

Una hora más tarde entrábamos al bar. El mismo que hacia pocas horas habíamos salido. Empezaba a pensar en ese local como una buena tradición.

En una mesa del fondo, una mujer rubia tomaba lentamente su café. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos en cuanto llegamos frente a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Tanya

-Hola, Edward. Pensé que íbamos a hablar _**solos **_– dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Ella es Bella. Mi novia y viene conmigo. Si te molesta podemos dejar la charla e ir ahora al juzgado

-No, no.. esta bien. Hola, Bella.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quieren tomar algo?

-No, gracias ya desayunamos – contestó Edward. Se veía claramente molesto mientras nos sentábamos en el mismo banco frente a Tanya.

-¿De que quieres hablar? – preguntó él.

-Edward ambos sabemos que lo nuestro se había terminado mucho tiempo antes de que fueras arrestado y todo esto empezara.

Él no contestó nada. Yo tomé su mano bajo la mesa y la apreté suavemente.

-Sabias que no te era fiel.

Él solo bajo a la mirada.

-Nuestro casamiento fue una gran mentira desde el principio. Lo admito, creí estar enamorada de ti mucho tiempo. Pero..

-Pero luego conociste a ese idiota y decidiste regalarme unos hermosos cuernos de regalo de navidad.

-No es así, Edward.

-¿Y como es entonces? Porque no logro entenderte – su tono de voz se volvía más alto en cada palabra.

Apreté su mano bajo la mesa y pareció calmarse mientras volvía su mirada hacia mi rostro.

-Yo amo a Mike. Lo amo como nunca ame a nadie, salvo capaz Andrew. Nunca te amé como lo amo a él. Y sé que tu tampoco me amas. Y me arte de esa vida. Me arte de esconderme y de mentirte

-Tardaste demasiado en cansarte

-Lo sé. Fue un horrible error. Te pido disculpas.

-Aún no puedo perdonarte.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco podría en tu lugar.

-¿Dónde esta mi hijo?

-Con mi madre

-Sabes que tengo derecho a verlo

-Lo sé

-Quiero verlo

-Lo sé

-Tanya si tu no me dejas verlo pelearé por su custodia y no tengas dudas de que ganaré. No quiero hacerlo. Sé que Andrew debe quedarse contigo. Eres su madre. No quiero alejarlo de ti como tu lo hiciste. Pero quiero verlo tanto como yo quiera.

Sus ojos celestes bajaron la mirada y se clavaron en la mesa. Tomó su taza y la llevó lentamente a sus labios. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a bajarla.

-Esta bien. Podrás verlo todo lo que quieras.

-Bien. Los fines de semana son míos.

-Bien

-¿Puedo ir a buscarlo al colegio hoy?

-Puedes verlo todo lo que tu quieras, siempre y cuando me avises y Andrew haga toda su tarea.

-Esta bien.

-Creo que ya es la hora

Menos mal. Ya me sentía algo incomoda. En realidad desde que había entrado al bar me sentía incomoda. Y durante la conversación me sentí... un poste. Pero ya esta. Él me necesitaba aquí.

Tanya pagó su café mientras Edward y yo esperábamos en la acera. En cuanto salimos me sonrió. Me abrazó y me besó, todo en pocos segundos y me tomó realmente de sorpresa. Estaba realmente contento. Y ansioso. Muy ansioso. podía verlo claro como el agua en su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos bien abiertos.

Vería a su hijo después de dos meses y firmaría un papel que lo haría soltero. Todo el mismo día.

Y eso me hizo sonreír a mi.

Si él era feliz también lo seria yo.

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Cómo han pasado esta semana? Yo... bien preparándome para lo que se viene. En dos semanas empiezo con las pruebas finales y.. me quiero morir! Jajaja.**_

_**Apresar de eso aquí les dejo un nuevo cap y espero que les guste.**_

_**Me pone tan feliz leer sus comentarios!, no saben cuanto me anima leer lo que me escriben. Es un verdadero regalo para mi, abrir mi mail y encontrarme con las mejores palabras de aliento. Y muchas veces son muy necesarias.**_

_**Por eso mismo tengo que agradecerles a todos los que dejaron su review:**_

_**Bella Cullen de Swan: muchísimas gracias! Me encante que te guste la historia. Y me hiciste sonrojar jjaja. Nuevamente muchas gracias**_

_**Bella Masen: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Suerte!**_

_**AtRaM Potter: jajaj en el siguiente. Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Littlevampire91: Más abajo hay un comentario sobre los capítulos que quedan de la historia. Muchisisisisimas gracias!**_

_**Beutifly92: Espero que hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños! Muchas gracias por tu comentario**_

_**Pequelita: yo también :( si, un Edward Cullen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos seguimos leyendo. :D**_

_**Nonita: somos dos. Gracias y suerte!**_

_**Christti: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Vampire Princess: No quiero alimentar tu ansiedad, pero Andrew va a aparecer MUY pronto. Jajaj. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y claro, por seguir la historia como siempre.**_

_**Andremic: muchas gracias! Otro abrazo**_

_**Saraya.x: todavía no termina ajjaja. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Lucero08: lamentablemente no hubo cullen. Ojalá hubiera habido :S Muchas gracias!**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto**_

_**BellsCullenS: Pronto saldrá Andrew, en serio. Muchísimas gracias**_

_**Joslin Weasley C: Simpre gana pero ¿con esos ojos quien no? Muchas gracias!**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: Y tampoco lamentablemente, me saca un poco de esperanzas ¿Existe algún hombre así? Lo dudo mucho jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: Muchísimas gracias! Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Bueno, como siempre gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

_**Una aclaración, quedan 2 o 3 capítulos como máximo. Así que NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR. TENGO CONTADOS TODOS LOS VOTOS.**_

_**PARA CONOCER LAS OPCIONES POR FAVOR VAYAN HASTA EL CAPITULO XXIV.**_

_**Estoy contando sus votos!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias y nos leemos el próximo domingo.**_


	30. Capítulo XXVIII

_**Capítulo veintiocho:**_

Tanya salió del local justo cuando Edward y yo nos besábamos. Carraspeó exageradamente y nos separamos.

Tanya me fulminó con su mirada celeste. Seguía sin gustarle y seguía sin gustarme. Era mutuo.

Edward pareció no darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de su casi ex esposa y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos por la vereda las pocas cuadras que nos separaban del juzgado. Los acompañé hasta la gran escalinata.

-Suerte, amor

-Te amo

-Yo a ti

Me besó antes de comenzar a subir la escalinata. Recordé como la había bajado la última vez y la fulminé con la mirada luego de dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio a la bota que, por una razón muy parecida, estaba en mi pierna derecha. Maldita escalera pensé todo el viaje de vuelta al bar.

Abrí la puerta, me senté en una pequeña mesa de dos al lado de la ventana.

La moza de la noche anterior se presentó en la mesa. La rubia teñida no me caía tan mal si Edward no estaba presente.

-Buenos días

-Hola.

-¿Qué va a tomar?

-Solo un café.

-¿Le gusta el bar?

-Sí, claro. Es un lugar hermoso. Muy tranquilo. Vine varias veces ya

-Si, ya sé quien es usted. La novia de.. – la miré – del chico guapo, no vaya a ofenderse

Sonreí.

-Esta bien. – Mientras él no este aquí.

-Ya traigo su pedido

-Bien.

Cuando la camarera se fue, abrí mi cartera y saqué uno de mis libros favoritos que siempre guardaba allí en caso de emergencia. Mi vieja edición de "Cumbres Boscosas" estaba algo malgastada. La portada había perdido casi su color y las grandes letras verdes apenas se veían. Las hojas lucían amarillentas y las puntas de la mayoría estaban dobladas y algo gastadas. Igualmente no me cansaba de leerlo. Era mi pequeña reliquia.

Me sumergí en la lectura y nunca me enteré de que mi café estaba en la mesa, ni de que se enfriaba al pasar el tiempo. Volví a la realidad cuando una hermosa voz aterciopelada me llamó.

-¿Bella?

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme a un hombre que sonreía. Edward tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa. No tan grande como la que había visto en la foto de su cuarto pero.. No tenía comparación con el rostro que había visto hacia dos meses. Cuando estaba consumido por la perdida de su hijo y de su mujer, y un juicio que parecía imposible sobre sus hombros. Parecía otro hombre.

Y ese hombre, contento y a mis ojos tan perfecto, era mi novio. Mío. Mío.

Debí quedarme varios minutos observándolo como boba por que comenzó a reírse.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De tu cara

-Que gracioso!

-Vamos!

Se acercó y me besó.

-Estoy tan contento.

-Se nota – dije sonriéndole.

-Eso es genial. ¿Qué hora es? – dijo mirando su reloj – Waw. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar a Andrew – sus ojos se iluminaron

-Seguro. - abrí mi cartera para pagar pero Edward como siempre se adelantó y no me dejó pagar. Yo me ofendí o intenté estarlo.

Caminamos hasta el Volvo. Edward condujo por las calles de Forks a alta velocidad. El paisaje de mi ventanilla se había convertido en un manchón verde. Me mareé. Cerré los ojos y bajé mi cabeza hasta mi regazo. Si que estaba ansioso. Yo estaba apunto de vomitar.

-¿Bella que pasa?

-La velocidad

-Oh, lo siento. Lo siento. ¿Estas bien?

-Creo que deberías aparcarte sino quieres tus asientos arruinados.

-Bien. Sin problema.

Aparcó a un lado de la carretera. Abrí la puerta antes de que él llegara a bajar y me senté sobre el cordón. El aire frío que corría me hizo sentir mejor y las nauseas pasaron rápidamente. No me agradaba la idea de volver a subirme a su auto pero su cara impaciente terminó de convencerme... solo serian un par de cuadras más.

-¿Ya estas bien, amor?

-Sí, sí.. Vamos

-¿Segura?

-¿No quieres tus asientos manchados, eh Cullen?

-En este momento me importa más tu estomago.

-Bien pensado. Vamos. No hay que hacer esperar a Andy

-¿A quien?

-Yo.. Yo. - me sonrojé

-Me gusta.. igualmente tendrás que preguntárselo a él

-Bien

Subimos al auto y esta vez, Edward condujo más lento. Lo que era lento para él es normal para el resto de los conductores.

A los pocos minutos, para la suerte de mi estómago, llegamos a la puerta de un gran edificio blanco. Lucía como una antigua casa colonial bastante bien conservada. Del interior se escuchaban gritos y risas. Podía sentir a Edward incómodo a mi lado. Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente.

-Tranquilo - le susurré mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Sí, sí..

¿Nunca iba a hacerme caso?

Un timbre sonó y una oleada de chicos salió desesperada por la puerta principal del edificio hasta el gran jardín. Un hombre alto, de pelo canoso y cara malhumorada abrió la gran reja que separaba el colegio de la vereda.

Edward estiró cuello y comenzó a buscar una cabellera cobriza entre la multitud de pequeñas cabezas.

Sentí un golpe en mis piernas y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con un par de ojos celestes que me miraban atentamente. El pequeño niño de cabello cobrizo y sonrisa torcida miró hacia el hombre a mi lado, que seguía con la mirada puesta en la puerta del colegio y gritó:

-¿Papi?

Edward bajó la mirada y sonrió como nunca lo había visto sonreír. El niño corrió a sus brazos.

Una lágrima escapo de mis ojos. Era.. Era tan hermoso.

-Te he extrañado tanto pequeño. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Me extrañaste? - dijo mientras besaba al niño en cada mejilla.

-Sí papi.. Te extrañe mucho. Puaj.. ya papi.. Ya. Me hace cosquillas.

-Ah, sí? Te mostraré lo que son verdaderas cosquillas - Edward lucía tan feliz.

El niño se retorció de risa mientras su padre le hacia cosquillas.

Por un momento me sentí tan ajena a esta situación.

-Andrew tengo alguien a quien presentarte.

-Sí?

-Ella - dijo señalándome- ven - me llamó. Me acerqué a él y con su brazo libre (con el otro aun cargaba al niño) rodeó mi cintura - Ella es Bella.

-Bella

-Hola, Andrew. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Ya nos habíamos conocido.. hace tiempo en el centro comercial

Andrew entrecerró sus ojitos claros y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Se parecía tanto a su padre.

-Mmm. ¿Eres la que tiró su helado?

Edward se rió

-Si, puede ser - dije fulminando a su padre con la mirada. Se rió aun más.

-¿De que te ríes papi?

-Digamos que Bella es algo.. patosa

-¿Pato? Papi, yo no la veo parecida a un pato

Me reí.

-Patosa -repitió Edward - Digamos que siempre se tropieza

-¿Por eso tiene esa cosa en la pierna?

-Digamos que si

-Bueno basta de burlarnos de Bella - dije - ¿Tienes hambre, Andrew?

-Sí, claro.. Papi ¿Hay patatas en casa?

-Eh.. No lo sé.

-Podemos comer en mi departamento

-Esta bien

Por suerte, mi departamento, aparte de estar bien provisto de patatas, estaba a pocas cuadras del colegio de Andrew. Eso le daba un respiro a mi estómago por si a Edward se le ocurría otra carrera.

En el viaje, Andrew le comentó a su padre todo lo que recordaba sobre esos dos meses. Hablo sobre sus amigos, sobre su maestra, sobre su madre... y su nueva casa. Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre Mike y a mí, tampoco me hizo mucha gracia.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento, mi compañero apareció caminado lentamente por el pasillo hasta la entrada.

Al ver a Edward, como siempre, soltó un ladrido de advertencia. ¿Es que tan mal le caía?

-Jano!

-Papi.. Papi. Es un perro

-Sí, Andrew

-Es bonito.

Yo me acerqué y lo acaricié. Andrew me siguió. Jano cauteloso se acercó al niño y lo olfateó antes de lamer su cara dándole su aprobación. Parecía que mi perro solo tenia problemas con Edward.

Me reí.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Solo es contigo

-Lo sé - y sonrió.

-Es muy suavecito. Papi, papi.. ¿Viste? Tiene manchas negras... esta tiene forma de.. de nube

-¿Andrew quieres hablar con mamá? - La comida ya había desaparecido de los platos, salvo varias patatas que conservaba el de Andrew.

-Sí, sí

-Bien. Termina tus patatas.. ya vengo

Edward se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la sala donde pude verlo, antes de que cerrara la puerta, sacar su celular.

-Andrew, ya escuchaste a papá.. come todas las patatas

-Bella!

Miré sus ojitos celestes y sonreí.

-Bien, pero papá no tiene que enterarse. - Tomé las pocas patatas que quedaron y llame a alguien que seguramente las querría.

-Jano!

Andrew se rió bajito mientras le alcanzaba a Jano la comida que él no quería. Jano las aspiró y desaparecieron en menos de un segundo. Y para terminar, se relamió y se sentó a mi lado esperando más.

-Eso es todo, Jano..

Me miró con sus grandes ojos negros y bajó un poco su cabeza. Era tan...

-Andrew. - Edward volvió con cara seria del comedor y le pasó el teléfono a su hijo.

-¿Pasó algo? - le susurré mientras el niño hablaba con su madre.

-Ya empezamos con los problemas de horarios... Tanya es tan

-Tranquilo. Todo va estar bien.

-Tengo que llevarlo a casa de su abuela.

-¿Ahora?

-En media hora

-Oh

En verdad me encantaba Andrew. Era dulce y el parecido con su padre era increíble. Salvo quizás, Andrew parecía un chico mucho más sociable y dado de lo que imaginaba que Edward había sido.

-No importa. - Sonrió - podré verlo cuando quiera

Su sonrisa era contagiosa. Se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

Había olvidado su promesa para esta noche y tenerlo tan cerca mío hizo que lo recordara. Miles de mariposas renacieron en mi estómago. Y cuando sus labios rozaron los míos mis piernas empezaron a temblar.

-Papi.. ¿Por qué.. Por qué le das besitos a Bella?

-Ouch - dije contra sus labios.

Edward sonrió y se acercó al niño.

-¿Y mami?

-Andrew escucha. Mami y yo ya.. ya no estamos casados. - ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de seis años toda esa situación? - Este.. Papi y mami ya no viven juntos.

Andrew entrecerró sus ojitos, como analizando la situación.

-¿Por qué?

Y las preguntas iban en aumento de dificultad. Edward me miró algo nervioso, tomó a Andrew en brazos, se sentó y lo sentó sobre su falda.

-A veces las personas que se casan, deciden dejar de estar casados. Mami y yo decidimos no vivir juntos.

-¿Por eso Mike vive con mami y con yo? - sonreí mientras Edward arrugaba el ceño.

-Si, por eso Mike vive con mami y contigo

-Y por eso tu besabas a Bella

-Sí

-Ah... Es como los papis de Billy.

-Si, algo así

Sonrió.

-¿Y Bella ahora es mi mamá? - me congelé.

-No, Andrew. Tanya seguirá siendo tu madre. Bella... si ella quiere puede ser como tu segunda mami

-¿Mi segunda mami?

-Solo si ella quiere.

Sentí miles de mariposas en el estómago. Claro que quería. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Pero... No tenía idea acerca de la opinión de Edward. Andrew era un niño hermoso y dulce, y me encantaba la idea de ser, como su padre etiquetó, su segunda madre. Pero, en todas maneras, esa nueva denominación cambiaba nuestra relación. La hacia mucho más seria.

Si Edward se atrevía a hablarle a su hijo de nuestra relación quería decir que pensaba continuar indefinidamente nuestra relación. Y eso también me encantaba.

Miré a Edward buscando la respuesta que debía darle a Andrew. Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos y, entendiendo mi pregunta, asistió suavemente moviendo su cabeza.

-Claro que me gustaría

Andrew sonrió, bajó del regazo de su padre y corrió hasta mí. Abrazó mis piernas antes de que me agachara a su altura y la alzara.

Andrew enroscó sus piernas por encima de mi cintura y se colgó de mi cuello.

Descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Te quiero, Bella

-Yo también a ti, Andy

Se ergio y me miró curioso.

-¿Andy?

-Si no te gusta puedo llamarte Andrew

-No, no... Andy. Papi, papi... Soy Andy ahora. Andy, Andy

-Muy bien, Andy – dijo su padre sonriendo - ¿Por qué no vas al comedor a recoger tus cosas? Tengo que llevarte con tu madre.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Edward asintió.

-No quiero irme, papi... – dijo mirando a su padre de la forma más dulce que había visto en mi vida. No se como Edward pudo resistirse a esa cara.

-Mamá te espera.. además tienes que hacer la tarea

-Ufaa

-Ve a buscar tus cosas`

Puse sobre sus pies a Andrew. Y él miró una vez más a su padre antes de caminar lentamente hacia el comedor y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Clavé mi mirada en la puerta y me quedé viéndola un buen rato, perdida entre mis pensamientos. Hasta que sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, su aliento en mi oído, y su perfume dulzón inundándome los sentidos. Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Desde la noche anterior, cada vez que me tocaba mi cuerpo se volvía loco... más de lo normal.

-Bella.. ¿Qué te parecería salir esta noche? – dijo mientras me giraba para quedar frente a sus ojos esmeraldas.

Se encendió una lamparita en mi cabeza.

-Tengo una idea

-No vas a zafar

-¿Qué te parece si cocino yo? Y tenemos una cena tranquila.. En – miré su cara. Debía darle algo a su favor – en tu departamento – dije mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos esperando su reacción.

-No lo sé. No es lo que tenia planeado

-Dale, siempre ganas tu.. Déjame esta a mí. Además tengo una promesa que cumplirte – No me había olvidado que el lemon pie era su torta favorita. Él pareció no recordar a que me refería pero dibujo una sonrisa picara.

-¿Una promesa?

-No pienso decirte. Piensa solito.

-Esta bien – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Escondí un escurridizo suspiro que amenazó escapar por mis labios.

-¿Gane?

-Ganaste.

-Genial – dije mientras sonreía. Se sentía bien

Me besó. Pero no como siempre.. Era dulce y cariñoso, pero mucho más cargado de ¿Pasión?. Necesité aire pronto y nos separamos respirando entre cortadamente justo cuando escuchamos la puerta crujir.

-Ya este papi..

Edward soltó mi cintura y miró a su hijo.

-Bien, vamos.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta del comedor, depositó un beso rápido sobre mis labios y dijo en voz alta antes de cerrar la puerta de mi departamento:

-Dejé las llaves sobre la mesita del salón... hay dinero en un tarro sobre la encimera. Te amo.. Llegaré a las ocho.

-Esta bien – grité desde la cocina.

Ya estaba nerviosa.

Y no cambió en toda la tarde. Es más, mi nivel de nerviosismo fue aumentando progresivamente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y recorría el supermercado más cercano al departamento de Edward. Recogí a toda prisa los elementos necesarios para preparar la cena y hice la fila para pagar. Obviamente que el dinero con que pagué lo que compre no salió del tarro en la alacena de Edward. Es más aún no había pasado por su casa. Las llaves de su departamento pesaban en mi bolsillo derecho.. llamándome a la atención a cada momento.

Salí del supermercado rápidamente pensando en todo lo que tenia que organizar aún cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar al compás de Claro de Luna en mi cartera.

-Hola, Alice – había tomado la precaución de leer la pantalla del teléfono antes de atender.

-Bella! Me enteré de todo.. no puedes negarte

-Claro que puedo

-Bella.. Vamos, ¿Tienes el vestido que te separé el otro día?

-Creo que si - tratando de recordar lo que había empacado y tenia en el baúl de mi auto para llevar a lo de Edward. Se me revolvieron las tripas al pensarlo.

-Bien.. Salgo a las seis del trabajo. Así que haré lo más rápido que pueda y estaré en lo de Edward para arreglarte.

-¿Qué? No, Alice.. debes estar cansada. No te molestes

-Bella.. ¡Sabes que me encanta hacerlo!

-Lo sé - Lamentablemente lo sabia muy bien.

-Genial.. Estaré ahí a las seis y.. cinco minutos

Cociendo las características de la conducción de Alice y las de su hermano, no tenía ninguna duda en que tardaría solo cinco minutos en recorrer la distancia que separaba el departamento de Edward del centro comercial donde trabajaba para una famosa marca de ropa femenina.

-Gracias, Alice..

-Hay Bella! Nos vemos en un rato - su voz sonaba emocionada.

-Chao Alice - la mía, nerviosa.

Corté, metí las cosas en el auto y apreté el acelerador.

Una vez que llegué a la puerta del lujoso edificio de color crema donde vivía Edward, decidí estacionar cerca de la entrada y bajar en varios viajes todas las cosas que llevaba en el baúl de mi auto.

Me sentí algo extraña cuando puse la llave en la cerradura de la gran puerta de hierro y empujé con fuerza la reja. Sin Edward a mi lado, sentía que estaba ocupando una casa por la fuerza.

Entré cargada de bolsas al hall de entrada del edificio. Detrás de una gran mesada de color verde oscuro un hombre miraba la pantalla de un televisor que descansaba a pocos centímetros de su cara sobre el mármol verde.

Sus ojos, aunque estaban clavados en la pantalla del televisor, sabía que eran de un fuerte color marrón oscuro. Su tez pálida como la cal y sus facciones largas y estiradas se contrajeron en una sonrisa.

-Señorita Bella. ¿Cómo esta usted hoy? - Y su carácter extremadamente adulador y "chupa medias"* (N/A: para aquellos que no sepan que significa, por que no sé si se usa en otros países, este termino bastante coloquial se refiere a las personas que te halagan por que les conviene.) Que había tenido el agrado de conocer hace pocos días en mi ultima visita al departamento de Edward, me sacaba de quicio.

-Muy bien, Sebastian. Gracias

-Hasta luego, señorita.

Subí al ascensor y agradecí que no se ofreciera a ayudarme con las bolsas. Igualmente luego de abrir apresuradamente la puerta, dejar las cosas adentro y cerrarla nuevamente, tuve que volver a bajar para buscar las cosas que habían quedado en el auto. Pero por suerte, Sebastian había desaparecido de la recepción.

Volví al departamento de Edward y me tomé mi tiempo para recorrerlo. Nunca había tenido tiempo para apreciar lo espacioso y elegante que era. Acomodé algunas de mis cosas en el baño, tratando de ocupar el menor espacio posible. Y caminé hasta su cuarto. La gran cama de dos plazas lucia espléndida con su colcha dorada estirada sin una sola arruga. Abrí una de las puertas del placard. En la derecha, al lado de un par de camisas, había un amplio lugar libre.

Sonreí.

Eran las seis y todavía me faltaba terminar el lemon pie. Y sabia que Alice llegaría en cualquier momento y aun no me había bañado.

Metí la torta en el horno y corrí al baño. Mientras salía de la ducha y envolvía mi cuerpo en una toalla perfectamente blanca que había encontrado en el bendito armario, el timbre sonó. Corrí hasta la cocina y levanté el teléfono.

-Bella?

-Alice. ¿Qué tengo que apretar? - aun no conocía como funcionaba nada en la casa de Edward. Y además era muy... tecnología para mí.

-El botón verde del costado.

-Bien

-Ya esta. Hay subo.

Dos segundos después, gracias a la hiperactiva Alice, estaba sentada sobre la cama dorada esperando la ropa que mi amiga pretendía que me pusiera.

Me alcanzó un hermoso vestido azul marino, de corte princesa y de una hermosa tela vaporosa que ni sabia que tenia.

-Ponte esto. Y en ese pie, - me alcanzó unas sandalias bajas negras. Milagro - ponte esto. Esta vez tendré piedad contigo.

Sonreí

-Mientras que me cambio saca la torta del horno, por favor.

-Ningún problema

-Bien, yo me voy. - dijo Alice, ocho menos cinco.

-Bien - mis piernas temblaban. Alice me había peinado dejando mis largas ondas castañas perfectamente acomodadas y me había pintado ligeramente. Me veía realmente bien.

La acompañe hasta la puerta del departamento y antes de irse me regaló una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

-Mañana hablamos. Que disfrutes la noche - Oh, sí. Alice no se iba a perder de ningún detalle.

-Chao. Gracias por todo.

Las ocho. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.. Muy nerviosa. Saqué el vino de una de las bolsas de supermercado y intenté en vano abrirlo. Escuché el ruido que hace una llave al girar dentro de una cerradura.

-Bella, amor.. estoy aquí.

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Yo, cansada pero muy feliz. ¿Por qué? Por todos sus reviews, claro y por esta historia que lentamente se va resolviendo. Como siempre, vuelvo a corregir la cantidad de capítulos. TRES. Lo prometo. Basta de estirar la historia. Es que, cada vez... tengo menos ganas de separarme de los personajes.  
**_

_**Bueno, espero que se hayan encariñado con Andrew tanto como yo lo hice.Y el capitulo, bastante largo por cierto.. nueve hojas de word. puffffff jajaja. Y... bueno, voy a cambiar la clasificación de la historia.. Como un adelanto. Jajaja.**_

_**Como siempre mis agradecimientos a todas las personitas increíbles que dejaron su review (hoy estoy algo apurada así que les debo mis agradecimientos personalizados):**_

_**Vampire Princesss**_

_**pequelita**_

_**BellsCullenS**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen**_

_**andremic**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black**_

_**littlevampire91**_

_**Bella de Cullen Swan**_

_**christti**_

_**saraya.x**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC**_

_**lucero08**_

_**Nonita**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli.**_

_**No se ofendan por favor. Miles de gracias a cada una. Y como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia o me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

_**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo con el siguiente cap. Tratare de cumplir mi promesa sobre la cantidad de caps. Jaja.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias como siempre, que tengan una semana genial..**_

_**Estaré esperando su opinión.**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	31. Capítulo XXIX

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: El ranking M no se justifica mucho, asi que lo cambie por T . Ahora, sobretodo para Bella de Cullen Swan, no tiene nada muy... inapropiado. Igualmente te marco con un --- las oraciones (por que solo es eso) que son mas... no se, fuertes. Pero.. no lo son, puedes creerme.**_

_**Capítulo veintinueve:**_

-Bella, amor... estoy aquí

Escuché el ruido de las llaves al golpear con la madera y sus pasos por el comedor mientras intentaba, en vano, calmarme un poco.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y me concentré en revolver la salsa que había preparado.

Sentí uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho a una velocidad escalofriante.

-Huele bien - dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Y le siguieron las conocidas descarga eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo. Temblé ligeramente. Sentía su aliento sobre mi piel y su perfume masculino con todos mis sentidos.

-Solo es salsa

-¿Quién dijo que me refería a la comida? - susurró con su voz aterciopelada en mi oído. Suavemente hizo que girara sobre mis pies. Clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en los mios.

-Estas hermosa, Bella.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Y perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo único que se repetía en mi mente, una y otra vez, era Edward. Solo Edward. No existía nada mas en ese momento para mi. Edward

-Edward.. - Suspiré.

Se acercó lentamente a mi. Dolorosamente lento. Solo retenía entre nuestros labios ese momento previo al beso.. tan perfecto y emocionante. Sentía su respiración acompasada y estaba segura que hasta él podía escuchar el ruido de mi corazón latiendo fervientemente en mi pecho. Su perfume fresco y masculino y sus ojos esmeraldas, entre otras cosas, me dificultaban la respiración. Tenia ganas de gritarle, "ya, besame de una maldita vez". Pero no lo hice, por que ese momento era tan perfecto.

Y sus labios rosaron suavemente los mios. Y luego, recorrieron mi mentón hasta bajar suavemente hasta mi cuello.

Algo en mi interior crecía lentamente. Como una rosa, pequeña. Un nuevo capullo en el rosal. Tímido y aun latente.

Mis temblososas manos se dirigieron a su cabello. Y lo revolvi entre mis dedos. Sus brazos atraparon mi cintura totalmente y me acercó lentamente hacia él.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. La del espacio se había ido hacia bastante.

Finalmente sus labiso se encontraron con los mios en un beso suave que llegó hasta mis huesos. Mis manos abandonaron su pelo cobrizo para recorrer sus hombros y su pecho. Mi respiración se aceleró y mis piernas temblaron.

**

* * *

**

Sus dedos jugaban con la tela de mi vestido. Y sus labios abandonaron los mios para bajar lentamente hasta mi cuello, nuevamente. Pero a diferencia de momentos antes, continuaron bajando. Mi respiración se volvía imposible segundo a segundo. Sus labios recorrieron el borde del escote de mi vestido.

-Edward.. - susurré con el que creía mi ultima reserva de aire.

Sus labios volvieron a los mios pero ahora se unieron en un beso diferente y cargado de pasión. Sentí como me levantaba del suelo y luego, la dura mesada debajo mio. Mis piernas se enroscaron en su cintura. Quiera tenerlo lo mas cerca posible.

El telefono sonaba del otro lado del departamento. Edward gruñó.

-No voy a atenderlo

Y yo tuve un momento de lucidez mientras observaba sus ojos verdes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me besó nuevamente. Seguramente creía que lo iba a hacer atender el teléfono.. pero

-Edward - dije contra sus labios

-Umm?

-La comida

La salsa debía estar hirviendo sobre el fuego.

Pero evidentemente a Edward no le parecía buena idea comer. Sus labios atraparon a los mios fuera de control y no pude hacer nada.

-Al demonio con la comida.

Sus manos recorrían mis piernas desnudas y yo temblaba ante su roce. Recorrí su pecho con mis manos y comezé a desabotonar su camisa. ¿Todas las camisas tenían tantos botones? Parecía que estos pequeños y blancos obstáculos no iban a acabarse nunca.

Sin separar mis labios de los suyos, Edward volvió a alzarme. Mis piernas estaban enroscadas en su cintura, mis brazos en sus hombros y mis manos en su pelo. él solo con un brazo me sostuvo de la cintura y con el otro, apagó el horno y la ornalla donde borboteaba la salsa.

El pequeño capullo en mi interior habia florecido repentinamente para convertirse en una joven rosa roja.

Me llevó en alsas hasta el cuarto. Abrió la puerta y sentí sobre mi piel el aterciopelado el acolchado dorado.

_Podía ver la silueta del hombre del otro lado de la mesa de metal. Sus brazos estaban doblados sobre la mesa y sobre ellos recargaba su cabeza. Solo podía ver su cabello cobrizo._

_-Hola, señor.. Cullen. Soy la fiscal Swan.._

Sus manos recorrían lentamente mis piernas despojándolas de mi vestido. Rozó suavemente la tela de mi ropa interior. Y la rosa en mi interior creció, creció y creció hasta abrirse completamente.

-Edward

Sus manos subieron por mi espalda buscando incesantes el pequeño cierre azul.

_-¿Me ayudarías a descubrirlo?_

_-¿Qué cosa?..._

_-Si te amo _

Finalmente lo encontraron y lentamente bajó el cierre. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi espalda y bajaron lentamente hasta el final del vestido. En pocos segundos, el hermoso vestido obra de Alice estaba en sobre el lujoso piso de madera oscura. Y también su camisa.

Recorrí con mis manos su marcado pecho.. una y otra vez.

-_Te amo, Isabella_

-Te amo, Bella..

Y me perdí entre sus brazos.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana, el departamento estaba en completo silencio salvo por unas risas descontroladas bajo las sabanas de la gran cama dorada.

Edward rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y con su otro brazo libre intentaba hacerme cosquillas mientras que yo me oponía rotundamente.

-NO, no... ya basta

Obviamente, él había ganado.. a pesar de que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas librarme de su tortura.

-Eres.. eres... malvado - dije entre risas.

-¿Así?

-Si

En vez de solucionar las cosas, fue peor. No podía parar de reír y entre mi defensa y su ataque terminé sobre él con la respiración agitada y una risa descontrolada.

-Basta

Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los mios y me sentí deslumbrada. Pero mi cuerpo tenia otros planes.. mi estomago rugió de hambre. Me sonrojé.

-Lo siento

-Tienes hambre.. yo también. Creo que probaré la comida

-Tendré que ver si no la quemamos.. - dije mientras salia de la cama, levanté su camisa del oscuro piso de madera y me la puse mientras caminaba hasta la cocina. La suave camisa azul olía exactamente como su dueño. Me quedaba bastante larga, así que me remangué las mangas mientras volvía a prender el horno.

La mesa ya estaba lista y la comida en pocos minutos tambien. Comimos mientras charlábamos sobre Andrew y luego, sobre mi entrevista con el productor el viernes.

-Mañana voy a llamar al señor vanidoso

-¿A quien?

Me reí ante su cara de desconcierto.

-Rey.. el chico de la guitarra.

-¿Y de dónde salió ese apodo?

-El solito se lo ganó

* * *

-Hola, Ang!

-Bella. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.. Genial. Escucha, Alice me ha llamando hace un rato, ¿Qué te parece encontrarnos a las cuatro en el café de la esquina?

-Fuiste a la productora?

Si, era viernes. La semana había pasado a toda velocidad desde la noche del lunes. Sonreí al recordarlo.

-No, cambiaron la cita para las seis de la tarde.

-Bien. Entonces podremos desearte suerte. Nos vemos allí.

-Genial. Chao

-Chau

Eran las dos y estaba algo aburrida después de haberme reunido con el señor Vanidoso. Edward no llegaba hasta las cinco. Andrew estaba con su madre hoy. Y Jano dormía tranquilo en el sillon de Edward, por suerte no se había enterado aun.

Decidí que era un buen momento para salir a correr y de paso, una buena ocación para poner a Jano sobre sus cuatro patas.

Me cambié y tomé la correa del perro. Sorprendido y algo disgustado Jano bajo conmigo por las escaleras.

Corrí por el parque nevado de Forks. Después del horrible y super lluvioso otoño, finalmente había llegado el invierno al pequeño pueblo del estado de Washigton. Todos los edificios mostraban arreglos navideños, la nieve cubría todo alrededor y si te quedabas quieto mucho tiempo, se te congelaban los dedos.

Apreté el paso y cruzé el parque del pueblo.

Cuando llega la navidad y el comienzo de un nuevo año, la gente acostumbra hacer un balance del tiempo pasado... del año que se va. Todavía faltaban varios días para Navidad, y por lo tanto, muchos más para año nuevo. Pero igual decidí comenzar con mi balance de este año.

Estos últimos meses habian sido los mejores del año. Los mejores de mi vida, en realidad.

¿Quién iba a decir que la solitaria y frívola abogada se convertiría en una atrevida cantante (aunque eso estaba por verse ese día) rodeada de una nueva familia y lo más importante, un perfecto novio? A mi ni se me hubiera ocurrido.

Empezé a preocuparme cuando los dedos de mis pies empezaron a doler, así que decidí dejar el balance para más tarde y volver al departamento de Edward.

Habíamos decidido que viviría allí por un tiempo.. pero realmente, me gustaba la idea de vivir con él. Volvía cada tanto a mi departamento, generalmente a buscar cosas que había olvidado pero no había vuelto a dormir en él.

Abrí la puerta del departamento luchando contra los gruesos guantes de lana y mis dedos congelados enfundados en ellos. Jano entró rápidamente y se estiró en el suelo muy cerca de la estufa. Yo decidí que era un buen momento para una ducha caliente.

En cuanto abrí el grifo y me metí dentro de la bañera escuché el ruido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose.

¿Ya eran las cinco? Consulté el reloj de pulsera que había dejado sobre la pequeña mesada del baño. Eran las tres. ¿Qué hacia Edward tan temprano?

-Bella?

-En el baño.

Me concentré en la tarea de lavar perfectamente mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresias. El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y les devolvía su color normal.

Ni escuché cuando la puerta del baño se abrió suavemente y un hombre entró al baño. Solo me enteré de su presencia cuando mientras cantaba totalmente perdida en las nubes sentí su brazo rodear mi cintura.

Fue una sorpresa totalmente horrible. Grité como nunca lo habia hecho. ¿Cómo voy a esperarme que Edward apareciera en la bañera de esa forma? Casi me muero del susto.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Lo siento..Lo siento. Pensé que me habías escuchado

-Nunca - le pege en el pecho - pero nunca más - volvi a pegarle - vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Escuchaste? Casi me matas del susto.

-Lo siento - dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

¿Cómo se suponía que debía estar enojada si él hacia eso?

-¿Y que haces tu aquí dentro?

-Nada.. - dijo sonriendo de lado. Y caí en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Si, desnudo. Y yo también. Pero él eso ya lo sabia. Me acorraló contra la pared y... ya no puedo recodar el resto con claridad.

-Alice?

-Bella? Donde estas? - Bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras del departamento. Edward me había retenido demasiado tiempo en el baño. Aun tenia los dedos como pasas de uva.

-Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde.. estoy, estoy saliendo en este instante

-Mas te vale, Bella. Nos vemos

Corto el teléfono antes de que pudiera responderle a su tono de voz malhumorado.

En dos minutos estaba en la esquina.

-Bella! Al fin

-Alice, llego con diez minutos de retraso..

-No importa, tenemos muy poco tiempo para vernos y tu.. desperdicias diez minutos.

-Hola, Bella - me saludo Ángela mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente - Alice, dejala ya. Además, nuestra amiga tiene cosas mas importantes para contarnos. No, Bella?- dijo mientras me miraba y levantaba y bajaba una de sus cejas varias veces, solo como ella podía hacerlo.

Me sonrojé.

-No voy a contarles nada.

-Ya vamos a ver eso - se rieron.

Ya eran las seis y todavía tenía que recorrer cinco atestadas calles de la ciudad de Port Angeles. Era increíble como pasaba de rápido el tiempo cuando estas llegando tarde.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. Maldito semáforo - mientras le lanzaba todo tipo de blasfemeas al semáforo, fulminé con la mirada al reloj.

Después de varios semáforos más y unas cuantas maldiciones más, caminaba a toda velocidad por la lujosa entrada de la productora J&B. Había visitado Port Angeles antes pero nunca había visto el edificio, y eso que era bastante llamativo. Era completamente de vidrio, alto y perfectamente equilibrado.

Cruzé la gran puerta de vidrio y caminé hasta el escritorio de la entrada. Una mujer alta y muy elegante estaba parada detrás.

-Buenos días, ¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?

-Oh, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo una entrevista con Jacob Black.

Recordé la pulsera en mi muñeca derecha. ¿Seria el mismo Jacob? Aunque nadie pueda creerlo, no podía recordar el apellido de mi antiguo mejor amigo. Y tenia serias dudas acerca del apellido Black.

Pero sobre todo no queria hacerme ilusiones.

-Si, claro.. el piso 10.

-Muchas gracias

Caminé por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta los ascensores. Y mi teléfono empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo justo antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de uno. Salí fuera del ascensor y atendí.

-¿Bella?

-Edward? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Quería saber si ya tuviste tu entrevista

-Aun no. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti

Se me revolvió el estomago.

-Odio las sorpresas

-Vamos, Bella. ¿A que hora vuelves?

-No tengo idea. Como a las ocho.

-Esta bien, yo cocino

-¿Tu cocinas? Realmente quiero ver eso

-Ey! Ya veras.. me las arreglare

-Como tu digas. ¿Sabes algo de Andrew?

-No... cuando vengas por la noche hablamos si?

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos en un rato

-Te amo

-Yo a ti.

Corte y me metí dentro del elevador. Rey tenia que estar arriba ya. Sino iba a matarlo. Llegaba a dejarme plantada y su creída cabezota iba a quedar algo golpeada.

Baje del elevador en el piso 10. Un amplio ventanal con vista a la ciudad de Port Angeles me recibió sorprendida. Al final del pasillo había otro escritorio de color negro, rodeado por altas paredes blancas, donde sentada en una silla una mujer hablaba por teléfono.

-Si, por supuesto. A las nueve, señor Black.

Black, Black, Black.

¿Como era posible que no recordara su apellido? Hice un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

-Señorita? Señorita? ¿Qué necesita?

-Oh, lo siento. Tengo una entrevista con Jacob Black.

-Oh, si claro. ¿Swan?

-Si

-Pase, el chico y el señor Black la estaban esperando.

Me sonroje ante la acusación y traspase la habitación para abrir la pesada puerta negra.

-Señorita Bella!

Un hombre mayor de tez oscura y cabellos totalmente blancos me recibió en la sala. Definitivamente no se parecía a mi antiguo amigo de Forks. No era tan antiguo. Sonreí. Tendría que seguir buscando.

-Señor Black. ¿Cómo esta? Siento llegar tarde

-Oh, no te preocupes Bella. Refréscame la memoria, ¿No habíamos acordado que me llamaras Jacob?

-Creo que si.

-Muy bien. Entonces, no vuelvas a llamarme señor Black, me recuerda a mi padre.

-Como desee.

-Bueno, Bella.. estuve hablando con tu compañero. - pude ver que su vanidad había llegado a molestarlo, como a todos - Me dijo que estuvieron practicando. Me gustaría que cantaras esa canción... la que cantaste ese día en el bar. Y luego, pasaremos a la canción que quiero que prepares

-Muy bien

Y como siempre, bastante sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo deprisa cante la misma canción del bar.. mucho mejor, o eso creía yo.

Cuando terminé, Jacob aplaudio mientras decia que le encantaba esa canción.

Luego de más de dos horas encerrada en la oficina del señor Black pude salir del edificio con un nuevo contrato a firmar en pocos días.

Subí al auto, después de despedirme de Rey y asegurarme a mi misma que no volvería a verlo, y conduje hasta el departamento de Edward.

¿Qué seria su sorpresa?

Estacioné con un nudo en el estomago y entré al edificio. Abrí la puerta del departamento y Jano vino a recibirme.

-Edward?

-Cocina

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa? - dije mientras recogía del piso un blanco y elegante sobre que estaba en el piso. Era viernes, y el portero del edificio se encargaba de repartir el correo a ultima hora. Lo di vuelta y sobre el frente tenia escrito con letra estilizada "Señor Edward Cullen".

Entré a la cocina con el sobre en las manos. Leí el remitente.

-Edward, te llegó una carta. El remitente, dice Peter Sheferson

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la carta.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Es mi antiguo jefe...

* * *

_**HOLA! ¿Como están? Yo, cansada pero bien. Mañana ahy que volver al cole y seguir estudiando :( pero por suerte falta poco.. lo mas dificil pero lo mas corto. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el encuentro entre Edward y Bella.. para aquellos que esperaban mas detalles, lo siento.. pero la verdad no se escribir sobre esas cosas :P. **_

_**CON RESPECTO A LOS CAPITULOS QUE QUEDAN... cambie de idea. Posiblemente quede solo uno. Pero no se sorprendan si el domingo que vienen encuentran el epilogo. Pense que este capitulo iba a ser mucho más dificil de conseguir, pero no.. ocupo menos de lo que pensaba. **_

_**Bueno, les aviso que la historia que va ganando es la de la enfermedad de Bella.. asi que ya estoy ocupandome de averiguar sobre ello. Acepto ayuda!. Igualmente no se rindan y siguan votando, yo estoy contando sus votos.**_

_**Ahora, los agradecimientos (se me hizo tardisimo otra vez asi que perdon!):**_

_**Aiiram**_

_**milagrosdemalayuyo**_

_**beautifly92**_

_**BellsCullenS**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen**_

_**Bella masen**_

_**littlevampire91**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black**_

_**AtRaM Potter**_

_**pequelita**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC**_

_**Bella de Cullen Swan**_

_**christti**_

_**PAULETTA**_

_**saraya.x**_

_**Vampire Princess**_

_**andremic**_

_**Nonita**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli**_

_**lucero08**_

_**Y muchisimas gracias a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y alertas :D Me hacen terriblemente feliz**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos el domingo que viene con el epilogo o el ultimo capitulo..**_

_**Los quiero :D**_

_**Charlotte-1208**_


	32. Capítulo XXX

_**Capítulo treinta:**_

-¿Es algo malo?

-Es de mi antiguo jefe

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la carta y yo estática. Su tono de voz era diferente al que había escuchado hacia unos segundos, en muchos sentidos. Su voz aterciopelada sonaba más grave, con un leve deje de tristeza o desilusión... no esta segura.

Caminó lentamente los pasos que nos separaban. Y cada segundo que pasaba más creía la intriga en mi interior. ¿Qué tendría ese sobre? ¿Tan importante era el tal Sheferson?

Nunca fui muy paciente, y el lento y despreocupado caminar de Edward solo hacían que se agotara más rápidamente. De todas formas, no dije nada. Edward.. era Edward.

Tomó suavemente la carta entre mis dedos y la sostuvo un rato. Leyó el remitente nuevamente, como desconfiando de lo que había oído. Recorrió el suave papel con los dedos.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte solo.

En un movimiento rápido, tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Abrió el sobre. Me atrajó mas a él. Sacó la carta y la desdobló tranquilamente.

La abrió y comenzó a leerla. Desde mi lugar podía ver claramente la letra estilizada de color negro pero decidí que no la leería si Edward mismo no me lo pedía. Me concentré en observar su rostro.

Sus ojos verdes sorprendidos recorriendo el papel, su rostro anguloso contraído en una mueca de disgusto, su nariz perfecta. Su piel blanca relucía bajo la luz de la sala. Recordé sobre mis labios, la textura de los suyos y quise volver a tocarlos. Rozar con la yema de mis dedos su piel suave y marmórea. Estirar mi mano y rozar su mejilla. Pero me recisití, su expresión de disgusto no era una buena señal.

La televisión estaba prendida, sin volumen alguno, emitiendo diferentes colores de luz. Sus manos de dedos largos, de pianista sosteniendo la carta.

Todo en él me parecía tan perfecto.

La carta cayó de sus manos hasta su regazo. Y cuando volví a mirarlo sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su boca era una finísima línea. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. Y la mueca de disgusto ya no era solo idea mía.

-¿Qué sucede?

No me contestó.

Estiré la mano y finalmente rocé su mejilla. Bajo mi tacto su piel era fría contra la yema de mis dedos que ardía simultáneamente.

Sin abrir los ojos tomó la carta de su regazo y la transportó al mio.

Tomé la carta y la acerqué a mis ojos. De lejos su caligrafía podía parecer muy elegante pero no lograba descifrar la diferencia entre el final y el comienzo de cada palabra.

"_Querido Edward:_

_ Siento decirte que esta carta trae tantas buenas noticias como malas._

_Sabes, Edward, al pasar los a__ños__nuestros cuerpos pierden vigencia. Somos más débiles, más inútiles. Pero nuestra razón siempre esta ahí, a pesar de que nuestras manos estén arrugadas y nuestros corazones cansados. Nos volvemos mas obstinados, más orgullosos. _

_Cuando recibas esta carta, bajo la puerta de tu departamento, seguramente ya no comparta este mundo contigo, ni con mi esposa, ni con nadie. _

_Estoy enfermo, Edward. Muy enfermo. Hace unos pocos meses, un misterioso cáncer brotó de mi cuerpo. Y es imparable. Es desesperante no poder hacer nada. Ver llegar tu final y tener que esperarlo sentado. Por que tu mente puede, pero tu cuerpo... muere._

_Mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles de la compañía, los últimos días que trabaje, solo podía ver tu cara. Tu expresión de esa mañana._

_Ese viernes extraño en el que, después de una semana desquiciada volvías a la compañía._

_Recuerdo que estaba sentado en esta misma silla, tras este mismo escritorio y no quise escuchar tus disculpas ni tus explicaciones. Simplemente, decidí en ese momento, con mi mente obstinada y caprichosa, que era hora de que te vayas. Era lo correcto. Intenté convencerme de ello. Y lo hice, por un tiempo._

_Pronto, demasiado pronto, descubrí que habia cometido un error. Y entonces fuiste liberado de toda culpa y cargo. Nunca lo crei, te lo juro. Nunca creí que fueras culpable. Pero tenía miedo._

_Fui débil. Patéticamente débil. Sabia que Stanley tenía poder. Un poder que yo no tenía y contra el cual no quería jugar._

_Y en ese momento, el orgullo fue más poderoso. Nuevamente, no hice más que mostrar signos de debilidad. ¿Cómo iba a pedirte perdón?_

_Dejé que el tiempo pasara. Demasiado tiempo, Edward. Y yo ya no tengo el lujo de poder mirar las manecillas del reloj y pensar en el futuro. No, esa palabra ya no tiene el mismo significado para mi._

_Decidí, como ultimo recurso, escribir esta carta. El orgullo cuando mueres, muere contigo._

_Edward no he roto mi promesa. Eres como mi hijo. Como ese hijo que nunca pude tener. Es todo tuyo. Sé que harás maravillas, hijo._

_Sé feliz, es el mejor consejo que puedo darte._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, sabe entonces que este viejo, mal afortunado y cansado te desea lo mejor._

_Nos volveremos a ver algun día,_

_Cuida de Andrew._

_Peter._

Dejé caer la carta de la misma forma en que Edward lo había hecho hacia unos minutos. Y me encontré llorando. Aunque no tenía idea de quien era el señor que había escrito en la carta, sentía pena y había logrado agradarme profundamente en solo una carta... con tan pocas líneas.

Recordé un pequeño detalle que no entendía en la carta. Pero no estaba segura de si ese era un buen momento para preguntar. Pero.. siempre fui tan impaciente!

-Edward

-¿Si? - abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y me miró.

-¿Cuál.. cual es la promesa?

-Prometió que me dejaría su empresa - dijo como si no importara en lo mas mínimo que ahora era dueño y director de una gran compañía de seguros.

Debió ver mi cara sorprendida por que sonrió de lado y contestó

-No puedo aceptarla, Bella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que tiene una esposa, que tiene verdaderos derechos sobre la empresa. Tu sabes mejor que nadie eso.

-Si, puede ser. Pero existen formas legales por las que él mismo podría haberte cedido la empresa y... su mujer no tendría derechos.

-No importa, no puedo.

-Edward, dice que eres como su hijo. ¿Vas a rechazar su último deseo?

-Estas jugando sucio

-Lo sé.

-Bien - sonrió de lado y clavó su mirada en otro lado.. en algún punto de la pared. Pero claramente, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

-Eres tan cabezota

Pensé que no estaba escuchándome.

-Si, suelen decírmelo - me sobresalte al escuchar su respuesta.

-¿Lo querías? - que pregunta idiota.

-Claro.. también era muy importante para mi. Tendré que llamar a su esposa. Mañana arreglaré todo, supongo que me habré perdido el entierro.

-Lo siento

Estaba triste, podía verlo en sus ojos aunque no me lo dijera. Simplemente hizo una mueca.

-No puedo cambiar nada.

Rocé mi mano contra su mejilla y me levanté cuando mi estomago se quejó de hambre.

-Voy a echarle un vistazo a eso..

-Este.. ¿Por qué no te quedas en el sofá mientras pongo la mesa...

Muy tarde. Ya había entrado en la cocina.

-Eres un estafador

La cocina relucía de limpia como esa mañana, no había nada en la mesada ni en la pileta de lavar. Ni sobre la ornalla. En cambio, si un paquete de considerablemente tamaño que descansaba sobre la isla en el centro de la habitación. El paquete estaba coronado por unas grandes letras rojas.

-Sabes que lo mio no es cocinar..

-Dijiste que cocinarías! Eres un mentiroso

-Si, tambien me han dicho ese.

Comimos mientras hablábamos sobre mi entrevista con Jacob Black. Sonrió encantado cuando le conté sobre sus alagos. Ni yo podía creerlo aún. Recordé la cara de asombro de "el señor vanidoso" cuando a él no lo nombraron para la siguiente cita. Nunca iba a poder olvidarlo.

Solo faltaba firmar el contrato y todo estaba solucionado. Empezaría a trabajar para la productora J&B y luego, ya vería. No había perdido la esperanza de estudiar fotografía. Era mi sueño después de todo.

Se encendió una lamparita en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué.. que era la sorpresa?

El telefono sonó del otro lado de la cocina.

-Dime primero

-Van a cortar - dijo mientras en un paso rápido y ágil cruzaba la cocina y tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos.

-Hola.. ¿No piensas preguntar por mi? Bien - dijo sonriendo de lado mientras me miraba, cruzó la habitación hasta donde yo estaba sentada y me ofreció el aparato - Es para ti.

-¿Para mi?

Asintió moviendo la cabeza.

-Hola?

-Bella

-¿Alice?

-Si, si.. ¿A que no sabes? No sabes, no sabes lo que pasó - Sonaba emocionada, no perdón.. emocionadísima.

-¿Alice que es lo que pasa?

-No puedo decírtelo por teléfono

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que venir mañana - podía imaginármela dando pequeños saltos de alegría. ¿Qué podía ser? Alice.. Alice se emocionaba por cosas sencillas. Podía ser cualquier cosa. Un nuevo bolso o.. ¿Qué podía ser?

-No puedes decirme nada? Sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes

-No, no. Dile a Edward que nos reuniremos con la familia mañana al mediodía en lo de mamá. Y quiero que lleguen temprano.

-Bien. ¿Sabes que voy a quedarme toda la noche pensando ello no? Tienes que decirme algo.

-No

-Una pista

-No.

-Vamos.. ¿Tu estas involucrada?

-Claro que si.

-¿Y alguien más?

Escuche su risita del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien.. Jasper también.

-Bueno, esa pista soluciona todo Alice - dije con sarcasmo. - Odio las sorpresas.

Sorpresas. Edward todavía no me decía cual era la suya.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Bella.

-Chao

Y cortó. Me quedé pensando en... en la sorpresa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empecinaba en hacerme quedar una noche entera en vela pensando?

Me sobresalté cuando Edward rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos por mi espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Edward.. casi - había olvidado que iba a decir, allí donde se posaban sus labios mi piel ardía - casi... me matas.

-Mmm

-Espera. Espera. Espera. - dije dándome vuelta. - ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás.

-No

-Vamos - dijo sonriendo de lado. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacia? Siempre terminaba convenciéndome.

-No lo sé.

Sabía que iba a ganar. Engreído.

-Bella. Es una buena sorpresa..

-Esta bien. Intentaré no enfadarme

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los mios. Me sonrojé.

-Bien. No me enfadaré. Basta, ya. Dime

-Bueno, he pensado en que como no tenia trabajo y tu.. hasta el viernes de la semana próxima no tienes compromisos. Andrew comienza las vacaciones de navidad..

-¿Qué? Ya dilo

-Paciencia.. - tomé aire y esperé - Bien, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pequeño viaje?

-¿Un pequeño viaje?

-Si

-¿ A dónde?

-A.. Londres

Me congelé. Edward se rió.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Pequeño viaje? ¿Crees que cruzar todo el océano Atlántico es un pequeño viaje? A.. A Londres..

-A Londres. No hagas tanto escándalo Bella.

-Siempre he querido ir a Londres -Edward sonrió.

-No, no puedo. ¿Sabes lo que debe costar el pasaje? No, ni loca.

-Es mi regalo de navidad

-Estas loco

-Puede ser.

-Es bueno aceptarlo

-Yo no lo he aceptado aún.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho

-Sino viene por su propia voluntad, señorita Swan, tendré que forzarla. - dijo sonriendo tan.. tan sexy.

-¿Así?

Sus manos rodearon mis muñecas formando unas especies de esposas.

-¿Piensa secuestrarme, señor Cullen?

-Podría ser una opción

-Sabe que por eso podrían darle varios años, no?

-Conozco los riesgos

Sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos acercado tanto uno al otro que nuestros labios casi se tocaban. Deseaba dolorosamente que se unieran de una vez por todas. Sentía la piel de mis muñecas arder y mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad de vértigo en mi pecho.

-Bésame, por favor

Edward rozó con la yema de sus dedos mi hombro y lentamente dejó caer uno de los tirantes de mi vestido. El suelto vestido de verano que usaba para estar en casa, aunque afuera hacían unos helantes dos grados, resbaló por mis brazos hacia un lado.

Edward me miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros. Olvidé como respirar. Lentamente, el otro tirante del vestido resbaló por mi hombro. Y el suave vestido de flores cayó al piso. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi cintura. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello suave. Como deseaba que me besara.

Y como si leyera mi pensamiento, aunque seguramente solo hacia falta mirar mi cara, finalmente me besó. Sus labios fríos y firmes contra los mios temblorosos. Mis piernas temblaban.

Cuando me besó senti como me elevaba del suelo. Sólo podia pensar en él. No habia otra cosa en el mundo, en el universo.

Lo deseaba. Ahora.

-Edward - dije con el último poco de aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

* * *

El reloj sonaba incesante sobre la mesa de luz.

-Maldita sea

Abrí un ojo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. La noche anterior se había extendido demasiado... hasta el alba. Sonreí. Sentía cada uno de mis músculos. Me giré y manoteé el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. En un ruido sordo cayó al piso y dejó de sonar.

-Mierda, mierda - susurré. No era mi reloj. Era el reloj de Edward. Y seguro que ahora ya no sonaría. Mierda, lo había roto. Bajé de un salto de la cama y me tiré al piso.

El reloj, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba efectivamente estrellado sobre el oscuro piso de madera. Y sus piezas desparramadas en toda la habitación.

-Oh

Gateando comencé a recoger las piezas. No para de maldecir para mis adentros. Edward iba a matarme. Solo esperaba poder reponerlo pronto. Me metí bajo la cama para recoger algunas piezas. En verdad no veía casi nada, pero a tientas recogí varias.

-Creo que será imposible arreglarlo. Déjalo, no importa, odiaba el sonido. - La cara de Edward se asomaba desde el otro lado de la cama, por el pequeño lugar entre el colchón y el piso. Casi grito del susto - Sube a la cama

-Lo siento.. yo... quise cayarlo y lo tiré.

-Lo sé. No pasa nada. Era un regalo de.. espera, déjame pensar. Creo que me lo regalaron en una estúpida cena de la empresa. En serio, no importa.

-Lo siento

-Ya, en todo caso ¿Por qué ha sonado tan temprano? Son recién las ocho.

-¿No era tu reloj?

-Creo que me olvidado de desactivarlo

Sonreí. Aun seguía bajo la cama. El piso de madera estaba helado. Tirité.

-Sube a la cama, hace frío.

Salí con poca elegancia de debajo de la cama. Me puse de pie. Un par de piezas se clavaron dolorosa en la plantas de mis pies.

-Auch

Me senté sobre la cama y dejé las piezas que había recogido sobre la mesa de luz. Definitivamente lo había roto del todo. No tenía arreglo.

-Ven aquí - dijo mientras me tiraba suavemente del brazo. Me metí en la cama y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Enredé mis piernas entre las suyas.

Pasamos toda la mañana en la cama, hasta que decidimos comer algo. Cuando terminamos de desayunar casi era el mediodía y Alice seguramente nos mataría si no llegábamos a tiempo.

Edward había conseguido que no pensara ni un minuto en la sorpresa de Alice. Tenía ese poder sobre mi. Me deslumbraba tan frecuentemente.

Mientras terminaba de desayunar Edward se bañó y luego, me di yo una rápida ducha .

A la una en punto Edward aparcaba el auto frente a la majestuosa casa Cullen. Por lo menos esta vez venia preparada. Igual estaba algo nerviosa y también ansiosa, desde el momento en que recordé la sorpresa que Alice pensaba darnos hoy no pude alegarlo de mi cabeza. Ni Edward lo consiguió esta vez.

Bajé rápido del auto. De todas formas Edward llego a la puerta antes. Tocó el timbre y una mujer rubia abrió la puerta.

-Rosalie - dijo Edward. Yo tragué saliva. Rosalie era.. especial. Aparte de su belleza sobrehumana que llevaba mi autoestima al suelo, parecía que no le agradaba mucho. Edward besó su mejilla.

-Hola, Rosalie - casi susurré.

-Hola, Bella ¿Cómo has estado? - me sonrió. Era la primera vez que lo hacia. Casi me caigo de bruces.

-Bien, ¿Y tu?

-Genial.. aunque Alice me esta volviendo loca con su nerviosismo.. Pasen

Edward tomó mi mano y entramos a la casa. Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme esa casa. Nunca.

-Bella! - Alice salió de la nada y casi me tira al suelo con su abrazo.

-Alice.. veo que estas emocionada. ¿Cuándo piensas decirme lo que sea que ibas a decirme?

-Paciencia, amiga, paciencia.

Después del cálido saludo de Emmett, el abrazo de Esme, las burlas de Jasper y el educado saludo de Carlisle, nos sentamos en la larga mesa del comedor. La mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de comidas.

Creo que nunca comí más que ese día. Probé de todo. Y todo estaba riquísimo. Cuando ya nadie podía probar bocado, la ayude a Esme a levantar la mesa y traer algunos cafés.

Cuando volvimos al salón, Alice rió tontamente y Jasper carraspeó.

-Bueno.. bueno.. - Jasper esta bastante nervioso. - Alice y yo queríamos

-Vamos a casarnos - se adelantó Alice con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Sonreí. Así era Alice.

-Felicitaciones

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa. Y el café termino por enfriarse. Ruidos de sillas, las risas de las hijas de Emmet, besos y abrazos. Estaba tan feliz por Jasper y Alice, después de tantos años Jasper había tomado el coraje suficiente, a veces era tan tímido.

A las ocho de la noche, finalmente, nos dejaron ir. Pero era una hermosa noche y tenía ganas de caminar. Antes de subir al auto, tomé la mano de Edward y tiré de él hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Caminemos

-¿Qué? Bella... esta todo lleno de nieve, hace frío.

-Entoces voy sola si no quieres - sabía que con eso iba a convencerlo

-Otra vez, juegas sucio.

Caminamos bajo las estrellas. Me senté en la nieve y Edward me retó.

-Bella, te estas mojando.

-Ya sé

Me acosté sobre la nieve y no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Edward se recostó a mi lado.

-Estas loca..vamos a terminar con una pulmonía.

-Puede ser

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. - le respondí antes de que sus labios cayeran suavemente sobre los mios.

* * *

_**Hola! Como estan? Yo, cansadisima.. pero feliz. Termine toda la historia. **_

_**NO SE PREOCUPEN TODAVIA QUEDA EL EPILOGO**_

_**La buena noticia es que ya lo tengo escrito y el sábado o domingo a más tardar lo subiré. **_

_**Con respecto a la nueva historia, estoy trabajando en ello. Por muchos más votos, lamento decirles a las que votaron por la otra opcion, ganó la segunda opcion, es decir, la que Bella esta enferma. Ya veremos que sale de ahi, por ahora tengo que documentarme acerca de la enfermedad que elegi. **_

_**Tuve la suerte de poder ir a ver New Moon el jueves, el dia del estreno, no se la pueden perder! Fue tan emocionante jajaja.. todos gritando y varias, llorando.. tenia uno atras que se reia como un loco XD jajaja. Me gustó mucho más que la anterior, de verdad merece la pena.  
**_

_**Bueno, como siempre no tengo más que palabaras de agradecimiento a todas las adorables personas que dejaron su review:**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC: es una lastima que no te haya gustado... trate de hacer todo lo que pude, lo siento si te decepcione. Muchisimas gracias igual por dejar tu review.**_

_**Bella de Cullen Swan: siento haber incorporado el cancer en el fic. Pero te prometo que el fic nuevo no tendrá nada que ver. Sé lo que sientes, mi abuela tambien murió por él. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchisimas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Vampire Princess: Si, estuvo GENIAL. La anterior, crepusculo, no me gusto nada.. pero esta, waw, la supera con creces. No te la pierdas, yo tuve la oportunidad de ir el dia del estreno... el 19 y fue.. genial. Como grite! En la sala habia miles de chicas llorando cuando Edward la deja a Bella.. y ni te cuento al final. Jajaj. Fue emocionante. Espero que te guste y puedas ir a verla, es una lastima que la estrenen más tarde en tu pais. Muchisimisisisimas gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: Uh, lo siento! No. Pero todavia queda el epilogo. No me llevo bien con las segundas partes, perdon en serio. Pero (no se si has participado ya) he dejado, hace un par de caps, dos opciones de fics para que voten. Muchisimas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Maria Swan de Cullen: jaja muchas gracias. Besos para ti tmb!**_

_**littlevampire91: resultó que no, admito que esa parte tenia unos cambios en la idea original pero ya no queria seguir alargando la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review. Mucha suerte!**_

_**BellsCullenS: jaja muchas gracias. La verdad es que no me va escribir sobre esas cosas.. ya vere cuando tenga un poco mas de experiencia en la escritura.. ya veremos. Muchisimas gracias**_

_**Nonita: muchas gracias. Tu review me levanto el animo jajaja. Suerte!**_

_**pequelita: jaja.. en realidad si queria mas lios amorosos.. va la idea original era asi. Pero adimito que me pase en la cantidad de capitulos.. y no quiero aburrirme de una historia prefiero cortarla antes. Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre :D!**_

_**saraya.x: por favor! gracias a ti por dejar comentario! :D **_

_**lucero08: este y el epilogo.. no te olvides jajaj. Muchas gracias!**_

_**andremic: si, ya casi termina. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que tengas una semana genial**_

_**AtRaM Potter: Siento tener que decir que no va a haber segunda parte.. perdon! Pero te aviso que, hace varios caps, deje opciones para que fic quieren que escriba dsp de este. Espero tu voto. Muchisimas gracias**_

_**christti: jajaj si o.O Muchas gracias**_

_**Bella Masen: Muchas gracias, que tengas una buena semana!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: muchisisisimas gracias! **_

_**Gracias tambien a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y/o alertas :D  
**_

_**Bueno, espero que tengan todas/os una genial semana y que no se olviden de dejar review (A), ya saben me encantan jajaj. **_

_**Nos estamos leyendo pronto, **_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	33. Tercera Nota de Autor

_**HOLA! Siento desepcionarlos, no.. no es el epilogo. **_

_**Esta semana fue.. pufff y el fin de semana peor. Tengo finales de química y historia, el martes y el viernes respectivamente. Y no llego a estudiar todo!! Me estoy volviendo loca.**_

_**Se que les habia dicho que tenia el epilogo escrito. Y es verdad.. solo que lo acabo de leer, y no me gusto. Son las ultimas palabras de esta historia y creo que tanto la historia, como ustedes, se merecen algo mucho mejor. **_

_**Por eso mismo, cuando termine con todo este lío (el viernes mismo termino las clases) me voy a abocar TOTALMENTE a terminar este historia y a la nueva historia. **_

_**La nueva.. no esta resultando nada fácil. Aun no decidí cosas esenciales y eso me preocupa. quiero tener una idea bien clara de que quiero escribir antes de empezar.. para no irme por las ramas. Además, tengo que averiguar bastantes cosas sobre el tema. **_

_**Les aviso que ya esta decidido.. la idea numero dos va ser escrita. Pronto**_

_**PERO PARA RECOMPENSARLOS POR ESTA SEMANA DE ESPERA PROMETO SUBIR TANTO EL EPILOGO COMO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA EL DOMINGO PRÓXIMO. Es un hecho! Y sino, estan en todo su derecho de tomar represarias.. jajajjaja. **_

_**Nuevamente, muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews (en el epilogo nombrare a todas/os ) es genial que casi lleguemos a los 500. Ojala los superemos!!! :D**_

_**Entonces, mi promesa sigue en pie.. y de vuelta, PERDÓN!**_

_**Como siempre, les deseeo una genial semana (no como la mía ... :( ), que tengan mucha suerte!**_

_**Los quiero muchoo, nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**Charlotte-1208  
**_


	34. Epílogo

_**Epílogo:**_

Londres, tal y como esperaba, era una ciudad maravillosa. En realidad, era más maravillosa de lo que esperaba. Las largas y angostas calles que cruzaban hermosas construcciones antiguas. Las luces que de la noche, el día. Lo único que extrañaba eran las grandes estrellas que podían verse en Forks.

La lluvia era tan odiosa como en Washigton. El cielo siempre estaba encapotado y la nieve parecía nunca acabarse. Pequeños copos caían del cielo atraídos al suelo por la invencible gravedad.

La gente era.. diferente. Y su acento era intrigante. Edward se reía cada vez que me perdía en alguna de sus conversaciones.

Solo intentaba guardar en mi mente cada detalle de Londres. Podía pasar horas mirando por el gran ventanal de nuestra habitación.

Por supuesto, entre mi equipaje, mi antigua y querida cámara de fotos había tenido un lugar privilegiado. Intentaba capturar con ella la magia de Londres, aunque nunca me conformaba con las fotos que tomaba. Siempre había un lugar más por visitar. Un lugar tan espléndido como el anterior.

Londres me deslumbraba.

O solo era Edward, que estaba a mi lado siempre. Y obviamente, Andrew tiñendo de sonrisas cada momento.

Andrew había pasado la navidad con su madre y nosotros con la familia de Edward.

Habíamos llegado a Londres dos días después.

Edward conocía la ciudad inglesa como la palma de su mano. Me había contado que, gracias a su trabajo, había visitado la ciudad en repetidas ocasiones. Pero que cada vez que volvía encontraba algo nuevo y fascinante.

Como el gran árbol que habían inaugurado en una pequeña plaza alejada del centro de la ciudad. Era.. gigantesco. Tan grande como los de New York, pero lo parecía aun más por la pequeñez de la plaza en la que se encontraba. Deslumbraba.

Habíamos recorrido muchas calles de Londres, pero Edward me aseguraba que nunca acabaría de conocerla.

El hotel donde nos hospedábamos era gigantesco, y por mi genial sentido de orientación, me había perdido miles de veces. El encargado ya sabía mi nombre de memoria tan solo dos días después de llegar a Londres. Al recordarlo mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada a mi odio.

-Nada.. recordaba cuan bien pase este año.

Estábamos en el último piso del hotel y solo faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara un nuevo año.

Seguramente este año seria genial. Pero nunca seria igual el que había pasado. Nunca hay un momento igual otro. Aunque había una cosa que podría cambiarlo todo.

Me había dado cuenta antes de salir de Forks. Siempre tan despistada no había caído en la cuenta hasta dos meses después. Pero era seguro. Había hecho el test y no había dudas. O eso creía.

De todas formas, sentada sobre el regazo de Edward mirando la gran torre del reloj desde el salón del mejor hotel de Londres y tenia miedo. Miedo de que Edward no lo deseara. Que fuera demasiado para nosotros.

En realidad, que fuera demasiado para mi.

No tenia idea de cómo iba a decírselo. La única que lo sabia era Alice y no paraba de llamarme cada dos segundos para saber si se lo había dicho. La pobre no lograba convencerme de que todo iba a salir bien.

Lo sé. Era un miedo tonto. Edward era el mejor hombre del mundo. ¿Cómo iba a ser un problema? Pero.. debían ser las hormonas.

Edward se acercó a mi odio mientras se escuchaba el sonido del locutor mientras realizaba la cuenta atrás de la cantidad de segundos que faltaban para la llegada del nuevo año.

La gente gritaba emocionada y miraba por el gran ventanal. Andrew se abría lugar entre las personas. Nos miró y sonrió antes de desaparecer detrás de una mujer con un largo vestido rojo.

-Diez

-Bella

-Nueve

-Mmm

-Ocho

-Te amo

Sonreí. ¿Qué mas podía querer en la vida?

-Cinco

Andrew saltaba de alegría y pegaba sus manos al cristal del gran ventanal.

-Dos

Las dos manecillas del gigantesco reloj se encontraron justo en las doce. Y antes de que pudiera mirar nuevamente la esplendorosa torre que se levantaba a muy pocos metros de nosotros, Edward estaba besándome.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cuello y el hermoso collar que lo decoraba.

Edward no se había contentado solo con llevarme a Londres. Sino que además, me había regalado un hermoso (pero carísimo) collar de plata a pesar de que sabía cuanto odiaba que gastara dinero en mi.

-Feliz año nuevo, amor

-Feliz año nuevo – le deseé mientras nuestras copas se chocaban.

Tomé un trago del mío y el líquido amargo bajo por mi garganta. Nunca había sido fan del alcohol.

La gente se levantaba de sus mesas y corría a felicitar a la gente. Me levanté del regazo de Edward y una mujer anciana me deseó un feliz año nuevo.

-Eres una muchacha hermosa. Tu marido debe estar orgulloso – dijo sonriéndole a Edward.

-Él.. él no

-Claro que si – dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura.

Sonreí.

-Voy a buscar a Andrew – dije mientras dejaba a la mujer con Edward, mis mejillas estaban lo suficientemente coloradas.

Pero en el camino, no.. en mi camino, me topé con un escalón. Y para variar, no solo yo, sino la copa llena de champagne que traía terminó en el piso...

-Bella.. Bella.. Bella – gritó Andrew mientras corría donde estaba

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.. fue una caída

-Rompiste la copa – dijo tapándose la boca con una de sus manitos.

-Lo sé. No le digas a tu padre.

-¿Bella que haces en el piso? Y ¿Qué no me tengo que enterar?

-Bella rompió la copa – dijo con cara de angelito mientras miraba a su padre.

-Me delataste!

Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Edward estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la entrada de la suite. Revisaba sus emails en la laptop.

Desde que se había convertido en el presidente de la gran compañía de seguros Sheferson tenía mucho trabajo. Pero eso no le impedía volver a casa y pasar tiempo conmigo y con su hijo. Igualmente no era lo mismo. Sabía que cuando volviéremos de Londres extrañaría pasar tanto tiempo con él. En realidad, siempre lo extrañaba.

Gracias a su trabajo, Andrew y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y había aprendido todo sobre él y aunque no era madre, lo amaba como a un hijo.

Sus gustos, sus sonrisas y sus miedos. Andrew era ahora parte de mi vida y no podía imaginarme lejos de él. Ni de su padre.

Lo arropé con el gran acolchado y besé su frente. Se había quedado dormido sobre el regazo de Edward minutos después de que los fuegos artificiales se perdieran en el oscuro cielo de la ciudad.

Observé su carita y sonreí al descubrir, una vez más, el parecido con su padre.

La habitación estaba en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los autos en la importante avenida sobre la que estaba ubicado el hotel y las teclas de la computadora de Edward.

Caminé hasta nuestro cuarto, me quité el vaporoso vestido dorado que llevaba y me vestí con mi pijama. No me molesté en calzarme, el suelo de madera me resultaba muy agradable contra mis pies.

Volví a la entrada de la suite. Edward estaba muy atento a la pantalla y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Me senté a su lado. La habitación estaba oscura. La única luz provenía de la calle y del computador. Edward miraba hipnotizado la pantalla. Caminé detrás de su silla y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Intenté leer lo que el leía con tanta atención.

Era el diario New York Times online. Y un gran titular que cubría toda la extensión de la pantalla rezaba:

"_Allanan la casa del Juez Stanley_

_Luego de las denuncias presentadas por un ciudadano anónimo, que afirma haber sido estafado por Stanley, la justicia de Washigton decidió allanar la casa del prestigioso Juez. En su inmueble se encontraron alrededor de un millón de dólares con un origen algo sospechoso. Los investigadores sospechan que Stanley esta relacionado con la gran cadena de lavado de dinero en nuestro país. _

_El denunciante, luego de ser entrevistado por la policía, afirma haber entregado unas fotos al juez y que este nunca pagó la recompensa estipulada. _

_-Stanley prometió pagarme mil dólares por unas fotos que necesitaba para un juicio.. sobre una abogada y su novio.. y nunca me pagó._

_Stanley fue detenido, junto con su hija, la mañana del 29...."_

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Parecía ilógico que en ese momento, cuando todos los planetas parecían alineados a nuestro favor, tuviera miedo. No solo por la noticia que tenia que darle a Edward. Sino por todo lo que parecía estar saliendo bien. La experiencia me decía que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para ser real. ¿Y que si todo era un sueño? ¿Si me despertaba justo en ese instante, sola en mi departamento, en Forks?

Sin duda seria un sueño perfecto.

-Es escalofriante.

-Lo sé

-Todo parece tan perfecto... Tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

-De que todo se derrumbe

Besó mi mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede? Alice dijo que tenias algo que decirme.

Me puse colorada.

-Voy a matarla - dije para mi misma, aunque realmente lo había dicho en voz alta. Y Edward se rió sonoramente.

-Sh.. Andrew duerme – lo reté en un susurro.

Él se llevó uno de sus largos y níveos dedos a sus labios y me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Dispara

-Yo.. - mi respiración era entrecortada. – Yo, este..

Edward se paró y me tomó de la cintura. Caminamos hasta el ventanal de nuestra habitación. Londres se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho, como un mar de luces interminable. La nieve cubría todo... dándole esa magia invisible de las fiestas.

-Yo..

-Bella, puedes contar conmigo

Confiaba en Edward. El problema era que no confiaba en mi misma. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad en mi pecho. Mis piernas temblaban.

-Bella, me estas asustando.. estas pálida.

Cerré los ojos. Ahora o nunca.

-Creo.. Creo. No, no creo. Estoyembarazada

-¿Qué? No entendí. Más despacio, Bella.. pareces mi hermana

-Estoy embarazada – solté con la última bocanada de aire que parecía quedar en mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos pero los cerré nuevamente cuando sus labios cayeron sobre los míos con una renovada alegría...

-Voy a ser padre otra vez- dijo contra mis labios

-Si - dije mientras lloraba.

-Te amo, Isabella. Eres, eres mi _ángel_.

* * *

_**Hola!! ¿Cómo estan?**_

_**Yo estoy feliz. Por suerte, terminó esta semana de locos. Y si, me fue genial en los finales. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios al respecto. **_

_**Bueno.. que hay para decirles.. Se terminó Sniff sniff. Voy a extrañar a los personajes. Mucho. **_

_**Pero. NO SE OLVIDEN DE MI! jaja. Les informo que ya subí el prólogo de la nueva historia que ustedes votaron. Su titulo es "Ese otro mar". Y es.. triste. Ya van a ver. En mi profile y debajo de esta nota de autor podrán encontrar el link, no se olviden de pasar!.  
**_

_**A todas las personas que siguieron este fic, me encantaria que no perdamos contacto.. amo sus comentarios!. **_

_**Como siempre, agradecimientos. No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a los 500 comentarios :D**_

_**kim04: Muchisimas gracias. Te felicito por ser el review numero 500! jaja. **_

_**andremic: muchas gracias por tu comprension y obvio, por tu comentario! Saludos**_

_**kelly bello: muchas gracias por tu comentario y por suerte termine! jaja. Muchisisisimas gracias!**_

_**Bella masen: Despues de una semana de estudio demasiado intenso (maldita profesora de historia) terminé por fin. Y es genial. Muchas gracias y espero seguir en contacto contigo!**_

_**valeriuscullen: aca, en Argentina, tenemos dos tipos de sistemas digamos. Uno en capital y otro en el conurbano. Yo vivo en el conurbano asi que tenemos hasta 3 año de polimodal (una cosa extraña). Yo estoy en segundo, va.. ya termine. El año que viene es mi ultimo año en el colegio. Bueno, como sea.. muchisimas gracias por tu review. Y saludos!**_

_**Rosa Cullen Facinelli: muchas gracias. Y sobre todo, por siempre estar ahi. Creo que no hubo un solo capitulo en el que no dejaras tu review. Muchisimas gracias. **_

_**Emilia Cullen: jaja. yo tengo que ir mañana y nunca mas! va.. hasta marzo del año que viene :D. Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia y por todos tus reviews. **_

_**Vampire Princess: Muchisisimas gracias! Durante toda esta historia siempre estuviste del otro lado.. y nunca pero nunca me fallaste. Muchisisismas gracias, aunque sea repetitivo. Espero leerte en el prologo :D Suert! (ahora mismo te estoy agragando al msn :D)  
**_

_**Bella de Cullen Swan: hola! muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y por todos tus reviews!. Espero leerte en el epilogo! :D:D**_

_**daniwashere: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Chau!**_

_**beatifly92: muchisisimas gracias por llegar al final conmigo! jaja. Otra de las chicas que siempre estuvieron. En serio, muchas gracias! Espero verte en la nueva historia!**_

_**BellsCullenS: jaja.. Yo voy el miercoles otra vez XD Muchisisisisimas gracias por estar desde el principio. Nos estamos leyendo! pd. yo tmb quiero ir a londres.. con Edward, claro!**_

_**christti: yo fui con todas chicas que ya habiamos leido el libro (va nos sabemos todos de memoria). El miercoles voy a ir con un amigo que no lo leyo.. y vamos a ver si entiende. Dsp te cuento! A mi por lo menos, me gusto.. mucho mas que la primera (que me despciono muchisisimo). Muchisimas gracias por tu constante apoyo! espero leerte en la nueva historia. Besos**_

_**Joslin WeasleyC: jaja Muchisisimas gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio. Espero verte en la nueva XD. Saludos y mucha suerte**_

_**AtRaM Potter: muchisisisismas gracias! como siempre :)**_

_**lucero08: muchas gracias por estar ahi desde el principio! espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios :D**_

_**PAULETTA (supongo que seras vos aunque te equivocaste al dejar tu nombre en el review): muchas gracias por tu comentario, y claro por todos los que dejaste a lo largo de la historia. Gracias por no abandonarla :D Nos estamos leyendo **_

_**Nonita: sniff sniff jajja. Muchsisisimas gracias!**_

_**littlevampire91: muchisismas gracias! espero que te haya gustado el epilogo :D**_

_**Fran Ktrin Black: muchas gracias por tu review, y claro por todos los que dejaste desde el comienzo! Muchas gracias por no haber abandonado la historia. Saludos y mucha suerte, espero leerte pronto!**_

_**Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DESDE ABRIL ME AGREGAN A FAVORITOS Y/O ALERTAS O DEJARON SU REVIEW. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Sean concientes que es gracias a ustedes que siguo escribiendo. **_

_**Bueno, espero seguir leyendolos a todos en mi nuevo fic.**_

_**Los quiero,**_

_**Charlotte-1208 **_

_**Nuevo fic: "Ese otro mar" (no se asusten por la presentacion tan formal y borren los espacios): **_www. fanfiction. net /s/ 5562814 /1/ Ese _ otro _ mar


End file.
